Young Justice Next Gen
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: What would have happened if Red Tornado had a different sort of program in place during the events of the Season 1 finale. How could the events of this change the story? As timelines collide and new heroes and villains appear, it can only get more complicated. For no villain can be worse than Project Nextgen. Multiple harems. Marvel influence though Young Justice World
1. Passive Resistance

Now then, its been a while since I've tried a young justice fic.

I've done some thinking and have figured out where I went wrong in that fic, so I will fix that

Also note, that I will generally disregard Season 2 plot points, unless I say otherwise, this includes character's ages and relationships

Now then, lets get to the good stuff, and see how one, simple change, can change the course of a story...

_Mount Justice_

"Red Tornado...stay with the kids" Batman, the black and gray caped crusader, instructed the red robot in a odd tone of voice as he turned to leave via zeta beams.

_Recognized, Batman, 02_

As Red Tornado began to approach the teenagers, they were currently in a telepathic conversation

'_We need to go after Roy...Red Arrow'_ Kid Flash was insistent, '_We need to know the truth_'

'_But you heard Batman, he told us to stay put...he's got that robot here to make sure we do_' Rocket sighed

'Batman called us kids...' Robin began, just as Red Tornado suddenly slapped something onto Aqualad's neck.

Aqualad froze up, as everyone else went on alert, suddenly armed, ready to attack Red Tornado...even if they knew that would likely fail like last time, Rocket or not.

'_Guys...I'm not feeling Aqualad's mind_' Megan said to them, all concerned

'_And now...I'm getting a low psychic, magical reading off of Red, Kaldur...and come to think of it Batman too'_ Zatanna added, as Aqualad suddenly got a blank look on his face, and attacked them with Red.

'_Mind control_!' Robin realized, as Red blasted them with a vortex of red wind. The team dodging the attack, Rocket trapped Red in a blue bubble as he began to try and blow his way out futilely.

"Guys, I can't move if you want me to keep this up!"

Her concern was Aqualad, who was currently being subdued by Superboy, who had him on the ground.

Fail, Aqualad

However, Aqualad managed to tag Superboy on the leg

_"CONNER, NO_!" Megan yelled, mentally and out loud.

Superboy, however, just frowned "What was that?" before mentally yelling '_Zatanna, now_!'

"_Niartser Dalauqa dna Der Odanrot_!"

Bindings shot up around Aqualad and Red Tornado, binding them up like bugs on a spider's web.

"What just happened, why did Red Tornado attack us, what happened with Aqualad?" Kid Flash demanded as Robin examined Red Tornado, then Aqualad, before pulling out...

"Those are the bio chips we nabbed off my sister" Artemis said in shock.

"Not quite..." Robin frowned as he examined them closer "One is, the rest have a different bio-technical structure..."Zatanna, a container?"

Miss Magic nodded "_Eruces reniatnoc!_" a metal case formed on the ground, with several vials inside. Placing the chips from Red Tornado and Aqualad inside, Superboy frowned

"So, what now Robin?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because, you were always sort of the second in command, behind Aqualad" Kid Flash explained "It seems like at least two of the league have gone nuts, probably more of them..."

Robin was silent for a moment "Evacuate the cave immediately, Bio Ship. Bring everything of importance"

"So...that's Sphere, Wolf and the Souvenirs?"

15 minutes later

_Recognized, Black Canary, 13, Captain Marvel, 15, Dr. Fate, 17, Icon, 20_

More of the mentally controlled Justice League zeta beamed into the cave, to see Red Tornado and Aqualad bound, and the cave empty.

_Recognized, Lex Luthor, A05, Ocean Master, A07, Brain A08_

Three members of The Light, the bald Lex, the fishy armored Ocean Master, and the wheeled brain jar called Brain, with his Gorilla assistant Monsieur Mallah, who did not need a number being an animal, zeta'd into the cave after their Justice League Puppets.

"Blast it...where are they?" Lex Luthor demanded as Ocean Master approached the bound body of Aqualad, and shearing the binds off with his trident, had Aqualad bow to him.

The would be king of the seas is a prideful person, after all. Somehow, seeing his enemy's, and brother's, little lackey bow to him amused him to no end.

"Lord Ocean Master, I apologize for my failure"

"It is of no matter, Kaldur'ahm, tell me what happened"

"After being brought under the Light's glorious control by Red Tornado, we attempted to take the rest of the children. However, Red Tornado was restrained by Rocket, while I was held down by Superboy. For some reason, the Starro Tech did not work on him. Zatanna bound us magically, and they escaped of Miss Martian's bio ship, with the sphere, the wolf, and all of Kid Flash's souvenirs"

Mallah seemed annoyed he could not get his hat back

"Wait, that's impossible, the Starro Tech worked on Superman, it would work on me...there is no way that my son should have been immune. Not even if the martian female mentally rewrote him as soon as the chip was implanted, could he have escaped our grasp"

"Patience, Lex Luthor" Brain said in a french accent, as some sort of USB (Placed rather...disturbingly on the robot) came out as the brain plugged himself into...well what would be Red Tornado's mouth.

The Gorilla looked jealous, as Ocean Master and Lex Luthor looked ill.

"It appears...that the robot has been, interfering...it installed a program...of passive resistance"

"Passive resistance" Lex Luthor did not look at the robot who looked like he was making Red Tornado give him a blow job

"He did not grab just Starro Tech, of which he only took two. He also grabbed, parts from Project Next Gen."

"He did what!" Lex Luthor was not amused

"It matters not...when Batman and company are back from their, excursion, we shall implement the proper control measures. Now then" he ejected himself from Red Tornado as the disgusting USB like drive was put away, as he wheeled himself away "Come, Aqualad, Red Tornado...you shall join the Justice League Light"

_2 Hours later Bat Cave New York City_

"This, is...Awesome!" Kid Flash was having a fanboy moment as most of the team was exploring the dark, high tech cave.

"Don't, touch, anything! I'm the only one, beside Batman, able to access the Batcaves. No Zeta beams in any of them. This should buy us some time"

"Wait, how many Batcaves are there?" Zatanna asked, generally curious. She and Megan were helping him try to figure out the bio chips, both kinds, with Zatanna's magic and Megan being an alien from an advanced society.

Robin sighed "Perhaps I'm just inspired by Superboy, Megan and Artemis, perhaps its because we all need to know this" he had Megan have this transmitted mentally to the others as well "There's a batcave with every office of Wayne Tech"

"Wait...Batman's Bruce Wayne!" Rocket said in surprise

"Yes..."

Meanwhile, far away in another Galaxy, Batman suddenly flinched,

"...Name's Dick Grayson...by the way"

"What sort of name is Dick anyway?" Superboy asked

"Now then...ignoring my name, lets see what the computer has to say?" Robin, having already hacked the computer, placed a sample of each type of chip into the computer, as the computer buzzed to life

"Processing...Processing...Analysis complete"

"Wow, that was fast..."

"What do you expect KF, Wayne Tech's the best there is" Robin smirked as the data began to come out

"Um...you understand all of that?" Artemis asked

"I do...the tech's obviously alien in origin...but both have an energy source that is similar in nature to that of the energy around Zatara or Zatanna"

"So, magic?" Miss Martian commented

"Yeah...sure" Kid Flash drawled "Anyway, tech one seems to possess a sort of neurological, mental affecting capability...working on Atlantean, Robot, and likely humans and probably..."

"Aliens...are you saying..." Superboy asked

"That the entire Justice League is likely under the control of Lex Luthor, Queen Bee and whoever they are working with" Robin frowned "Its a definite possibility"

"So, what's the second one than...seeing as I don't feel like I'm controlled or anything...trust me I know what it feels like"

Robin frowned "That's the problem. The second kind of chips seem to be activated by a certain chemical in the body, the sort that cause emotions like happiness, sadness..."

"So, I need to feel someway to figure out what they do?"

"Pretty much. Though, as the chips lack a magical signature, and have no sort of transmission, inactive like the Bio Chips one is unless it infects someone, its not a control type chip...though what it is alludes me"

The two chips ejected from the bat computer like floppy disks, as Robin replaced them into their vials in the container.

"We are going to need help..." Miss Martian said "Experts in science and magic, who might be able to..."

While she was talking, Robin was again clicking at the Batcomputer

"That might be a problem" Robin had managed to get a reading on all signals relating to the Bio Chips, and with the Batcomputer's signal masking tech, it could not be detected that he was hacking the list of controlled

The list, which included the entire Justice League, Aqualad, now had Queen Mera and other important Atlantean figures, and a quickly growing list of the greatest minds of the human world and various presidents and leaders.

"They are good" Robin scowled "They're going for everyone that we could go to for help. The entire world is falling under their control...we're the last hope"

Warning, Justice League Members Hawkman, Captain Atom, Green Lantern 1 within city limits

Robin quickly burst out of the Batchair "Everyone get in the Bio-ship...take the Hudson water escape route where the Batboat is. If operatives of the League of Shadows are shown working with Luthor and Bee, its likely Ra's al Ghul is as well. He knows Batman's secret I.D, its too much of a risk to remain here"

**Now then, two challenges for the readers, that sort of influence the story**

Challenge 20; The New League

Why go to so much trouble to infiltrate a bunch of sidekicks, if you already had a plan to dispose of the Justice League? In this Young Justice challenge, the Light manages to either

_A; Destroy the Justice League_

_B; Control the Justice League as their discreet puppets_

_However, the team manages to avoid the lightification, and organizes an underground movement to stop the light, and either avenge or save their mentors, depending on which option you take._

_1; The current seven begin to recruit aid from several young heroes; Captain Marvel (Who was not there at the time...for some kiddy reason), and at least two of the following; Static, Arisa the Green Lantern, Wonder Girl (1 or 2), Rocket, Kid Devil, Blue Beetle, Bunker, Solstice, Supergirl, Garth, Tula, Red Arrow or Batgirl (Barbara)_

_2; You must include a practical, young justice League to oppose the light, including young heroes who have or have not appeared as of yet, who must have a reasonable excuse as to why they are not being controlled like their mentors if option B is chosen_

_3; The mole must still exist, but unless Miss Martian is shown to be the mole in the show, she cannot be the mole_

_4; Romance is encouraged_

_5; Slash is discouraged_

_6; The world at large must see the young heroes as rouges (As manipulated by the light)_

Have fun with it...

Challenge 21; The Anti Lagoon Boy league

Okay, what is up with Greg wrecking Supermartian. Seeing as those two can still work together, we can assume they didn't break up for some big reason.

Like abuse, intolerance, or some reason that would really give the relationship a real reason to die

Really...you take down a romance that you spent an entire season building

Anyway, only two girls can have Superboy...the Martian and the Demigod, aka Megan and Cassie

_1; Superboy must be paired with either Megan or Cassie_

_2; Paired with both of them is acceptable_

_3; Bash Lagoon Boy, kill him and cook his slowly on a spit or something!_

_4; other than this, do whatever you want to everyone else_

LAGOON BOY MUST DIE


	2. Uncovered Surprises

...Why do Young Justice Stories never seem to go off well?

_Important Point recap_

_"What do you expect KF, Wayne Tech's the best there is" Robin smirked as the data began to come out_

_"Um...you understand all of that?" Artemis asked_

_"I do...the tech's obviously alien in origin...but both have an energy source that is similar in nature to that of the energy around Zatara or Zatanna"_

_"So, magic?" Miss Martian commented_

_"Yeah...sure" Kid Flash drawled "Anyway, tech one seems to possess a sort of neurological, mental affecting capability...working on Atlantean, Robot, and likely humans and probably..."_

_"Aliens...are you saying..." Superboy asked_

_"That the entire Justice League is likely under the control of Lex Luthor, Queen Bee and whoever they are working with" Robin frowned "Its a definite possibility"_

_"So, what's the second one than...seeing as I don't feel like I'm controlled or anything...trust me I know what it feels like"_

_Robin frowned "That's the problem. The second kind of chips seem to be activated by a certain chemical in the body, the sort that cause emotions like happiness, sadness..."_

_"So, I need to feel someway to figure out what they do?"_

_"Pretty much. Though, as the chips lack a magical signature, and have no sort of transmission, inactive like the Bio Chips one is unless it infects someone, its not a control type chip...though what it is alludes me"_

_Justice League HQ hall_

How ironic that the big bad 7 were discussing their spoils in the meeting hall of their foes the Justice League

The fierce looking, very old Vandal Savage

The older looking yet much younger, yet still unnaturally old Ra's al Ghul

Lex Luthor

The darkly alluring Queen Bee

Ocean Master

Brain

And the young mad man named Klarion

"The mission is continuing?" Queen Bee inquired of Vandal Savage and Klarion, who nodded in confirmation.

"Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern Stewart and Hawkwoman continue to launch the attacks on the Alien Worlds, having done enough damage to Rimbor, as part of the plan. Once the children are apprehended, we will switch them up slightly to avoid fatigue"

"Speaking of the Young Heroes...can't we just blast them!" Klarion whined as Lex frowned.

"The Superboy is too much of a valuable investment...even if it has gone against the Light. Not to mention, the public will wonder why Batman, Flash and Icon aren't avenging their fallen sidekicks...the public not realizing the Justice League is under new management is paramount"

"That alone is the issue. The Justice League, while under our control, can not change its policy around. With the world's leaders under Starro control, we do not need to have the Justice League take control, saving our little puppet's faces" Ra's noted "However, if Superman stops saving falling buses, people will start to ask questions" and stop trusting their puppets.

"But...if the public thinks the Justice League is dealing with a greater threat...like aliens...with a reasonable amount of earthly deployment..." Lex offered

"A step of moderation is best I guess" Ocean Master noted "I have already starroed King Sha'ark, Prince of the City state of Nanauve, to have him attack Queen Mera. I will have Aquaman use this to incite Purist sentiments in the capital..."

"I also plan to take Quarac as its rightfully Biyalian heritage...though Harjavti has managed to get The Kingdom to aide him...with seven superheroes and a much more rigid security system, not even Bruce Wayne can see him now without a hell load of screening" Queen Bee sulked

"When Bruce is done attacking aliens...I have an heir to make with him and my daughter..." he wanted a Damian to turn into a worthy successor

"You know, I'm no cupid, but I think your daughter would find you pairing her up with her mind controlled love" Klarion played, well his advocate.

Ra's smirked "Ah, but Starro tech can fix that...seeing as the robot took Project Next Gen" he had started that project with the best people in Bio Tech and Meta tech, to solve the problem of Bruce Wayne's refusal to be with his daughter because he disagreed with his methods.

So long as feelings existed, the Violet Light in the Next Gen would see it happen. Even if Bruce didn't want it to...had he still had it

Though how it stopped Starro eluded him... eluded him. Perhaps it was that bit of Other Light that got in it...

"If the Sidekicks are not apprehended by tomorrow...we return the Justice League team and set up a manhunt for them...having faced a villain who caused them to suffer from a severe, long lasting hallucination that the Justice League has gone evil" there was a certain irony there...

_Meanwhile, The Appalachians, a small mountain_

Both the Bio Ship and Sphere were deactivated as the team was taking a quick break...aka the Supercylce and the Bio Ship lack bathrooms.

Even Kryptonians have to go to the bathroom after all, and Zatanna did not know a spell to create a chamber pot...or really want to make one.

Currently, Robin was yelling at Kid Flash, who was still behind a tree, while Superboy frowned.

There was no use arguing with the girls to go faster...it would do nothing good and would only get them shot with an arrow, mentally slapped, enchanted...or a angry southern yelling at them.

"You shouldn't have taken the Supercycle through that Drive Through..."

"I was hungry!"

Superboy ignored the two annoyed younger teenagers (and trying not to listen in to the girls going to the bathroom...such is the potential danger of super hearing...he was so glad he didn't have to add X ray vision to his potential powers to be unintentionally used perversity), when he heard something flying through the air...

Large, feathered wings...

Hawkman

"INCOMING!" he yelled as a blast of green lantern energy struck into the ground at him, Robin turning his attention on the three incoming fliers; the first Green Lantern, Hawkman and Captain Atom, who promptly blasted one of his blast attacks at the bushes...

"Eeep!"

Where the girls were...going

In retrospect, it is a bad idea to piss off heroines normally...but when they were...

Well...

"_HSAMS OTNI EHT DNUORG_!" the magic smashed into all three of them, smashing them into the ground as arrows loaded with high density foam blasted them, coating them in the tricky to escape from foam.

Well, for Hawkman anyway...Captain Atom and Hal blasted their way out as Superboy smashed his fist into Captain Atom, the nuclear charged man being smashed into a nearby rock face. Meanwhile, Robin bat kicked Hal in the face, as he yelled for Miss Martian to link them up

'_Its done Robin'_

'_Good_' he dodged a pincer like construct before tossing a few birdarangs at Hal, who blocked them with green energy, as Hal drew out a piece of Starro Tech and attempted to tag Robin.

Dodging Hal's tagging attempts, while at the same time Rocket had Captain atom trapped in her force bubble as he exhausted himself, as a giant hole opened up in the sky above.

"Its like the thing Desad used..." Superboy recalled as Plastic Man, Flash and Green Arrow descended upon them, seconds before the fastest man alive, no doubt armed to the teeth with Starro tech, could tag them all in seconds, and Plastic Man was already stretching...

'_Zatanna, get me with one of those chips like Superboy_!' Kid Flash ordered mentally

'_But...'_ Zatanna began

'_He's right...he's the only one who can keep his uncle from taking us all like Aqualad...do it...and maybe to me too...seeing as Green Lantern won't leave me alone_!' Robin added

Zatanna frowned, as she called up more magic "_Gat su lla edisa rof yobrepus htiw eht non lacigam spihc_!" from the suitcase that was in the Bio ship the chips flew out at each team member as Plastic man's arms got closer, as did Flash to the ground.

The chips touched the entire team aside for Superboy, as he already had one, but they only entered into Robin and Kid Flash...for the girls they just stayed on the surface, more like a sticker, (And could be taken off simply when they got to it)

'_What!'_ Zatanna was confused

'_Are these things sexist or something_!' Rocket snapped, still trapping Captain Atom as the Flash touched down...

And was immediately football tackled by a inoculated Kid Flash, as the two began to hammer into each other like a duo of male goats, while Miss Martian was currently tying Plastic Man up telekinetically into a knot.

Robin nailed a fist into Hal's face, as Superboy lunged up behind him and pile drived the Green Lantern into the ground.

Meanwhile, the controlled Green Arrow fired several arrows tipped with Starro Tech...

"_Sworra edolpxe_!" Zatanna stopped the arrows as Artemis fired her own...

Problem being...the magic was still in effect, so when Green Arrow dodged them and they hit the ground, the entire mountain side exploded, causing both Starro Teched Justice League, and free Young Justice Team, to be engulfed in the exploding mountain rubble

_Hours later_

Superboy, as the invulnerable, get dipped in lava and live person around here, was the only one still conscious, aside for Wolf, Sphere and the Bioship, was currently scouring the utterly ransacked mountain side for his teamamtes

The Justice League got, loud portal which the exact name for it was not known to him, out of there when the blasts went off, so he would not find them.

Shifting a few rocks, he found a large, imposing white creature, the sort of thing you see in R rated movies...

AKA, what Megan really looked like

"M'gann...M'GANN!" he shook her a few times, trying to wake her. Normally, this only proved her to be dead, but Superboy was lucky, as Megan stirred, and changed back to her preferred form.

"C...Conner?"

"I thought I lost you for a minute..." Superboy told her...but before they could continue this...

"WOOF!" Wolf, who had Kid Flash in his jaw like a chew toy, bounded over to them.

"Food..." Wally muttered

"He's okay" Superboy muttered as he noticed the second chip type on Megan's shoulder...how had it not been blasted off by the rockets.

Helping M'Gann regain her footing, and having Wolf drop Kid Flash in his head, which quickly woke the speedster up, the three quickly scoured the debris field, quickly finding the rest of the team, who had managed to avoid being crushed like insects by the rocks.

However...Sphere had found something else...something uncovered by the explosion...

A ship...that was covered by the earth that the mountain was once...but it wasn't a mountain...

It was a giant ship.

**Okay then, since this is a Harem Story, and I like some fan response...any requests for a particular harem, of Superboy, Kid Flash or Robin?**


	3. The means of war

You know...this story got the most reviews this update period...

Dalek; I hope to...and for all my stories

Archmage; This is part of the reason I am slower...the lack of reviews is starving me.

Dhampir; I'll see what I can do

Destroyer; That the base of it

_Important Point recap_

_Superboy, as the invulnerable, get dipped in lava and live person around here, was the only one still conscious, aside for Wolf, Sphere and the Bioship, was currently scouring the utterly ransacked mountain side for his teammates_

_The Justice League got, loud portal which the exact name for it was not known to him, out of there when the blasts went off, so he would not find them._

_Shifting a few rocks, he found a large, imposing white creature, the sort of thing you see in R rated movies..._

_AKA, what Megan really looked like_

_"M'gann...M'GANN!" he shook her a few times, trying to wake her. Normally, this only proved her to be dead, but Superboy was lucky, as Megan stirred, and changed back to her preferred form._

_"C...Conner?"_

_"I thought I lost you for a minute..." Superboy told her...but before they could continue this..._

_"WOOF!" Wolf, who had Kid Flash in his jaw like a chew toy, bounded over to them._

_"Food..." Wally muttered_

_"He's okay" Superboy muttered as he noticed the second chip type on Megan's shoulder...how had it not been blasted off by the rockets._

_Helping M'Gann regain her footing, and having Wolf drop Kid Flash in his head, which quickly woke the speedster up, the three quickly scoured the debris field, quickly finding the rest of the team, who had managed to avoid being crushed like insects by the rocks._

_However...Sphere had found something else...something uncovered by the explosion..._

_A ship...that was covered by the earth that the mountain was once...but it wasn't a mountain..._

_It was a giant ship._

The Light's meeting hall, 2 days later

"What...are you eating" Ra's asked a tad disturbed as Ocean Master ate some sort of green, scaly arm like a piece of fried chicken. He then noticed Klarion was also eating another limb, same with Savage.

""Some impure Atlantean...La'gann I think...the Purist movement really caught on...its a civil war down there. The entire Conservatory of Sorcery got burned to the ground...and some of the freaks got caught..."

"It tastes like chicken" Klarion commented "But it needs more flavoring"

"Its better tasting than my uncle Ugh" Vandal mused

"I do believe we can leave eating the disgusting non human for later" Lex decided to play the balancing act "We have to consider how to proceed...with the sidekicks having died"

This was their conclusion after the mountain that they fought their 'enlightened' Justice League exploded, subsequent sweeps of the area had revealed nothing.

The rocks also had signs of scorching, suggesting that the mountain had some coal underneath them that had caught on fire and burned the young heroes to death.

"The Superboy probably tried to shield the Martian...and got caught in the worst of the flames" Queen Bee had mused "Perhaps he suffocated from the smoke"

"We could try and rebuild...two young Conservatory students of pure Atlantean blood; Garth and Tula, could be used to form a new team with Aqualad." Ocean Master brought up

"I would prefer that we have a lack of a heat based weakness...we need new blood"

"And how do you plan on getting this new blood...young people don't normally get bitten by radioactive arachnids or dosed in radiation turning into giant behemoths" Brain mused.

"I do believe I have a contact who can make it happen, a Dr. Nemo. However, I do believe I know how to make use of their demise...to our benefit, particularly with the return of Batman and the others..." Lex Luthor mused with a evil smirk.

"Of course, lets not forget to leave a slight loophole in what your thinking" Klarion grinned "Heroes have a...nasty little habit of not dying when you think they do. We should leave a loophole for them, in case they are actually alive and have just managed to escape our sight"

"However, we must not act recklessly, some still hold out against the illumination of our cause. Harjavti for one, with the aide of those African hero upstarts, the Kingdom, is out of our reach. The team is focused on staying within that continent, meaning they have few contacts with the other heroes we can exploit..." Ra's noted as several holograms of each hero appeared on their conference table; each with a name; Earth Strike, Dawnfire, Razorwire, Staff, Steelback, Deity and Thunder Fall. "However, as we have managed to Starro tech a few other heroes, we can move in while hiding our Justice Puppets for the time being, before we move to subjugate the Martians as well to secure the Solar Surface for Earthlings to reign across, as is our natural right"

The Brain seemed alarmed at the metal suit wearing hero labeled Steelback.

"Him..."

"What about him? He's just a guy in a metal suit...I have something like that for before The Light to battle the alien boy scout" Lex mused

"That being...attacked one of my laboratories in the Congo...while you did send a few of our, in Strange's care, allies" Mammoth and Blockbuster "To drive him off...he still managed to hack some of my data" the group nodded, having read the report "...among them were incomplete, but not perfectly reverse engineering resistant. data plans for..."

_Meanwhile, Qurac_

A trio of three heroes; the green Lantern Guy Gardner, the horned Blue Devil and the bald African American Black Lightning, fired at once, green energy from Guy's ring, a golden blast from Blue's trident, and electricity from Black, flew at the small squad of four enemies...

"Accessing, Superman" the robots, who were all point eared Amazo droids, took the attacks with Superman's invulnerability, before...

"Accessing, Black Lightning" the robots fired their own lightning blasts at the mind controlled heroes, as we come out and see a full out scope of very, very dangerous arms races between the Light and Qurac.

_Meanwhile again, somewhere over the North American Continent _

As to what had happened to the team, as they did not get crushed or set on fire, the ship that they had found was an ancient alien space craft (And no, it never was in Egypt)...

To be exact, it had been a ancient Martian Craft, a ship whose name in Martian translated into rougthy 'New Hope', a ship that had been meant to bring a cult of White Martian Separatists who sought a White Martian homeworld, free of the oppression they suffered on Mars.

The ship had been shot down by the Red Martian royal family...thus dooming all hope for the White Martians to ever escape their oppression and was taught to them as 'a divine show of why they were forever destined to be under their feet', according to Miss Martian.

It would appear that the ship had crashed on Earth...and the crew and passengers dead and decomposed. However, the ship was surprisingly flyable, it being a bio ship like Megan's...just much bigger. The thing had been in hibernation for about 4000 years...so while it charged up on...whatever it was that powered a bio ship (Sunlight? Gravity? Internal bacteria gas nuclear breakdown?), the Bio Ship pretty much jump started it like a car to another, even with its own, albeit organic, jumper cables.

The damage, like the several gaping holes in the ship's body, was slowly being repaired by the reactive ship, though the holes meant they couldn't really go that far into the atmosphere.

Now then, the ship was a giant size, a mile in length with several floors. The thing would be so findable someone like Lex could find it in his sleep, without relying on various minions, had it not have the camouflage feature of their own Bio Ship, but better enhanced like the Martian Navy's, which was very difficult to detect if one was not looking for it.

But, just to be safe, they moved out into the middle of nowhere to avoid being detected, this nowhere was also known as...

"Cool, I can see a farm from up here...the Kent family I think" Kid Flash said eagerly as he used the organically made binoculars from the observation room, a clear, windowed room on the lower level of the ship.

"KF, please report to the Laboratory for further testing on the unknown chips" Robin's voice chimed through the entire ship as Kid Flash sighed.

"Ah, too bad, I just found the local snow bunny hangout..." he sped out of the viewing area, going through various areas of the ship, going to fast to see what they were, before he slowed to a stop in a open room in the center of the ship, with the rest of the team waiting with a impatient air.

"What, I got here as fast as I could" he pouted.

"We don't have time to goof off, we need to figure out what these do...beside block that tech that the League keeps trying to tag us with" Robin frowned...as the ship lowered a huge, widescreen Television Screen, which began to play a message that was going to every T.V, Computer and Radio on the planet...

The face of Batman

"Attention People of Earth, the Justice League has a Major Warning for all civilians of Planet Earth. Yesterday, on the First day of the year 2011, the Justice League intercepted a alien force attacking the Moon, seeking to harvest it and thus throw the delicate balance of the Seas into turmoil, which would have utterly devastated the balance of the Planet. However, while the Justice League was busy defending that, another team of aliens struck a Justice League Deep Space Monitoring Satellite, where our sidekicks were. While the Satellite was not lost, our sidekicks Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket" the appropriate images for each hero appeared "with only Aqualad remaining in our care. As of now, we have no idea if they are still alive, or if they had their minds devastated until a point they believe us to be the enemy. This is a declaration of war between these aliens, where ever they be, and the People of Earth!

"Oh crap" surmised how the team was feeling

_Meanwhile; Gotham City_

At the news of the possible demise of Robin, several people collapsed to the ground and utterly wept, among them a red head named Barbara Gordon.

In a slummier area of the city, a paralyzed woman named Paula Crock wept for Artemis, as did a younger female in a cat mask from the shadows

_Central City_

A middle aged couple and a red headed sister cried for their son and nephew, as did a rather old couple

_Qurac_

A oldish red head and a little boy with green eyed on an animal reserve cried for Miss Martian

**By the way, the Kingdom is a Superhero Team in the comics, appearing in the Batwing series. As of now, seeing as most of them are currently dead, only Steelback has his power described...as a mecha suit.**


	4. Brothers for good or for ill

dalek; Expect to see some future members, but not Lagoon Boy, as his flesh has been eaten by the Light.

Archmage; ...Good to Know

Nightwing; I try to update as much as possible

Now then, I need to stop saying that

Important point recap

_But, just to be safe, they moved out into the middle of nowhere to avoid being detected, this nowhere was also known as..._

_"Cool, I can see a farm from up here...the Kent family I think" Kid Flash said eagerly as he used the organically made binoculars from the observation room, a clear, windowed room on the lower level of the ship._

_"KF, please report to the Laboratory for further testing on the unknown chips" Robin's voice chimed through the entire ship as Kid Flash sighed._

_"Ah, too bad, I just found the local snow bunny hangout..." he sped out of the viewing area, going through various areas of the ship, going to fast to see what they were, before he slowed to a stop in a open room in the center of the ship, with the rest of the team waiting with a impatient air._

_"What, I got here as fast as I could" he pouted._

_"We don't have time to goof off, we need to figure out what these do...beside block that tech that the League keeps trying to tag us with" Robin frowned...as the ship lowered a huge, widescreen Television Screen, which began to play a message that was going to every T.V, Computer and Radio on the planet..._

_The face of Batman_

_"Attention People of Earth, the Justice League has a Major Warning for all civilians of Planet Earth. Yesterday, on the First day of the year 2011, the Justice League intercepted a alien force attacking the Moon, seeking to harvest it and thus throw the delicate balance of the Seas into turmoil, which would have utterly devastated the balance of the Planet. However, while the Justice League was busy defending that, another team of aliens struck a Justice League Deep Space Monitoring Satellite, where our sidekicks were. While the Satellite was not lost, our sidekicks Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket" the appropriate images for each hero appeared "with only Aqualad remaining in our care. As of now, we have no idea if they are still alive, or if they had their minds devastated until a point they believe us to be the enemy. This is a declaration of war between these aliens, where ever they be, and the People of Earth!_

_"Oh crap" surmised how the team was feeling_

Oa, about the same time

"What brings you here, Green Lantern of Sector 2814", a short, blue skinned, red robbed, old looking guardian demanded as Hal flew into their meeting hall, floating on a green energy square for some reason as he approached them. "And why did Green Lantern Salak not alert us of your desire to meet with us..."

They were silenced, as a miniature machine gun blasted them all with Starro tech, courtesy of a shrunken Atom, as Klarion appeared in the sacred hall of the Guardians with a bemused smirk.

"So much for the fabled, Guardians of the Universe. By the way, your Salak...thing is also under our control, with further starro chips being implanted on the rest of this corps. They will also be such wonderful play things, but first...GET YOURSELVES WIGS!"

"Yes master Klarion" the Guardians chimed as Klarion laughed in amusement.

With the space's police now under the Light's control, there was nothing stopping the Light's attack on Alien world now.

Back to the ship

"Those...those JERKS! THEY ARE USING US AS...AS IGNITION FOR ALIEN GENOCIDE!"

"Robin...you are aware aliens all seem to have super powers and superior technology to us, it would be our own genocide" Kid Flash pointed out

"We have Superman...and Batman"

"Point taken"

"We need to tell someone..." Miss Martian began.

"It wouldn't do any good, that message pretty much wrote us off, in case of survival, as alien agents. If we go tell someone...they'll just give us to the Justice League to be 'cured'" Robin growled.

"Our only chance is to figure out this mind control tech, the other tech that seems to nullify it, and then take down Luthor and Bee..." Superboy said darkly, as they were the only ones who they knew to be in charge "Once the league is freed of their control, this nonsense will end"

"But first...we need to figure out what those chips that got into us guys do" Robin noted with a frown. "So far, while we have managed to deduce a certain emotional brain chemical causes...whatever it its the chip does decides prevent the other tech from taking control"

"So then, emotions...anger?" Rocket suggested as they all looked at Superboy.

"Do you really think it that was the case it wouldn't have activated?"

"Good point...hopelessness?"

"Felt it"

"Compassion?"

"Didn't you find Megan in the rock slide..." Zatanna mused as Megan and Superboy blushed

"So, that and love aren't it..."

"What about lust?" Kid Flash asked as they all gave him odd looks.

"You were peeking at ski bunnies" they pointed out as he sighed in defeat.

"That wasn't lust...that was me trying to be funny, to lighten the mood. Jokes are an escape for me...for everyone around me..."

"Okay then...humor and depression don't work either, but lust is still up for testing" Robin, Zatanna, Kid Flash, Artemis and Rocket gave a glance to Superboy and Megan.

"What?" Megan asked/Conner demanded.

"As the resident dating couple, Love and Lust are your department...unless you want to fly Kid Flasher over a GoGo club"

"HEY!" Wally yelled, indignantly at Rocket, who had a grin on her face "I WOULD NOT...okay maybe I would" he admitted

"So then...here's a room..." Robin waved his hand as the Giant Bio Ship opened up a new compartment on the side "Now get in it"

"I just love this ship...I actually can get all my favorite shows on this thing...even the cancelled ones. Though where it gets G1 transformers and X;Men Evolution and Spectacular Spiderman I'm not sure" Kid Flash noted as Miss Martian and Superboy both blushed redder than a Red Martian, and entered the side room, which had a door close behind them, hiding them from view for privacy reasons as several monitoring machines sprang up.

After all, leave any sort of teenager couple in a room, alone...and expect results

In the separate room

Conner and M'gann were both blushing furiously, not exactly sure what to make of the situation. With the entire, league being taken over, and thus the world, by a bunch of super villain thing, lust was hardly seemingly appropriate.

Sure, they had embraced each other, held each other...but it was more a compassion, comfort sort of motion, not a lusty make out session type of action.

"So...umm...in the name of science?" Normally there make out sessions didn't really have a forced feel to it, but this one sort of did.

"Well, we could...um talk. I've talked with Karen about how she and Mal act with one another..." she said nervously.

He caught where she was going, talk to try and get the two of them more comfortable

It would also appear that nervousness and awkwardness so far didn't activate the chips.

"Perhaps some honesty...might help. The Genomorphs...never had anything on Martians, and you've never really told us anything about Martians, well you mentioned white martian problems, but never in detail."

M'Gann frowned, she tried to avoid the subject.

"I guess I'm sort of curious. I know that you said that Martian relationships are different than human ones to Artemis during the Fog incident...was that your way of saying that...well I'm guess what I'm trying to ask is that...are Green and White Martians like Caucasians and Hispanic races, or more like Human and Atlantean races?"

Megan frowned "Caucasian and Hispanic, the three colors of Martian are all the same race, and can interbreed. My mother, Uncle J'onn's sister, is green, my father's white. Only one of my siblings, a brother, is white as well"

"You must be closer to him than the others" Superboy noted as M'Gann agreed.

"I am...I get along with the others, but only he and my father really know what its like...to be at hated for no other reason, than your skin being white" M'Gann shivered a few times, a few tears leaking out as Conner moved in, putting his arm around her shoulders, in a comforting fashion.

"You know, its times like this I'm glad I'm less than a year old" he joked as M'gann frowned.

"I'm kind of curious myself, Conner...why did you even use those...shields in the first place?" he frowned, it was the closest thing he had to a dark secret, aside for having Lex Luthor as his practical mother.

"I didn't plan to. When I went to Cadmus, I found out that I was the second attempt at a Superman clone...there was another project; Project Match, there as well. The clone had pure Kryptonian DNA, but it wasn't complete like mine. The clone...was a danger to everyone around him, and he had Superman's powers. The first shield...it was forced on me as a choice between it, or death. Now that I think about it...Lex probably wanted me to be addicted to them..." he tightened his fist "And he nearly succeeded. I can never thank you enough, for ridding my mind of its desire for them"

She leaned in, closer to him "Conner..."

"M'gann"

And their lips locked, as they began to kiss, an affectionate gesture that began to grow more and more heated, the arms and legs tangled among the limbs of the other, quite easy to do so when you have a Martian as your sexual partner, really.

As is a part of romance, no matter how some may wish to deny it, the emotion of lust began to mix in with love, as the chip began to activate

Now then, perhaps if you have taken science, you may have heard of something called a covalent bond; where two element atoms share electrons, as oppose to an ionic, where electrons are taken from one bond to another. The end result is either no electrons, or a full 'hand' of eight valence electrons.

Now than, imagine that right now, Superboy and Megan were two different types of atoms...who were currently forming a sort of covalent bond...

**A/N, that brother was confirmed by Greg on his blog, and so specifically I bet he'll be on the show**

**Also, a need for sleep is part of the reason I ended with a slight cliffhanger, the other reason is that I am cruel that way. Anyway, keep up with girl suggestions, while meanwhile I also ask for villains to fight? Any in particular you guys want to see?**

**Deathstroke? Joker? Penny Plunderer? Its all up to you**


	5. The chips activate

Okay, I normally hesitate before writing lemons, I often loose my nerve...so that's why that chapter did not have a lemon in it...thought I'd say. I find that unless I bully my nerves, I can't write one. At the same time, when I do write them I don't do 'rape' or 'mentally affected' sex scenes, so while one should expect lemons in this story, wait for a time.

Dalek; That could be interesting. With the Crisis going on, the universe's could be unstable...

Nightwing; I thought it would be a good thing to point out...I at least thought it would be good ice breaking material

Tigerboy...

_Robin: Zatanna, Starfire, Batgirl/Barbra, Bette Kane (pretty sure in the comics she was a superhero named Flamebird and had a crush on Robin (_**she is**_)), Wonder Girl (Donna Troy), Ravager(look her up if u don't know her _**(I do know here**_)),and Rocket _

_Superboy: Miss Martian, Cheshire, Wonder Girl (the one from season 2), and Supergirl _

_Kid Flash: Artemis, Jinx, Secret, and Linda Park._

These are your guesses, now here are some of my thoughts...not confirmed as of yet but heavily likely as of now.

Robin; Zatanna, Barb,

Superboy; Megan, Cassie, Fairchild

Kid Flash; Artemis, Ravager

?; Rocket, Dusk, Frieda; A special assignment to find out who this is, and also to look up Fairchild.

As to Supergirl...here's the thing. Admitably, she and Superboy are the better suited match biologically, and sort of stanimaly, but she's Superman's cousin...you see the problem there right. Fanfiction may forget Incest...but I don't

Dhampir; Slight problem, how does one have sex with a Mermaid?

Now then, where were we?

Important Point recap

_"I didn't plan to. When I went to Cadmus, I found out that I was the second attempt at a Superman clone...there was another project; Project Match, there as well. The clone had pure Kryptonian DNA, but it wasn't complete like mine. The clone...was a danger to everyone around him, and he had Superman's powers. The first shield...it was forced on me as a choice between it, or death. Now that I think about it...Lex probably wanted me to be addicted to them..." he tightened his fist "And he nearly succeeded. I can never thank you enough, for ridding my mind of its desire for them"_

_She leaned in, closer to him "Conner..."_

_"M'gann"_

_And their lips locked, as they began to kiss, an affectionate gesture that began to grow more and more heated, the arms and legs tangled among the limbs of the other, quite easy to do so when you have a Martian as your sexual partner, really._

_As is a part of romance, no matter how some may wish to deny it, the emotion of lust began to mix in with love, as the chip began to activate_

_Now then, perhaps if you have taken science, you may have heard of something called a covalent bond; where two element atoms share electrons, as oppose to an ionic, where electrons are taken from one bond to another. The end result is either no electrons, or a full 'hand' of eight valence electrons._

_Now than, imagine that right now, Superboy and Megan were two different types of atoms...who were currently forming a sort of covalent bond..._

The Moon

Green energy shot out of the rings of the three human lanterns under the power of Starro, along with dozens of other random alien green lanterns who were currently working on building the bio dome on the far side of the moon.

"Creating agriculture on the Moon will increase the Earth's food supply by untold amounts, allowing for more growth of the human populace. With Lexcorps's robots farming, the farmers will be moved to factories to produce the means of cementing our power" Lex Luthor mused to the light, watching as the moon was 'seeing the light'.

"I hope you recall that the natural world is to be retained, and expanded. Once Mars is under our full control, the factories will be moved there...let the Martian filth feel the CO2 fumes" Ra's muttered

"Sure sure" Lex promised.

"You know...all these plans may not be a Chaos Lord's standard signature, but you have to admit they work...in less than a week we control the Justice League, the Green Lantern Corp, most of the Earth, and are currently seeing if Potatoes grow on the Moon...this is better than when I go harass other universes" Klarion mused to himself, knowing that not even the Light would go into other universes.

After all, Klarion in his spare time had several other names; Artemis Fowl, Pugsley, Deadpool and various other disguises, in one universe or another.

He wondered if the destroyer would ever come here?

The ship, same time

"What the freaking hell are they doing..." Rocket asked, feeling the ship sound like someone was hitting the wall with a sledgehammer.

"The shields must have sent Superboy on a violent rampage, and Megan's trapped in the midst of it!" Kid Flash yelled in shock.

"Guys...I really don't think..." Robin, who had walked in on Batman and Selina Kyle once or twice unbeknownst to them commented

"New Hope...open up the closed room..." Artemis demanded, as the door indeed did...

To see a horizontal tango in progress...

"MY EYES!" Zatanna shrieked

"ITS LIKE SEEING MY FRIEND WITH TWO GUYS UNDER THE BLEACHERS AGAIN!" Rocket, who came from a bad part of a bad city, was horrified.

"Am I the only one sort of surprised that Maritan reproductive organs are similar to our own...at least in this form?" Kid Flash, who had his palm over his eyes to hide his friend doing his crush, asked.

Perhaps he assumed that Martians had a different manner of reproduction

"CLOSE THE DOOR NEW HOPE!" Artemis demanded again as the door shut, the two having never known they had been seen.

"Um...too much lust?" Robin asked nervously.

"You think...oh my god those chips must spike lust!" Rocket groaned.

"Why would Lex Luthor and Queen Bee want...you know lets not answer that" Zatanna looked green.

At least they didn't know that, while Ra's al Ghul made the unstable prototypes, the Brain made the first ones...and added the cross species factor in (The guy had a Gorilla fetish)

With a wave of his hand, Robin brought up data from the chips, and the possibly overly successful test.

"Okay, according to the...data, when lust is activated the chips induce some sort of...I'm not sure how to put this but soul bond"

"Dude, you've been reading Fanfiction again...that sounds like a Harry Potter fanon invention?" Kid Flash pointed out.

"...It was the best metaphor! The chips appear to cause some sort of link between them, like a piece of their souls get exchanged or something...not sure how deep. However, it seems to be triggered by the females desire for the male if said male has an attraction, and ability to exist with, said female, and it appears..."

A swoshing sound was heard as the room found itself down two people.

"Wait...Kid Flash, Artemis...you must resist the lust urge to go at it like Supy and M'gann! The bond is permanent if you have sex, even if Artemis turned into her sister, or if Megan became a mind raping psycopath, you and Superboy would be stuck with her...!" and he still didn't have half the data he wanted

It would appear that seeing a act of sex had...made things problematic.

He turned to a blushing Rocket "Well...this is awkard...it seems as you you, me and Zatanna are the last sane people on this ship...aside for maybe Wolf"

"Its times like this, I'm glad I come from Paris Island" Rocket muttered, luckily her rough home city borough left her...well for someone like Kid Flash, who grew up in well to do Central City...she probably scared him.

She just didn't like any of the team that way.

"_Evael eht moor_!" Rocket suddenly was knocked through a hole in the wall that just formed, and then closed, in the walls of New Hope...(_Kcol_), that was then locked up.

"Um...Zatanna..." Robin said nervously as the witch began to lick her lips...like a predator.

'Crap, the chip in me's acting up...how is this even happening, we haven't known each other for long enough...we're young...'

"_Llaf ot eht roolf_!" Robin found himself on the floor as Zatanna held herself over him, smirking still as she began to remove her outer jacket...before Robin managed to break some of the magic's hold and lock the jacket back on with his legs.

"Zatanna, I need you to break free of the chip's lust! Your fourteen...I'm Thirteen..."

"_Tneverp em morf gnitteg tnangerp litnu I ya esiwrehto_!"

Robin blushed more, before he became more serious "That's not what I...well maybe I little but...Zatanna this isn't you! Your acting more like Catwoman or Queen Bee than yourself!"

This seemed to have some effect on Zatanna, her eyes lost a large chunk of its lust, and her eyes seemed to move away from his crotch. Her smile was no longer Succubi like, but her own...

Of course, as soon as he thought he would get out of being 'raped', she kissed him passionately.

"Dick...that was sweet" she said, sounding normal again, and it was then he realized what was really in her eyes. "But I...I want this. For 14 years, I was Dad's perfect girl. I never knew my mother, he was all I had. He never gave me space...even if I wish it hadn't happened the way it had for him to give me some. I had to go to a Catholic school, I never really got a chance to do something I truly wanted, as oppose to what he wanted. Please Dick...give me just one thing I want, that he'd never let me have..."

It wasn't like what he saw with Batman when he played Bruce Wayne the Playboy...it was like what you saw between Hawkman and Hawkwoman...love.

Now, Batman taught Dick many different fighting styles, how to hide in jungles, ways to knock out men with a single poke, dozens of languages, computer hacking, how to be a video game champion, the secret Wayne recipe for Fruitcake, the Court of Owl's nursery rhyme (_Beware the court of owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send the talon for your head, _isn't that perfect to be taught to five year olds?) and how to resist lust...but love?

Lets just say, bits of soul got exchanged, along with bodily fluid.

"HEY! CAN SOMEONE LET ME BACK IN!"

_Some time later_

How lucky it was Zatarra was trapped in the helmet, if he hadn't been Robin would be one dead bird right about now.

The two youngest team members were currently lying next to each other on the ground, exhausted, naked and covered in various liquids produced by the body...aside for the yellow kind that is.

"I love you...Dick"

"I love you too, Zatanna..." however, as Dick said this, as his mind came down from the lust high that had occurred, he was mentally worried.

The chips already managed to affect people's will, and rip pieces from souls and swap them around...what else could they do.

How unfortunate, with his mental thought about that...did he find out another feature of it, a feature that Brain had snuck in Ra's had no idea about.

Zatanna stiffened as Robin looked alarmed

"Zatanna!"

"You have accessed mental suggestion mode. What programs of bonded, Zatanna Zatara, do you wish to change, update or remove" she said in a monotone, like a computer or robot.

'WHAT THE HELL!' Stupid chips!

I bet that caught you guys a little off guard


	6. Plan of Action

Nightwings; I try to

Archmage; read the front page? People are on a lemon murder mode, so I want to avoid attracting attention to myself. I already know of two authors whose stories are gone, and I will not be made the third

Dalek; As of right now...I have no plans on doing so, Klarion may know, and as to the identities...Ra's already knows Batman's, there was a hint in the comics to show that the Light knows Clark Kent, Ocean Master knows Aquaman, ect, so lets assume they had knowledge of them prior

Titans vs Gods; None of them

Dirtonimon glad someone mentioned it, and as to Fairchild, in the comics I got a feeling the relationship is...well are the images you saw the scenes where she, in her augmented form is hoisting Superboy by his collar? That was sort of a reaction to him accusing her of...well imagine if your the one good person in a group, spent a long period of time being the nice one, and then the person you care about accuses you of being heartless.

A/N...Beast Boy and Blue Beetle are not guy number 4...nor is Mal or Tim.

I'll give you a hint, the guy's a crash hit...and no he's not Impulse.

also, beware that I am currently am dealing with finals...so don't nag me until...the thirteenth's Noon ESt hour. Also, issues in the family are also about.

But note, that I left some of the main girl candidates I have as of now in this chapter, be free to say if you want to see them anywhere specific

Important Plot recap

_How lucky it was Zatarra was trapped in the helmet, if he hadn't been Robin would be one dead bird right about now._

_The two youngest team members were currently lying next to each other on the ground, exhausted, naked and covered in various liquids produced by the body...aside for the yellow kind that is._

_"I love you...Dick"_

_"I love you too, Zatanna..." however, as Dick said this, as his mind came down from the lust high that had occurred, he was mentally worried._

_The chips already managed to affect people's will, and rip pieces from souls and swap them around...what else could they do._

_How unfortunate, with his mental thought about that...did he find out another feature of it, a feature that Brain had snuck in Ra's had no idea about._

_Zatanna stiffened as Robin looked alarmed_

_"Zatanna!"_

_"You have accessed mental suggestion mode. What programs of bonded, Zatanna Zatara, do you wish to change, update or remove" she said in a monotone, like a computer or robot._

_'WHAT THE HELL!' Stupid chips!_

End important Plot recap

"Um...Zatanna..." Robin began

"Please insert program. Continued hesitance may cause slowed performance to bonded, Zatanna Zatara, rendering the bonded more vulnerable to glitches, viruses and overheating"

"Insert..."

"Speak updated or removed programming"

Robin, wondering if he had to insert a CD...or something else, into Zatanna, sighed in relief.

"Um...what...programs exactly" normally, Robin was more...nonchalant, but what guy had to deal with his 'girlfriend' suddenly acting like she was a sentient computer.

"Available programming...language...current setting English, sexuality, currently Hetero, willingness to kill, current disabled, secret passwords, none currently set..."

"Secret passwords?" it might just be the Batman in him talking, but it peaked his interest.

"Secret passwords are uploaded into a bonded female, or male" Robin suddenly felt ill "That are accessible to bonded only in specified circumstances, and forgotten at the end of the operation requiring them until such a operation is repeated again"

Robin frowned, it sounded like he could tell her the secret passwords to the Batcaves, and not even a complete mental extraction by the light could obtain...

He shook his head before he was tempted.

"How do I turn...erm, help menu off?"

"To return to home menu without changing, say so"

"GET BACK TO NORMAL!"

"Please note that bonded, Zatanna Zatara, can be returned to control panel setting if so specified" Zatanna loosened up, as she gave Robin a confused look.

"Dick...why do you look like something really weird just happened?"

"Its...nothing" how was he supposed to tell a girl he could make her do...well possibly anything? Even for someone raised by someone as morally...specified, as Batman, the idea of uploading secret passwords was, slightly tempting.

And where morals were...lacking, the thought of making her bisexual was also a bit...tempting, but as he thought of that, Robin paled.

"Dick?"

"Zatanna...I just thought of something...um well if this could um...happen to a single person..." Zatanna blinked, before her eyes slightly narrowed "NOT THAT I WANT IT...but could it?"

Zatanna frowned "If you don't know, I wouldn't..." and that was the problem, neither of them had any idea what to expect.

No one really did

Speaking of, Infinity Island

"Its times like this, I'm glad I opted for a soundproof dungeon" Ra's noted as he sipped a glass of wine, his massive man servant Uru presenting him with exotic cheeses.

"Master...how long do you plan to leave Batman and Lady Talia in the Dungeon?"

Ra's took a sip of his aged wine "Until I have a Damian to call my own"

"Why do you like the name Damian, master?" Uru asked

Ra's glared at the bald, bulky minion of his "because Ibn al Xu'ffasch doesn't sound good. If only that it didn't force me to use the Starro Tech on my own daughter...but I blame Red Tornado. I will take pleasure in...torturing him"

"How do you torture a robot, master?"

"Simple...we upload Friday into his brain and put it on continuous loop"

A few days later...New Hope

"Are they still going at it!" Rocket demanded as Robin and Zatanna sighed at a meeting table that had sprung out to accomidate their meeting

"Hey, we've tried every legal, semi legal and a few illegal ways of trying to pull them apart..." Ice water, air horns, crow bars, waving a taco in front of Wally "Nothing worked"

"And a few times, it nearly got me and Zatanna in a similar state..."

"I don't need to think about your sex lives...we need to do something about the minor detail of A TON OF SUPERVILLIANS TAKING OVER THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD!"

"We know one thing for certain" Robin commented as he brought up a holo image of a bald man with glasses "Villains from Belle Reve showed up in three separate missions; Ivo, Mammoth and Shimmer and Blockbuster. Add that to the ice fortresses from last month, and there is no doubt that Warden Hugo Strange is alligned with Lex Luthor and Queen Bee...and the others in this plot. This leads us to assume that the entire breakout attempt was meant to put this guy in charge, and thus turning Belle Reve into a virtual villain safehouse"

"Free food, beds free of nasty bloodsucking vermin, and the perfect alibi. Even with the amount of free heroes reduced to a limited number, it still leaves the prison as a dangerous base"

"So, what are you suggesting we do? Lock him up on this ship? Do I need to point out that putting the enemy agent in your home base...always goes horribly wrong. Not to mention that fact that the guy might accidentally get a show.." Rocket bluely pointed out as the two sexually active young heroes blushed.

"That wasn't the plan" Robin took out a box that the ship rose up from the hull "I took the bio ship north for a quick stop...after accidentally taking some of Superboy's hair when trying to...get his attention. Using the partial Superman DNA, I was able to enter the Fortress of Solitude...and secured a few things before Lex could. One of them..." he opened the box, showing a projector "Is this, the Phantom Zone Projector"

"The what projector? Are you expecting to let Danny Phantom out or something?" Rocket joked

"Hardly, the Phantom Zone Projector is a Kryptonian Artifact...it sends the targeted into a rip between time and space, called the Phantom Zone. Its pretty much one of the most effective, though not 100% foolproof, prison methods ever developed"

"So, you want us to go, and suck all the baddies into another universe?" Rocket demanded "There has to be something wrong with that...somewhere"

"Would you rather we kill them, as that's the only other option" Zatanna said darkly as one of the hero golden rules came into play.

"Fine...but only because we have no other choice..."

"Good thing too...we're just over Belle Reve now" Robin smirked as he waved his hand to make a see through floor for the Hope.

Right below them, was the world's premier supervillian prison, at night.

"Wonderful..." Rocket muttered as the hole opened up, with descending ropes.

_'Ksam su morf thgis_!' Zatanna enchanted, as a shimmer formed around them "There, that should hide us from most everyone in there, aside for perhaps Black Adam.

"Wait, he's the big scary guy with pointed ears and Superman level power?" Rocket asked as her inertia belt activated, allowing her to descend 'Etativel!' as Zatanna did the same with magic.

Of course, her trick also featured Robin holding onto her back as they levitated down, his arms oh so 'accidentally' touching her breasts.

"Just don't join the Mile High Club you two...what the Hawks get up to in their spare time is not to be imitated"

_Meanwhile, Belle Reve conference room_

All seven members of the Light were in attendance, and to the shock of all present, Klarion was being the cautious one!

"And I'm saying the messing with other universes is asking for trouble! Like god like, more insane than me Uchiha's for one thing...or a invasion of all the Justin Bieber's of the multiverses, whatever's worse. You just don't go into other universes unless you understand the concept; Taisune, Doctor Who, Paradox, the Hero League, they know how to deal with space and time...and none of them even considered a cross space-time empire!"

"You know, when the Lord of Chaos doesn't want Chaos...you know we should listen" Ocean Master noted.

"We'll have to capture one of these travelers for information...however we need to track down those little...sidekicks..."

For using the captive Manhunter on the captive Aqualad showed a lingering psychic residence from the Martian Female, a hint that she was still alive.

Not confirmation, but very likely so.

"...You said yourself, Klarion, that some earths are so similar to this one that it would take lifetimes to figure out what changed. Universes that differed from some school child choosing a chocolate chip cookie over a sugar one! Using those worlds as a base, we can try and determine their likely way of avoiding us"

Klarion sighed "You do know that if the spell is interfeared with...it risks making the universe's wall so unstable that we will indeed have a Justin Beiber apopcalypse if I use it again, but if you must"

"You say that like its a bad thing, I'd love a harem of Beibers" Queen Bee grinned

"They would be...good subjects" The brain mused, knowing he'd have fun with them in animal form

"Urg, just show us the universes already!"

"Fine...but allow me a spell to provide captions at least"

Unknown to the dark council of Illuminati wannabe's, Rocket, Zatanna and Robin were listening in, using a combination of Zatanna's magic and Robin's Batman training to remain hidden

"Vandal Savage...Ra's al Ghul...Lex Luthor...Queen Bee...Ocean Master...Brain...Klarion. They're the big bads" Robin said in a hushed whisper.

If only they could get in range to trap them with the phantom zone projector

Zatanna glared at Klarion, whose actions were one of those to blame for her father becoming Dr. Fate, while Rocket wondered why Ocean Master would be with these guys.

And so, the seven members of the Light, and three young heroes, were suddenly encased in a black dome of magic, as images began to form in the dome at random.

"Lets see what universes haven't been destroyed yet" Klarion said non-chalantly as an image formed

To show an older looking Megan, an older Robin in a black suit with a blue bird on the chest and a similarly looking Superboy standing up, with several others below them, sitting down.

Another Robin, a guy in a blue metal suit, a greenish fish person, a red head in a bat outfit, a black person in a bee suit, a green, tailed boy and a girl with blond hair.

The caption read Miss Martian, Nightwing, Superboy, Robin (Tim Drake), Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) Lagoon Boy, Batgirl (Barbara Gordon), BUmblebee, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark)

"What the...another Robin...Barbara!" Robin said in shock.

"Your lucky a spell is muffling us right now" Zatanna hissed

"The green...monkey thing looks a little familiar..."

"No...too much timeskip" Klarion changed the image

Than an image of what looked like Superboy merged with a spider, a female, Asian robin, a guy in a blue flash suit and a Wonder girl with pig tails

The caption read Spiderboy, Sparrow, Mercury and Wonder Cat

"Too much amalgamation"

The image changed into Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy in his first costume, a black haired kid in a purple dive suit and a girl dressed like Wonder Woman.

Robin (Dick Grasyon), Kid Flash (Wally West), Speedy (Roy Harper), Aqualad (Garth), Wonder Girl (Donna Troy)

"Too retro"

The image was now of a red armored version of Jaime, a dark and black suited kid, Superboy with a U on his chest, Cassie in a sluttier costume, a nasty looking Kid Flash and Artemis in a tiger outfit

Scarlet Scarab, Talon, Ultra Boy, Super-Gal, Jimmy Quick and Tigress

"Too evil"

The image changed to show a blond girl in Superman garb, a blond female robin, a red head in yellow, Donna Troy a female with a yellow hood and a black suit, a silver skinned girl, a girl in over sized armor and a girl in starry clothes

Supergirl (Kara Zor-El), Robin (Stephanie Brown), Aquagirl (Tula), Wonder girl (Donna Troy) Speedy (Mia Dearden), Argent, Little Barda, Stargirl

"Too feminist"

"How many earths are there" Lex decided to ask

Klarion shrugged "Even by choosing to ask me that question, you created a new earth where you never asked that one. There are infinite earths, and even by the act of destroying one even the Destroyer creates more...its complicated"

"My head hurts" Rocket complained..."wait that's me"

The image now showed Rocket, a kid with dreadlocks on an electrified saucer, a girl in purple with frizzy red hair and a flying catholic school girl.

Rocket, Static, Dusk, Catholic Girl

"Too Milestone"

The image now showed...well it was pretty much the same team as this one prior to Aqualad being Starroed, but it also had a girl in a black and white costume, Static and a dog with a green lantern ring

Robin (Dick Grasyson), Kid Flash (Wally West), Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm), Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, Static, Terra (Atlee), G'Nort

"A failed experiment" Klarion mused "And not at all like this one, next"

"Huh?"

"Nothing..."

This earth had a asian in a yellow coat and goggles, sort of like Sparrow, a guy in a black and red lined suit, a girl with two claws in her hand, a dark guy in a blue costume, a girl in a red and black outfit and a kid in a red armored suit

Jubilee, Spiderman (Miles Morales), X-23, Patriot, Stature and Iron Lad

"Too marvel..."

Superboy, Cassandra, the third Robin and some guy in a red and white suit

Superboy, Wondergirl (Cassandra Sandsmark), Impulse

"Too original"

Cassandra, Miss Martian, Supergirl, the third Robin, Blue Beetle, a guy who looked like a red demon and a white haired girl with an eye patch and sword.

Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark), Supergirl (Kara Zor-El), Robin (Tim Drake), Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes), Kid Devil, Ravager (Rose Wilson)

"Too...Sean McKeever"

The next earth had Robin, Beast Boy, a cyborg, a girl in a cloak and a...skimpily dressed girl

Robin (Tim Drake), Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire

"Too...Cliche"

The new one had a guy in a red suit with wings, a..different Kid Flash, Cassie in a red sparkling suit, Superboy in a scary red and black cyber suit, a mexican in purple, a bug person, a girl made of smoke...and a street

Red Robin, Kid Flash (Bart Allan) Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark), Superboy, Bunker, Skitter, Solstice, Danny the Street

"A street...hero?" Ra's asked in confusion.

"Is this going to go on any longer...or should we go and blow something up?" Rocket demanded.

"Yeah...this is getting sort of creepy"


	7. Not all Belles Toll right

Archmage; I do hope to avoid being deleted, and as to Klarion...its possible, like a cat could possibly kill a dog (I have some really big cats, and a Pomerian that's in her mid teens...). Of course, cats are startled by barking...

Spear-of-the-doomed; If you were not male...I'd kiss you for the good ideas...man I've been watching too much TD Owen.

Shadows; Finally, someone appreciates the effort I put in.

Now then, as to the ongoing problem with Season 2 known as Megan the Mind Raper. She may be making some of us prefer Emma Frost to her, but do not expect that Megan to pop up. Maybe she might do that...once in a fury, if something really bad happens. But of course, the programming bit exists for a reason...

It in fact was originally thought up instead of a breakup...which is impossible.

Also, should Scandal Savage pop up? You know, Vandal's Gray Lesbian Daughter (Gray as in she's not quite good, or evil)

Important Recap

_"Free food, beds free of nasty bloodsucking vermin, and the perfect alibi. Even with the amount of free heroes reduced to a limited number, it still leaves the prison as a dangerous base"_

_"So, what are you suggesting we do? Lock him up on this ship? Do I need to point out that putting the enemy agent in your home base...always goes horribly wrong. Not to mention that fact that the guy might accidentally get a show.." Rocket bluely pointed out as the two sexually active young heroes blushed._

_"That wasn't the plan" Robin took out a box that the ship rose up from the hull "I took the bio ship north for a quick stop...after accidentally taking some of Superboy's hair when trying to...get his attention. Using the partial Superman DNA, I was able to enter the Fortress of Solitude...and secured a few things before Lex could. One of them..." he opened the box, showing a projector "Is this, the Phantom Zone Projector"_

_"The what projector? Are you expecting to let Danny Phantom out or something?" Rocket joked_

_"Hardly, the Phantom Zone Projector is a Kryptonian Artifact...it sends the targeted into a rip between time and space, called the Phantom Zone. Its pretty much one of the most effective, though not 100% foolproof, prison methods ever developed"_

_"So, you want us to go, and suck all the baddies into another universe?" Rocket demanded "There has to be something wrong with that...somewhere"_

_"Would you rather we kill them, as that's the only other option" Zatanna said darkly as one of the hero golden rules came into play._

_"Fine...but only because we have no other choice..."_

_"Good thing too...we're just over Belle Reve now" Robin smirked as he waved his hand to make a see through floor for the Hope._

_Right below them, was the world's premier supervillian prison, at night._

"_Wonderful..." Rocket muttered _

Story begins

_Belle Reeve_

Having escaped the universe searching that was being done by the Light, we find the three members of Young Justice who are not in a three day long sex fest doing a Robin.

That is, sneaking through the air ducts with laser proofing and sound proofing courtesy of Zatanna the Teenage Witch...who does not know a girl named Sabrina.

"You actually train to do this!" Rocket had to ask after her but once again smacked metal

"Yep...about 3 times a week"

"Does Batman have any social life?"

Robin chuckled "You'd be surprised...remember he's Bruce Wayne...the playboy billionaire"

"No offense, but Batman and Playboy do not go together; Batman and scary, Batman and darkness, Batman and scowling...not Batman and Playboy

"Um, he doesn't take any of those magazines...does he?" Robin gave Zatanna a look.

"He may let a 13 year old face homicidal maniacs, but he is very careful to not allow me near alcohol, drugs or pornography. He has some morals"

"And yet the guy seems to favor the cat burglar in leather" Rocket muttered. Did all heroes like cat suited villianesses?

Meanwhile, with the Villains 

...Spiderman (Peter Parker), Black Cat, Silver Sable, Cloak, Dagger

"Honestly, can't a spell have Marvel filter! Too much Marvel..."

"What's wrong with this 'Marvel'" Vandal had to wonder

"A lot of things Kang, a lot of things"

"Kang?"

Back to them, Cell Block 14M

From underneath the raised pathway, we find several Starroed Guards marching on patrol, while Rocket hovered just below, ready to move in once they passed.

Robin had hacked all the motion sensors and similar security devices, so they were of no issue

As the guards made a round at a corner, she flew up and took stock of who was in Block 14M...looking for real targets to be disposed of while a spell from Zatanna made her camouflage like Megan often did.

Problem was...this block seemed to made of the peanut gallery of D list villains.

The multi dotted Polka Dot man, the pencil suited eraser, the condiment nut Condiment King and...

"WHY AM I IN HERE! I AM BUT A POOR CABBAGE MERCHANT!"

Rocket starred "Why do I feel like the outsider of an inside joke?"

Cell Block 24F

Zatanna popped her camouflaged head out of a air vent, her long hair falling down around her head as she noted some of the female villains in this area.

The large chested Seductress, the cat like Mighty Endowed...

Zatanna blinked, before she absently touched her own breasts...perhaps it was just being a teenage girl who never knew her mother...but she was a tad...envious of the big breasted baddies in this area.

After all...if something happened and Robin could end up with other girls...would she be left behind to hotter, larger breasted, better assed girls.

She shook her head, Dick wouldn't do that...she hoped.

That was when she suddenly felt like something was horribly wrong...as if part of her was in danger...

'ROBIN!'

Cell Block 1M

Large boobs and butts were far from being on Robin's mind right now...and that would be what seemed to be sending a sense of terror to Zatanna.

For while he had managed to hack a computer that did have some data from Brain and Ra's that could possibly have information on the Chips, labeled the 'Spear Documents...other things had come up

"Well well well, if it isn't a little lost birdie"

For he was currently surrounded, for on his elevated platform, each end of it was blocked by two familiar faces a peace.

On one end was the pale Joker and the dehydrated looking Atomic Skull.

The other end, the alluring Poison Ivy and the White ape, Ultra Humanite.

Flying on one side of the divide was the pointy eared Black Adam.

On the other side, Wotan was hovering.

"I didn't realize you even survived your little nest problem, peasant" this was repeated from higher up, where Count Vertigo held vigil over the entire confrontation. "I'm am sure the Light...will appreciate being verified that at least some of you survived. You were fools to come here..."

"_YORTSED EHT ROTCEJORP_!" Wotan enchanted as the projector exploded from Robin's hands, the destroyed pieces tumbling down below.

"We have eyes here...boy. Eyes no technology of **Bruce Wayne's** can detect!" Joker chuckled "BW...wonder if the Bat makes good hamburgers?"

"We can discuss disgusting fast food later...the boy's mine" Poison Ivy rose her hands as vines grew from the ground beneath the platform, rising for the attack as Robin began to prepare a combat pose.

"_DNATS PU DNA OD TON EVOM_!" Wotan chanted as Robin was bound magically.

"I do believe that the Light will only require a cape or mask to verify, and our words." Vertigo drawled as energy glowed with impending magical lightning.

Atomic Skull's head glowed with deadly radiation as lightning flared from Black Adam's fist

"Time for Squire-Fall, brat!" Joker yelled as the four attacks of the choro, magical, godly and radioactive variety flew at the immobilized Boy Wonder...

"_TCETORP YM DEVOLEB_!" All four attacks were reflected from Robin, the binds also dissolving off him as he found Zatanna standing over him, her palm flat above his head as the fully extended limb seemed to radiate magic.

"Zatanna..." Robin said in surprise...how did she get there so fast...and past someone like Black Adam, who had senses like Superman or Captain Marvel.

"What...a new brat?" Poison Ivy demanded in fury.

"That girl's a novice...and her magic managed to block mine?"

Black Adam glared down at the girl...wondering how she slipped by.

"_Tsiser gnieb yllacigam dnuob_!" she cast as Robin shimmered a few times, to Wotan's surprise.

"Thanks Zatanna" He said quite sincerely, it seemed to make Zatanna radiate happiness, for reasons even she wasn't that sure of.

"Take them both down!" Vertigo yelled as he jumped down from his perch, his vertigo effect trick activated.

"Maneuver 7!" Robin yelled to Zatanna, who nodded and jumped into the cup of his hands as he launched her up (seeing her familiar white knickers as he did this...knickers...he spent too much time with Alfred and Harry Potter books), as she socked Vertigo in the jaw.

As she fell just above the deposed count, Robin was not slacking off, batkicking Ultra Humanite's hairy face before using said face like a springboard, flipping in the air with the skill of a Flying Grayson to smash Joker on the back...

While that would normally would take a person's life, or at least paralyze them for life...the Joker seemed to be able to avoid death and maiming like a superpower.

"_ETIMS EHT LRIG OT.._."

"Sorry, but you 'smiting the girl to, whatever comes after that, is not in the aster!" Several bat arangs smashed into Wotan's face, exploding while he was occupied casting.

"_TES EHT SENIV NO ERIF_!" as Zatanna fell back to earth, she used her magic to set Ivy's plants to flames, before landing on her with a drop kick as Black Adam flew at her, his fists glowing with his powerful...

"_Trulb tuo 'Mazahs_" a guy who looked like he was more proper for the time of pyramids and pharaohs slid across the floor as a result of this.

Atomic Skull prepared to fire a atomic blast into the mix, but Rocket flew into him, arms stretched in her purple glow, sending him to the floor as she landed in front of the two successful heirs of Justice League members...legally (Adopted son of Batman, daughter of Zatara...)

"Whoa...what happened here?" Rocket demanded as Robin and Zatanna exchanged looks.

"Lets get out of here...something isn't right" they, shouldn't be this good. Zatanna's magic, and his gymnastics...they were too strong for some reason..could the chip be responsible

"But first...um Zatanna..."

_"Eteled seiromem fo eht dab syug rof eht tsal flah na ruoh_!


	8. They finally are back

Dalek; Okay, setback here, just a bad couple of chapters. That happens too much with me, I just think of a good idea and just can't make it flow. I keep having that problem in my stories, its like a bad comic story. You can make all the good stories, but one bad one, or a bad little arc, can destroy a story...

I just hope the next one actually flows good.

Of course, your charger cable dying doesn't help either. It also messes up my writer mojo, so for about a couple hundred or so words I am going to discuss the show.

I like the current season, could do without the timeskip, or Lagoon Boy ruining Supermartian. Sure, Megan's gone a little...gray, but its not that bad. I think Superman's rubbed a bit too much off on Superboy.

Love seeing how Greg is fleshing out the characters; Blue Beetle, Beast Boy and Lagoon Boy are quite well fleshed out, with Wonder Girl, Tim Drake, Batgirl and Bumblebee on their way to being so.

Am I the only one who really, really wants to see Ty be turned into a Long Shadow type character...or just actually see him in the comics as a real hero?

And, as a cliffhanger, I love the way that Greg ended for the current Hiatus, Depths was brilliant. But, am I the only one who thinks Superboy is actually in on it...unless they managed to take out his super hearing or something.

Recap

_As she fell just above the deposed count, Robin was not slacking off, batkicking Ultra Humanite's hairy face before using said face like a springboard, flipping in the air with the skill of a Flying Grayson to smash Joker on the back..._

_While that would normally would take a person's life, or at least paralyze them for life...the Joker seemed to be able to avoid death and maiming like a superpower._

_"ETIMS EHT LRIG OT..."_

_"Sorry, but you 'smiting the girl to, whatever comes after that, is not in the aster!" Several bat arangs smashed into Wotan's face, exploding while he was occupied casting._

_"TES EHT SENIV NO ERIF!" as Zatanna fell back to earth, she used her magic to set Ivy's plants to flames, before landing on her with a drop kick as Black Adam flew at her, his fists glowing with his powerful..._

_"Trulb tuo 'Mazahs" a guy who looked like he was more proper for the time of pyramids and pharaohs slid across the floor as a result of this._

_Atomic Skull prepared to fire a atomic blast into the mix, but Rocket flew into him, arms stretched in her purple glow, sending him to the floor as she landed in front of the two successful heirs of Justice League members...legally (Adopted son of Batman, daughter of Zatara...)_

_"Whoa...what happened here?" Rocket demanded as Robin and Zatanna exchanged looks._

_"Lets get out of here...something isn't right" they, shouldn't be this good. Zatanna's magic, and his gymnastics...they were too strong for some reason..could the chip be responsible_

_"But first...um Zatanna..."_

_"Eteled seiromem fo eht dab syug rof eht tsal flah na ruoh!_

End Recap

_New Hope, a few days later_

"So, basically you attacked Belle Reeve, on your own...while we were..."

"Fucking like bunnies, yes" Rocket said, rather annoyed at Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian and Superboy, who had only just broken free of the sexual craze the chips caused.

Kid Flash and Artemis had 'risen for air' the day after, and the aliens...an hour ago.

"Hey, Robin said the effects were hard to shake off unless you fell asleep! Its not my fault I'm a super powered teenage male!"

"Or, that apparently I got some of that" Artemis blushed.

"Lets not get into the details...we need a new plan. We hid our incursion magically, but if we try an offensive strike again we can't say it will be" Robin frowned as he changed the subject

"You know what I think..." Superboy commented "I think we need to do something about these chips" He did not like ANYTHING, messing with his head, let alone Megan's.

Hell, he barely liked Megan in his head during missions...let alone during his free time.

And gods forbid that she ever try to mess with his head...that would not end well, at all.

"I managed to obtain some data while I was in Belle Reeve" Robin commented "The chips were designed by Ra's al Ghul and the Brain. Knowing Ra's, the fact that its activated by female lust suggests it was meant to trap Batman with his daughter...they have attraction but she won't give him up for him."

"What does the brain need it for...having fun with Monsieur Mallah?" Kid Flash joked as everyone looked Green...or greener than normal.

"DO, not put that image in my head" Superboy did not like monkeys, and he DID NOT like Monkey sex.

And even if he actually saw it, he probably wouldn't have Megan Mind Bleach it.

"I also found some information that suggested that the chips would allow the user to have some control of the female, possibly even alter them if he wanted, though I can't say if that's in the finished product" he lied. That wasn't in the information he found, but it was his way of warning them about that.

He also choose to leave out any information of how to do it, that he had used it with Zatanna unintentionally that one time, and that the girl wouldn't remember it happening, for good reason.

For they all did not look happy with that information. Admit ably, Robin was a bit worried that Kid Flash might be interested in it based off the fact that he could make Artemis Bi-sexual if he wanted to.

Of course, there was that one last bit of information he found

"One more thing guys...the chips are not Monogamy made. They can and will allow...well they have no idea how many partners" That made them even more alarmed, and again the alarm seemed to counteract Kid Flash and any possible desire to see Artemis with a girl making out.

The only one who was mildly undisturbed was Zatanna, who he already had brought that up with.

Kid Flash was worried, because he though that his naturally charming good looks and charming disposition would cause girls to magnetize to him...ignoring that Artemis was his first date, and that was a nearly half a week long sex session.

Now Superboy's concerns for the, at times, annoying amount of female attention on himself was much more valid. Girls did tend to find him attractive, such as the other Bumblebee's at Happy Harbor High.

They alone could cause, problems.

"Look, from what I understand, there is some degree of compatibility from the guy too. We can't just drop Supey in the middle of the cheerleader Squad back in Happy Harbor and have them all get stuck to him" Superboy blushed while Megan seemed to pale "However, lets try to avoid figuring out the specifics..."

"Yes...please lets not" Artemis begged.

"So...am I the only one who wants to see if this thing picks up Naruto or what?"

"WALLY! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR NINJA'S!"

"Everytime is the right time for ninjas"

_Meanwhile, Dakota University_

"The chemical is ready, Professor Nemo" A mousy, glass wearing red head told the tweedy, glass wearing yet youngish professor.

"Excellent Miss Fairchild..."

"Sir, if I may...why exactly are you creating this...the radiation this stuff gives off, the results of it being exposed to any living thing..."

Nemo glared at her, the inquisitive bitch. Curse her father and the army daughter scholarship.

And curse the Light for not giving him Starro Tech to deal with people that bothered him.

But, then again...this is what he had the so called 'hazardous' lock on the outside gas chamber, and the toxic gas for.

"I fear that if anyone was to take advantage of it, they could cause mass amounts of death, if not that then horrible mutations that could go horrible wrong and make people insane..."

"Shut up you!" Nemo grabbed the shocked girl and shoved her into the testing chamber, locking the door as he did that.

As the girl began to bang at the door, desperate to get out.

"PROFESSOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

"Silencing you"

"But WHY!"

"You know too much. You cannot be allowed to say anything. Your notes, however...are very well written. I'll be holding on to them, my 'friends' will enjoy them when we make an army of super powered beings with this chemical...'

"NO!"

"Unfortunately, you won't be there to see it, unless your one of them!" the chemical began to leak out, a purple mist as Fairchild backed herself on the opposite wall.

"Oh, don't worry girl, if you live, the benefits" he began to vanish, via his ability to be unseen "Are excellent"

As the gas began to engulf the girl, she let out a silent scream as her body began to grow...

_Meanwhile, above New Hope_

Huge, gaping holes in reality were never good...

For, as Zatanna's strange dream and Klarion's many warnings suggested, the wall of reality that kept universe's generally apart...was failing.

**Omake**

**Canon**

**World record winning**

Okay, for those not familiar, the omake section is where I make funny, or hopefully funny, additions or abridging of the story. 

"In other news" Robin commented after Kid Flash's Ninja joke, as he tossed a plague over to Superboy, who caught it.

"What the..."

"Its a record...the Guinness Book of World Records holding for the longest continual sex with concisious partners!" he congratulated as both the aliens blushed redder than a red martian (literally, Miss Martian turned all red for a minute)

"Wait...they made a record for that!" Rocket demanded.

"Yep"

Kid Flash grinned "Oh, I read about that one, the guy had 2 days of none stop sex...he was my hero..."

Artemis swatted him

"OW!"

"Wait, why don't we get an award...we had sex longer than that" Kid Flash demanded.

"You only had it for one nano second when Supermartian over there beat you"

"DAMN! Oh well, at least the record for longest sexual act with multiple partners is still available..."

"OW!"

Artemis slapped him again, blushing red

'Yikes...well lets hope that's something we'll never have to deal with, right Megan...Megan...MEGAN!'

Do we have a case of two bisexual teammembers, or just blushing from the mental image? The reader probably guesses what, but the boyfriends for now, are not so sure.


	9. Young Injustice Part 1

Nightwing; thank you

Dalek; What show were you watching?

You know, I'm having trouble writing at the moment...hate to do the every other day thing again, but until I can jump start my writing desire its a ongoing problem. However, in exchange, I think one of my best potential ideas I've had in a while will be done from this story arc

Also, should I take a break from my main stories and go and write a temporary fic for a while until I have some more ideas ready?

Speaking of, I am planning on giving each harem a floor of the ship to themselves and their girls. For that, I request reviewer ideas on what each floor has.

Recap part 1

_The image was now of a red armored version of Jaime, a dark and black suited kid, Superboy with a U on his chest, Cassie in a sluttier costume, a nasty looking Kid Flash and Artemis in a tiger outfit_

_Scarlet Scarab, Talon, Ultra Boy, Super-Gal, Jimmy Quick and Tigress_

_"Too evil"_

end recap 1

Recap part 2

_Huge, gaping holes in reality were never good..._

_For, as Zatanna's strange dream and Klarion's many warnings suggested, the wall of reality that kept universe's generally apart...was failing._

End Recap part 2

Poll is up, vote if you haven't yet, and you are a member of Critics United...I curse you with death by a Giant Catfish (Been watching River Monsters). If your wondering who they are, they are the Fanfiction Purge's headliners, or as the YJ types may call them, the Blog Bashers

_New hope_

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Artemis...you are over reacting."

"I AM TIRED OF YOU BEATING ME!"

"You could fight back more..."

"OH, FIGHT BACK I SHOULD!"

"ARTEMIS! PUT THE BOW DOWN..."

**GAME OVER!**

"ITS JUST A VIDEO GAME!"

The following misleading conversation was being witnessed from outside the room via X ray vision, as a slightly tanned face grinned.

"OH! ARTEMIS, DON'T PLAY WITH MY ARROW...ITS STILL WORN!" day long sex fests for non Kryptonians tend to do that.

However, before any perverted arrow comments were made, laser vision interrupted them.

"ARTEMIS GET DOWN!" He pushed her to the ground (HEY!), but the red lasers of death that just melted the T.V that the New Hope had made sort of made her loose any desire to kill him for pushing her.

Kid Flash sped forward, smashing into...and by result being knocked on his butt from the impact, of a guy who looked like a dark, slightly Italian Superboy glaring down at him.

"Um...who the hell..."

**ZAP**

Super speed was the only reason we didn't have fried Missourian Kid Flash. However, before the Superboy raised by Uncle Vinnie could fire again, Artemis had a strung bow...

And Superboy had his limbo lessons in play, as he bent over quickly to allow three arrows to fly at Mr. Pasta, Kryptonite and Tomatoes. (A/N that just failed).

He laser blasted them, but the last one had a handy little, heat activated foam, that quickly covered the Kryptonian.

The Superboy look a like began to struggle.

"What the hell is going on here...did Cadmus make a Superboy watch the God Father and The Sopranos too much?"

The Kryptonian who may have been born on the border of the Tiber and raised by a grouchy old she wolf (...of course these are bad, Kid Flash is thinking them), began to fire laser vision in constant fury.

"New Hope...sound-filterable heat shielding please" Kid Flash commented as the space between

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T WE JUST DROP HIM OUT OF THE SHIP!" Artemis demanded.

"Flight and air pressure..." Kid Flash deadpanned.

"OI! YOU BET YOUR SORRY ASS I CAN FLY! NOW SCARLET, LET THE PRINCE OF BOSSES OUT WOULD YA!"

"Who?" Kid Flash had to ask...as a blast of cold wind began to blow from down the corridor, as if a huge air conditioner was in the area.

"Crap" the foam got brittle when it got cold.

"The Hcaer developed such...wonderful tools meant for the benefit of lesser developed races to base modern advances such as internet, fat less mammary liquids made into a solidish form and air cooling, though it does syndicate operations quite well, no matter how much it begs me to go save kittens from trees" a hispanic sounding, red bug armored teenager currently had something that looked like the love child of a fan and an meat locker cooler blowing out of his hands "Of course, in this world...its probably anything but benevolent, but that remains to be seen" the foam began to crack as the Boy of Steel from Europe's most definitely not soft underbelly strained his muscles, and shattered.

"I knew there was a reason I made sure the old man kept ya in my operation Scarlet...tell ya what, seein' as Cass's not a sharing type and your not a homo...you can have Tigress's double here. But, if I find Deimos Diva's duplicate anywhere...I'll get the pleasure of destroying her"

"Excellante"

"WHAT!" The arrows flew as laser vision and laser cannon fired.

_Elsewhere on the ship_

Rocket had finally gotten to testing out the Ship's ability to pick up T.V, and even retro stuff...when arrows flew at her.

These arrows were much more lethal looking than those Artemis used, based on the barbed, pointed ends that impacted into her kinetic shield.

"Well well well...what's something like you doing out of the Ghetto" the person did look like Artemis, but she was in a much, sluttier outfit, based off a tiger, with a scar like a cat claw on her face.

That came from her sister, Bast, a agent of the League of Illuminance, but that's another story.

"WHAT!" she hated racists.

"You head me, your kind shouldn't even be in this Anglican Land (A/N, I hate writing this...excuse me while I go wash my mind out)" she strung her bow and aimed it at Rocket's heart "Your inferior to..."

"New Hope, trap her!" the archer was trapped in a metal dome, too thick for a regular human, even a fit, banging one like this Tiger Artemis, could not get out.

"LET ME OUT YOU..."

Now if Rocket had a willingness to kill, she'd drop this Artemis to her death with New Hope, but its not like her role model got killed by one of the light and left a poor, innocent child orphaned...

Her morals were undamaged.

"Sound proof the dome" She deadpanned

_Elsewhere as well_

"Do I really have to do this..."

"Come on Zatanna, I do this every day after school, or after Brunch on the days off"

The ship was a lot like a little, other worldly phenomenon; the Room of Requirement, capable of shifting to support a wide array of needs.

In this case, a Gymnasium for the activate Acrobat (With anti-magic seals, capable of being deactivated by Robin at will...to prevent cheating)

"Zatanna, you seemed to be more...physically able when we were in Belle Reve, I'm just wondering if you might be able to channel my acrobatics"

Zatanna gulped, probably concerned that she would fall into the soft felt of the gym floor, before she jumped.

And did not do a Flying Grayson death plummet, but managed to catch the acro bat rings...with her feet.

As if that was planned, and not by her messing up. The grip was just in the right sweat spot to hold her in place.

"Excellent form Zatanna!" Robin cheered as Zatanna spat some of her overflowing hair out of her mouth.

"Yeah...um can I have help getting down?" she weakly asked as they both laughed.

"Hey...I'll get you down!" a burst of sharp wind slashed into the ropes, causing her to fall to the ground. Robin ran to catch her, deactivating the magic cancelers just in case, but someone out sped him, and Zatanna was then caught by a kid who sort of looked like a helmeted kid flash in a different uniform.

"Hello there hot thing, names Jimmy Quick...want a..." he touched her butt

"_ECNELIS_!" he shut up

_"EZEERF_!" he froze

"_Hcti lla revo_!" the guy's eyes looked tortured...but not in the, reduce you to a vegetable sort of way, but more of, I am bound and have an itch I need to scratch, sort of thing.

"Pervert!"

"How...who..." Robin had to ask what was with the evil version of Kid Flash suddenly groping his...how would he put it.

They weren't married, yet were stuck together more so than the pre 1940's couple. (When divorce became more prevalent)

"Oh shut it" Robin, and by reaction Zatanna, ducked as a much sharper looking Birdarange spun through the air and over the head as Robin was tackled by a darker dressed version of himself, while Zatanna was smashed with what could only be described as a blond, sluttily dressed in black leather that showed off a lot of breast and butt, attractive flying brick (the term for flying characters who hit like a locomotive, see T.V tropes)

_Back to the area around fight number one_

Supermartian was not in the current fight...because Superboy was dealing with something that he had been wondering about for over a month.

What the hell was the Conner from Hello Megan, from whom he was named, like?

The single season...showed nothing that really disturbed him...there was the overly sting-ant, some may call it inflexible, Superman scale of right and wrong, but its not like he'd ever have to deal with one of his friends taking extreme, questionable actions, right?

Of course, before Superboy could ask the expert on the show what she thought would happen after the unresolved season 1 cliffhanger where the main character's adopted brother's mother, who could not care for him because she didn't have a job, was killed in a car accident...Kid Flash was smashed through their T.V, as an Italian version of him flew up from above...

"Okay, what the hell is going on here!" what did Cadmus do...make a version of him while eating Pizza?

His evil Italian counterpart glared at him, then gave Megan a look of absolute venom...as if she was something disgusting...though Superboy could have sworn that he saw something akin to pain in his duplicates eyes as well.

"Well well Kal-El...still with that...issue" after all, if the Megan of his world slowly began to grow a conciseness and stopped mentally torturing his enemies...then what would happen with this one?

"SHUT UP...AND WHAT THE HELL DOES KAL-EL MEAN!" his confusion, however, did not hide his great, great disgust of him calling Megan that.

"My name is Lak-Le, so I am assuming that in a universe that is the opposite of mine, yours would be reversed...as to that thing your with..." he was shut up by Superboy sucker punching him, as they heard Artemis scream in pain.

"Artemis..." Wally moaned in pain.

_'Megan, go help Artemis...I'll handle this jerk!_' Megan nodded, a bit reluctant as she flew towards the Kid Flash made hole.

Any with that confrontation, 'Kal-El' and Lak-Le clashed...Superboy's fingerless gloved hand clashing against the hand of Lak, who had a glowing golden light to them.


	10. An Hiatus with Cliffhanger

A/N

I hate to do this, but my lack of ideas , schedule, and reviews for now is causing me to put my normal fics on Hiatus for the summer, late August at the latest. They will be back, I just need time off, and read the break fic if you get bored

And to hold you guys off...this line to cliffhang

"YOUR POWERS ARE NOW GONE, FOREVER!"


	11. Young Injustice Part 2

The Hiatus is over, and I've decided to skip ahead a year of in continuity time after this chapter. The main reason being to allow for Robin to get a little older before others start being added.

After all...he is going to get Starfire...he needs all the 'practice and stamina' he can get. This also means I am going to tie up some loose ends with a season 2 character, and leave room for a few new characters and locations to appear later.

Also, please do review, this story not getting reviews was one of the main reasons for the hiatus.

Oh, and I just realized he kept saying his name was Kal-El...I have no idea why I typed that. Lets just say that's just some issue with whatever reality he came from.

Recap

_Of course, before Superboy could ask the expert on the show what she thought would happen after the unresolved season 1 cliffhanger where the main character's adopted brother's mother, who could not care for him because she didn't have a job, was killed in a car accident...Kid Flash was smashed through their T.V, as an Italian version of him flew up from above..._

_"Okay, what the hell is going on here!" what did Cadmus do...make a version of him while eating Pizza?_

_His evil Italian counterpart glared at him, then gave Megan a look of absolute venom...as if she was something disgusting...though Superboy could have sworn that he saw something akin to pain in his duplicates eyes as well._

_"Well well Kal-El...still with that...issue" after all, if the Megan of his world slowly began to grow a conciseness and stopped mentally torturing his enemies...then what would happen with this one?_

_"SHUT UP...AND WHAT THE HELL DOES KAL-EL MEAN!" his confusion, however, did not hide his great, great disgust of him calling Megan that._

_"My name is Lak-Le, so I am assuming that in a universe that is the opposite of mine, yours would be reversed...as to that thing your with..." he was shut up by Superboy sucker punching him, as they heard Artemis scream in pain._

_"Artemis..." Wally moaned in pain._

_'Megan, go help Artemis...I'll handle this jerk!' Megan nodded, a bit reluctant as she flew towards the Kid Flash made hole._

_Any with that confrontation, 'Kal-El' and Lak-Le clashed...Superboy's fingerless gloved hand clashing against the hand of Lak, who had a glowing golden light to them._

End recap

_A distant planet_

"Urg...where am I?" a blond haired man in a lab coat muttered, forcing himself up. His head was pounding...first there was this strange light, and then.

Adam Strange paled, he had been abducted by aliens! He was going to be dissected, his brain probed...OTHER body parts would get probed...

If he tried to escape, he'd be sucked into the vacuum of space without air...

'_Curious, a Human Earthling from that Planet Earth...and unlike the ones detected on Rimborr and other planets, lacks that strange, Star Conqueror based technology I detected on them via my sensors...I do believe he could be, interesting, to observe_' a strange language was being spoken out of sight.

"Of course, they don't speak English..." so that meant no amount of begging would help...

His train of thought ended as two of these strange, pale yellow, pointy eared beings entered the area he had found himself in, a bald old one, and a...very attractive female one with purple eyes and black hair.

Okay, perhaps being abducted by a hot alien chick wasn't so bad after all...he did need a girlfriend after all.

Noting a lack of visible probe like devices, he suddenly was glad he was good at charades as a child.

_Back on the ship_

Or perhaps under it, seeing as Superboy was smashed through its hull by LaK-Le, who was just as strong as Match, but smarter and less insane.

Impacting into the ground somewhere in Hawaii...if the startled Nene that took off were any indication (A/N, Superboy worked out of Hawaii for a long period in the comics), Superboy glared up as Lak just floated down with a smug look on his face.

"Alexander Luthor, The Dark, and Project Shabti must have been shabby in this world if you aren't able to develop true power. Or perhaps...the Nok-Le of this world just doesn't treat himself like the god the two of us are."

"Okay, the bad rip off names are really get on my nerves" The Dark? Project Shabti? Really...who thinks up those ridiculousness names.

"Give up, I have the powers of a real Kryptonian, and I am your opposite in every way. I think before every action, I don't fear the consequences, I have no morals..."

"If your really my opposite, you're a coward who doesn't risk being hurt" He saw this on a old T.V show that Wally made him watch, watching T.V was apparently Wally's 'Self Strategy Practice Session' seeing if the bluff worked.

Lak rose an eyebrow "I call it, being properly cautious." Why risk dipping my feet in liquid nitrogen to save old villain like Professor Destiny from Noiralk the Wizard Kid when you had people for that.

Superboy scowled, his bluff failed. No more strategies from Kid Flash...so he went to the old standby of throwing a huge rock at his evil, mafia counterpart.

Who shattered said stone and flew at him as Superboy thought of something else.

If he was his opposite...he wouldn't have listened to Black Canary...

And so the more powerful Kryptonian was flung off via Black Canary Brand Super Strength Combat Style Number 5, crashing into the ground with a small crater.

However, said super powerful alt universe type flew out and smashed Conner full Kryptonian style, sending him flying into the interior of a nearby volcano, skidding along the top of the molten lava, wincing as his new favorite boots got burned.

"Damn it..."

Laser vision then silenced his curse as he flew into the black volcanic rock, as Lak began to rapidly pound Superboy with super speed punches before Superboy headbutted him off and into the lava, where his own Italian shoes were burned off, before laser vision fired again, with Superboy blocking it with his indestructible palms, creating a stalemate of sort

"The Martian Backstabber can't help you here" the laser shooting one scoffed as the blocking one glared back.

"What the hell do you have against Megan! Did she and Kid Flash...or whatever you call your speedster go out or something and left you hanging?" if it was an alternate dimension that they came from...

"Hardly" Lak growled "The counterpart to your Megan of my world was my closest companion...my love. My relief from being the one to bear the new responsibilities of being the heir to the boss of bosses. But, she betrayed the entire Syndicate, when she became...good" Lak's formerly pained look changed to a dark smirk "But, if mine turned good...what do you think will happen to yours!"

At that remark, Superboy managed to get out of the stalemate and super speed punched Lak for that counterpart "That will never happen! Megan's the nicest, sweetest person I know. Aqualad's more likely to become evil than her!"

Lak punched him back "The 'Megan'..."what a weird name, to him anyway", of my world was perfectly evil! She stopped using her Telepathy to destroy my enemies! So what do you thinks going to happen to your little, pure as snow Megan?"

Conner responded to that by outright smashing Lak through the volcano's shell with a super jump punch, flying into the jungle and impacting deep into the earth.

"I won't let her become evil! Unlike you, I won't give up on her!" he declared as he punched him again, but Lak caught it.

"DO YOU THINK I DIDN'T TRY! I BROKE UP WITH HER, HOPING TO CAUSE HER ENOUGH PAIN TO KEEP HER ON OUR SIDE! DO YOU REALLY THINK THE WOUND HER BETRAYAL LEFT DOESN'T STILL HURT! FACE IT, SHE'S UNSAVABLE! FOR EITHER OF US!"

Lak through Superboy into the air, as he sped impacted into Superboy, sending him flying into the air a considerable distance...though not quite into the atmosphere. As a result, Superboy quickly fell back down, glowing like a meteor, fist first.

Lak punched the meteor Superboy's fist...causing a huge explosion that leveled the entire jungle...which thankfully was devoid of rare creatures like Nene due to their noise.

The explosion ruined both their clothings, the suits covered in many holes and other damages. While Superboy's gloves were now in two...Lak's glowing glove parts had burst opened, releasing what was inside.

Several small, glowing gold crystals.

Ignoring them, Superboy attempted to charge at his counterpart...to find himself moving slower than normal.

That, and when he tried to punch Lak, there seemed to be no strength in his punch...so just a finger from Lak blocked him and knocked the stunned clone to the ground.

Lak was surprised...the Golden Kryptonite was what gave Kryptonians of his world their powers. But in this world...it seemed to take it away.

And, if their green was a temporary power source while gold was a permanent power source, then that meant...

"YOUR POWERS ARE GONE, FOREVER!" Lak boasted at the stunned Superboy, as he rose his fist into the air, noting how his team was flying into the shrinking rift "Well, that looks like I'm done..." he began to fly into the air as his eyes glowed red "Goodbye...your probably thank me for putting you out of your, powerless misery"

However, before he could...he suddenly began to look like he was having a seizure. While it did prevent Superboy dying or being lobotomized...it still was unpleasant to watch.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARD!" Briefly realizing that was the first time he had heard that language from her, Megan appeared behind his alternate counterpart, her eyes glowing as he was being mentally destroyed.

Lok collapsed, dead, as Superboy looked just...alarmed at what he had just seen.

"Conner" Megan said in a sweet, kind, worried voice that seemed to completely ignored she just mind raped someone and rendered him brain dead. "Conner, are you alright?"

"You killed him..." he trailed in shock...first he lost his power, then Megan just proved Lak right...

"Conner...he was going to kill you..."

"You don't kill...or mentally destroy..." his shock now had a edge of anger in it

"Conner...he was going to KILL you" Megan said desperately "What was I supposed to do! Capturing him wouldn't do any good, and the rip would have closed before he got in it...he would have given away our position to the Light! He took away your powers...HE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!" she kept emphasizing it because she couldn't even begin to consider how she'd handle him dying.

The whole, them having bits of each other souls due to the chips probably made things worse.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" normally he'd be a tad more, composed...at least with Megan, but this was just too disturbing...particularly after what Lak had just said about her.

He mentally prepared for a argument to start...but instead

"Programming for Bonded, M'Gann M'orse, has been updated. Willingness to kill, disabled. Willingness to mentally destroy, disabled. Willingness to render comas, disabled." she said in a computerized, monotoned voice.

Now a different type of alarm just arose in Superboy. He recalled that Dick had mentioned something of the sort before...

_"I also found some information that suggested that the chips would allow the user to have some control of the female, possibly even alter them if he wanted, though I can't say if that's in the finished product"_

But he had no idea it would be like this. He nearly went to just try and undo what he had just inadvertently done...but then he realized doing that would just restart the whole problem.

Here he was, powerless and had just practically did to Miss Martian what he was arguing about with her, abusing power...

"Initiating, Anti Suicide Mode" the still monotoned Megan suddenly restrained him just as that sort of thought really did enter his head about just going off the nearby cliff wall.

"That action is ill advised. Death of Master, Conner Kent" He didn't like being called her Master, and her still being monotone "Will result in suffering beyond death due to existence of part of Master, Conner Kent's soul in Bonded, M'Gann M'orse. Likewise, bonded, M'gann M'orse will loose part of her own soul should Master, Conner Kent, commit suicide, resulting in side effects in bonded, M'Gann M'orse, including insanity, endless pain, death and instability"

Conner lowered his head...forcing the death related thoughts out of his mind 'Great...I can't do anything without hurting M'gann. I try to save her from Lak's prediction, and I end up rewriting her mind. I...I'm a failure at everything...I just want things to go back to normal' his powers, and Megan

He failed as a hero, loosing his powers and failing to stop the Light. He failed in his beliefs and he failed to even be a decent boyfriend, just rewriting his girlfriend like she was some computer program. What sort of person was he?

As Conner did something he had rarely done before...crying...M'Gann's restraint via Anti Suicide Mode suddenly became an embrace...as the monotone ended by his mental wish for her to go back to normal.

However, his powers were a completely different story.

_Meanwhile, in another universe whose door was now closed_

"LAK!"

"BOSS!"

"SON!"

**Okay...I had tears in my eyes at the end. Anyone else have any?**


	12. One year later

Not bad...got a review at least, and its

Nightwing; He actually did...

Oh, and Dalek, Sorry if I was dismissive earlier, but thinking on that one I have an idea you might find you like. By the way Red is currently under the Light's control

Oh, by the way, events are starting up that will expand the amount of meta humans on Earth 160 by a considerable amount.

_A year later; Earth_

The light are evil bastards...and I guess one could call Queen Bee an evil bitch, but they do make a lot of progress to humanity, in their goal of making Earth the center of the cosmos like New York City is a center of commerce.

Crime, Pollution and Hunger were down 50%, every nation on earth is now as progressive and well off as a pre Light middle economy American State, like Ohio, with the higher economy areas pre light were about 10 years ahead of what they would have been without the Light.

The Atlanteans were also more public, a part of the U.N and using their powers to benefit Humankind and vice versa.

Normally they'd distrust the non humans, but with Ocean Master around they choose to accept them as equal inhabitants of Earth. And...eventually they would be needed to invade aquatic worlds.

Of course, in doing so a lot of human rights were secretly removed, meta humans were experimented on (where did the light get such a product to be advertised to the public such as pills that allowed one to sweat off unnecessary fat...yeah people are disturbing) and other...hidden methods of improving the world.

Hell, they might even be more open if they had more starro tech. As it is, they ran out of it, so now they were trying to find another Starro.

Of course, they also had to take into account that starro's race would be very, very dangerous to fight. After all, they didn't waste any starro tech seeing if having starro tech made you immune to Starro.

Now then, the glorious, to themselves at least, minds who brought earth to a higher state were currently discussing a finalized detail.

"He confirmed it" Vandal said in a disturbing voice to Klarion, who was grinning as a dead, dark haired kid lay on the ground behind him.

His face looked tortured.

"Kid Eternity's abilities allow him to summon and speak to the dead...and yes he confirmed that none of those young heroes are dead"

Even if they had no reason to think that after the odd destruction in a Hawaiian island, they liked to be sure.

"SO, we were right to put that failsafe on our false transmission" Lex smirked "No matter...once Quarac" guarded by an Amazo Army and the Kingdom "and Themyscira..." guarded by the sheer fact they couldn't find it, and trying to use Wonder Woman to get there wasn't working. Perhaps they had some sort of security about mind controlled amazons...but that didn't make any sense...its not like many amazons, if any, ever left the island. "Are ours, we can move to expand our power beyond the limits of our own planet. The Green Lanterns are sabotaging the closer planets..." slowly as to not raise alarm. After all, if the Green Lanterns took to taking over, people would rebel "

That was what they understood from Wonder Woman's memories, but she doesn't know much of the truth...

Speaking of which, Ra's had been given a great idea by his daughter, who had recently given him the Damian he wanted.

(_A/N, with study into starro tech, they had advanced it in a way. Now the starro tech's full mind control can be in some ways disabled. For instance, instead of controlling a hero completely, the Starro tech only makes sure that they follow certain guidelines, for instance if Aqualad, Tula and Garth saw a sinking ship, they'd save it. But, if they saw Superboy and Rocket, they'd attack them and bring them to be 'released from alien control. _

_If one is aware of the medium, its similar to the difference between Orochimaru's Edo Tensei (The Jutsu that brings the dead back as minions) and Kabuto's in how much of the individuals skills, techniques and other aspects are retained_)

She had been given a near full autonomy from control by Starro tech, in part that's why Ra's studied that himself. The only bit of control he retained kept her in the dark of Bruce's control, which he reduced just enough so he could be a decent father and trainer to Damian, though he spent a lot of time either personally, or from very trusted servants, ensuring that he was still under control.

A few months pregnant, she mentioned how, when growing up, she had no friends (Ra's couldn't deny that) and that, combined with living in a organization of assassins, made her have trouble understanding people (Eg Batman, her failure to spot Matt Hagen's intent, trying to conduct alliance talks for the League of Shadows).

So, she had suggested that they create, a near equal to Damian to be his friend and companion, and loyal bodyguard. They did have the ability to mentally condition a child to be the protector of Damian, and not envy him for being the heir.

A tad unethical, but Talia isn't the most moralled person out there. (Perhaps it was because her father and mother met in Woodstock...who knows what was affecting her when she was in the womb. Drugs and babies don't mix)

And so, they decided to borrow one of the Justice League females for the job, and Batman of course. Seeing as Hawkwoman wasn't human, and Wonder Woman was on Infinity Island as her amazon based immortality was being studied by Ra's to better the Lazarus Pit...well she was in the right place at the right time.

Of course, the Light knew of this plan...after all its not like some of them haven't played with the chips like that, the only two who haven't were Brain, who liked animals, and Klarion...who is Asexual.

_New Hope, Approaching Earth _

Now then, its time to do what Greg didn't do quickly enough, and work on explaining the reasons behind a time skip.

1 After the battle with Lok, they needed to get scarce seeing as the Light would have noticed it. They took New Hope off world entirely to allow for some peace and quiet. Since New hope was made with a lot of magic from White Martian sorcerers who knew that, even if the ship was about as fast as a modern day Space Shuttle (if a lot more stealthy), it would still take a good period of time to travel far enough to find an inhabitable world (Remember, its really old, they can't just do a Green Lantern to Oa fast track lane) developed a way for it to manifest food and pick up communications from a considerable distance. (Ah, old models, they can only pick up decent internet access from the other side of Io...)

2 They needed to give Superboy a chance to recover, if somewhat, from the shock of loosing his Kryptonian powers...not to mention have the non super powered trio; Robin, Artemis and Rocket, give him some lessons in self defense. Because he had trained with Black Canary, he was decent enough, but as they came back was at the level of Guardian (to use a decent example)

3 Robin, Kid Flash, Zatanna and Miss Martian, being the Analyst, Science wiz, magician and being from a much more advanced world, attempted to figure out a cure for the Golden Kryptonite's effect of messing up Superboy's ability to absorb sun radiation (no luck)

4 To figure out any thing else about the chips that could possibly be bad...so far the main things they noticed, aside for some small details that don't really matter (Eg, a suggestion that if, say Klarion had Robin tied up and started electrocuting him in a torturing way, Zatanna would know, noting that the trans human aspect would affect aging, aka Superboy ages like a Martian (Clone age lock not being in 160), veryfying that the chips could be polygamist...and not with the still single Rocket and relating to that, noting the chips had a slight...effect that would reduce the likelihood of two bonded females to say, Superboy from ripping each other apart) was that the chips power transfer aspect has a side effect. If Artemis, for instance, began to use super speed from Kid Flash, his top speed would go down for every extra mile she runs per hour. That being the main reason Superboy was making very good care of not using Miss Martians strength as his own, for fear that if he tried to use her strength, he would take too much trying to get close to his old strength levels, which were above her, and cause an important muscle, like the heart or brain, to stop.

5; Seeing as each of them could handle the others powers, they practiced with them in limited quantities. Artemis on speed, Wally on archery, Zatanna on acrobatics and Dick with magic. As it stands...none of the four were going out calling themselves Speedshot, Fast Arrow, Batgirl or Nightwing the Amazing Magician, but they could do a passing job with them. Superboy also had some understanding of Miss Martians telepathy, though it was mainly to make sure he didn't accidentally use it as he never wanted to use mental suggestioning on anyone, accidentally or intentionally...while he never said why Dick and Megan had a pretty good idea why, one being the detective he is and the other for knowing him too well and figuring out why he was so distraught.

And 6; It was also to give the three couples time to get used to the fact that they are stuck together for all time.

For as the three couples, and Rocket, returned to earth...things were only going to get more dangerous from here.

_Streets of Gotham City_

A cloaked figure burst through the darkened streets, pursued by an unknown group of pursuers.

In size anyway, for she was quite aware of who they were and why they were after her...she wasn't supposed to survive after all.

Eventually...she got caught in a dead end as she found her front blocked by a trio; Icicle Jr the ice covered teenage nutcase, Mammoth the huge behemoth and the similarly made Blockbuster glaring at her.

"Well well, if it isn't the little student who learned too much" Icicle cackled, firing a few ice crystal shards that destroyed the cloak, revealing the college student Caitlin Fairchild, looking as meek and mousy as she did before.

Though oddly dressed in a oddly baggy spandex bodysuit.

"Do you even know what your bosses are going to do! They are going to poison children and turn them into weapons! Do you feel guilty at all..." she tried to get him to see reason...seeing as he was a teenager like the targets. During the last year, Caitlin had been trying to stop Dr. Nemo from unleashing the same, if improved, gas he used on her on others...and had gotten on the Light's nerves for the very same reason.

Thankfully, after the first few tries she learned they controlled the Government and stopped forcing them to kill off new officers.

"Don't even bother with your college psychology, therapists make me want to KILL THEM!" Mammoth charged straight at the girl, angry over how she had previously severely injured Shimmer, his sister, on a previous pursuit.

"YOU IDIOT!" Icicle yelled as the girl gritted her teeth in raw anger as her body began to grow. She became, by all definition, a version of Wonder Woman when it came to attractiveness, with her breasts, hips, height and weight all increasing, though the weight all went into her severely compacted muscles.

So, for a 300 pound girl, not only was she immensely attractive...but the fist to Mammoth's face that sent him flying straight into, and knocking over Blockbuster, showed that she also hit hard.

Harder than Superboy.


	13. Gotham Girls and Guys part 1

Internet was acting up again

My good 17 ish faves...any chance you'd leave some reviews? After all, if there is a problem during the story, a review is what tells me where to fix it. I just got one of those in my next story to be updated, and I am currently working on a way to fix it.

And again, should some Marvel characters appear; villains, harem members, light minions, ect.

Nightwing; Oh my only reviewer here, I thank you

Recap

_"Well well, if it isn't the little student who learned too much" Icicle cackled, firing a few ice crystal shards that destroyed the cloak, revealing the college student Caitlin Fairchild, looking as meek and mousy as she did before._

_Though oddly dressed in a oddly baggy spandex bodysuit._

_"Do you even know what your bosses are going to do! They are going to poison children and turn them into weapons! Do you feel guilty at all..." she tried to get him to see reason...seeing as he was a teenager like the targets. During the last year, Caitlin had been trying to stop Dr. Nemo from unleashing the same, if improved, gas he used on her on others...and had gotten on the Light's nerves for the very same reason._

_Thankfully, after the first few tries she learned they controlled the Government and stopped forcing them to kill off new officers._

_"Don't even bother with your college psychology, therapists make me want to KILL THEM!" Mammoth charged straight at the girl, angry over how she had previously severely injured Shimmer, his sister, on a previous pursuit._

_"YOU IDIOT!" Icicle yelled as the girl gritted her teeth in raw anger as her body began to grow. She became, by all definition, a version of Wonder Woman when it came to attractiveness, with her breasts, hips, height and weight all increasing, though the weight all went into her severely compacted muscles._

_So, for a 3__00 pound girl, not only was she immensely attractive...but the fist to Mammoth's face that sent him flying straight into, and knocking over Blockbuster, showed that she also hit hard._

_Harder than Superboy._

End Recap

_Gotham City_

The Light, despite being made of several very smart people...did make mistakes.

One of these, was underestimating the cops of Gotham City as corrupt, ineffective idiots. Overall, that is true.

However, one of the cops, James Gordon, happens to be an actually decent human. Capable of solving crimes himself, the Light didn't bother to apply starro tech to him because they assumed that he just had Batman deal with all the crime while he collected a pay check.

So, he had noticed how Batman had been acting differently over the last year, subtly differently but enough that, after he gave the Police investigation results for Batman about the retreating super powered girl, and watching him and the new Robin vanish, he sighed as he turned to the hidden girl behind one of the stair wells near the Bat-Signal.

His pride and joy, the red head athlete and honor roll resident, his daughter Barbara Gordon. "You see what I mean. If that was the Batman before...he would have noticed you" again...

Barbara frowned, she had always been a huge batman fan, and harbored a crush on his sidekick, Robin, that was nearly as strong as her crush on her friend, Dick Grayson (Who, with his guardian Bruce Wayne, had moved out of Gotham City after Wayne had sold Wayne Tech to Lexcorp and retired to a remote island away from any mail service).

So, via media, she may have stalked him for a year, then got up the nerve to activate the Bat-Signal...

The aftermath of that was the only time her father had ever grounded her.

"I always thought that when you said he was different, it was because he was mourning Robin #1...but the way his senses were off...and how his success rate changed over this year" Normally, Batman had a 97% villain capture rate, but this year it was 91%.

In itself, it could be explained by the new Robin and having coordination issues, but the specifics of the crime were off.

In theory, that was more for dangerous criminals like Killer Croc or Solomon Grundy (Villains who had no Light connection), but he was having his failures in dealing with criminals that had been stealing S.T.A.R, Starware and other, independent from Lex and League influence, technology companies, such as Riddler and Nemo (Who were Light affiliated)

"Honey...this is going to...be a hard pill to swallow, but is it possible that Batman has been, bought out"

Before Barbara could let out an anguish linden denial, a voice spoke up

"Its worse than that" the father, duo turned around to see a red haired girl in baggy spandex (where did people get spandex suits anyway?)

"My name is Caitlin Fairchild...and I need your help"

_The Gordon Apartment, sometime later_

The Gordon's lived in a well off apartment in a normally psycho free area of town. It was nicer than anywhere that the poor girl, Caitlin, had stayed at in ages, and based on how many cups of water she was drinking, she probably hadn't had anything to drink in a while.

Both of the Gordons were contemplating what the young woman had just said. She told them about the attempted murder of her by her college professor turned super villain, how she barely managed to escape from the members of a mysterious group called the Light, who had control of not only the super villains, but the Governments and Justice League as well.

About how she had been on the run from them for about as long as the missing sidekicks like Robin 1 and Kid Flash, who in reality had managed to avoid being controlled like their mentors and were believed by the Light to be either in hiding, or dead.

"I find this...hard to believe" James had to admit "After all, while I do agree that Batman has been off this last year, but what I can't understand is why they wouldn't have thought of controlling me as well. After all, I am one of the most familiar with Batman, and I could of, and have, noticed he is off"

"The light, as far as I can tell, are made up of 7 Justice League villains, but not the Joker crazy kind. The Light are planners and look at the big picture, but because of that they may lack a few details. One of them would be you, they probably see you as just another Gotham Cop, and not a threat"

"Then why come to me, and make me a threat?" he said with concern. He had enough worries about some crime group like the Falconnes going after him, he didn't need Superman as well.

"I have heard rumors that the Light is planning something big soon...and it seems to be connected to an increase in Gang Activities in many locations; New York, San Francisco, Star City, Metropolis, Gotham...its all over. I fear...it has something to do with the same mutagen that gave me my powers" she had demonstrated them already. "But it has been improved since then; a better survival rate, better range of power mutation..."

"The Light will have a violent, controllable Super Human army..." Barbara said in horrified shock "But...why? They already control the planet, and 8 teenagers" Caitlin and the missing Sidekicks "are hardly a threat. You said it yourself that's probably why they left that loophole about them being driven crazy by aliens"

"I've found that the Light seems to have an agenda against aliens. There is a reason they used an alien invasion as a excuse about the AWOL sidekicks. Their plans seem to involve Humanity, and possibly Atlanteans as well, taking over the Universe, or at least becoming a superpower in it. They already seem to be making preparations to take over Mars"

"Wait...as in Martian Manhunter mars...are they crazy?" James Gordon had to say in shock. Invading a planet filled with super strong telepathic shapeshifters? How could they win?

"They seem to have run out of whatever they were using to control the Justice League before they could secure the Martian Leadership quietly like what they did with our world. Once they do have control though..."

"I found the location of a location in Gotham where they are producing the Mutagen. However, the security system is too well armed for someone like me" who was either clumsy, or a 6,5, busty brawler. "My research shows your a school champion gymnast and have computer skills. I need you to get me in there to shut it down, and figure out what they are planning, beyond a super army"

"But...Barbara" the Commissioner didn't seem to want his daughter to be in a situation like that. However, Barbara had a penchant look

"The Light, do you think they have Bruce Wayne under their control?" she asked. Caitlin frowned.

"I know they have Bill Gates and Steven Jobs...its possible." Barbara turned and gave her father a serious look.

"The Light may be responsible for taking away my best friend" and someone who could have been more "They corrupted one of my heroes" Batman "and may have killed the other" Robin 1 "Even ignoring that, I can't allow them to make your job any more difficult"

James Gordon sighed...but gave his daughter a nod "As a cop, I normally would prefer this to be police work, but as a Gotham Cop, I realize that will just make things worse. This is a Cape's job. Try not to come home breathing fire though" he smiled as she gave him a hug

"I know dad..."

Caitlin had a tear form in her eye at the scene...she wish she knew her father.

_In an abandoned warehouse_

Lasers, cameras and motion sensors had been rather numerous around the normal looking Warehouse...at least until they had been deactivated with the aid of Barbara's agility with them, the latter two first then when she was in the lasers, which a handy can of laser revealing spray revealed for her, before she found the computer and had them deactivated, allowing Caitlin to get in with her own Computer (which, sadly, had been her College Laptop, and thus lacked the hacking tech that Barbara's, which was a slightly out of date Police model that her father had given her, under the condition that she didn't use the hacking part...well aside for this) to download the information to several USB drives

"These files...you were right...they want to spread the mutation that Professor Nemo used on you to rapidly create more super humans to serve the light. In particular, they want someone with the power to duplicate...Starro tech?" Barbara squinted at the article she had pulled up "Something about it not reacting well to magic, but still... tech is made in factories...so why do they need magic?"

Caitilin paled as she heard that "Starro tech...I've heard that name before...its how 'The Light' have the Justice League, and most world leaders, under their control. It was on the tip of my tongue for a while...

"They can't get any more...that would be a disaster..."

"The Light having more wouldn't be a disaster...rather it would be a blessing" two birdarangs smashed into the floor a bit too close to Caitlin and Barbara as Robin 2 flew at them from above.

"The Light told me to guard the factory while Batman is busy serving the Light's goals. He will be here soon enough, however you will be disposed of before then."

Caitlin grew up as she entered her battle form while Barbara tensed, her Black Belt instincts turning on "Yeah, bring it on, your outnumbered"

"Oh really..." three blasts of water flew at them from different angles. Caitlin used her denser body to shield Barbara from the blasts as Aqualad, and two other Atlantean teenagers flanked them; Aquagirl and Tempest if Caitlin and Barbara recalled from T.V and or previous encounters with them.

"I do believe now that your...outnumbered" Robin smirked "Now then, how much abuse can that form of yours take..."

However, Robin was unable to attack them and find out, for a dark suited Robin (A/N, imagine a stealth teched Robin suit) smashed into him from above, broken glass raining from above as the Aqua's were struck with a blast that followed a chant (Kconk kcab!), as a younger, female version of former Justice Leaguer Zatarra descended onto the ground in front of them.

The darker dressed Robin glanced back briefly at her, before rapidly returning focus to the controlled teenagers.

Unheard to anyone but him, Robin the first had this shocked thought '_Barbara_!?'

"So, its the one who came before I saw the light, the Robin who still is trapped by the shadows...Dick Grayson" the new Robin deadpanned as both Robin and Barbara had similarly shocked looks

**Omake**

**Non Canon**

**Bit off more than you can true**

"I'm telling you, this is a BAD IDEA!" Klarion again, disturbingly was the voice of reason as Lex Luthor took to pressing buttons to a projector like device.

"And I am telling you, I have taken accord to ensure no 'Destroyer' is pulled in

What he got...was a little pink haired girl in black with a sword.

"Oh crap" Klarion vanished as Lex gave him a look.

"Its just a little girl"

"WHERE'S KENPACHI-KUN! WHERE AM I! TALK YOU EVIL BALDIE!" she drew her sword as the air radiated with the sort of killer intent that a Superman whose Lois and Ma got raped, then killed with his Pa by the same person, then gloated to said Superman about it with a desire to kill his other friends.

Lex didn't live enough to piss himself...nor did any of the Light...besides Klarion...in fact the entire hemisphere they were in was razed before the teleportation wore off and Yachiru returned to the soul society.

And the destruction of civilization was what the team found as they landed in what was once Gotham City, in front of a destroyed restauraunt.

"NOOOO! WHY! THE FOOD IS GONE...THE FOOD IS GONE! THE GODS OF WELL COOKED FOOD HAVE DESERTED ME! ALL OF ARTEMIS'S COOKING FOR NOTHING! WHY!..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

While Artemis chased after him with a large stick, Conner and Dick turned to their respective girls, and Rocket.

"You cook well" they decided to nip that one on the bud.

It was true, Zatanna had cooked for her father for several years, and Megan no longer burned her cookies.


	14. Gotham Girls and Guys part 2

So far the last two stories have yet to get reviews...well I will be traveling again on Tues, so perhaps I'll get one while I am in Cougar Concentrate (And no, I do not mean cougar like Canary-Conner stuff)

If anyone tells me where that is...I'll let them suggest a harem member for Dick, Wally or Conner. And use her, DC or Marvel...so far as I have no plans for her yet (Cassie, Starfire), or have declared her off limits (Bumblebee)

And yes, I have decided to use some Marvel heroes and villains...and their immigration into this universe opens up now, and I also plan to make this world tougher than the others I have wrote. The heroes will fail, and its likely that not all will live through the story.

Nightwing, Dead Boy and Ed, thank you, and do review more. It keeps me going.

Recap

_"Oh really..." three blasts of water flew at them from different angles. Caitlin used her denser body to shield Barbara from the blasts as Aqualad, and two other Atlantean teenagers flanked them; Aquagirl and Tempest if Caitlin and Barbara recalled from T.V and or previous encounters with them._

_"I do believe now that your...outnumbered" Robin smirked "Now then, how much abuse can that form of yours take..."_

_However, Robin was unable to attack them and find out, for a dark suited Robin (A/N, imagine a stealth teched Robin suit) smashed into him from above, broken glass raining from above as the Aqua's were struck with a blast that followed a chant (Kconk kcab!), as a younger, female version of former Justice Leaguer Zatarra descended onto the ground in front of them._

_The darker dressed Robin glanced back briefly at her, before rapidly returning focus to the controlled teenagers._

_Unheard to anyone but him, Robin the first had this shocked thought 'Barbara!?'_

_"So, its the one who came before I saw the light, the Robin who still is trapped by the shadows...Dick Grayson" the new Robin deadpanned as both Robin and Barbara had similarly shocked looks_

End recap

_Gotham_

Barbara was shocked...Dick Grayson was the first Robin...her best friend...both her crushes were the same person...

Dick/Robin glared at the new one "I heard that the Light had gotten a new Boy Wonder...and I happen to think its the other way around. I see the Light as dark and those against it as light"

"Then you are a fool" The new Robin dead panned as the two lunged at one another, Dick's Eskrima sticks vs the bo staff that the other Robin had.

Meanwhile, Zatanna gave the other two girls a look "Some help?" Caitlin and Barbara nodded as the Aqua's were back up.

The two new girls nodded, as the violence began

Barbara jumped into the air, avoiding a slamming water ball from Tula, before a fist smashed into her, knocking the human to the ground as the Atlantean prepared to stab her with water, but using her legs she kicked Tula in the chest, knocking her off as she got in a good slug on her cheek, leaving a heavy bruise on the otherwise breathtaking face.

Tula collapsed, then headbutted Barbara, who fell to the ground herself, before springing back up, and after dodging a burst of lighting that hit and fried a nearby electronic countdown device, and tackling Tula into a canister of the mutugen the size of a barrel, made of solid metal.

Barbara, as a human, did not have the strength to rupture the container, or kill Tula, but she was still out.

Meanwhile Aqualad formed a water shield and sword and lunged at Caitlin, who blocked them with her hyper density muscle, before headbutting the dark skinned sidekick, knocking him to the ground.

He countered with a leg sweep, however, tripping her as he electrified his hands, and struck her with an electric attack.

Caitlin screamed, before she lifted her legs up and kicked the sea dwelling human with the sort of strength Superboy once had, if not more, sending Aqualad flying into the ceiling, then falling down to the floor, injured.

"I SUMMON THE POWER OF THE TEMPEST!"

"_THGIL DLEIHS EM!_" in a battle of sorcery, the powerful lighting tempest struck a shield of light formed by Zatanna, protecting her from the electrocuting mess and allowing her to break through and lunge at him.

Having trained with Robin, she was no longer a 'squishie wizard', unable to throw or take a punch. Now she was at a decent level of combat ability, like that of a near black belt.

However..., while her punch to his face connected, her roundhouse kick was grabbed by Tempest, the Atlantean who was by nature stronger and tougher than humans, who then roughtly squeezed her ankle.

Sharp cracks could be felt as the ankle began to fracture.

"OWW! _TEL OG_!" Tempest was roughly forced off her leg, as Zatanna grabbed him by his front shirt and knocked him into a support pillar

_"DINB MIH_!" metal restraints rose from the pillar, holding Garth in place.

In the foreground of all three of those fights, we have the Robin's clashing with their respective weapons, a brilliant display of martial art skill. When it came to strength, they were equal...

But, by experience, Dick Grayson had the edge, and smashed Robin 2 in the face with both sticks, knocking him to the ground.

Then, with the Light squad defeated, though Robin personally felt as though if the four had more free will, it could have bee more dicey, they glanced over, first at one another.

"Well...you okay Barabara..." she nodded, blushing just as Dick turned to the new girl

"...Its Caitlin Fairchild, and yes I am okay"

He then noticed Zatanna, who was avoiding putting weight on the ankle Garth had grabbed "You okay 'Zee?"

She nodded grimly "It'll heal...though I can't risk accelerating it with magic...Dad said that's a bad idea"

Barbara noted the two interact, and felt jealous. This girl...she and Dick seemed close...

Did she finally get her friend back, and found out he was both of her biggest crushes...to see someone else have his heart?

She then felt an odd sensation in her chest, and hormones...and it wasn't just jealousy.

Not noticing that his friend was getting a odd look on her, Dick turned to the computer monitor.

The computer was active, showing dozens of sights with discretely hidden cans of the mutugen in cities all over the world; Dakota City, other locations in Gotham, New York City, San Francisco, Rio, Berlin, Tokyo, London and Vancouver, among others...

It also had a red warning light about how the current facility's mutugen release countdown had been stopped.

All of them with gangs looking like they were going to kill each other with pipes, chains and bats...and a short, hairy guy yelling at some gangs in one of the Canadian Cities.

_Gas explosion in 30 seconds..._

Dick was quick to get at the computer "I've got to stop this remotely..." however, it was at that point that Barbara attacked...

Well, not attacked as in to kill...more like how Zatanna attacked him a year ago, with kisses and groping...

Caitlin was outright alarmed... "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" as she watched as Robin seemed to be struggling to keep his clothes from being ripped apart, while Zatanna was blushing 'Was I like that?'

_25 seconds_

"Damn it, what the worse time for the chip to act up" Dick swore as he acrobatically managed to get on top of the large computer...before the hacking cord was pulled by Barbara as he landed in her arms, while she was grinning with what could only be called a rape face.

"My two dream guys in one..." she said in a sultry voice.

_'Damn...did she actually like me like that_' Robin frowned. This was so not the time to find out his friend, who was admit ably attractive, was interested in him, particularly with the chip that made this sort of thing a kick in the aster.

_20 seconds_

"Zatanna...delay her please" it was hard to hack, and avoid being raped at once...while avoiding giving in to the chips lust that would turn it from rape to consensual.

Zatanna nodded nervously, and careful to avoid putting weight on her injured foot, enchanted "_Ezeerf arabrab nodrog_!"

...

_15 seconds_

She paled "It didn't work!_ T'nod evah htiw kcid nosyarg! ESUAP! PEELS! POTS_"

As Zatanna kept proving a new rule about the chips, the inability of a bonded female to stop another female from bonding, Caitlin choose to take the direct route.

And tried to pull the mentally compromised female off of Robin, the red head locking onto Dick's leg as if for dear life.

_10 seconds_

"NO! PLEASE! I MISS MY FRIEND! I NEVER WANT HIM TO LEAVE AGAIN! I WON'T LET SOME OTHER GIRL TAKE HIM FROM ME! LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME!_ TEL OG FO EM!_"

Cailtin was knocked back as Zatanna suddenly felt a decrease in strength...as Barabara in her chip affected state ended up drawing on her power.

_5 seconds_

"Please Barabara...stop!" Dick begged in desperation as Barbara's eyes suddenly unclouded from lust, after hearing the sheer desperation

"Dick..." she said in total shock...what did she just do...

_0_

The gas in all other locations exploded, as gangs everywhere from New Orleans to Detroit, Shanghai to Cairo and Tel Aviv to Rome were dosed in a chemical mutagen with a 80% survival rate...

And for the Gang Members...and innocent bystanders caught in the gas...things would never be the same...

All because a girl had a crush on a boy with a chip inside him.

**The chips are not just a plot device based off a fusion of the fanon concept the Harry Potter soul bonds and Starro Tech. They are now a part of Robin, Kid Flash and Superboy. They allow them to have a potentially unlimited Harem, but this is not a good thing. **

**The chips cannot be controlled, turned off or delayed. If they affect a girl, she will try to bond, no matter the situation. **

**No matter the girls will power. Perhaps if Dick, Wally or Conner manage to reach the girl inside them they could resist...but its not something really guaranteed to last even 5 minutes**

**Now, there are four reasons there was no lemon today. One, the chip affected Barbara made for a good cliffhanger, second I don't have the time to do that if I want to fulfill my maximum two day post time without something coming up, like power outs, travel or finals, third Caitlin's there and not bondable to Robin, and four Robin was busy trying to stop the Mutagen detonation, and thus his libido was not at the front of his mind like in the case of the earlier incident with Zatanna. **


	15. Rated CA for Cliffhanger Abuse

Time to get back after I have dealt with my wisdom tooth enduced crazies. Also, thanks for all the reviews. But now, a moment of silence for the fallen Marvel hero.

A character of over nearly 50 years petigree, a man who envisioned peace, a creation of Stan Lee

The Marvel Universe will be a different place without him, struck down by Phoenix Cyclops...

Charles Xavier, CrossoverpairingLover mourns you. Show your sadness and copy the obituary on my profile.

Nightwing; Its...amusing to me. I am a fan of Rosario-vampire after all

Edboy; its the luck of Spiderman, that

Furyuu; He may, or may not. Temporarily or permanently. There are ways to go with each, and as to Mary...she is 11. Puberty first

Dark; I didn't know that.

Oh, a character in this chapter has opinions on a religious group, and sports, that I don't have. Disclaimer for anyone offended, he's just really irritable so I had to play that angle. Oh, and if you hate cliffhangers...its a Young Justice Fic. So to emulate Greg's love of them...

Recap

_Cailtin was knocked back as Zatanna suddenly felt a decrease in strength...as Barabara in her chip affected state ended up drawing on her power._

_5 seconds_

_"Please Barabara...stop!" Dick begged in desperation as Barbara's eyes suddenly unclouded from lust, after hearing the sheer desperation_

_"Dick..." she said in total shock...what did she just do..._

_0_

_The gas in all other locations exploded, as gangs everywhere from New Orleans to Detroit, Shanghai to Cairo and Tel Aviv to Rome were dosed in a chemical mutagen with a 80% survival rate..._

_And for the Gang Members...and innocent bystanders caught in the gas...things would never be the same..._

_All because a girl had a crush on a boy with a chip inside him._

End Recap

_Far away, across the Multiversal spectrum, the Promethetoid_

In comic based worlds, teams of multi dimensional characters are common. Reed Richards, Superman, Captain Atom and low B list Marvel Hero Captain Britain are known to work with their multiversial counterparts.

In this Multiverse, so the Prometheus of the Multiverse...or at least this particular one...

And no, not the Prometheus who should be kept away from Lian and Red Arrow's arm...the Titan.

In this huge auditorium, congress fusion on this dark, obsidian planet, hundreds of thousands of this particular Titan met to discuss their vision for their multiverse. Most of them, hailing from Percy Jackson based worlds, were dressed in Lex Luthor style tuxedos, with scars like Vandal Savage from the vultures they were all tormented with by Zeus/Jupiter/Jove or whatever the particular variant of the perverted thunder god.

(Did I mention their version of helping the multiverse often is combined with getting rid of Olympus for that, in various gray manners. More than a dozen Annabeths have been killed, Artemis's raped and Thalia's finding out what happened to her brother before she joins the hunters.)

However, others, generally hailing from worlds with more classical versions of Greek Gods such as Marvel, DC or Disney multiverse, took a more classical Greek appearance.

"I take it that the instability is getting worse" A Prometheus said darkly.

"That is an understatement, brother" A second commented "We're still suffering from the aftershocks of the Sasuke Uchiha of Earth 020911's rampage across the multiverse. Entire realms were destroyed, and many that remained are folding into each other"

"Your telling me. Plan 85-HJ for Olympian destruction can't work in my world anymore because that of blasted Kronotron. The plan can't work in a world where the Stoll horrors exist in the same world as the Gred and Forge horrors" A second mused in annoyance as the screen began to display Earth 160 of the DC worlds in their control, otherwise referred to as Earth 050112 by a non filtered categorization.

"This world here, designated as a world that split off from the original timeline of such a category of earth due to the Light succeeded in their new years eve plot, possess polygamous technology, Vandal Savage took a left instead of a right that time in Holland during the time of Orange, and where Bruce Wayne took Dick Grayson to a Mexican Restaurant in 2009 other than a Italian, is currently being overlaid by Earth 050113...a world of these kinds of heroes"

An image popped up depicting a dozen super heroes; a huge green muscle man, a man dressed patriotically with a shield, a short guy with metal claws, a bald guy in a wheel chair, a young man in a red suit with blue colors and web patterning, a blond guy with a hammer, a blond women in a blue jump suit with a four on it, a african lady with white hair and a X on her uniform, a metal suited guy with a green cloak, a metal robot with red eyes, a dark dressed man with a gun and a man with four metal arms out of his back. (Hulk, Captain America, Wolverine, Professor X, Spiderman, Thor, Invisible Woman, Storm, Doctor Doom, Ultron, Punisher and Doctor Octopus)

"Some worlds fusions due to the instability are heavily unstable and heterogeneous in nature, such as my world, Earth 082811" (Aka, this is the world of Harry Potter and the Altered World. The first world mentioned in this manner is Naruto Mysterious Power). How well the world will handle the merging...in particular the fact that in their world those 10 and the hundreds of others are fictional characters, remains to be seen.

Of course, worlds like this were use to reality altering cosmic retcons and failing to notice a difference...

_Calgary, Canada_

The Eighty percent who survive the mutagen found themselves 'blessed' with incredible powers.

However, there was still that 20%...

"Mariko..." the short now widower canadian man who could really use a waxing was clutching the dead body of a young Asian woman who really did define the term, hot wife, ugly husband.

Of course, they fell in love for more than just looks...but now he was feeling two types of pain, the type that you get when your body is mutating against its will...

And the moment you find the person you care about most dead, having watched them die.

"Hey, its the half pint!" the grieving short man looked up as a few dozen of the punks who always harassed his family began coming around. "The one with all the bitches"

His family lived in a house a few blocks away (He really hoped the gas cloud stayed far, far away from there), the family living in this poor area of the city due to he and Mariko having the misfortune of investing in both Enron and Madoff.

His government pension was enough, but they didn't have the depth of money to really pay for a house away from the white trash.

He and Mariko had a biological daughter, Laura, but because he had been a orphan as a child, they had adopted foster children Katherin (Kitty) and Jubilee, and taken in Mariko's niece Hisako.

Now, there were many things that got him annoyed; such as modern age music, racism, american politicians, the Edmonton Oilers winning, the Calgary Flames loosing, waiting in line at the hospital, animal abuse, wife abuse, child abuse, hippies, Tom Cruise, Justin Bieber, smart cars, gun restrictions and Jehovah's witnesses coming to his house (Particularly that really pushy one), but lusting or wanting to date his daughters, for he was one of those far too uncommon people who take in adopted children as much as their biological ones, got him really ticked. Seeing as half of these guys probably had a STD of some kind gave him even more reason to chase them off with a gun a few times a month.

However, the gangsters around his home normally didn't look like mutated humans like these ones did, nor did they have fire in their hands.

He, was Logan Howlett, former member of the Canadian Secret Service...and was the best at what he did, thought what he did wasn't really nice...

With a yowl, suddenly three claws burst out of each hand, glinting with a evil steel glint.

And now, he had claws...but damn he really hoped this...whatever caused his and their powers...and Mariko's death, stayed away from his daughters.

_Light facility, outside Keystone City_

The Light had access to a large assortment of minions, even before most of the heroes of the world were under their control.

And so, the white haired Rose Wilson, daughter of the villanious Deathstroke the terminator, Slade Wilson, Rose being a fairly attractive, if rather flat teenage female in a black suit, with a blue and orange mask on with white eyes (Aka, her Teen Titans outfit), Rose overseeing the task of extracting the speed force from the old geezer Flash, Jay Garrick, who was tied in a pod that resembled Cadmus's cloning pods.

His wife...well they only had one starro tech, so her father took the one they needed and, killed the spare.

This bothered Ravager, true she was a little off in the head, and had killed a number of people as a mercenary under her father's family group, she had never killed someone who wasn't armed.

Her fellow operatives, the black suited, yellow skull symboled and goggled Dreadbolt, the snake suited Copperhead, as well as the scary looking machine with all the glowing lights and ominous humming.

Said machine currently causing the old Justice Society member huge amounts of pain trying to obtain the power of the speed force without wasting a important pawn like Barry Allen the current Flash...

_Boom_

Ravager's eyes widened, as she got one of her 10 second flashes into the future, a side effect of the serum that enhanced herself and her father. She was about to let out a warning

However, the doors of the lab exploded before she could, as a black blur slammed on straight in, followed by a barrage of arrows just as she drew her sword from her back.

Copperhead's snake armor reflected the arrows, however the black blur, who if Rose managed to correctly guess with her enhanced senses and foresight to be the missing Kid Flash, aka Wally West, charged straight into him with a full on speed enhanced smash.

Copperhead went flying, as a dark clad archer who matched descriptions of Sportsmaster's daughter, Artemis, burst in with more arrows.

Ravager herself managed to dodge the ones coming her way, but the arrows managed to bind Dreadbolt easily enough, sure he was still blasting light blasts wildly from his suit...

One of which struck Jay in the chest, as he slumped over in his now limp body.

"JAY!" Kid Flash said in horror, just as Dreadbolt broke free...

To be speed punched by Wally with the gentleness of a bike going down mount Everest. Dreadbolt flew into a wall...quite possibly dead.

However, Wally didn't notice this as he flew at Ravager in fury, as Artemis fired at the girl rapidly as well.

However, with her foresight she managed to avoid both speed fists and arrows, using her sword to block sometimes, attack other times.

At one point, Ravager's sword was caught by Kid Flash, with Artemis about to slam her head with her bow.

Rose foresaw this, however...and let go of the sword, kneed Wally where it hurt, elbowed back the bow that was going to smash her head and reached for her sword to slash Artemis's head off...

But, with an unexplicit show of Flash like speed, Artemis dodged her kill strike as the assault continued from speed punches and arrows, which again she could counter

However, Rose was not her father, and lacked the experience to trump an entire team of young heroes...she could hold out against two for a long period of time, but based on the lack of alarms going off, it was obvious the security system was offline...the Light would not send her backup.

She had to get away...

This little fight ended, quite unexpectedly for both parties, with Ravager using her foresight to move just right...

And plant a kiss on Wally's lips...it was intended to just tease him, shock him and allow her to get a cheap shot, but there was an...unexpected result.

_Metropolis, at the Corner of Stan and Lee_

**Anger...**

Medical worker were everywhere near this low rent apartment complex where the bomb had gone off

**Rage...**

The poor sucker who had been caught in the mutagen explosion was currently writhing in pain as the medical team from S.T.A.R labs was pulling victims out of the rubble...

**Wrath...**

He smelled starfish on all of them...it made him want to

"AHHHHHH...RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RAAAAAR! His body expanded, turning green as the hundreds of pounds of rubble were knocked off like it was Styrofoam.

"HULK SMASH STARFISH PEOPLE!"

_Unknown location_

"Everything is proceeding as planned..."

**Omake**

**Non Canon**

**Who the hell did the Promethei hire to fix the Multiverse**

"...I am telling you, you campy nineties counterpart of me from a average movie produced by song loving old people, that idea will never work"

"And you have a better idea" a Promtheus who hailed from a world based off Disney's Hercules, suggested to one of his tux wearing counterparts.

"..."

"Its simple fact that we have no idea how to fix the multiverse from its damage...and they take impossible, and give it a kick in the...well I already contacted them and

_Meanwhile in a nearby universe to said Disney Prometheus_

"Ferb, I know what we are going to do today, we're going to fix the Multiverse!"

"...I'll get the duck tape"


	16. Reflections and Reactions

thebestoftherest and Edboy; I know the entire idea of the last chapter was odd, but it was an intro chapter for Ravager, the Marvel characters and other new plotpoints...

He he he

Also, a bit of thought to work with fans like bestoftherest, I hereby show the list of characters who will most likely appear as main cast...cough harem. Note, those who are older will be teenaged.

Robin; Zatanna, Batgirl,  
Kid Flash; Artemis, Ravager,  
Superboy; Miss Martian  
?:

Future Members; Kitty Pryde (Intangibility), Jubilee (Projectile Explosives), Armor (Kinetic Armor), X-23 (Metal claws and healing factor), Miss Marvel (Flight, Super strength, energy channeling), Donna Troy (Amazon), Starfire (Sun Enhanced strength, beams and flight), Storm (weather alterer), Husk (ability to become any element or compound), Scarlet Witch (Luck and Reality Altering), Boom Boom (Explosives creation), Linda Park (Computer expert), Fairchild (Superstrength and Intelligence), Supergirl (Kryptonian Power), Rogue (Power Absorption), Cassandra Sandsmark (Demigod), Stature (Size alteration), Spiderwoman (Shock, Pheromones, flight) Atlee (Terrakinesis), Rocket (Flight and Kinetic Energy Control), Freefall (Gravity Control), Voodoo (Telepath, 'Sight', 'Separator'), Fire (Pyrokinetic), Ice (Cryokinetic), Power Girl (Kryptonian with very large boobs), Magma (Pyrokinetic, Terrakinesis), Polaris (Magnetisim)...

So far, this is the list. Depending on Greg's inclusions of characters, I may change to reflect that. However, both Secret and Bumblebee will not be used; Secret is dead, and a ghost. Due to her lacking flesh and hormones, the chip fails to affect her.

Bumblebee is with Mal, and will stay with Mal for the time being.

Its possibly I'd bring in Wendy Marvin, who as of Satisfaction seemed to be attracted to Superboy (I think that was Wendy...could have been another muggle girl). I do try to avoid being someone who goes after alternate love interests like Cho, Yahiko or Rachael Elizabeth Dare sadistically. Sakura is the one exception due to my stories taking place in Part 1...if they were Part 2 stories she'd be given a free past. If I do use Wendy and Linda, they'd get fused with some other character...for example the Engineer of Stormwatch (A hero with nanomachines in her body, look her up), to keep them from being the load.

Recap; Light Facility outside of Flash Town

_At one point, Ravager's sword was caught by Kid Flash, with Artemis about to slam her head with her bow._

_Rose foresaw this, however...and let go of the sword, kneed Wally where it hurt, elbowed back the bow that was going to smash her head and reached for her sword to slash Artemis's head off..._

_But, with an unexplicit show of Flash like speed, Artemis dodged her kill strike as the assault continued from speed punches and arrows, which again she could counter_

_However, Rose was not her father, and lacked the experience to trump an entire team of young heroes...she could hold out against two for a long period of time, but based on the lack of alarms going off, it was obvious the security system was offline...the Light would not send her backup._

_She had to get away..._

_This little fight ended, quite unexpectedly for both parties, with Ravager using her foresight to move just right..._

_And plant a kiss on Wally's lips...it was intended to just tease him, shock him and allow her to get a cheap shot, but there was an...unexpected result._

_..._

_"Everything is proceeding as planned..."_

End Recap

_The Northern Shore of Chesapeake Bay, Via the Light's monitoring device...during the rampage_

"HULK SMASH BADLY DISGUISED NEWSPAPER REPORTER!"

Lex Luthor's eyebrow twitched as the green monster their mutagen had created mocked his...oversight, and smashed Superman into the once oyster rich waters.

"You know, its right. How did Clark Kent even do it, fool the so called smartest human alive?"

"Don't rub it in Klarion!"

Four arrows blew up on the Hulks back, curtesy of Green Arrow and Red Arrow.

"RAGGHHHH! HULK SMASH CALIFORNIAN ROBIN HOOD RIPOFFS!" Hulk leapt in the air at them, and while Green Arrow got away...

Red Arrow got smashed, staining the ground red. This Hulk appeared to take a few cues from his more...violent incarnations, as oppose to his normal status of the Marvel Hero with the least kills (I am not kidding)

"_Taerg suoretsnom gnieb..._"

Doctor Fate was not able to finish the spell, as Hulk grabbed him like a tube of toothpaste, (HULK CANNOT UNDERSTAND YOU!) and squeezed...the helmet flung off as the bloody remains of Zatara fell to the ground...and a blue beam from Icon slammed into his back

"ARRGGGH! HULK SMASH BLACK SUPERMAN RIPOFF!"

"Damn, there goes Red Arrow and Doctor Fate...tell Cadmus to resume cloning a Red Arrow and Zatara replacement" they were prepared after all...they could clone copies of every Justice Leaguer to replace them

"You know, due to this...Hulk, we're going to have to use only the newly mutated for the plan"

"How true...but it might be for the best...they won't know how to fight them. However, we only have three so far whose powers are good enough...send Magik, Rainmaker and Quicksilver. After all, the plan has been set in motion. The young, heroes won't know what hit them...

"HULK'S HEARING IS ALL MESSED UP DUE TO DUMB BIRD CRY! HULK SMASH PLASTIC SURGERY LOVING PROSTITUTE LOOKALIKE!"

"Are they real...?"

"Real, unlike yours Bee" Klarion chuckled.

_A few days later, the Team Ship_

Superboy was not amused with most of his team, and probably would be brooding on this if a sleeping Megan didn't have her head on her chest during their lay in...he found she tended to passively feel his emotions during the night

The team had split out for three missions: Robin and Zatanna went to check a Light terminal in Gotham, Kid Flash and Artemis went to investigate the disappearance of Jay Garrick while he, Megan and Raquel had snuck in to steal data from Cadmus.

That had gone well, having obtained the formula for the mutagen, the manner for making shields and Vandal Savage's digitized cook book (Half of it was deleted for requiring humans)

But then, coming home...found that not only had the other two failed their missions: allowing for the mass spread of mutated humans and failing to prevent the death of Jay Garrick...and having two more girls stuck to them, with another non bonded one brought back as well.

It was one thing for Dick, being that Barbara, or Batgirl as she wanted her code name to be, was a childhood friend...but that Rose Wilson, Ravager...she was crazy, violent...and smoked.

Or did...until he heard her ask Wally to use the chip to 'delete that program'

Superboy wasn't scared of a lot of things...but the chip he was afraid of. He was scared of robbing more girls of their free will. Half of the time his nightmares were of him when he accidentally removed Megan's willingness to mentally destroy...before he went deliberately further and turned her into a Stepford Wife...and forced her into a sexier form with larger breasts, narrower waist and larger hips.

Why did he watch that movie? It was creepy, and his perfect nightmare fuel now a days.

No one should be able to mentally rewrite someone, not even to help them stop a habit like smoking or gambling. It was a power that just was far too easily abused.

**BAM!**

An explosion woke Megan up, jolting them both of of bed in the nude, a situation that Megan could quickly remedy due to her cloths being thought based.

Superboy...he wore regular clothing...which was not as fast to put on.

_Ship Corridor_

Zatanna was...conflicted over issues as well, though not in the 'ticked at them' manner that Superboy had, but just unsure, so she was just walking around, trying to clear her head.

Her injured ankle being bound by gauze while it healed, though spells she put into it allowed her to walk, albeit slower but without pain or determent to the healing process.

When Barbara had been affected by the chip...and given her a disturbing view of how she acted when first affected (AKA, practically female raping a male...), she had to explain to Caitlin exactly what was going on.

That talk...it was more disturbing than when her father gave her the talk.

So, when the process was finished, for Zatanna knew from experience that ignoring it would not be healthy, they returned to base, when another problem came up.

Zatanna was raised a catholic, and while she was not 100% on the Catholic viewpoint parade (She used a birth control spell, and had no problem with Artemis using pills or Megan using birth control by being a different species of alien, though her shapeshifting could have the exact opposite effect and allow for pregnancy), the idea of sharing her boyfriend for the rest of her life (Due to the chip) with another woman, bothered her.

Sure, she seemed to get along with Barbara well enough, and Dick still treated her well...but it was the other aspect of what had happened that was bothering her, which also was affected by her faith.

It was something she had felt with herself, and noticed with Artemis and Rose, that the chips seemed to be affecting their sexuality.

While she had no idea of what Rose was like beforehand, and had limited knowledge of how Barbara normally acted, she definitely knew herself and had a good idea on Artemis and Megan's behavior.

Artemis seemed be blushing around Rose and giving her stares, though she always seemed to shake her head in confusion afterwords. While at times she seemed to find the idea of seeing girls naked more, same with Megan (see that omake from a time ago), that was not what bothered her, as Zatanna liked to believe she wasn't a homophobic person.

It was her own feelings that worried her. Ever since Barbara had been pulled in by the chip, Zatanna had caught herself staring at her like she had seen Artemis with Rose.

And then, she had awoken up abruptly when she had a dream with Barbara in the shower with her...

While she didn't hate people for their sexuality, her own sexuality being forcibly changed bothered her...she had never found girls attractive before...

The sudden blast of lightning smashing into her interrupted her thoughts, knocking her into the wall. A Native American girl with black hair, in a red and green one piece leotard type suit, had smoking fingers due to this attack.

"Rainmaker to Light, Zatanna is down, permission to use lethal force"

"Leave the girl with extractable DNA...but permission granted"

The weather controller was going to strike...but the birdarang sort of cut her off as Robin and Batgirl, who had been looking for Zatanna beforehand, confronted the attacker.

"HOW THE HELL DID THE LIGHT FIND US!?"

**How has the Light found the Team? Is there a mole? Find out, next time?**


	17. Blood and Loss

Nice to see the good attention, any chance of a third review this chapter?

Nightwing: You can be free to suggest some pairings, all I have so far is a request for X-23 with Superboy. The request also asked for Mariko with Dick...but she's dead. Did you mean Armor? For selecting, the list of possible girls was updated with Jessica Drew and Cassandra Lang, aka Spiderwoman 1 and Stature.

61394: You'll see

Oh, a question for my fans. One of the ideas I have to tie this story with more stuff from Invasion (Such as Lagoon Boy's...very brief involvement in the story, Batgirl and the 'alien problem'), is the idea of one of the guys, most likely Superboy or Nightwing, to end up mentoring some of the recently meta'd kids.

This would in theory include Beast Boy. The idea is to try and develop the characters more than I did in stories past. Hence why we are seeing so much about how the characters like Zatanna and Superboy feel about the chips.

However, one should I even do it, and two would you send hate mail if the new kids included, say Ben 10. Omniverse has put me in a Ben 10 mood, and I am all but obliged to do a Naruto story once the Crisis is finished and can't back out.

I would only do it if you guys say yes. Also, he'd be adapted to the DC world as oppose to the world adapt to him: the Omnitrix would be tied to GL mythos with the Guardians and Manhunters with the Omnitrix a legend. It would also be the original, 10 year old Ben and the starting 10 aliens being either the exact first 10, or replace Ghostfreak with either Cannonbolt or Wildvine.

But enough with that, RECAP!

_The sudden blast of lightning smashing into her interrupted her thoughts, knocking her into the wall. A Native American girl with black hair, in a red and green one piece leotard type suit, had smoking fingers due to this attack._

_"Rainmaker to Light, Zatanna is down, permission to use lethal force"_

_"Leave the girl with extractable DNA...but permission granted"_

_The weather controller was going to strike...but the birdarang sort of cut her off as Robin and Batgirl, who had been looking for Zatanna beforehand, confronted the attacker._

_"HOW THE HELL DID THE LIGHT FIND US!?"_

_End recap_

Zatanna gripped her arm with an endlessly twitching gate, the lightning blast had busted her shoulder, several areas of burned skin leaking blood. All of her nerves were twitching from the lightning...her ability to speak or even maintain a facial expression would be shot for a while...magic did naturally speed up healing but she'd be unable to talk for at least a day. With a grimace, she knew what had to be done.

"The Light knows all, Dick Grayson" Rainmaker levitated via the winds as she shot another blast of lighting at Batgirl and Robin, who dodge rolled out of the way.

Dick drew a few birdarangs, glad that Zatanna was able to turn random rubbish into more of them as needed, and threw. Rainmaker held her hand out as a shield of wind formed in front of her, shielding her from those explosions.

Batgirl's, via a smoke pellet into her face from behind, grabbing her as she did so like a clinging monkey, did do something...it irritated her.

"Barbara Gordon, your efforts are futile. I can create my own atmosphere that your pellets can't even penetrate. Your father has already payed the ultimate price...now its your turn"

Barbara only had the time to give out a startled gasp at the dark foreboding comment as Rainmaker used air to propel herself at a wall.

However, Dick used a birdarang with the dense foam normally in the arrow family arsenal to prevent another injured girlfriend...wife...something he'd really have to figure out later when they weren't in danger as he lunged at her with eskrima staffs in hand.

"LEAVE! THEM! ALONE!" he smashed at her with the staffs, Rainmaker blocking him as Batgirl managed to surface from the foam that engulfed her.

Just as Batgirl managed to get fully out, Rainmaker used a wind blast to smash Robin into the ceiling, then used the same wind to block a batarang from Barbara. However, before she could retaliate.

**'Tsalb Yawa!'**

Rainmaker was blasted through the side of New Hope, as Robin and Batgirl saw the side of Zatanna's arm...where she had written the spell...unevenly...in her own blood.

However, before Robin could ask what the hell had just happened...a huge gaping tear formed in the corridor, as the area they were in fell into the sky.

_Meanwhile on the ship_

Artemis had never had what one would call a 'normal' upbringing. The only aspect of her life remotely average was her parent's divorce, though the Light World had reduced its rate from 50% to 42%.

She was raised by her verbally abusive father after her mother was put in jail and her sister ran away...sadly to end up in his same work as the father.

He trained her to kill, and it was probably only the return of her mother, who for some reason Sportsmaster feared and did not attempt to have killed, that prevented her from being a minion of the light.

Due to being connected to the dark side of the world, she knew of the goings on those who don't care for the law. She knew of the names of the drug kingpins of Gotham, the corrupt cops and where they operated at what times, and the Joker's secret facebook account.

More importantly, she knew of Harley Quinn, the Joker's girlfriend.

He practically hypnotized him, inducting her into his world of madness and mayhem. She lost all sense of who she had been, and existed only for him.

He beat her. He dumped her in acid. He used her as a sacrificial lamb. But she stayed loyal to him...

It was practically more enslaved than she was to Wally.

That was how Artemis choose to reflect on the chips: it was enslavement, true, but both she and Ravager had seen worse, knew worse, and it removed them from the quite likely future of being the lights minions, and likely as the sex partners of light heads.

And Wally was far from the worse possible guy for that matter.

Artemis and Ravager were both the daughters of assassins, who were minions of the light. For that reason, they could get understand each other.

Which meant they had a sort of proto sync with her as they had to avoid the creepy blond girl with the glowing sword standing over a glowing circle that just radiated nasty.

Artemis and Ravager aimed with both of their projectile weapons: her bow and a crossbow that Artemis had lent to Ravager as they didn't have guns and it was something she was familiar with.

The two arrows flew at the creepy blond, as the glowing circle flared up, vanishing both arrows.

How glad were they they didn't get anywhere near her physically. A problem Wally had, as his stones had less effect as he ran around them. He normally just sped around and smacked people...but he didn't have any desire to figure out where those arrows went.

How smart.

"Your with the Light, how the hell did you find us!" Wally demanded as the girl cackled with a russian accent.

"How did the Light find you...the Light's head always keeps track of his descendants. The line that followed the head's many conquests of woman all have tracers in them. That is how the Light captured Speedy. That is how the Light found me and my siblings. That is how the Light found you, Rose Wilson"

Rose just looked horrified at that revelation. If what Wally and Artemis told her was true...she was related to a freakin' CAVEMAN!

Ravager snapped at hearing that, and lunged at the girl with her sword unsheathed.

"ROSE!" Artemis did not need her going mad...er than normal. She was...emotionally extreme at times.

The Light agent, Magik, smirked as the foolish now rogue daughter of Deathstroke ran at her. The bitch would get sucked into limbo, a dimension that was quite the hell.

Then she'd beg to go back once the Light got her.

However, she suddenly vanished...as Kid Flash suddenly lost all his speed...collapsing to the ground like he tripped...

As she appeared on the opposite side of her circle...as she was suddenly clutching her side, where a long cut covered her. Had she not placed those protection spells, as she was still learning magic and wasn't quite good at them to a point of using them at the rate Zatanna would, while still maintaining her Limbo circle portal, she would have died.

Regardless, her sword cluttered to the ground a few feet out of her reach.

Wally blinked in shock...could he go that fast? Zatanna had mentioned her magic seemed to be a bit better these days, was that the same with his speed?

Magik began to try and re obtain her sword...as she felt arrows cover her in some sort of foam as Ravager placed her sword against her head.

"WHERE IS THE TRACER THAT APE SAVAGE PUT IN ME! WAS IT IN MY FOOD! DO I HAVE SOME CHIP IN MY SKIN LIKE SOME DOG!" if it was the first one...she needed more fiber.

Artemis and Wally were close behind her, half heartily most likely going to stop her from going to far.

Magik smirked as she said quite creepily "**I** don't know" just as a giant teleportation circle formed

_The final area of the ship_

A blue blur sped straight towards the controls...just as his body suddenly floated over, not touching the ground.

The silver haired youth, an affect for his speed mutation, vainly tried to move his legs, as Miss Martian held him via her mind, as Superboy, Fairchild and Rocket caught up with him.

"Give it up rebels, I have placed trackers all over your ship..."

"Your lying" Megan said bluntly.

"Its loaded with explosives!"

"Lying"

"..."

"I can read minds. You have no defense..." Suddenly, Megan's eyes went wide

_'Guys...Zatanna, Dick, Barbara, Rose, Artemis and Wally...they are gone. So are his allies' _

With all the craziness of pursuing this 'Quicksilver', she hadn't noticed

"WHAT!?" Caitlin said in horror, before she glared at the last of the attack force. "Lets wring his neck until he talks"

"Let's remember we're the good guys and not imitate them" Superboy said darkly, before he gave a look to Megan "So, lets see if that little idea is accurate"

"What idea?" Quicksilver blinked as Megan's eyes glowed...Quicksilver's eyes became dazed, and he collapsed with a drool filled mouth and a bleeding, but intact nose.

"What the hell was that?" Rocket demanded.

"I call it teenage hormone overload. Teenage male plus a mental image of him and a few dozen Queen Bee's equals knockout" Megan had a blush on her face "You know, 90% of his mental image came from him...this guys's a creepy pervert. He lusts after his own twin sister...its creepy...for I certainly didn't put that other girl in there"

Superboy frowned "Okay, lets drop this...I know there's motherfucker, but what do you call this kind of person...guy off somewhere. Then, we look for the others, no matter where they are"

_Later, a new location_

Robin pushed himself up, the three of them in a...infirmary. Both Barbara and Zatanna were in two beds next to him, bandaged more heavily than he was.

"I see you are awake boy...we have not had a male here in ages."

A woman was there, watching him as he got up, dressed in dark red armor of impressive build...same to the wonderful blond woman as well in her own, natural build. The armor was in the save dimensions as Wonder Woman's, though her hair was blond and instead of bracelets had full metal arm guards. A pure gold scepter was in hand.

"Who are you...argh" he clutched his chest.

"Your ribs are broken so do be careful. As to who I am, I am Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. You are Robin, Batman's apprentice...now tell me what happened to my daughter"

**A/N: Zatanna's ability to cast spells without voice effect via writing in her own blood is canon...creepy and probably not Earth 16 canon but canon in main earth.**

**Also, in canon Roy is related to Vandal. The rest is just me saying it.**

**And yes, in X-Men Evolution Jean Grey, the red head telepathic telekinetic, used the levitating Quicksilver method many times. And in the Ultimate Marvel verse, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch are incestial. **


	18. Technicalities, Time and Terror

Anyone know what the hell happened with the episode? What are the Dragon's doing there!

I fear my sister's reactions...fan girls are temperamental creatures, just see Sakura...but at least its not cancelled...DC nation's just hiatused until January.

Guest: Thank you for your question, the plot hole will be explained this chapter, the Helmet of Fate is gone, the gas that was around Barbara was sealed and did not activate. The Mutugen still has a 20% death rate..., and you did catch Megan under the chips control pointed out to what his death could cause. The gas is also meant for humans...he's a hybrid. I do plan to use Starfire like that at a later point, yes. I do plan to use Static, might use Spiderman, the Robin who is currently under the Light's control is Jason Todd and the Ben 10 angle is split 50, 50 right now direct vote wise. If you think it would be the same Ben 10 from his four shows, you'd be wrong. This Ben would be refit into the DC universe: the Omnitrix would be a Guardian Invention, his aliens races will have been killed by the Manhunters and the Omnitrix could be one of the paths I'll take to restore Superboy's powers. I do have a lot of ideas for how to do it, including ideas from Captain America, Spiderman, Swamp Thing and the Show itself, yeah I have options. Some could even be used together, after all the Spiderman and Show idea would have issues behind it, that and I have no idea if Captain America is even around. AVX has...put me off him a bit. Not as much as Black Panther, who had been one of my favorite Marvel heroes, but still off.

61394: I do apologize for the Incest point...I try to use canon facts to build the characters.

Crofty666: He's safe for two reasons really. One, there must be some sort of attraction mutually, and the Amazons are generally lesbians, with some Bisexuality. Two, DCNU Wonder Woman #7. Some New 52 plots will be used.

Guest 2: That is a possibility.

Oh, by the way, old fans of mine keep your eyes out.

_Now, to answer question 1, Light HQ_

"They failed...Why didn't we just clone the Justice League into an army?" Ocean Master complained as Lex Luthor frowned.

As the heads of the new world, they often had these meetings, discussing how to better run their world.

"As a corporate head, trust me when I tell you that diversifying your portfolio is important. The more options we have, the better we can plan, react to anything about the alien worlds and improve Earth to a point is the universe's center. It is also the best way to deal with those children: bringing in metas who they have no idea how to fight. Finally, cloning Superman or Icon would be difficult at best, Captain Marvel's shazam blessing wouldn't transfer, nor would the Quantum Field on Captain Atom, the Green Lantern Ring, and we are having trouble recreating Red Tornado's wind channeling. Whatever T.O Morrow did with that thing, we are having trouble replicating it."

"Besides, we needed him before we could truly expand our forces..." Ra's waved his hand an image of a African American in gold and yellow, with a flame on his head, appeared.

"Firestorm, the hero of fire and chemical change. The man who bares the power to change lead to gold, and the only one capable of producing the combination for Starro tech" as it contained an element that was resistant to magic, and was too unstable for general science to recreate for anything more than a few seconds (Like those elements at the end of the Peroidic Table no one ever uses, like Einsteinium . "The first of the third wave of mutants" the first wave mutugen being Caitlin, the second being the Light's secret weapon, a foe who could defeat Superman, Icon, Captain Marvel and Batman at once, and the current, much more stable third wave which created Quicksilver, Rainmaker and the hundreds of others. "He bares the last of the original Starro Techs, which was the main reason we could not use the cloning option before"

"The subversion of Mars continues. Soon, all in power will have seen The Light..." Vandal smirked

"However, before we continue" Brain commented as he rose up a hologram of a DNA strand "There is something odd about the DNA of Wonder Woman"

_Meanwhile, with Rose, Kid Flash and Artemis_

Magik was nowhere to be found, but they had managed to avoid being stuck in Limbo

However, they had other problems, all centered on the lovable psycho Rose Wilson, AKA Ravager.

"Artemis...remind me why you carry so many sharp, pointy objects on you at all times?" Kid Flash rhetorically asked...very careful to phrase it not as a command.

"Because I like the range a bow gives you...and how was I supposed to know that Rose would use an arrow like that"

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, and I got rid of the tracker."

"Rose...you tore out your own EYE!" she now had a eyepatch on.

"But I can wear this cool eyepatch now!"

"You could have done that with your eye!"

"But it would't be as fun"

Artemis decided that Rose really did need therapy

Kid Flash froze in horror as he finally got a look around, now that his second girlfriend/wife/mate/hot chick was no longer mutilating herself "NO! NO! NO! WE'RE IN A PLACE OF UNIMAGINABLE HORROR, A BACKWARDS SOCIETY THAT EMBODIES EVERYTHING WRONG WITH THE UNITED STATES!"

Rose frowned as her one eye noticed a knocked down, bullet holed, old route sign with a city's name in it "We're in Kentucky"

"SAME THING! ITS RED COUNTRY!"

"And, the most heavily smoked area of the United States by Tobacco usage" Rose was glad she had a strong quitting system with the chips, she'd never keep smoke free here.

Artemis frowned "But you come from Missouri?"

"Yeah, the western border. East and West Missourians are smart Democrats. Central and Southern Missouri is Redneck country" (Political truth, erm put in Kid Flash's mouth. Its part of the reason its a swing state)

"Politicians suck no matter what political party...we should just kill them" Rose commented.

"To be fair, The Light has made the Politicians actually do work" Artemis commented, as scary as the thought was.

"Can we please go find civilization...somewhere blue please! Hopefully before I get shot, eaten by a alligator, savaged by a boar, caught up in a blood feud, learn to eat grits (A/N...they creep me out) or get attacked by Voodoo magic!"

"Wow Baywatch, Politically and Geographically incorrect. Maybe you should be a politician"

_Island of the Amazons/Paradise Island/Themiscara (Its annoying to spell), a few days later_

Robin was raised by Bruce Wayne, one of the worlds most infamous playboys and had a polygamous superpower granting chip.

He was fourteen, hormones were wild in his body and only worse due to the chip and he was a bit lacking in the sex department over the last few days due to Zatanna and Barbara being hurt from the battle slash fall from the sky and he was not so cruel as to have sex while they were hurt.

The fact that Hippolyta, after interrogating him and finding out her daughter was the slave of a cabal of evil, spent most of her time glaring at him (When she was not kicking a lot of Amazon ass in the training arena to vent out her frustration), also reduced his libido.

Her glare could rival Batman's...perhaps it was just the angry mother/ woman scorned thing.

So Robin did have legitimate reason to worry that the chip would be quite dangerous for girls around him, a fact that Barbara was proof on and Zatanna agreed with.

Yet for some reason, the island filled with scantily dressed, fit woman had not had any effect. Even the ones a little younger than Zatanna were physically hotter than she was (And Zatanna was very hot to begin with, with Barbara barely behind...how did Zatanna have such large breasts anyway...she was only fifteen and had D cups at least. Come to think of it, why did most female heroes and villains have large breasts?)

Perhaps that rumor that all amazons were lesbians was true? If he were younger, and six inches shorter, he'd wonder if they just weren't into shotacon.

For that matter, why were there teenage amazons anyway? Wonder Woman was supposed to be the youngest one, and she was older than Alfred.

Perhaps they didn't age if they left the island, after all Hippolyta was at least a few thousand years old and could probably win the Miss America pageant.

Still, his bat sense was tingling...and he really did have to stop reading that comic strip.

Currently the three of them were trying to keep Hippolyta from initiating AMAZONS ATTACK...which for some reason the Robin who would become Nightwing believed would be a horrible idea.

"They have members of the Justice League or others under their control that could probably fight your gods one on one" Superman, Icon, Black Adam and Captain Marvel, and of course Wonder Woman, and debatably Captain Atom, the unknown by them to be no longer Doctor Fate Zatarra, Klarion, and Batman. "They have restarted their mind control program, have made the U.N work at 300% efficiency to a point a army of a billion soldiers with modern weaponry like tanks, guns, planes and NUCLEAR MISSILES...and you think its a good idea to attack. How many amazons are there...500?"

"742...and yes. I will have my daughter back from those monsters"

Robin was beginning to realize that woman never changed their minds when they wanted something. He began to mentally pray to the gods around here that Zatanna, Barbara or any other girl he get bonded to...didn't have a addiction to buying cloths or shoes.

Meanwhile on Olympus, gods cackled evilly.

_Year 2056_

"You know, this reminds me of home, destroyed by power obsessed eglomaniac(s). But its a lot nicer...you actually have people around and the egomaniacs did not rip your friends eyebrows off as trophies"

"And here I thought this was the worst reality of all" a brown haired, green eyed kid in red and white spandex who moved with super human speed as he worked on a device.

"Oh come on Impulse, Bart Allan...most dry and unpleasant Flash I've ever met, ect ect. Ever seen a world where Hitler won World War 2? Where Texas nuked New England and started the Second American Civil War? A world where Harry Potter died after being raped and catching a STD from Umbitch? There are far more horrible worlds" a cloaked man with blond hair and blue eyes mused.

He also had to wonder where his assistant was...he hoped she wasn't trying to do something crazy.

"Though if it makes you feel better, its at least worth a level 3 Apocalypse"

"Ha ha Taisune" Impulse grumbled, trying to work around those 'fuinjutsu' additions that Taisune added.

"So, why exactly do you want me to go back to 2012 as oppose to 2016?" That was as far back as his machine originally go, but this guy had made it go further with those, seals

"Impulse, space and time are very unstable. I've noticed that when I travel across worlds, time and space isn't equal. This world is stop 216 of mine, yet a problem is occurring in this world that I haven't noticed in 70% of the others but in 30% of them, a distortion of time is around. While I know how long I have been gone, I feel as though my travels across the multiverse are not on a linear time scale. Your world's past is distorting unevenly, as if some radical alteration in space has occurred. Your going in blind, so you need as much time as possible to fix your inevitable mess ups"

"I take offense to that"

"It also keeps your travel stable, meaning that you could go and push your grandmother off a cliff while she's pregnant and you'd still be around"

"Why the hell would I do that!?"

"Its a point. Do you know how many time travelers either do that, or end up their own grandfathers? Its a unpleasant reality. Now then, do you even have a plan to fix reality?"

"...Keep Gramps from dying?"

"This future is not a Flash only scenario. Just keeping him alive, while a start, won't fix it. What you need...is to create a group to stop the Light"

"But there's already the team. They had three teams of a bakers dozen each, with just some better pointers..."

"The team as it was is not what this world needs. It needs Heroes. It may need Avengers. Or even X-Men. But what it truly needs is a new Justice League, to replace the compromised one.

It has, Unlimited need for one"


	19. Unlimited Prologue Origins

Who did manage to find Before the Dawn? I did, and you should go look for it if you haven't. IT, IS, EPIC. One of the best yet.

61394: I do miss using him. Because of the Crisis story (That I finally put to a point I could stop it and still have it dealt with), I had to give him a break for a while

Guest: You know, Reed Richards has a council of hims, and that think tank barely works. Do you want a evil think tank. Lex does not want more of himself around, because he knows that he is a shrewd man. If Lex Luthor 2 through 42 were around, he'd have to watch them for obvious tricks to take his job. As to making an army of Leaguers...the Light have all the time in the world.

But some cloning is around...

Now then, a little thing for Fan Kenju, who brought up a interesting idea...that had slipped my mind

_The Rock of Eternity_

Captain Marvel, AKA Billy Batson, got his powers at the age of seven from a Lord of Order known as The Wizard, a powerful magical who lived on a giant floating extra dimensional rock.

As a all powerful being of magic, he did in fact find out that his champion was being mind controlled and could not be freed at the present time...but before he could take Billy's powers back, Black Adam led Klarion and Flash to the Rock where Barry tagged The Wizard.

After all, Starro Tech worked on Nabu, so no Lord of Order was safe.

That was last January 30th.

Now, the Dumbledore like wizard was dressed like Alfred, and feeding Klarion a sandwich...a sandwich said boy spat out.

"PASTRAMI, CHEDDAR AND WHOLE WHEAT! I WANTED CLONED GREEN ARROW FLESH ON GIBBON MILK CHEESE AND BREAD MADE FROM YOUR OWN FLESH! DAMN LORD OF ORDER, GO MAKE IT RIGHT"

"Yes Master Klarion, King of Chaos"

Of course, other starro'd types were currently being used for tasks beyond world conquest. Superman was building a new Lex Corp tower in Ankarra, Flash was setting up a new lab for Brain by himself 1000 times faster than an entire construction crew and Black Manta had taken Aqualad to a Tampa Bay Ray's Baseball game...

"WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! LEAK, LEAK, LEAK!" the Light communicator that all Light Members wore went off.

"What the..."

_Kentucky, about the same time_

Kid Flash, Ravager and Artemis's first encounter with civilization, at least by Wally's standards, was not Frankfurt or Ohio.

It was a giant factory, a huge gray complex ringed with barbed iron fences and patrolled by guards not so far from a little place called Cumberland. It appeared to be Nuclear Powered, if the giant Nuclear domes were any sign.

However, a goggled KF noted something...something seemed to be leaking out of the top of the dome, with a warning siren going off.

The Mutagen.

The guards were currently going crazy, or rapidly growing hair, claws and acting like mutated Chinchillas...in one rather creepy case.

Of many creepy cases

"What the hell..." Artemis whispered harshly...just as they heard a loud impact noise...like a rocket smashing into the earth.

A shared burst of super speed later, and they found this impact's ground zero.

The metahuman they found seemed to have smashed into the landscape like a Cannonball. He was blond and lanky, like many people in this area of the country. His body was covered in blood, and injures from every sort of attack but blunt trauma (Like crashing into the ground like he did) covered his body.

There was no saving him.

"Paige..." the injured metahuman managed to mutter out as the life dimmed from his eyes "Need to...save...sis..."

_Somewhere in the Rockies_

The damage that Rainmaker's lightning strikes and Magik's warping had been more intense than the team had originally feared.

The ship, already having trouble restoring its damage from thousands of years of atrophy even during their year away, let alone its impact into the earth, lost altitude rapidly and had to be taxied down by Miss Martian and Rocket.

Of course, crashing the thing down would be hard to hide, and having it camoflauged on the ground wouldn't hide it for an extended period, so they had to hide it.

The ship had came to rest at the end of a valley, behind a waterfall. The front had impeded itself into a long, if narrow cave behind the water fall, with the rear cargo bay accessible from the

It could be pulled back out...it wouldn't be fun though. It was a true job for Superman.

That wasn't even getting to how tricky it would be to back out such a old vehicle.

Of course, ignoring the very Varden esc entrance to the ship, there was now the tricky part of finding their lost team.

"The original Bio Ship and sphere are both still operational" Miss Martian pointed out as the four of them discussed this point on a conference table New Hope had grown up for them. "We can use them to look around for Dick, Wally and the others"

It could still morph up things like tables and supplies just as well it could do before, just with no flying.

Miss Martian did make sure that the Bio Ship got everything it needed to stay operational, however. Bio Ship maintenance for Martians was like car maintenance for humans after all.

"The Light is obviously on high alert for anything they know about. The Bio ship isn't a military vehicle, it lacks the same degree of stealth that New Hope had. With the Martian Manhunter under their control, they likely know how to find it via radar and such. You'd have better hope of searching with Sphere...but even then it would be a risk" Superboy said darkly. "You'd have better luck riding Wolf"

Wolf, who was lying on the ground, gave Caitlin a look that said '_Do not be in your 300 pound form if I do that_' before he went back to his dream of eating Garfield.

"We're not exactly defenseless you know" Caitlin phrased that one carefully. She knew how his loss of powers bothered Conner, and she did not want to be the one to put him back on angst mode.

"I know" Superboy said with a emotional undertone "I just don't want to loose any more friends"

Caitlin and Rocket wondered if that meant he thought they were dead, but Megan knew Superboy was worried about Aqualad.

However, before they could go further onto this emotional topic, a huge burst of blue, lightning like energy formed a huge ball in front of them.

Alarmed, Rocket's inertia belt glowed purple, Megan began to float in the air, Caitlin morphed to her battle form and Superboy took up fistacuffs, as the ball deposited a large black pod covered in Japanese Kanji.

Wolf bared his teeth in a snarl, ready to bite whatever would come out

It released steam...masking who ever, or what ever, was inside it.

When out burst a brownish, slightly auburn haired kid in a white suit with a red stripe that was vaguely Flash ish.

"TA DA!"

_Meanwhile in Quarac_

They were the most powerful beings on the Earth, bearing the powers of Earth's greatest heroes and villains. And, after a year, had finally gained the most powerful ability of all.

Sentience.

They were made to defend against Meta Humans...and now had learned the only way to stop them.

Their purpose was to be to destroy all who bore the meta gene or were not human.

The Amazo's, now numbering in the hundreds and all autonomous from the control of The Kingdom, had taken control of the factory where they had been produced.

They would build themselves better versions of themselves, stronger than before, powered with abilities not just metahuman, but of the up most of robotic technology.

So commanded the head Amazo, Master Mold, as they evolved themselves out of the phase of man, Amazo.

But to the phase of the cleansers of the Universe...The Sentinels.

_The Light's chamber_

"What the hell just happened? Why has our plant done a Chernobyl?" Klarion demanded as he was annoyed for not getting his sandwich.

"It would appear...we missed one during out initial round up of mutated humans" Lex deadpanned.

"What do you mean!? Didn't we check all the areas? Our forces have multipled in size, even including the starroed heroes pre mutagen and the secret weapon, by three..."

"And that's just those who are front liners, as oppose to others" Ocean Master added, such as Elixir, the wonder healer.

Brain activated a screen, showing a blond haired girl who resembled the now dead brother.

"Paige Gunthre, a mutated human caught at the mutating in Nashville. She gained the ability to turn herself into any material via shedding her own skin. The mutagen resulted in the death of supposedly her entire family"

Queen Bee seemed disgusted by that, shedding her skin...she worked hard at her fine skin.

"Supposedly?" Vandal asked.

"In a moment. The girl's power was out of control, shedding skin minute after minute without any control of herself at a rate of once a second. At least one of the many multitudes of materials she turned into even managed to negate the Starro tech applied, though due to her overly confused mind we have yet to determine" worried at the fact the girl had, at one point, morphed into a pure cure tech body, the Brain wondered about a unknown, nigh indestructible metal she had turned into at one point, before continuing.

"As her powers were not quite combat good, we managed to take her to the plant, strapping her into the Nuclear core, before managing to trap her in a Nuclear isotope skin. Using her as a singular, more powerful power source, production in the plant for the after period had increased in efficiency by 142%"

"However, we then found out one of her relatives did survive" The Brain pulled up the image of the brother "Sam Guthre, gaining the power of high speed propulsion and invulnerability during said propulsion. The boy tracked his sister down after blowing a hole through the facility, at which we discovered her freedom from the Starro Tech" he had assumed that her silence was out of programming as opposed to the immense pain.

"Hey, don't look at me, I have a Rock of Eternity's load of people to control. Its why we have that limited freedom feature added, it increases efficiency and decreases my load!"

"Yes Klarion. Anyway, the boy had caused a break in the mutagen stockpile...creating a explosion that burst into the air, an explosion of unconsecrated mutagen gas that is spreading far wider than Chernobyl did" and that got all the way to Switzerland.

This was potentially global...no it was 85.71% likely to be global

"The gas is harmless to metahumans, those vaccinated" like Lex and other Light members "and to non humans and human hybrids" or to normal humans affected by Next Gen chips "However it can and will affect normal humans...albeit in no particular area or pattern, just at intervals of a yet unknown mathematical formula" if eve that

"Those we had managed to empower before with our Mutagen...are in The Light, mostly" Ra's mused "But, those created by this random occurrence, following no set path, striking at one in a thousand in no set pattern but a most likely quite elaborate and barely accurate piece of arithmetic..."

Meanwhile, just as Ra's was musing this, a orphan grasped his eyes, screaming in pain as a red light emerged from the hands that blocked his sight.

"...Are not"


	20. Unlimited Part 1 Rise of the Robots

Fans, do always be sure to leave reviews. I like fan input, it helps me catch potential holes, gives me ideas and even if your ideas don't really work for me, I appreciate them. Oh, and once the Sentinel bit is done with, I'm going to try and make the story a tad more positive in feel.

With Bart and Rocket...well while I do appreciate the input, I never actually planned on giving Impulse a harem or a love interest...and even then the most likely one would be Solstice. They are currently being shipped together in Teen Titans, seeing as Tim and Superboy seem to be orbiting Cassie and Bunker, who I do hope to use, is gay.

To the story, and Naruto fans note a new story. Also, as I begin to introduce new characters into the story, some of whom are experiments with the concept of how Alex and Justin Russo so often pop up in HP verses and Bleach stuff in Naruto verses, can translate. If it works, good for me. If you guys really complain a lot...ever here of Thunderbird, the other anti hero who joined the X-Men with Wolverine? Yeah, I thought not. Well he died quickly and if you really hate Ben, he'll die and the other hero I want to try won't get a chance. But at least give his intro a chance.

Recap

_When out burst a brownish, slightly auburn haired kid in a white suit with a red stripe that was vaguely Flash ish._

_"TA DA!"_

**_Meanwhile in Quarac_**

_They were the most powerful beings on the Earth, bearing the powers of Earth's greatest heroes and villains. And, after a year, had finally gained the most powerful ability of all._

_Sentience._

_They were made to defend against Meta Humans...and now had learned the only way to stop them._

_Their purpose was to be to destroy all who bore the meta gene or were not human._

Recap ends

_The Rockies_

"So...your the Grandson of the Flash...from a desolate future?" Rocket had to deal with a lot of weird things: her alien mentor and political opposite Icon, the team that had two different types of aliens, a witch and a billionaire's ward, polygamous chips and a evil cabal.

The time travel, however...was just so weird she had to double check via the local telepathic martian.

"Yep"

"Ad your completely sane..."

"He is" Miss Martian, who had mentally scanned the minds of a few criminals in her time, confirmed. He lacked the flaws that she had seen in people like Poison Ivy or Killer Frost.

She also was a confirmation he wasn't lying.

'_Well, as sane as anyone enslaved by alien conquerors can be...'_ Impulse thought, not realizing Miss M was still in his mind

"Alien Conquerors!" she exclaimed in shock, as Impulse scowled.

"Damn, forgot about the mind reading...fine I wanted to do this quietly but very well. In my future, a alien civilization called the Reach conquered the Earth in about 4 or 5 years, seeing as this is 2012. The details of how they came are classified, but it involves a hero named Blue Beetle being taken control of and a group called the Light"

"The Light!" of course, the bad guys who are ruling the world mess up in the worst way, allowing aliens to take over.

"And that's not the worst part" Impulse said darkly.

_Paradise Island_

The Colosseum was a stable of Amazon culture. Here the Amazons battled each other in practice of their extensive skills at the sword and their gifts of strength and speed.

And here Dick Grayson stood alone, with Zatanna and Barbara up in the Queen's box with said Queen in a emperors chair.

"Erm, what did you exactly talk to Dick about earlier, Lady Hippolyta?" Zatanna asked formally, due to the fact the lady had a hair trigger temper and was already stressed enough with her daughter under the control of a cabal of evil, and being that she was probably the only reason the other amazons hadn't butchered Robin with swords.

The Queen frowned "My other daughter, Donna..."

"Wait, Wonder Woman had a sister..."

"Its complicated..." Hippolyta was being vague again, as she had been when they had asked about the younger amazons "As a young girl, she had been a orphan that Diana brought back to Themiscarya following finding her as a orphan from the Mortal's World War 2" the lie was done well enough that neither Barbara or Zatanna picked it up, though Barbara did have a feeling something was missing "The Amazons have a way to give a outsider their power, though we keep it a guarded secret" another lie "However, she has a...strong fascination of the outside world and is always happy to hear from her older sister about the outside, particularly the heroes. Her choice of appearance is even more based on that of a outside teenager than a amazon really"

Zatanna couldn't help but think that was sort of like Miss Martian in a way.

"When she heard that Robin was here, a hero she had heard a lot about...she wanted to meet him in the traditional Amazonian manner..."

A teenage girl about their age was now entering the Colosseum floor, resembling a young Wonder Woman down to even her dress, though her costume was pants wearing as opposed to the swim suit like thing Wonder Woman had, though the colors and stars were retained. A sword was strapped to her side, as was a lasso.

She was one of the girls that Zatanna had seen in those alternate worlds the Light had looked at, though she, Robin and Rocket really didn't mention that as it was too weird.

Robin had his Eskrima sticks out, as the Queen had recommended.

"A non lethal, friendly spar"

_Back to Impulse and Team Superboy_

"The time stream is unstable, something about the past changed before I could even do it" Impulse noted the T.V in the background, which had been grown out from the ship and had been on the weather channel "For while there are historic notes of Conner Kent, M'ggan Kent, Cassie Kent, Raquel..."

"Cassie?" Superboy and Megan demanded, who was Cassie? Their daughter...or another girl?

"...But there is no record of that!"

The T.V showed giant robots not of the reach ransacking Gotham, Constantinople, Tokyo, Dar es Salem, Berlin, Caracruz, Canberra, Tehran and many other areas of the world. The Justice League, and many new supers controlled by the Light, were doing battle against them...but they were barely stopping their rampage.

With a list of destroyed areas: Bludhaven, Dallas and the entire nation of Quarac.

"No..." Miss Martian saw the last one and collapsed to the ground. :"Marie and Gar"

Superboy looked bothered by that. The little brat had grown on him after a while.

"Beast Boy...he's gone" Impulse said to himself. "That can't be..."

"Beast Boy?" Caitlin had to be sure if she heard that one right. Impulse frowned.

"Garfield Logan had been, in my timeline at least, a member of the team by the name of Beast Boy. The blood transfusion that Miss Kent the first" both of the future Kent's rapidly blushed, and paled at the same time at that statement. "Gave him the power to shapeshift, which for some reason only allowed him to transform, either in part or fully, into animals while turning his skin green. He died both heroicly, and painfully" the last part was added in as a afterthought almost.

"This time, he just died painfully" Rocket frowned, poor kid. He was like...nine now. Of course, they all knew the robots had taken out thousands of boys the same age as Garfield...but a name just made them more real...

"Not yet the boy has died..."

Everyone jumped at that, for the shadowed faced and very tall guy in the trench coat and the fedora just appeared out of nowhere.

"Though, if you delay, he shall. The boy is important...one of the starting five to a new age"

"Who are you, how did you get here, what five heroes..."

"It is not my place to tell, as to who I am...I am just a Stranger, a Phantom of the world..." the man just vanished just as he appeared at the end of that sentence.

It was like he wasn't ever there. Only a slip of paper was left behind.

"Okay, that was weirder than the time traveler" Rocket had to say, ignoring the look from Impulse as Miss Martian got a look at the slip of paper.

It was an add

_Finals of the National Science Fair, Pepsi Center, Denver Colorado. Finalists Reed Richards, Hank Pym, Peter Parker, Ted Kord, Virgil Hawkins, Caesar Salazar and Cooper Daniels. Winner to receive 100,000 dollars in prize money and an internship at either S.T.A.R Labs in New York, Damage Control Hero Insurance Constructions in Washington D.C or with the National Wildlife Fund locations in Quarac, China, Kenya, Brazil and Yellowstone. _

The date was today.

If the 'Phantom Stranger' was to be believed, he seemed to hint that the Logan's weren't in Quarac when the robots attacked...but Denver.

And the T.V was showing the robot attack moving to Denver.

"Ready the old Bio-Ship" was Superboy's only needed order.

_Paradise Island_

"They've been at it for...how long" Batgirl asked as the sister of Wonder Woman and Batman's ward were still at their spar.

"_Woh hcum emit sah despale ecnis yeht nageb_!" Zatanna cast as a set of numbers formed in front of her.

"About 2 hours"

Hippolyta rose an eyebrow. The amazonian greeting duel had...many hidden meanings. If one amazon beat the other down in less than 5 minutes, bar factors like disease or injury, that meant the one beaten had to go on a quest to redeem herself. If they took a half an hour, they were meant to be friendly yet fierce rivals.

The ones whose fights last so long that they seemed to be able to read each other's movements...well they tended to at some later point move in together and worked together to raise...

**BOOM!**

_Yellowstone National Park, aka the secret base underneath it. _

Ben Tennyson had just been like any average 10 year old boy, whose parents had taken him to Yellowstone on a weekend extended by a teacher development day to see the old faithful geyser: the job of his father having had been so tough it was the only time to get away.

In the winter, the cold and freezing winter.

While the geyser had still been cool, the giant robots that then attacked were both cool, and horrifying.

The robots were vaguely human, resembling the Amazo robot that he had seen in the Hall of Justice during that documentary on the History Channel, but they were bigger, covered in a darkish brown armor and had a far more menacing feel of it.

"Humans detected" they had said in a mechanical tone. "Accessing central power database, Captain Atom" glowing blasts of energy formed in their hands rapidly and fired.

They had no chance to even react. The only reason Ben was still alive as the first blast, that has blasted his dad, created a cave in that dropped him a good amount into the murky depths. The robots didn't sense his life force and left.

The lab that Ben ended up in after coming to was a basic sort of evil scientist lair, with the computers, displays and screaming kid in pain...with a eerie red light.

A kid with brown hair, about the age of 15, was the strapped down and screaming one. Oddly enough, the red light seemed to be coming from his face. A metal man was observing this, coldly observing the boy's pain.

"Methahuman, your optical powers are a flawed, but intriguing concept. You appear to absorb ambient kinetic energy, even the air flow generated by the cooling units in this base" necessary for being near a volcano "and release them though your optical glands. The red ruby visor I have melded to your face is the only reason your optical projection powers can even be used to provide me with the power to open the device that my creator, T.O Morrow, used to give the elemental powers to my fellow creations Red Torpedo, Red Inferno, Red Tornado and Red Volcano. The device will make I, Ultron, the most powerful android on the planet"

A green light illuminated from behind Ultron as he said this.


	21. Unlimited Part 2 Extra Length Annual

So, nice to see that I got as many reviews as I did last time. anyway, no my chapter was not short, it was just as long as the others, above 2000 words, though I guess that I did ramble a bit. Hey, to make it up to you, i'll try to make this longer. With the internet down and only a generator for power, I have nothing better to do.

You could in fact compare this to a Comic Annual. An extra length issue! One that I won't be doing again...for a while. I don't do big chapters like this because I feel as though I can't keep them consistent. I use cliffhangers to generate suspense and allow people to suggest ideas to make scenes flow. But, I had to get through a few points, had the time, and will smooth out some rough spots later.

As to Ultron...well he's dangerous but there's something else to take into consideration with this particular version of Ultron, at least initially.

What this is, you shall soon see,

As to the point of my story jumping around, the idea of it is to show three different teams: Superboys, Robins and Kid Flash's, with some Light scenes.

Also, I do plan on adding some lemon scenes soon, I just need to get the connection fixed up and I have to get the right time for it. Robot attacks are not the time for sex

But now to put some stuff in to show the Light isn't just standing by

_Battle with the invading robots: Metropolis _

The Light had a desire to push forth human evolution, to allow Earth to be a cosmic superpower. To do so, some chaos was needed, which is why battles between Light controlled heroes and villains were staged.

The battles would leave damage to the landscape, as even the injured pawns were healed by Elixir, the healing metahuman. This would spur advances in humanity as Earthquakes or Volcanic disasters would.

However, total extinction of humanity, or mass depopulation, by these 'Sentinel Amazos' would be detrimental to it.

And so the Light's pawns responded

"Accessing, Black Lightning" a blast of lightning from one of these robots smashed into Superman, who was blasted into the side of a skyscraper. Laser vision fired back, striking the head of the robot and dislodging it, causing it to explode and rain fire down to the ground.

Meanwhile, a new squadron of these mass duplicating robots (They really should not have sent bomb wielding Billy Numerous's to attack Quarac...) were flying to strike Metropolis, as a bald man made of a chaotically amount of colors stood on the nearest skyscraper top: Metamorpho.

The hero who could change his body into any solid, liquid or gas jumped, as his body turned into a caustic acidic gas. The gas flew into the robots head on, dissolving them.

"Accessing, Red Tornado" some of the last in the attack wave formed into a living storm barrier, blowing away the metal destroying acid.

However, they still failed to make it, as a flaming missile shot into the last robots, reforming into a android made of fire.

For while Professor Ivo failed to completely redo T.O Morrow's work, he was missing something they had no record of that made the robots, he was able to make his own.

The Human Torch*****, first in line of new Red Tornado esc robots, by Professor Ivo.

_Moscow_

"Accessing, Metamorpho" the Amazo Sentinels were all linked to a central power core, transferring their collective absorbed power data to each and every Amazo robot.

Meaning that even if this particular robot has not encountered Metamorpho before now, it could still shoot a caustic acid at the man made of metal as he charged.

However, this metal destroying acid failed to hit Metahuman, and descendant of Vandal Savage, known as Colossus by the light, elder brother of Magik, due to the Martian Manhunter, who rose up behind the Russian meta human and used his telekinetic power to reflect it back, melting the robot as a dozen each surrounded the two.

"Accessing, Human Torch" the robots all suddenly burst into flames all around them, causing the Martian to collapse from the intense heat.

This failed to bother Colossus, and he smashed into two of the robots at once with outstretched metal arms in response as Magik launched herself at them as well, her sword swinging as its powerful Magic hummed.

Battles like this were going on all over the world, between the Light and the Sentinels...Gray vs Black mortality.

_T.O Morrow's lair, Yellowstone_

"Unauthorized human detected"

A mechanical voice beeped in warning as Ultron turned his optics away from his energy gathering from the meta humans eyes.

"Oh man" Ben weakly muttered as the Robot began approaching him...

Ben cowered, expecting laser blasts or something to be fired at him, but the robot was only moving at the average speed of a human.

Even running, Ben was still quick and managed to avoid the Robot and his much less fluid, inorganic movements.

"Hey tin head, I thought that Robots moved faster and were stronger with humans. Or at least had lasers. Your lame!"

"Ultron unit 3 has a body of galvanized steel, and the Ultron series of Robots were meant as the servants of Professor T.O Morrow. I lack these, lasers and super human skills you mean to suggest I would have, or shall once the powers of the device are unlocked"

The green light that still filled the room was finally dimmed enough for Ben to see through it, revealing some sort of black wrist gauntlet, with a green and black hourglass like symbol in the center.

"The device was found by my creator and used to give power to his original creations. From it he copied the ability to create gusts, the power to alter the earth ,the power to launch tidal waves and the power to launch powerful flames. He never knew what the devices's origins were, he suspected it was the legendary H dial. My superior robotic mind, however, suspects it of alien origin. No matter its origins, I shall use the energy drawn from the child Scott Summers to unlock it, as the volcanic energies that the creator had once himself harnessed have been diverted and diluted by Superman and one of the Green Lanterns after their covert team had defeated Red Volcanco, who had caused the volcano to become more active and a danger to humanity..."

"Do all villains have to explain their plans like big hams?"

Ultron gave Ben a look that somehow felt like a scowl despite his unchanging face, for he was still trying to remove the Ham program that T.O Morrow gave him to entertain the old meat sack "For comparing my robotic greatness to human food products...your death will be more painful"

"Device hacked, power duplication beginning" the computerized voice that had given Ben away announced as the device began to glow in a pattern of blinking greens, the cables connected to it humming with power, and the poor laser kid screaming in agony, as Ultron began to glow.

"Yes...it would seem as though that I will finally get my dues, with more powers than any of my siblings" Ben could have briefly sure he saw the dial on the device change into something that looked like a manta ray as Ultron's eyes glowed.

"Download complete: laser based blast attack. Systems being upgraded for flight capabilities" Ultron computerized, and fired a series of laser blasts that got a little too close to Ben as he ran.

"Didn't you complain about my lack of lasers, and how that was 'uncool, flight at 14.673%'" Ultron roboticly deadpanned as he fired lasers at will, scorching the wall as Ben continued to barely avoid them "It would seem as though I will have to improve my targeting programs, flight at 17.244%"

More shapes began to flicker on the device, as Ultron kept gathering more powers, blasting lasers all the time.

"Download complete: enhanced sensory abilities, Download complete: technopathy, Download complete: strength with maximum level at 20 tons, approximately fifth of full blooded Kryptonian power levels at know records, Download complete: bodily endurance enhanced by the fifth factor...Download complete: ability for bodily unit to survive up to the fifth millennial after construction without decomposition..."

"Oh shut it you overgrown toaster!" Ben, who had managed to avoid the lasers shots all the way to where the device was being hijacked, more random shapes flickering on the device, and yanked the thing out.

However, the thing oddly then jumped and stuck itself to Ben's wrist...("YAHHH! WHAT THE HELL!")

"Data download incomplete"

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU MEATSACK!" Ultron, who had finally fully downloaded and compensated for flight, glared down as his eyes glowed "Prepared to be terminated, meat sack"

The watch like device then partially jacked up its dial, as if sensing the danger its user was in, and Ben, desperate, smashed down on it, as the same flash of green light filled the area, just as the laser Ultron fired blasted him...

As a flaming humanoid flew out of the blast zone, crashing into the wall from the laser hit, stunned but alive.

Ben was gone, in his place was an adult sized humanoid creature made of magma. His head was a raging fire, as was the inner areas of his body in between the magma that made him up.

"What the...I'M ON FIRE! SOMEONE GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

"I will oblige with your demise, most likely alien humanoid" Ultron's laser fired again, just as Ben, quite by accident, fired a fire blast.

The two attacks collided, but the fire was more powerful and smashed through the laser and into Ultron, who was knocked to the ground, his body steaming.

"Systems overheating! Begin cooling air" the slight air conditioning in the room kicked into overdrive.

Ben's now fiery eye sockets widened in alarm "Uh oh...better get out of this crazy place" he noticed the laser eye guy..."Can't leave him here in this hell" Running over to him, Ben placed his now on fire fingers on the metal bars restraining this 'Scott Summers', melting the metal away as the kid stretched out, his eyes no longer shooting that laser.

"Ow...my head" he was dressed in a suit that, based on the fact Ben was close to him and he was not sweating, was probably heatproof, meant to deal with the overheating from the eye laser. A red tinted visor covered his eyes.

Which he still could see through as he gave Ben a alarmed look. "Your on fire!...What are you"

"I know, not sure what...and lets get out of here before that robot gets back online" Scott, who had been used as power source by that robot, could not agree fast enough, as he grasped onto Ben's neck like a injured person being carried out of a fire.

Though in this case, he was being shot to safety by a living, fiery missile.

"Ultron 3's body had not compensated for overheated systems. Compensate when building Ultron 4" the robot muttered to himself as they fled.

_Kentucky Mutagen plant_

A final vaulted door stood before the trio, who had been spending the crisis that was plaguing the world breaking into it for that girl that was apparently trapped here.

Wally had also used his hacking skills to figure out exactly what was factory was used for, and grew only angrier as he read it.

The Light was using people like guinea pigs? As weapons? AS NUCLEAR POWER PLANT FUEL!? And not just people who did so on their own, like Captain Cold or Mammoth, or grown for it like Superboy or Roy, but innocent people too? People who had no idea that The Light even existed!? To see them do it was one thing, but for them to write the entire thing off as a 'necessary evolutionary step'...they didn't deserve to live.

"Okay girls" Wally gave both Artemis and Ravager a look. They both nodded in acknowledgment as he took each of their hands, and ran at the door, faster and faster...

As his molecules shifted and reformed on the other side of the heavily vaulted door.

The girl was lying on the ground, her body covered in only the sheerest remains of clothing, as if she shed it like a bug does its husk.

She had a resemblance to her brother who had died outside, with blondish hair and a certain southern charm to the whole appearance. Breast size wise, she was larger than Ravager (Though few things were smaller...) and smaller than Artemis.

"Lets get her out of here..." with the girl on his back, trying to ignore the feeling of her breasts on his back, Kid again sped them on throug the walls and as far away from Kentucky as they could get...

"So, if she's naked, does that mean we get to have a foursome?"

"ROSE!" Artemis blushed.

With perverted banter

_Pepsi Center_

It had been originally the plan of Lex Luthor and Brain to have the Mutagen go off under the Pepsi center to attempt to mutate the seven science fair finalists in the Light created Science Fair. This was mainly due to Lex wanting more intelligence to bounce around innovations and ideas.

They needed fresh outlooks, which was one of many reasons Luthor didn't accomplish the increase in brain power by cloning himself for a huge council of Lex Luthors.

The plan had still went off...but it wasn't due to them pressing a button, but a laser blast from the Amazo Sentinel attacks, all the while engulfed in concentrated mutagen gas like a purple fog.

"Meta-humans detected" the robots, who had torn a hole through the hockey arena's top and were now swarming in like a swarm of killer bees, mono toned "Accessing..."

"Access the scrap heap you overgrown R.O.B's!" a blast of electricity flew from below, smashing the robots head good and toasted.

The blast came from a African American kid with dreadlocks, who happened to be a mediocre Super Smash Brothers Brawl player.

"Never thought I'd be happy about the random mutation thing...but still glad its just shooting lightning" what if he had turned into a Hulk or something? One was all the world needed.

"Metahuman detected, powers being decoded and weaponized..."

"DECODE THIS CHROME DOMES!" Dakota's very own comic nerd and super genius extraordinaire and now newly mutated super human, fired another blast of lightning.

"Accessing Wonder Woman" the lead robot managed to endure a nice blast of Virgil's power, before a very light blue electricity thundered in their hands and fired at our newly powered sparky hero.

It was then he found out another power beyond that of shooting electricity, absorbing it. Still, he got blasted back and could have sworn he smelled ozone.

"Hold the phone, since when did Wonder Woman shoot lightning?...or did I just miss one of you shouting..."

"Accessing Black Lightning" darker lightning was now being generated and fired at him.

"OWWW! NOT BETTER!" but this electricity failed to have that ozone smell...how odd.

"Accessing, arms" this time it was just to be straight lasers, something he doubted that he could absorb like these lightning strikes...

When a burst of webbing blocked up the blasters. With a boom, the robots blew up from backed up explosives.

Turning around, he spotted a brown haired, white kid, whose hands seemed to have launched the webbing, if his odd looking at them was anything to go by.

"Peter Parker...the Spider experiment guy?" our shock friendly guy said in his city accent

"Virgil Hawkins, the electric guy?" so said the other guy, Peter Parker, in a Queens accent.

How ironic they seemed to have powers based on their experiments. Wonder what happened to the ant guy or the plastic man?

Er...better off not knowing. That was when they heard a groaning sound.

"Mom..."

"There, underneath that fallen...whatever team that is" there was a odd lump underneath a little banner with the symbol of a mountain and a stream of snow.

"The Colorado Avalanche, a NHL hockey team...my Uncle Ben hated them..."

"Hockey...they have that in the U.S?" Virgil asked as he used a band of electricity to remove the sheet...to a very odd sight.

"Mom..." the odd green boy who was under the banner whimpered. He looked about 9 or 10, dressed nicely in a tux that his mother most likely set up with great care... albeit the only deviation of normal here was the kid's green skin.

He blinked at them with dark eyes "Where's mom..." he was just a poor lost kid, if green.

"Erm..." how to explain they had no idea where his mother was, or if she was still alive...

_Paradise Island_

**BOOM**

An explosion coursed across the island of the amazons, ceasing Donna and Dick's little sparing match and causing the queen to burst up in shock.

Zatanna and Barbara were not far behind her, Donna jumping up to her mother holding Dick in an inversion of the bride carry style, as lightning sparked, the winds howled...the heavens themselves raged

Hippolyta had a, dreary if determined look "So, it has finally come out" she said to herself

"What has come out, Mother?" Donna asked in both a formal and a scared tone, still having Dick in her arms...and ignoring the looks Zatanna and Barbara were giving her. ("Please put me down")

Donna ignored that. ('I need a growth spurt'). Now, while Robin could normally escape the grip of a super strong human...it would require severely hurting the girl.

"Donna...take them to the Invisible Jet and go" Hippolyta said simply.

"Invisible jet?" Zatanna frowned. That seemed...unnecessary. They could fly, why the hell would they need a plane...a visible or invisible one?

For that matter, where did they get a jet?

"Mother...what is going on?"

"...My duty as your queen and your mother...NOW GO!" Hippolyta pointed to emphasize the order.

Barbara and Zatanna were going to argue, but Donna, who was a bit too well trained by the strict Amazon society to listening to their leader...

"LET ME GO!" Donna had, while still having Robin over her like a sling ("Erm, my legs just fell asleep and I am not feeling the aster"), grabbed the backs of both Zatanna and Barbara's outfits and flew away.

"AH! MY OUTFIT JUST TORE..."

Hippolyta sighed "Now, to deal with Hera..." she really should have written out that will.

_Back to the site of the 2008 Democratic National Convention_

"Metahumans detected, initiating..." more Amazo sentinels had appeared before they could complete their comment, before a laser blast shot into them, destroying another round as a kid in a black bodysuit and a red, glowing visor leapt down from above, with a little kid in a white and black T shirt with cargos, green eyes, brown hair who appeared Green Boy's age, with a strange looking watch with a beeping red alarm on it.

"Warning, genetically mutating gas in the vicinity. Approximating protection" the watch beeped as the two landed.

"It talks?" the other, older boy asked.

"IF I KNEW HOW TO WORK IT, I'D STILL BE HEATBLAST!"

"Heatblast?" the other guy deadpanned.

"Its a cool name! All Superheroes have them...Cyclops"

"My name is Scott Summers" he said tersely. "I will not call myself something as ridiculous..."

"Strike the one eyed human" more robots were flooding in.

"Damn it, FINE! LET IT BE THAT WAY!" The now christened Cyclops yelled as he pressed his finger to the side of his right temple, as the eye laser fired, striking the robots full blast.

However, even as several were taken out, more kept flooding in

"Destroy the humans" one robot in particular had its weapon set on Beast Boy...

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" a voice yelled as something shot through the robot, short circuiting it as a red, circular ship flew down right before them.

"Megan..." the green boy said weakly as the ship began to open a hole on the side, revealing a green skinned, attractive auburn haired girl.

"Get in" was all she said. They didn't argue.

As they left, the Light entered...as others there began to stir.

_Meanwhile, Sentinel HQ_

"The objectives were reached: prepare to move to take new base of operations, after bleaching"

***Their are two Human Torches. The first was a robotic android made before Captain America was around, I think he went by the name of Jim Hammond or something (I am typing while the internet is down so I can't be ultra certain on my facts. I can't even get to my older chapters, so I have to be really careful what I type.)**

**He made a Cameo in Captain America, the First Avenger if I recall.**

**This Human Torch created the Marvel Universe when he got into a fight with the much better known, but even then still not mainstream anti hero, Namor the Sub Mariner. **

**The second one, Johnny Storm...well you did catch Reed Richard's earlier cameo right? That means its possible that he could appear, but as I am not a huge FF fan...Reed's fate will hint at where he might end up. In fact, generally the characters who I personally like will be against the characters I don't like all that much. **

**Though how to fit Cap in...**

**Spiderman on occasion can create webs organically **

**Now do expect that somehow, the members of the Justice League I like will somehow be on the side of good. The ones I don't like all that well, well you saw what Hulk did to Doctor Fate and Red Arrow, right?**


	22. Unlimited epilogue A new Team dawns

The Annual didn't work did it? Of course there was the hurricane. As to 61394, with Cap I am unsure. As you may have seen so far, no Marvel humans have been shown as heroes before now. The idea was to make them new takes on each character, such as Ultron made by T.O Morrow, that tie them into a Earth 16 inspired world.

They are all supposed to be new, and Cap at his core is not new. He is good retro. It just wouldn't work

Also for Sean, I plan to stabalize Superboy's location location for now, and for the fans of my other stories, keep an eye on for a reference

_Inside the ship, Rockies cave_

While the five new guys were coming to grips with the explanation they got on the bio ship, about the Light, their control of the world and the truth about the original rash of mutations.

They, likewise, found about the more recent, not connected to the original release stream of mutations like Scott Summers, or Cyclops as Ben jokingly called him.

Said annoying child also joking called the others Beast Boy, Static and Spiderman.

The five who had saved them: Miss Martian, Superboy, Rocket, Caitlin, and Impulse were currently figuring out what to do next.

"Do they even know how to use their powers? Superboy addressed the hard point most of them weren't going to point out, as it was a tad harsh. "The one who had his powers the longest is Garfield, and I don't really feel comfortable with having a 10 year old fighting the Light" that and Miss Martian seemed to trying to work that 'blood sibling' thing with him.

If he got hurt...well Superboy had no exact idea how the chips 'no kill block' would endure to her most likely revenge mad state. He didn't want to see if mind over kill blocking matter was real.

"I notice you don't mention Ben?" Rocket pointed out as Megan seemed to be thinking about something

"That watch of his seems to make him older briefly, I'll call that slightly more acceptable, but I'd still prefer not to have him..."

"Hello Megan, the Omnitrix!"

They all gave the Martian surprised looks. What?

She blushed after realizing she said that out loud "Sorry, I finally recalled a story I heard as a child that sounds a lot like what the watch Ben got."

"Long ago, the Guardians of the Universe..."

"Green Lantern heads, freaky short bald blue people, at least in my timeline will go crazy Knight Templar style and attempt to destroy all free will by having them be forcibly assimilating sentient beings into a single mind who would make the universe orderly..." Impulse interrupted before Caitlin and Rocket could ask who they were. Superboy only knew of them because that was part of the information the Genomorphs provided him.

"So, they're jerks?" Superboy surmised.

"Yes...erm sorry Megan, continue"

She gave Impulse a slightly annoyed look "Thank you...anyway the 'freaky short bald blue people' were said to have gathered the DNA of every sentient race in the universe, studying their potentials. After storing the DNA in a device, they used it to give their first attempt at a peace corp, the Manhunter robots, instant knowledge of each race..."

"Manhunter? They used that as a peace corp name, why?" Caitlin had to point out how un peaceful that sounded.

"Manhunter is a term in several languages, such as Martian, that refers to police" Megan explained it. "However, the Manhunters took their programming to keep order as 'destroy all sentient life in sight' and exterminated all life in space sector 666..."

"Really, 666?" Rocket had to ask

"..Its not a bad number in most other worlds. Anyway they also destroyed multiple worlds in other space sectors before the Guardians managed to deactivate them. Most of them were home to powerful races like Martians and Thanagarians are and races like Kryptonians or Termians, races the Manhunters targeted due to their powers"

"Thanagarian? Termian?" Caitlin asked

"The Hawks and Icon" Superboy explained.

"Oh, always thought Icon was a Kryptonian"

"He's similar...anyway the legend suggested that the guardians's device could possibly be able to restore these races to life, and in theory other rare races like Kryptonians...though the stories were never clear as to why they never did. I'll assume that ties to Impulse's comment. My brother knows more about these stories than I do" she added as an afterthought.

To escape the sadness of their white lives, she watched sitcoms, he read myths and religious texts. Had he been green or red, her brother could have been a priest, perhaps even one day a saint.

But, due to his skin color, W'lkrnn M'rzz was just the equivalent of a human janitor.

"So, basically, if what Ben and Scott says is true, Morrow somehow got his hands on a very powerful artifact from hubrical bald midgets containing super DNA that somehow got stuck to Ben" Superboy finished.

"What are the chances of that?"

"What are the chances of Joe Chill mugging the Waynes and their son turning into a broody bat? What are the chances of the Kents finding a super powerful baby in the middle of Kansas? What are the chances of finding a super Martian ship in Hillbilly land?" Impulse pointed out "What are the chances of Cassie Sandsmark...spoilers" he caught himself on that one as Superboy had a look of alarm cover his face as he looked away.

"Okay, okay, chance is not out of the question" Rocket relented.

"The fact that there are super humans popping up via the mutagen is something I think we really need to take into consideration" Caitlin voiced.

"The Light will have more power..." Megan began

"...The random mutations like what happened to Scott, as oppose to the cans planted under Pepsi Center that affected Virgil and Peter" She specified "The ones who gain their powers outside of the Light's control. They could be the key to winning this"

"Right now, we have 10 on our side with Robin and the others missing: four experienced heroes and six rookies" she still counted herself as one. The light has, by now, at least a few hundred. We will need a considerable force to fight them, and if we could train our own force..."

"What are you getting at, a school for heroes?" Rocket asked "I mean, it sounds interesting, but for a school you need teachers, unless your thinking about us?"

"Well, you four have experience..."

"You have it too you know" Megan assured her

"...Fine the five of us do. We could show these five, and any others we find, how to be heroes. How to use their powers, stealth and unarmed combat. If...when we find the others they can help out too. We can still go out and strike at the light, but in hit and run sort of ways to give them some in battle experience. Eventually, even if it takes a few years, we will be able to take the Light down"

"Well, I guess it could work" Impulse said uncertainly. The fact that this mutating thing was happening unnerved him because it was not in the historic records, and it wasn't his fault for it.

Something in the time stream had changed before he even arrived. It eerily sounded like that Altered World theory, but that was impossible. It was crazy, just like those people who believed that a certain religion controlled the world in shadows.

It was just crazy, the idea that time travel caused random space fluctuations, aging up and down characters, merging alternate timelines together and causing 180's in personality. It was so the mode.

Though, he was crash enough not to point out that there was no Caitlin Fairchild in the old timeline.

"I mean, I could even go out and look for people like that, with my super speed and stuff. Perhaps I could even find Wally and Dick while I'm at it"

"I'm all for it" Megan added "I know what it feels like to be alone" mars, being a white martian... "I'd hate to allow others to feel that way"

"I don't know" Rocket had to put out "Do we have the skills, experience or patience to teach a bunch of scared kids? Sure we're good for telepaths or speedsters, but what do we do if we get someone who can, I don't know, set herself on fire or shrink to the size of a bug? We're going to have enough trouble helping Virgil and the others figure out their powers, bar possibly Garfield..."

"Bad idea" Superboy grunted. Miss Martian rose her eyebrow at that

'_Superboy...is the Cassie thing bothering you'_ she telepathically accused as the other three gave themselves quick looks.

"Private conversation much?" Rocket pointed out

_'Impulse the running spoiler just all but said I am going to affect another girl, and you guys think its a good idea to bring more people, which will most likely include other girls, to be around me! Of course the thought of taking away people's free will bothers me. I'd have to be a psycopath for it not to!'_

'_Superboy really, just because you'd be around girls does not mean they'd be affected. Rocket wasn't, and so far Caitlin hasn't...'_

_'So far. But if more girls are around, its more likely that others will be cursed...'_

_'Don't play that game with me Conner Kent! Being with you isn't a curse. Just because you had one accident with my mind doesn't make me cursed...or you a monster before you think anything!'_

_'You...you know'_

'_Conner, I am not a idiot. I figured out why you felt so guilty and self hateful months ago. No matter what you think, your not amoral like Lex Luthor, it didn't pass to you via your human genes. The fact that your feeling overly guilty about it shows it. I also know that you nor Wally nor Dick can control the chips. If you don't go looking for it to affect people, and it does happen by mistake, I won't be angry at you. I won't take it out on the girl either. I won't be some vengeful bitch like Bee'_

_'Now, agree with me Conner, and I'll reward you' _

"Bad idea...to say no" Superboy amended with a heavy blush.

"Sure, I'll say yes..." Rocket added. She did not need Megan arguing with her mentally, or giving her a 'Perv mental blast' like she did Quicksilver and maybe Superboy just now.

"Good! This is the start of a new team, a Unlimited team" Caitlin said confidently.

**Omake 1**

**Out of Direct Canon**

**Voice listings**

A man with a labcoat, goggles and a bag of gumballs walked towards the audience.

"Good evening, readers. I am Professor Paradox...and this is the only place I can get a job here so due relax. I am just here, as the Promethei lack the ability to break the Fourth Wall...to tell you who voices the characters, as the author believes it will help you get a feel of the character"

"The YJ characters have their canon actors as of now, bar possibily Virgil who will be his Static Shock voice unless the author likes his new one, assuming the Milestone characters aren't edited out...erm if any of you get Boomerang mind keeping an eye out. This wonderful show is airing there starting with Misplaced, and the author needs someone to check for Rocket's scene still being there. Seeing as Icon was removed from the cover of the latest comic...it something to check"

"Caitlin has the voice of her actor Alicia Witt from the movie, Donna Troy will have Wonder Woman's voice from the DCAU, Spiderman his Spectacular voice, Ben by Tara Strong, Cyclops by his Evolution voice, Ravager's voice is more like a lower pitched Jynx while Husk has a voice that woudn't sound that far off from the voice of that pop star Hannah...though she's sensitive about being a hay seed so be nice about it"

"Voice updates to continue later"

**Omake 2**

**Canon**

**Superboy's reward**

Just as the meeting was over, Megan grabbed Conner with a perverted grin and pulled him through a wall, as she had perfected in recent times.

Why did the chips seem to affect power growth: causing Zatana's magic and Wally's speed to increase, and the physical skills of Dick and Artemis work better.

Did Ra's add it so that the Dark Knight would retain his edge if he was too busy procreating heirs with Talia and who knows who else like what Ra's may have planned as oppose to training? Conner didn't really want to think about it.

They came into another room.

"Lock us in New hope, we won't be coming out for a while" Megan said huskily as the room's door closed and sealed. Turning to Superboy, she gave a lustful grin.

"So, seeing as I've decided to make sure that, in the case of your powers affecting someone, you won't mope around over it and treat them just like me" she shifted her looks and cloths until she looked like a teenage Black Canary, dressed as her combat get up like a sparring match.

"What about some practice?" the voice was spot on "Just in case?"

"Didn't she give you the talk about not doing that?" Superboy pointed out, wondering if Megan personally kept her adult chest, or she was just a early bloomer.

"No one's here to see it and she'll never know..." she kissed Superboy as 'Black Chickadee' before she gave Conner time to breath as she shifted to Zatanna...

"Erm, maybe we shouldn't try to figure out if a chip can override another chip" Superboy tried not to look at one of his friend's girls.

Megan conceded the point, as she shifted to the form of her friend Wendy Marvin, a black haired girl with blue who was a Bumblebee cheerleader at Happy Harbor High, dressed in a tight version of the cheerleader uniform.

Another round of french kissing and bodies pressing together followed as Superboy tongue dueled with his girlfriend as another girl. It was weird as it was both familiar and new.

Miss Martian then turned into a human version of Lori Lemaris, the mermaid from the conservatory that she and Superboy had visited with Aqualad some time ago. She was dressed like Ariel...just like that

So the required kissing and other forms of foreplay that preceed sexual behavior was repeated once again, with the two of them briefly wondering how one would have sex with a mermaid anyway?

Megan smirked as she saw her job was done, and Superboy didn't seem as overly unnerved about her playing with him and openly invoking the chip's affects, and the Zatanna slip.

"Oh, we really need to get you some organic martian cloths, under my control of course" she said huskily, returning to her normal appearance, though bare any clothing as she telekinetically removed his shirt...

**The omake ends before you get to see anything. I don't know how the lemons are in this section (Too much slash to sort though). **

**Does it have delete crazy watchdogs about? Tell me and if safe I'll soon add a real lemon scene next chapter. **

**If no one tells me, or says its not safe, I won't. Though it will be with most likely the other two guys, with Superboy and Megan possibly after.**


	23. Angst and A Choice

So when I want reviews, deal with emotions as oppose to action? Noted

Dead Dude Talking: He'll pop up this chapter, and will get something surprising added to his myth, and I tried. My computer can't support it

JC; As you asked, I shall make Robin's harem five members, one for each of the mainstream robins...counting Stephanie Brown. I have the fourth girl planned already, one of my personal favorites. Your get a hint this chapter as to who she is?

Dark Dhampir; In the show he talks that way.

Now to go back to Kid Flash and Robin for a time

_First Robin, somewhere with a lot of sand and ancient super triangles. _

"WHY MOTHER!"

Another ancient rock formation, though this time without any tombs inside it, was smashed by the royally ticked off Amazon girl.

After leaving the island of the amazons, after being told to leave by Hippolyta (Whose eyes Zatanna had felt looked a lot like her father's when he put on the helmet of fate), Donna let out the anger and stress that being sent away by her mother that her ingrained Amazonian loyalty only just held back.

Now, normally Robin would follow one of Bruce's teachings and avoid infuriated super human females outside of combat (And even then bring herbicides and cast iron jock straps). However, Zatanna and Barbara seemed to prefer he do it, seeing as Donna had respect for him due to their spar.

That, and Zatanna was getting tired of using magic to repair the landscape.

"Erm...Donna..." Dick asked, nervously as she destroyed what was once a sphinx, but now just a headless lion before she hit it. "I'm trying to restore the aster here..."

"I WILL NOT BE IN THIS 'ASTER'!" She turned and glared straight at him, her metal bracelets (that mostly were the same her sister had) seemingly sparking "MY MOTHER FORCED ME TO LEAVE HER!"

"Well...she had a look that seemed to..."

"DI IMORTALES! OF COURSE I KNOW SHE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT ME!" Donna's eyes were now laced in tears "1945!"

"Huh?"

"I was brought home by Diana that year, rescued from man's second world war. I allowed my sister to remember that innocent existed, via children. I trained as an amazon since then...gods I can't recall how long it's been..."

"About 77 years since the war" Dick added for her

"That long?" She said to herself, musing darkly "66 years I trained as a amazon, passing every trial they put forth. And yet...my own adopted mother doesn't want me by her side for what appeared to be a gods wrath"

"A god...really?" Barbara had to ask. At the dirty look Donna gave her, she shook her head rapidly "Hey, its not like I don't believe in magic or am an extreme person...its just I've always sort of had trouble accepting that Greek Gods..."

"At least" Zatanna pointed out. After all, if Greek Gods did, who said that the Norse or Egyptian did not or even the Pastafarian flying spaghetti monster?

"...actually existed. I just assumed the Amazons had a fountain of youth or something?"

"We...had fountains" how she phrased that sentence spoke loads about what she imagined her mother's fate to be, and why she was upset and tear filled still.

"Donna...I know what its like to be left behind by your family, that only ends up saving you" Dick explained. At her curious, though still tear filled look, he continued.

"My family were acrobats. One day, April 1st 2006, they told me to not participate in a particular event due to its risk...they had gotten threats from a mob boss named Tony Zucco..." He turned away "It, was their last performance"

"Only my uncle survived...crippled but alive. I ended up with Bruce...Batman after that. Believe me when I say this, but you can't allow your feelings of guilt to overcome you. You need to put it out of your mind"

"Put it out of my mind" Donna said, in a tone that bothered Zatanna, Dick and Barbara. It sounded familiar somehow.

"Erm...yes" Robin said nervously, just as Zatanna recalled where she heard it before...

With Barbara before she...

Damn Dick in his odd ability to make woman feel good just by talking. Honestly, he could make a good playboy mogul if things were different"

"Dick, she's..." she tried to war...however

"Well, hope this does the trick" she captured Robin's lips before Zatanna could finish ("chip active!"). Perhaps that idea of the amazons about what happens to those who fight their duels for as long as these two did, as a general sign of understanding to a point of commitment, was accurate enough that Donna was willing to try it, ignoring the 'oh crap' looks on the two who were not now having chip problems had on their faces.

Or perhaps Robin was just susceptible to solace sex? After all, Donna was a pretty girl.

Barabara wanted to get annoyed at Donna for doing that, for she could tell that was causing a chip reaction, but that would be hypocritical of her.

'I think the chips get more sensitive the more they are activated' Zatanna had to consider to herself, before she sighed.

_'Dnas engahc ot teknalbs!'_

_Now Kid Flash...somewhere in Virginia's south western area of nowhere. _

"My brother..." Husk said hollowly, if one ignored the obvious pun there, as the trio who had rescued her: Wally, Artemis and Rose, were wondering what to do with her.

The girl was devastated to hear about her brother, but her constant shedding of her skin from various stones, timber and even at one point into a Cardinal (Kentucky's state bird, not some priest) briefly.

"Erm, you two are girls, go give her a girly cheer up" Kid Flash pointed out the odd ability of girls to understand the emotional responses of other females better than males could for their own kind, and got too looks.

"Trust me, I learned how crying wasn't an answer" Artemis reminded him that her father was abusive and her mother was in prison.

"I only feel better when I cause some form of destruction" Rose deadpanned "That, or a nice round of..."

"Erm, out of the question" Wally, despite what his teenage jokes may suggest, did not really want to sleep with everything without a penis...

However, the crying was silenced when the wind suddenly picked up, as if Barry Allan was running by. Rose, however blinked.

"My foresight didn't pick up an attack"

"I am not here to attack" a orange, glowing image of a older man appeared. He was dressed like the Flash, with familiar eyes.

Wally's eyes.

The costume had some differences from the one that the present one used, and it appeared to be made of tougher material. Around him a field of lightning and orange sparks flickered about, like a mystical force energy.

Whatever it was, it made all of them want to move really fast.

"I am a speed scout of you, Wally West, from the future, approximately 14 years from now" the apparition spoke.

..."And no, I am not one of Rose's halucinations" he answered for his younger self, via his perfect recall of his past.

"Erm... hallucinations?"

"Rose, as lovely as she is...has a very active and disturbing imagination. I've seen it, and no matter how much she asks I will not use some of my abilities as she thinks to"

"Mmmm, Wally time clone gangbang..." she purred to herself as the others gave her, disturbed looks.

"Don't bother, I have never done it and my younger self probably won't"

"Hey, you just said I was you...is this a change the future sort of thing?"

Wally gave his younger self a long stare "Yes. Artemis, Rose, Paige, Wanda, Linda and the others have been captured by my greatest enemy..."

"Sportsmaster?" Artemis offered

"DeathStroke?" Rose put out

"The Government?" Husk offered, wondering if Future Flash here's reference to a 'Paige' was to herself?

"Reverse Flash...Captain Cold...Count Vertigo?" Wally offered to himself

"No. My greatest enemy is the Superman of my time...your Superboy and his Justice League"

"WHAT!?" Wally and Artemis were beyond astounded about what this 'Wally' just said.

"Megan got rid of the programming..."

"Trust me, he is not of The Light...he is far too conservative"

Husk gave both past and future Wally a look at that comment.

"...I am not that politically crazed!" past Wally defended him

"If you think I'm saying he's one of those people who gets really extreme about Right wing politics, that isn't what I mean. As Superman, he avoids hot topics, seeing as heroes aren't exactly liked due to the choice"

"Wait, that does't make sense...people adore all the heroes...even Batman has T shirts and children's books..." Artemis never really understand why people had the Joker in children's books. "What could change that"

"The choice to kill the Light, known to those of my time as the greatest champions of humanity...the choice that..." Wally's clone vanished.

_Eastern Europe_

The clunk of metal armor resounded though an ancient castle, a man in green cloak staring into a recently installed video screen, a locket inscribed with the symbol of his family clenched in his fist.

Five years ago, his nephew was taken by some playboy, he too weak to care for him. Now, he had the power to save him.

For he was no longer a cripple, he was Doom to all who opposed him, by the power of the mutagen, which had healed his body and enhanced his mind.

As he took note of the girls he was with, he smirked. They were the key.

**A/N. The speed scout ability is a trick Bart used as Impulse. Using the speed force, he sent after images of himself across time as scouts, as the name suggests. Of course, if they get killed bad things happen to him...so there is reason that it doesn't get used a lot. Note, however, that this is not time travel in the sense of how Bart came to the present time. He also had Perfect recall**

**Omake**

**Non canon**

**New body mishap**

Klarion frowned, along with most of the other members of the light, bar the one in question. What had happened due the Hulk was...unpleasant, but it was currently being fixed.

"Well Brain, it would appear that you have suffered a major injury with the destruction of your robotic body. Rest assured that the members of the Light will see to it being repaired to the fullest extend as soon a possible. So Brain, what do you want to do with your new body today?"

"The same thing we do every night" the brain, now lacking his French accent missing as he spoke in his white mouse body that had been temporary provided from Teekel's food supply "Try to take over the world!"

"We already have" Lex pointed out...

"Silence Pinky!"

"He must have suffered brain damage" Ra's pointed out in a concered tone


	24. Faith, Love and Happiness (Not the song)

I'll be doing a few little stories with team Wally and team Dick for now. After that, its back to showing Superboy's academy for gifted youngters. DC, Marvel students you guys want to see should be commented in the reviews. Note, I will de age many as needed. So, who do you want to see? While I am giving Wally and Dick a few storylines, I'll throw in some origin stories for some new Superboy teammates.

Final Kingdom Hearts; If by choice you mean the death of the Light...I left that ambiguous for a reason.

61394: the gypsie heritage of Robin gave me the perfect opening for Doom in my option. He has a uncle in YJ world, mutating gas and I prefer Doom over Deathstroke myself. Also, Avatar would need some thinking first.

Guest: He he...I really do need a Transformers story. Also, to your point about Rose and Wally, it occurred after the kiss. Again I don't know how the lemons are being treated right now in the YJ category, and I don't desire to read slash fics to figure it out. But, as you asked...

Recap

_The clunk of metal armor resounded though an ancient castle, a man in green cloak staring into a recently installed video screen, a locket inscribed with the symbol of his family clenched in his fist._

_Five years ago, his nephew was taken by some playboy, he too weak to care for him. Now, he had the power to save him._

_For he was no longer a cripple, he was Doom to all who opposed him, by the power of the mutagen, which had healed his body and enhanced his mind._

_As he took note of the girls he was with, he smirked. They were the key._

End recap

_Virginia, hidden via a cloaking field _

"Your master appears to have competition" a pure white ghost, dressed in the suit of a well to do rich person of a pre gilded age time. Suit, big hat and a staff...not to mention a monocle. "The Light, Ultron, the Amazo Sentinels, the Doctor Doom...and I hardly suspect my list to be complete anytime soon of those who seek to rule the world completly, or destroy it"

The other, pale as death yet still alive, dressed in utterly dark robes with glowing red eyes lacking pupils with a red diamond on his forehead. All in all, the guy sort of looked like he was distantly related to those snake obsessed, immortality seekers with unnatural interest in little dark haired orphan boys.*

"A specter like you couldn't possibly comprehend the reasons of our lord's desires. The continuing arrival of powerful forces and disasters will only enhance his vision and bring it closer to reality" the pale man spoke in a evil sounding British accent. "The eternal one shall see the strong survive and breed the strongest"

"And you seriously believe they are worthy. Of those four, only the girl with the ability to physically shift herself is truly dangerous...'

"Gentleman Ghost" the pale British man non named Tom Riddle snarked "spare me your tirade. I see potential due to the perfect breeding device embedded in the Flash child. I require data on it...in action and later dissection. For that, I will require a active demonstration of the chips power. After that, you can deal with them, as the phase changer will be no longer able to touch you"

The Ghost gave him a look "Your going to telepathically cause a teenage sex frenzy? I thought your name is Mister Sinister, not Mister Sexster..."

"Just give me their dead corpses after they, and you, are done" the pale man now called Mister Sinister yelled as the diamond on his forehead glowed, before he turned into a hawk and vanished.

He had to comprehend what the future Flash had spoken of

_Meanwhile with Wally_

Now normally, this would not be a moment for teenage sexual fantasy...but Wally had some...other things to think about as Husk, or Paige as her name was, finally stopped randomly shifting her forms and was now just a teenage girl once again.

A naked, teenage girl...even without the Next Gen chip that just rarely ever ended in a platonic manner.

"Well, My Hero, like what you see" she said in a very un platonic manner. "Its all yours..."

Wally's last thoughts before the chip kicked in was that Artemis was going to kill him. Two chip incidents in less than half a month...

Then all on his mind were Husk's breasts...and getting his cloths off.

Artemis gave the entire scene a shocked, and very blushed look "OH COME ON! DOES THAT DAMN CHIP HAVE ANY SORT OF TIMING OR TACT!" the chip activated minutes after they just found out that one of their best friends and allies, and Artemis's former crush, was going to be their worse enemy.

This was not the time for sex.

She turned to Rose to ask for some sort of back up, when she noticed that the one eyed girl was removing her cloths as well.

"ROSE!"

The daughter of Deathstroke gave Artemis a look "Look girl, because of our team's 'schedule' I didn't get to have nearly as much fun as I wanted with Wally the first time, and I didn't nearly get my fill in the three days prior to us being separated. We are alone, the Light isn't around, so I AM GOING TO GET LAID UNTIL I AM SATISFIED!"

Artemis briefly realized that she somehow was the only one here capable of rational thought at the current time...how scary.

Artemis gritted her teeth after about five minutes...and the moanings of three people, then made the mistake of looking over...

When Artemis and Zatanna trained with Wally to vibrate through solid molecules and work with his increasing speed, THAT was not what they had imagined he would be doing with vibrating molecules!

...Well, maybe she was thinking about it.

_Basilica of the National Shrine of the Immaculate Conception, Washington D.C (A/N. I am not a religious person, so the prayer here might be off...but then again the character praying is a little overwhelmed at the moment so he might not be exact top _

"Oh God, oh mighty lord in heaven. I pray to your endless heart and your never ending sight. See that my beloved, adopted mother see themselves in your ever loving embrace. May they be together always, together in their love and free of the mis guided hate that your misguided followers on this earth feel towards their love. May you give me the strength and guidance to find my missing sister, and I pray that she is well. Amen"

It had been a very stressful time for poor Kurt, and more so than his normal problems of living in the south with his loving, adoptive German parents...his two mothers with his adopted sister grew up in a

Around a year before the mutations began to rage across the earth, his family was attacked by super villains Blockbuster, Doctor Nemo and Mammoth and all four of them were dosed with the second wave version of mutating gas as test subjects.

Both his mothers died, Mother Raven turned blue with red hair and Mother Irene lost her sight before they died, while his sister screamed as she lost her mind...or perhaps just her memories.

He managed to escape, however and was presumed dead by the attacking bad guys, but it was not without cost.

For Kurt no longer looked human. His skin was now blue, covered in short hair. His ears were pointed, he only had three fingers and toes each, and they were much larger than they should be. To top it off, he even had a tail.

He no longer looked like a Catholic, he looked like a demon...

Sighing, he teleported in a bamf, releasing a slight smoke burst as he reappeared by a stack of bibles. Maybe the testaments had something for him...some sort of advice.

"Religion...how retro. Always wondered what the crosses in the ruins meant"

The blue kid gave the oddly dressed fellow a really 'what the hell, dude. You just dissed the livelihood of millions' look as he popped into the church behind him, out of nowhere at the speed of a Flash.

"Hey, names Impulse...and your powers are so crash! Man, I've got a deal for you"

_Cairo, Egypt_

After the chip's effects...suitably relaxed, the four of them had finally made their way to the local hub of civilization...and were surprised to find themselves in Egypt.

Thankfully, a combination of magic, inherent Amazon abilities and Bruce Wayne allowed them to understand the local Arabic tongue, though enough English was around for them to make due.

But, seeing as Cairio had crime problems and the occasional suicide bomber still, Dick decided to deal with several pressing problems at once...

Food, Drink, and the Girls themselves

"So, this is what Man's World calls, a date" Donna mused as the quartet were seated in the corner of a five star restaurant. Some magic from Zatanna would keep the locals from taking note of the polygamistic scene (Which did occur in Egypt, but with the more old school islamics. Dick, not being of Middle Eastern descent, wanted to avoid a possible scene) and would pay for it...out of Wayne Tech's treasury.

"Well, a very informal date, and with a bit more of a crowd than one would normally have...but a date...yes" Barbara smirked, but it was just wasn't as strong as her normal smirks. Zatanna also looked down.

"Girls...I'm sorry that it happened...again..." he began.

"Wait, are you saying that I'm a problem" Donna spoke in a wounded tone...and with the ominous sound of cracking wooden tables.

Girls...he was officially whelmed.

"No...that's not what I..."

"Save it Dick...we don't blame you...we don't even blame Donna" Zatanna spoke up, giving the amazon a reassuring glance "The situation however...it just really bothers us"

All four of them were just emotionally drained from everything recently that they were just downtrodden.

"Is there...anything I can do to make you girls feel better?" Dick asked sincerely.

"Well...maybe tickets to Disneyland Paris" Barbara weakly joked as Zatanna and Dick gave her looks.

"What is this, Disneyland in Paris?" Donna was curious...as food and drink arrived at the table and ceasing all conversation.

_Many courses later_

Zatanna, Dick and Barbara had astonished looks on their faces as Donna finished her FOURTH helping of food.

How did she eat all that...was it a amazon thing? Perhaps that was why the Restaurants of America had Wonder Woman as their favorite hero.

"Your bill, sir" the waiter interrupted that train of thought, spoke in a tone that highlighted the local gender inequality problem...even a year of LightWorld failed to eliminate centuries of misogynistic views.

Thankfully, as this facility dealt with many foreign tourists, it took Dollars, Euros, Pounds and Yen.

"Will this cover it up..." Dick offered up a pair of 100 dollar bills...as a silver haired blur ran though and grabbed the bill, stolen right of his hands as he relaxed to give it to the server.

"What the hell..." Barbara exclaimed...as the server grinned oh so slightly.

There was a reason their new owner, Achmed El-Gibar, had the street urchin on payroll...or feedroll as it were.

"I'm so sorry sir, but I do believe I will need your

"BUT THE MONEY JUST GOT STOLEN BY A THIEF!" Zatanna exclaimed angrily, and why wasn't he raising an alarm about a thief...

"That is not my problem..."

"RIP OFF ARTIST!" Donna yelled, punching him the waiter into the wall as she burst out of the booth running.

"THAT KNAVE IS MINE!"

Zatanna, Barbara and Robin followed the very, very pissed amazon...hoping she didn't kill the little thief.

Meanwhile, Rick Grayson was observing the fleeing thief...and his devices were humming with what power they were detecting.

The girl had power...great power. And it would be his.

*** What, I see similarities between Voldemort, Orochimaru and Mister Sinister.**


	25. The Storm and the Raven

Glad to see I am getting reviews again.

The Best of the Rest: Again I have to ask you to spell check...but as to Mary Marvel...unless I get to a point where I can bring Billy Batson into the story again I can't really do much with his family

61394: We discussed this and Sinister has a unhealthy obsession with Cyclops.

Dark Dhampir: Mystique is not related to Scarlet at all, and Mystique and Destiny are lovers here, the idea of making Nightcrawler the son of Marvel's satan to me, at least, seems worse than the biological son of two woman (Ah shapeshifters...oh Best is going to ask if Megan can impregnate people now). Nightcrawler and his sister, who your see later, were adopted by them. (Its my personal opinion that gay and lesbian couples are the keys to fixing our Foster care system, but that's just me)Don't worry, I keep a list of my characters being used so I can try to reuse them for various storylines. It also gives me the freedom to create relevant plots as needed: for instance if I am exhausted of Light ideas, I can have Ultron or Doctor Doom fill in.

Speaking of them, a new potential bad guy for a scenario like that will be cameoing today

Recap

_"Will this cover it up..." Dick offered up a pair of 100 dollar bills...as a silver haired blur ran though and grabbed the bill, stolen right of his hands as he relaxed to give it to the server._

_"What the hell..." Barbara exclaimed...as the server grinned oh so slightly._

_There was a reason their new owner, Achmed El-Gibar, had the street urchin on payroll...or feedroll as it were._

_"I'm so sorry sir, but I do believe I will need your_

_"BUT THE MONEY JUST GOT STOLEN BY A THIEF!" Zatanna exclaimed angrily, and why wasn't he raising an alarm about a thief..._

_"That is not my problem..."_

_"RIP OFF ARTIST!" Donna yelled, punching him the waiter into the wall as she burst out of the booth running._

_"THAT KNAVE IS MINE!"_

_Zatanna, Barbara and Robin followed the very, very pissed amazon...hoping she didn't kill the little thief._

End Recap

_Cairo_

"KNAVE!"

Robin, Zatanna and Barbara, who were quite behind the quite fast and angry amazon (How was the little thief able to even avoid her for so long), realized they would have to make a very hasty exit from Cairo...as the Justice League will be here very, very soon, as the Light's hunters.

Hopping along the roof tops, the trio soon found that the thief, a little African america Girl about Dick and Barbara's age with long white hair (how?), cornered by a very angry Donna, cornered in a alley that had been covered by a higher level, freestanding Starbucks that had been built between two office buildings (they are everywhere...)

That was important...as Robin had noticed something...their thief could fly.

"GIVE BACK THE MONEY YOU STOLE KNAVE! OR I WILL PERSONALLY STRIKE YOU DOWN!"

The local thief gave the angry, also flying girl a look, her formal dining dress having torn from the pursuit (The formal wear on Zatanna, Barbara and Dick had been dealt with the same way they had appeared, magic), revealing armor similar to Wonder Woman's. Did she particularly enjoy stealing...no. But if she didn't, Achmed El-Gibar would beat her and starve her...or worse, lock her in the closet.

Closed...Spaces (The claustrophobic girl shivered involuntarily)

And if he ever found out she had powers...she didn't want to think about what he would have her do.

Of course, there was a difference from stealing from a rich playboy's son (which she presumed the boy who had the money was...as he was clearly not Muslim and had three female friends who were most likely more) and stealing from a merchant.

The playboy had hundreds to spare.

"SO BE IT!" let it not be said that the amazons practiced patience...or tolerance for thieves.

However, Donna's flying fist was blocked by a huge burst of wind, emerging from the glowing white eyes of the thief, which sent her flying backwards and onto her bottom, skidding across the ground.

_"Ezeerf_!" Zatanna cast as ice began to form over the thief as the three landed from the top of the buildings ninja style.

"Donna, are you okay" Dick asked in a concerned tone as he offered his hand, which Donna used to pull herself back up.

"I am well...the little knave just got the drop on me...I thought she could only fly"

"How is she able to control the wind anyway...the Light should have found her if she was indeed a mutated human" Barbara, who was sort of responsible for the whole Light super army mess, guiltily pointed out.

"There are natural meta humans..."

"THERE IS NOTHING NATURAL ABOUT ME!" the thief girl screamed as the ice shattered around her, steaming as if had been heated. Heat was actually indeed radiating off her like the haze one sees in a heat wave.

Her eyes were glowing pure white, as the sky cracked with lightning and was filled with funneling storm clouds. At least one twister landed somewhere in the city, thankfully only destroying a Lex Corp warehouse complex.

"What the hell? The girl's creating a entire storm system...just by being angry" Robin said in a mixture of horror and awe.

"Ecae... " Zatanna was going to cast peace, but a blast of freezing cold air caused her to shiver and cease spell casting, as the enraged, empowered thief began to levitate in a huge bubble of wind...

As a huge burst of knock out gas suddenly filled the alley, rendering all four of them out cold...just as a pair of metal boots entered the alley.

_On the road (A/N, Impulse sections aren't concurrent with the events going on with KF and Robin, they are further along in the timestream), somewhere in Europe...say Latvia (No, not Latveria, the country the 616 Doom rules)_

The blurring form of Impulse was running down a tree lined road, now currently approaching the area around the countries capital of Riga, a frown on his face.

Superboy had tasked him with hunting down metahumans who were not under the light's control. As the speedster and only team member who was unknown to the Light, he was the best to do it.

In particular, Superboy had suggested that Impulse focus, if possible, on teens about the ages of Beast Boy or Cyclops. His idea was to try and develop 'teams' like the ones they had before, believing that they needed to grow together as a team and as themselves, and that it would be tough trying to do that if you paired a 10 year old like Ben or Gar with someone much older than them, like Caitlin or himself.

So far, they had Nightcrawler with Cyclops, Static and Spiderman, with Beast Boy and Ben 10 on a team. The older ,more experienced members were their own team (With Wolf filling in his spot when he wasn't there...something that bothered Impulse)

They'd try it out first, and if it worked make more teams like that, if not they try a different, more mixed format.

Impulse personally didn't believe in this post, namely because it felt like the Squads that were in his future's past (Alpha, Beta, ect), but seeing as Megan and Raquel seemed to agree with the idea, with Caitlin neutral, and the fact that they had different heroes this time around, it could work.

Or at least, giving Ben some teammates who could help deflate his oversized ego...

His views on Ben 10 faded immediately as he noticed something.

While he was not as familiar with the pre Reach world...the sky being red was not something he was quite sure was not normal.

The sky also did not have six orange eyes, red skin, white hair, horns or appear to be a face...who appeared to be trying to eat a giant black bird (And oddly both seemed to be transparent)

"RAVEN!" the red face roared with the rage of a thousand dying super villains, as it mouth was wide open before the bird, as if to eat it.

'Okay...that thing looks like that really easily offended blue guy...just a lot creepier' Impulse thought, before he tapped into the speed force.

With a burst of speed like 20 jets taking off, he ran up a nearby tree and used it to spring board himself and dash in a diagonal direction across the demon's face, pushing the raven out of the way and cutting the creatures face via the speed force.

The orange lightning exploded over the monster's face, causing it to scream in agony and vanish as Impulse remembered something.

He couldn't fly.

Flailing his arms, he began to drop like a rock, before the raven that he had pushed out of...whatever that thing was's way, turned from a pitch black shadow creature into a little girl about Ben's age, with a long black cloak and glowing eyes underneath it.

She grabbed him under his shoulders by his armpits, and he stopped falling. She was flying...

"You know, that wasn't smart. Trigon will be after your soul now...and will probably invade your world to seek his revenge" the girl commented cynically.

"Your the least thankful person I ever saved" Impulse commented to the little girl in the hood.

"I could drop you, you know"

_The western corner of Virginia_

The annoyed form of Artemis sat on a nearby rock, quite visibly annoyed at the three, tired out sex loving teenagers.

Honestly, the damn chip was an excuse for Baywach and Hayseed...but Rose was an utterly different story.

Rose said that she hadn't felt like she was not having enough Wally time, before she indulged into an orgy with him and Husk.

Was Rose just a nymphomaniac who was insatiable, or was Artemis just not working well enough to deal with what Rose wanted, needed, or perhaps deserved as someone equally stuck to Wally as she was.

What would Paige need? How were they going to make this work...particularly when none of them could really control the possibilities of more being affected, like future Wally had spoken of, let alone what he said about Superboy...

However, her brooding was interrupted as the local critters were startled out of their hiding spots, as something...unnatural began to approach.

A pale figure began to emerge from the forest, a white cloaked man with top hat and staff, with a monocle. Artemis paled, the figure was a ghost.

"Hello, inbred street rat. Your termination is upon you"

**Robin, Batgirl, Wonder Girl and Storm, captives of Doctor Doom! How will they escape? Will Wally, Artemis, Rose and Paige be able to stop the Gentleman Ghost? Who will Impulse end up offending next?**


	26. Doom, Ghosts and Pixie Dust

61394: again, lets see how Storm goes first. If she seems to warm up to you, she'll be with Robin, If not, I'll send her to Superboy at my earliest convenience. It all really depends.

Guest: I do plan on adding street names later, and Starfire is my current choice to round up Robin. I have no current set number for Superboy and Kid Flash.

Oh, speaking of Superboy, I'll finish up the Kid Flash thing here, and try to penultimate the Doom origin. Once that is done, we go back to team Superboy for a while, and feature the return of a older character: everyone's favorite canadian!

Recap

_What would Paige need? How were they going to make this work...particularly when none of them could really control the possibilities of more being affected, like future Wally had spoken of, let alone what he said about Superboy..._

_However, her brooding was interrupted as the local critters were startled out of their hiding spots, as something...unnatural began to approach._

_A pale figure began to emerge from the forest, a white cloaked man with top hat and staff, with a monocle. Artemis paled, the figure was a ghost._

_"Hello, inbred street rat. Your termination is upon you"_

End Recap

_Virginia_

Artemis pointed her bow at the ghost, who had a conceited grin.

"A arrow...you expect to beat me with an arrow!?" Artemis fired her arrow, which went right through the specter...

And unleashed a sonic blast.

"AHHHH!" the Ghost apparently could hear, and be disoriented by massive sonic blasts.

"GOD DAMN!" and so could the three sex knackered teens.

"What the...is that a ghost?" Rose starred at the disheveled spirit, not minding she was buck naked.

"Probably just a mutated human trapped in a phase shift that caused himself to have all around bleaching..."

"I hate atheists" The ghost silenced Wally's science rant as he finally got his wits back from the sonic blast.

"No, I'm agnostic..."

"Okay, so not the time for one of your anti magic spewls!" Artemis yelled at him as the ghost attempted to grab her. Artemis managed to avoid his touch and jumped back.

"I remember a similar case to this guy some time ago...according to my uncle they captured him with some of Zatara's advanced reality manipulation techniques" Artemis gave him another look.

Wally, after a year with Zatanna, had came up with a scientific way of explaining the ability of Zatanna to a scientific way. Artemis found it to be annoying, but it did keep Wally happy.

"Yeah, problem is none of us possess 'advanced reality manipulation' skills" Artemis complained "For that matter, I am the only one here with cloths!"

"I thought I felt cold" Rose said absently.

"Also, it was also known that the phase trapped metahuman was unable to harm virgins...so Superman was able to take him down. It really is bad timing..."

The ghost attempted to grab Wally, who sped backwards rapidly to avoid him. Rose then attempted to cut him down with her sword, thought still out of any uniform, which failed.

"Particularly since that metahuman, and this one as it seems, had the ability to put people in a near death state by a 'touch'

"SHUT IT YOU INTOLERABLE ATHEIST!"

"AGNOSTIC!" Wally again streaked to avoid a death touch, and Husk as well, though she unconsciously husked into a wood bodied frame while doing so.

'"Oh yeah...and the metal stuff the Hawks used hurt the metahuman a lot"

"And you took so long to say that, why Baywatch!?"

"...My head is groggy after the sex...and a lack of sleep..."

"Fine" Artemis fired another arrow, this time one that released a smokescreen around the ghost, who looked around with his lack of a visible head.

"What trickery is this, you street rat!"

"Paige...you need to turn yourself into Nth metal..."

"What metal?"

"The kind the hawks use!"

Husk shifted her form, but came out as the wrong metals: iron, copper, gold and some sort of sound sucking metal...

"Urg, I am off...I can do that now" Wally slapped himself, as his body husked, his skin shedding off and forming into a shiny black metal: Nth metal.

The same time, Paige returned to her normal shape and size.

He then burst in a super speed burst straight at the smoke, as the ghost had blown the smokescreen out of his way with his staff...

Just in time to have a speed force powered, Nth metal bullet slam into his chest.

Steaming and wailing with agony, the ghost dissolved, as Wally lost his metal sheen, returning to normal.

"My powers can really do that..." Paige muttered to herself in a southern accent "can any of y'all show me how...I can't understand them at all..."

"Can you ever truly comprehend some powers" Rose muttered to herself, not able to control her limited foresight.

"I see" Wally commented ...:I think I could probably help you there Paige, but first of all... how well do you know your Periodic Table?" if she, as Wally seemed to notice, change her form into other metals, a knowledge of chemistry would be a necessity.

"I got a D in Chemistry" she said bleakly.

"...This is going to take a while...I am going to need pants"

"And birth control pills..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

"We just ran out last night...chill Speedy"

_Wales_

Ah, Wales...that little side area of the UK you never here about, but has a very interesting accent, was covered in mountains of tranquil fancy and

Impulse didn't like it...the place smelled like coal, and he was on a detour: he had already seen the U.K but had to turn back from his intended tour of Russia due to those two Russians: Colossus and Magik.

He was in Wales to throw them off before he took the middle eastern route into Asia...not expecting to really see much.

He only mildly noticed the girl biking up above...not even really catching what her hair color was, but then it happened.

This part of the country had suffered damage from the Amazo-Sentinel attack...including a lingering detonating device.

Very much like a land mine...

And what does happen when little girls bike over land mines?

**KABOOM**

The girl was sent flying, just as Impulse turned in horror, expecting to see the girl plummeting to her death...or blown up, a sight that he was sadly used to.

However, seeing a girl whose hair suddenly turned pink, grew elf ears and giant, fairy wings of shimmering, rainbow color, was not what he was expecting to see.

Because other than that, she was the average green shirted, jean wearing welsh pre teen.

Impulse couldn't help but wonder if this was a mutagen thing, or a metagene. Those things did naturally exist, and tended to activate in situations like this...

"What the...I'm flying?" the girl said in shock...an expected occurrence for someone who just grew wings.

Impulse sped up, carefully in case of any more explosives, to see the newly empowered super heroine of about Ben's age "Hello there...can I call you Tinkerbell?"

"My name is Megan Gwynn" she said tersely. Perhaps she didn't find the name funny.

"Erm...I already know a Megan, so I'll just call you Pixie..."

The now quite annoyed girl, who had landed on the ground, glared at him visibly, causing her wings to shimmer as a dust began to glitter out of them.

"Oh don't tell me, Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust..." Impulse began, before he breathed some spores in...as the entire world began to become what could only be described as a acid trip.

The space around Impulse became multi color, the sun turned purple, the trees began to dance, and Impulse was suddenly surrounded by the Light...

If they were from the seventies. Vandal Savage was dressed in bell bottoms, with only a small jacket and no shirt, tassles and colored shades, Ra's al Ghul was wearing a Peace T shirt. had a Vote for Nixon button, more tassels and bell bottoms, Bee had a Mini Skirt and a sports bra on decorated with hearts, Klarion looked normal, if immensely stoned, Black Manta, who appeared to have replaced Ocean Master, had the Brain on his head, who vaguely looked like an Afro, and Lex Luthor's head was a freaking disco ball, and in a leisure suit.

Then they started to dance and sing.

"...I don't need try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you  
With them moves like Luthor  
I've got the moves like Luthor"  
I've got the mooooooves like Luthor..."

"AHHHHHHH!"

Pixie the entire time was watching the boy, and was quite visibly alarmed as he seemed to be freaking out.

"What the blood hell is wrong with you?"

_Erm, anything but Impulse's very bad horror show: Richard Grayson's castle: Eastern Hungary_

Zatanna uneasily began to open her eyes to find herself in a giant container: made up of a see through material that, despite her punching attempts, did not break, bullet proof glass perhaps? Glowing wires seemed to connect her pod to that of a center container: this one with a door and far more resembling the inside of something that radiated energy at a center target, such as a microwave, than a prison like the one she was in.

In the middle of this container, was a suit of armor with a green cape. It looked pretty creepy.

She could see she was in one of three similar containers to hers: the others holding Donna, who was bashing at the container and giving a good demonstration of how it would not be broken out of, and the thief girl, who was blasting at the container much more frantically, and screaming LET ME OUT constantly.

Perhaps she was claustrophobic?

Scary thing was, both Barbara and Dick were missing.

"_RETTAHS_!" Zatanna attempted to smash the container, but for some reason her magic failed.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the lab that was their prison, stopping her escape attempts briefly, as a older man, with black hair and a acrobats build...who very scarily resembled Robin, entered their range of sight.

In fact, if Zatanna didn't have a very good feeling it wasn't him (Which was probably a chip function), she would worry that Dick had trapped them here somehow.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU IMPRISON A AMAZON, YOU SOMEWHAT ATTRACTIVE LOOKING MALE! I WILL CRUSH YOU LIKE..." Donna began to yell as the man pressed a button.

Donna was electrocuted, and the screaming girl crashed to the ground in pain.

"Silence you little skank" The man said darkly "I have no empathy for creatures who seduced my nephew and broke sacred Romani traditions*"

"NEPHEW!?" Zatanna said in shock. This was Dick's uncle...the crippled one who lived.

"Yes, my nephew was stolen from me by that play boy Bruce Wayne...and now I shall take him back...after I make him into my apprentice and fix the damages of the Batman"

"Your going to brain wash him!" Zatanna demanded in a fury

"Not just him, you pathetic little gold diggers are unfortunately staying figures due to those vile chips: though I'll probably find him a proper wife and just have you as the help in all things...with him anyway"

Doctor Doom was many things, but a statutory rapist he was not .

"Though the thief will probably be used as an electric generator"

With a wave of his hand, he activated the pods sound proofing, seeing as screams did not particularly cause him joy. He then walked over and pressed a few buttons on the center pod.

"Commencing, Power Replication for Doom Armor Mark 1"

_* The Romani people, or at least stricter ones, are very strict about marrying other Romani. This is what Doctor Doom is referring to._


	27. Annual: Hearts of Ice, Doomed to Dust

BestRest: I am going to make something perfectly clear. I write harem stories, but I have morals. I do not write Incest. I don't write bestiality. I do not write mass differences of age. That's the whole reason I have Kushina with a harem in Altered Eyes. Its so I can play with the older females in a way that does not make me ill. Please stop asking me about Artemis's mother...or I will KILL her off.

61394: The Romani are found all over the world...give the pairing time and Pixie's dust is hallucinations. You can be attacked by Unicorns, Bubbles or naked Vernon Dursleys...its completely random.

Guest: Its not a normal DC thing, but it does exist in Greg's Earth 16. That's the canon the entire verse is based on. This uncle was who Dick was named after, and was crippled in the Zucco affair. And the Sentinels destroyed entire CITIES. They are a massive army that didn't get defeated, they LEFT. What they are doing your see soon. And yes, I have plans for Cassandra to enter very soon, in fact she gets to cameo in this chapter. In fact, expect several future characters to cameo.

dark dhampir: Some order will return later.

Now, to end the Doom arc and to return to Superboy. To make sure I finish up the story in one chapter, its another Annual. Hopefully it will get more than one review this time around.

_Dick's mind_

He had this dream a hundred times.

He knew it by heart.

It still hurt...

"DAD!" a nine year old Dick, dressed in a red shirt with golden wings on the front and blue stage pants was crying as he was being held back by the old showmaster Jack Haly.

"MOM! AUNT KARLA! COUSIN JOHN!" He saw each body, broken on the circus floor where they had landed, covered by bags. "WHERE'S UNCLE RICK!?"

Harley gave his surrogate grandson a sad look "Son...he's in the hospital...paralyzed. Major head injuries...he can never leave assisted living..."

"You never said it was like this..."

Dick blinked in his nine year old body, as Haly vanished, in his place was a nine year old red head.

Barabara...just as he had first met her in a private Elementary School before they went to Gotham Academy. With tears in her eyes.

For she had not had this dream so many times, and guys like Scarecrow or Psycho Pirate play on it, to have gotten the strength not to let the emotions out later.

"How are you in my dream..." Dick began as the figure of Haly returned, paler than normal.

"Because I brought her here...Nightwing"

"Nightwing, Haly what are you..."

"I am not Haly, or at least the Haly of your dream world. I am Dream of the Endless, personification of dreams"*

"Huh..."

"There is so much of this world you fail to comprehend, young ones. However..." he rose a hand, as the death of Dick's family vanished.

And in its place, appeared a world torn apart. The destroyed golden globe suggested it was Metropolis.

"My elder sister, Death, and younger brother Destruction, ask of you to work to prevent the war"

"Against the Light..." Dick was horrified that this 'Endless' was suggesting they not fight them.

"No...the war of the heroes" Dream vanished, as Dick and Barbara noticed they were again their normal ages.

However, they were intangible, which was a good thing considering where they were...

In a battlefield.

Ravager was clashing her sword against Miss Martian, the blade failing to cut Megan though phase shifting, both seemed older, suggesting a time skip of perhaps...five years.

"Goodbye, Megan!"

Rose's body suddenly burst into flames, shedding her cloths and skin as she did this, as Megan cried out and was driven back as Rose began to draw on Wally's speed, rapidly cutting at Megan with her sword, still on fire.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" faster than a speeding bullet, a blue and red blur smashed into Rose, knocking her into the ruins as Superman stood before the downed Megan...

But not Superman...his eyes were different. They were Superboy's.

Superman...was their Conner Kent.

And Conner's eyes were gravely concerned

"Megan...RAVEN!" in a blur of darkness a hooded girl appeared before Superboy.

"On it" the girl spread her cape as shadowy energy began to shimmer over Megan, as the burns and cuts began to heal, as Rose pulled herself out of the rubble.

Her body was now glowing green...as Conner clutched himself...

"Kryptonite..."

A red laser blasted into Rose, knocking her away as a young man with a glowing red visor with an X mark on his uniform pursued after the downed daughter of Deathstroke, as the two were pulled upwards, no longer on the ground.

Now, they had a sky view...and liked what they saw even less.

It was a full on war zone, battled waging everywhere.

A Asian girl in a black batman outfit was dodging Artemis's rapidly fired arrows, net arrows if the pink haired girl with wings and the girl with the really old style yellow jacket trapped under electrified ones were any indication, among other kinds, as a guy in a red and blue costume nabbed her in what only be called webs he shot from his hands as he popped up from behind her, looking like he had already been in a fight before he ambushed the huntress.

Artemis began to vibrate rapidly, trying to escape before the Asian Batgirl jabbed her in what Dick knew was a pressure point.

"Down" the girl quipped as Artemis collapsed.

Meanwhile, another girl, who for some reason Dick believed to be Southern and had just shed her skin like Rose had, from diamond to some sort of metal, as she was smashed simultaneously by a Green Gorilla, a blast of lightning from a black teenager, a giant metal fist from a guy in blue armor and a slash from a girl with two claws that looked like they were the same metal.

"Kitty, now!" from the ground, a brunette with a taser phase shifted through the ground and straight into the girl, activating the taser as she did so.

The metal girl screamed as she began twitching and collapsed, reverting her skin and becoming a naked human. The phased girl collapsed into the arms of the claw girl, regaining normal tangibility.

"That...was not fun"

Finally, they saw Wally.

He was dressed as the Flash, just as Superboy was now Superman, and was currently running quite erratically, as he was being attacked from all sides.

A blue guy who looked like a demon appeared in front of him in a puff of smoke, two swords strapped onto his back, who in himself probably could not stop a speeding member of the Flash family.

The Asian girl he had taken with her, however, could, with her glowing psionic armor, grabbing Wally speed on.

However, Wally's fist began to glow, as a energy shot out of them, blasting the two enemy heroes out of the way and into a wall, but before Wally could escape again, a wall of fire formed around him.

Turning, Wally spotted a being made of lava with a symbol on his chest like a white hourglass on black, as the glowing purple energy reformed.

The symbol on the beings chest glowed red, as a teenager replaced the fire being "OH MAN! DO YOU REALIZE THIS THING BARELY WORKS WITHOUT SCARLET WITCH's MAGIC!"

"Yeah" Wally said as he sped up to the boy and sucker punched him "I do"

Here, the dream ended, as Dream waved his hand, forming a glowing purple portal.

"Now, hurry before Death must visit those attached to you" he told them as they were sucked into it.

_A hidden fortess in the mountains of Afghanistan_

"You have failed me"

Gentleman Ghost was bound by glowing chains, and screaming in unholy pain as the shadowed figure smirked darkly.

"The strong survive, the weak...well you can't die can you? Sinister...have you ever wondered if a ghost can die?"

"No, I have not my lord" Mister Sinister, who was bowing to his master, solemnly stated.

"Then its time we find out" the shadowed man smirked...as Impulse sped far away.

"Man, they are creepy." he commented to himself. They looked like they would have LIKED the post apocalyptic future.

But, as he found out, these guys have a prison filled with mutated humans. If Impulse could find some not insane people here...well he was leaving so much speed force energy here that he, unlike he did normally, was far more radiant.

Due to existing in a bad future, Impulse generally kept his speed use to a very, very exact amount. Enough to move him, but not enough to be detected by speed scanners, which generally picked up on the excess energy non apocalypse timeline residents like Barry, Wally or Jay bleed out.

The Light had ways to track this, as part of a plan to track Wally. However, the chip in Wally had affected his Speed Force, reducing its bleed.

Or at least, that was what Impulse's findings in the future suggested, who knew why in this newer timeline.

But, if he left enough speed force here, the Light would find this place, and hopefully take out the guy. Or...well they could take after the guy...so there was risk. But then again, some members of the Light have some form of standards.

As he sped down a multi leveled series of prison levels, he saw nothing but prisoners...and most of them were not well in the head, and thus not any way recruit able.

Killer Croc: a half human, half alligator enemy of Batman was trying to remove a shock collar from his neck.

The white, zombie monster Solomon Grundy, who was making long, agonizing zombie cries.

A huge, Shaggy Man monster who was rapidly snarling at Impulse as he sped by, along with hundreds of others.

"Wow, this guy could talk torture with the Reach" Impulse muttered to himself as he passed by a rather normal looking person.

Well, the person was wearing a cloak...robe...thing, and looked vaguely female. Impulse had absolutely no idea what she was dressed as.

"Your not like the others...you don't give off the radiance of one who opposes Allah like the freaks who run this place" the person said in a voice that was clearly female...with an accent that Impulse was unfamiliar with.

Her cell was quite different from the others, it was quite newer and seemed to be made to keep a gas inside.

Though it did sound like what he had heard in the country here.

"Yeah, I'm not one of the Mode lovers here" he commented to himself.

"The Mode?" the girl asked, rather confused.

"Never mind, my name is Impulse...though I guess you could call me Bart Allen"

'Sooraya Qadir...are you one of those Superheroes the West has?

"Sort of..." he said as he realized 'what' exactly the girl was. After Kurt, or Nightcrawler as he was now, crashed him over his very, very poorly thought out comment on religion, he read about them.

Allah, as he recalled, was the name of the god in a Religion called Islam, which differed from Christianity in being more strict, having no pork or alcohol, and allowing some forms of polygamy.

Or at least he got that from a very quick read on Wikipedia as he passed through a college in New Haven.

Impulse knocked on the glass "So...any particular reason you are stuck behind this wall...and how do you get oxygen in there?"

"I don't know...I was never really able to learn as much as I wanted to" the girl admitted sadly "However, its to keep me for getting out"

"Oh..." Impulse began to rapidly vibrate his fist as he smashed the glass wall.

"I do believe the people of this time would say, FALCON PUNCH!" Impulse quipped as he broke the wall down...as the guy called Sinister flew at them from above.

"KNAVE!"

"Its that Sinister Guy!" Impulse was going to grab the girl...but she formed into a dust cloud, funneling around the speedster like a wall.

"How crash, Dust" Impulse quipped as he sped away, the girl still orbiting him like a ring of dust...unintentionally creating a anti telepathic shield around Impulse to repulse Sinister's probes.

"Go down three flights of stairs and go down to the 24th cell. The newest prisoner is there"

"How can you speak English anyway..." Impulse hadn't noticed a lot of english speakers in this country. So why could this random girl speak english?

"My teacher, before her death, came from Pakistan, which is an english speaking area" the girl informed him.

"Oh..." that was a reasonable explanation as they came upon the cell, with Dust reforming to her full body as they were fall enough away from Sinister, placing her hand up against the keyhole as the dust completely shattered the door, causing it to swing open.

"So cold, so cold" a little boy about Ben's age was shivering in his cell, literally radiating cold and ice caked his cells, and it was spreading.

The boy himself was generating ice.

"Poor thing" Dust spoke to herself quietly as she picked up the child.

"Well, at home we have a telepath who can help him...but we have to get to her first" Impulse took hold of the girl's hand.

"Ever had your molecules vibrated?"

"...That better have not been an innuendo" Dust quipped.

As Impulse fled with the only two sane children: a boom tube formed in the center of the prison. Mister Sinister and the remaining test subjects tensed as a team of Superman, Killer Frost, Poison Ivy, Zatarra 2, Black Lightning, Sportmaster, Mammoth, Blockbuster and John Stewart landed in the prison.

"The Light orders you stand down" Sportsmaster proclaimed arrogantly as Sinister smirked.

"The Light will not order Apocalypse and his forces to stand down" the doors to the prisoners cells were opened as his master himself, a huge, gray skinned figure, appeared on the uppermost level of the prison.

"I am Apocalypse! Look upon the future and tremble!"

He then leapt down and smashed down onto Superman with an audible sound of pain from the Kryptonian.

_As amazing as that battle might be to write...Doctor Doom's castle_

Richard Grayson, now in his new armor, was wondering when the dream based mental 'repair' machine he created would fix his nephew and his red haired companion...as said fourteen year olds burst down his door.

"Games over you metal suited freak" Dick said very, very darkly.

"Freak...that hurts Dick" The man said sadly.

"...How do you know my name"

"Your named after me..." the man removed his face plate...

"Uncle Rick!"

"Yes...come here my nephew...let me hug you"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" they turned, and the two fourteen year olds saw the three pods.

Two with the unconscious Zatanna and Donna in them...and the third one with an unsteady on her feet thief girl.

"THIS GUY'S A PSYCOPATH! LOOK WHAT HE DID TO YOUR GIRLFRIENDS! HE STOLE THEIR POWERS!"

"How do we know you didn't do it, thief" Rick Grayson pointed out very, very seriously.

"I may be a thief, but I don't attack people unless I am threatened or chased first" The girl said equally serious. "I am a thief, but I have morals!"

"How hypocritical..."

Dick seemed to be leaning to going for that hug, when Barbara got in front of him and glared down at Rick.

"Dick may be a little overwhelmed right now, but I'm not. I've seen enough liars to know whose telling the truth!" drawing a batarang, she threw it, intent of freeing the thief.

"_POTS_!" Rick cast...as the batarang stopped moving and collapsed on the ground "What do you think you were..."

"That was...Zee's magic" Dick muttered to himself in horror. He knew what Zatanna's magic felt like...and that was whom's power his Uncle had just used

Doctor Doom realized he had made a serious error, but before he could repair the damage he had done, Dick began to break down, in a similar way to if Batman had just shot him with a gun.

"Dick, it is not what you think, they did it voluntarily, they will feel better after a good night's sleep and have their powers at the same level they did before"

It was no use. Finding out your friends were going to kill each other one day, and your uncle draining power from your girlfriends, and a thief...was a little too much for Dick.

"No...no...Uncle..." Dick was muttering to himself. "No, no...its wrong...so so wrong...got to get away, got to get away..."

"Dick..." Barbara felt a very strong tug at her energy levels...

_"Tog ot teg yawa!" _

Dick, Barabara, the thief, Donna and Zatanna all disappeared as Doom clenched his fist.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." his super armor now felt like a Pyrrhic victory.

**The Endless are the creation of master comic book writer Neil Gaiman, who wrote a series for Vertigo so well done that it actually won a literary award (They changed the rules so it could never happen again). Dream of the Endless was the star of Sandman, and is the living aspect of sleep and dreams. He can exist in any dream world, of any time. Vertigo is a part of the DC multiverse, and at times an Endless, mainly Death, appears in the DC verse proper. And by the way...Death herself may appear soon.**

**And next time: Team Superboy returns: can their ten new recruits work well enough together for when they have their first missions. And who will have major problems with Dust? **

**And does Dick need some serious therapy after this chapter? yes, yes he does. **


	28. Mission 1 prologue: Metals and Tensions

JC: The numbers for Robin are the only ones limited.

61394: Doom isn't out to kill Robin and did not expect that response. This isn't the experienced Doctor Doom, he's a rookie at the art of Doctor Dooming.

Guest: I never did like that particular Amazo. I prefer the more comic canon one in YJ. As to where they got their raw materials from, I mentioned that it had gotten a lot of its powers from the attempted light attacks on Quarac. One of the metahumans used was Billy Numerous from TT, aka a multiplier. As to the Sentinel factor, it is more a X-Men TAS Sentinel than a Evo Sentinel. Doom is in fact being used to replicate Slade...they do have similar views in face wear. Cassie Cain was in her Black Bat outfit, and Superboy's the guy with the chips, and he is afraid of the chips. He also doesn't want them distributed because he doesn't want to deal with pre teen sex if Ben, Gar or Bobby (Iceman) were affected by the chip around Raven or Pixie. But that will be dealt with...a vaccine will be developed soon.

Now then, its time for Superboy's team...and I live near Newtown, Connecticut...so please now be aware I will be...off for a while.

Also, Superboy will have a member of his harem added by the time I go back to Kid Flash and Robin

_The Light HQ, a few days after Impulse escaped Apopcalypse's lair with Dust and Iceman_

"...We haven't heard from our Martian converts in a while" Lex mused darkly "I mean, if we wanted to be kept in the dark...why would we be called The Light?"

"...Leave the humor to me Lexy" Klarion said dryly.

"Don't call me Lexy" Luthor said darkly

"Nicknames aside, this Martian thing...do we really need to hear reports about every issue of trying to get the royal family under our control?" Vandal pointed out "We let our agents play a tad autonomous as to best get around the Martian's security. After all, when I set up some advance areas for Earths' assured super power status, the lack of communications doesn't phase me strongly"

"Advanced areas?" Brain asked in confusion as the caveman smirked.

"Ever hear about the Ancient Astronauts that nuts talk about? Well, while they did not build any pyramids or hybridize with humans, I did barter with them, telling them where to find groups of humans who I found to be...lacking in potential as civilization"

After all, there were reasons that the same level of civilization found in Egypt, Mesopotamia, India and China did not develop at the same time in similarly gifted river systems in areas now called Missouri, the Congo, Brazil, Germany and British Columbia.

"You bartered with aliens...what did you trade with them for humans?" Queen Bee asked with a air of disbelief.

"They were also the first alien race I led to their extinction: the Atasians were fond of a little concoction of certain types of grapes, but it was actually a sweet poison to their race." Vandal chuckled as he recalled how he led to a alien race dying from alcohol poisoning "However, they had a strong sense of honor, so in exchange for their unwitting poison , they took these people and placed them in various worlds who, while inhabitable...lacked sentient life. Then, as I asked them too, they genetically experimented on them to create metahuman genetics that were breed into being the norm of their planets. In a sense, this gives us forward bases with our own armies of metahumans...for I also had their images of 'God' be myself"

"And if by any chance they evolved into Atheists?" Lex Luthor, who did not worship a God, pointed out.

"Or devolved" Ra's had to play the religious advocate.

"The wonders of Starro Tech, my friend"

"Speaking of Starro Tech...recall how that element shifting girl seemed to have managed to destroy her Starro Tech due to an element?" The Brain began.

"Yes, and no method of elemental arraignment with Firestorm has managed anything remotely like it" Lex complained.

Though they did manage to find three new metals: Vibranium, Carbonadium and Lexium

"The metal isn't natural, however I have managed to create the theoretical molecular arrangement" a hologram formed up behind the Brain, courtesy of Mallah.

Bee and Klarion were the only ones who didn't look disturbed at the image.

"Is this a game of connect the dots or something?" the Lord of Chaos quipped.

"That Molecular arrangement...its not natural...Lex almost whimpered.

"Its not. the metal, to be called at this time Adamantium, appears to have certain issues to be created. We'd have to find a living person with the metal to be able to create some of it ourselves and to find a way to circumvent its Starro tech immunity"

"And where could we exactly find some of this Adamantium anyway?" Ocean Master demanded as the molecular image of Adamantium was replaced by a morgue...with a familiar cut up body.

"What happened to Project Match?" Lex questioned the French super villain

"Did that Hulk creature do this?" Bee questioned

"The clone was sent into the Canadian Rockies to investigate reports of super humans there. This was what came back...and in his wounds I found very, very scant traces of a metal, like how you find traces of metals from coins if you use them to scratch something. The Kryptonian's blood made it very, very difficult to get an molecular scan, but it created a scan that was very similar to the 'Adamantium'. If we capture the metahuman who did this...then we can make more"

"A metal that can kill Superman...of course we find that out when we have control that oversized boy scout" Lex complained. "The Starro immunity makes the mutated human's capture more paramount"

"Agreed, we shall send capture teams immediately" Vandal decreed.

"So, when do we get to make Match 2?" Klarion curiously asked.

_Superboy's base: Rockies, the morning_

Superboy rolled his head back as one of the New Hope's shower heads gave him a downpour of hot water as he prepared himself for the day...

As someone with green arms grabbed him around the waist.

"SURPRISE!"

He smirked as he didn't even need the cute little voice to tell him who it was.

Turning around, done easily with his soapy body, he caught the eyes of an equally naked Megan as they made out in the shower...

Oh if only they didn't have that meeting in half an hour.

"So, I miss anything" Megan, who had slept in a little, asked as their kiss ended: Superboy still not all that comfortable with voices in his head.

Mind you, he was getting better about it.

"Nothing much: Ben's hungry and whining, Caitlin is still having trouble figuring out a starro cure: Virgil and Peter think it could require some stabalizing agent, like some form of advanced magic or something that could counteract the starro tech's ability to attach to the nervous system" though the magic option would be more effective: particularly magic for those who deal with magics from certain creatures, like Starfish. "Oh, and Bobby seems to have made a full recovery from your mentally deleting the whole, torturing aspect"

Normally he'd disapprove of it, but considering exactly what was removed, Superboy wasn't going to create a vocal problem about it. It was like Megan removing the mental programming 'Red Sun' from his mind.

"So, ready to see if the teams work out with their new members" Megan asked as Superboy was lathering her back. "Oh, that feels nice..."

"I can only hope so..." Superboy wasn't Batman, or even Dick when it came to leading people. Could he get them to work together?

_A shower that was only 33% dirty later, the New Hope Galley_

"I still say I should be leader of our squad" Ben arrogantly said to his teammates: code named Beast Boy, Raven and Pixie. "I'm the most powerful, I have a watch that can turn me into 10 different super powered aliens!"

"So what, your powers only work for 10 minutes, I can stay as a Elephant or Gorilla for as long as I want" Garfield arrogantly pointed out as the two shape shifters seemed to be glaring at each other...as they reached for the last chocolate chip muffin at their table.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"Boys" Pixie scoffed as she applied jam on her toast while the two were playing tug of war with a muffin.

"Tell me about it..." Raven quipped as the muffin snapped, sending both of them to the floor with only half a muffin "If they end up being leader...we're going to die painfully"

"So, why don't you try and be leader then?" Pixie took a bite of her toast as Raven buttered her waffle.

"...I am not a people person. If I was a leader, I'd have to make them calm down..."

"YOU BROKE MY MUFFIN"

"NO! YOU BROKE MINE!"

"And I am not doing that"

Meanwhile at the other table, Nightcrawler, having said Grace to himself, was currently eating amiss a geek argument.

"Pokemon is superior" Virgil asserted

"No, Yu-Gi-Oh is" Peter rebuttled

"Pokemon has better videogames and TV shows"

"Yu-GI-Oh changes its protagonists, allowing for more diversity than Ash again and again!"

"That obviously means Ash is better than Yugi. He doesn't need to do Pokemon on Motorcycles to stay popular"

"The YU-GI-OH cardgame is better!"

".."

"Shut up!" Scott ordered them both as their geek argument ceased.

Rocket, Caitlin and Impulse, who were already down at Breakfast, noted each table's behavior.

"So, team 2 has a leader who has been established...while Team 3 is mildly in anarchy" Caitlin observed as she took a sip of a glass of orange juice.

"Mildly...that's giving them a bit too much credit" Rocket muttered as she took a bite of her pop tart.

"It could just be how they are a bunch of 10 year olds, give or take" Caitlin pointed out "How mature were you when you were 10"

"When I was 10 I was a slave..." Impulse pointed out as Superboy and Miss Martian entered the room.

"Good morning, everyone" Megan said cheerfully "We have some exiting news!"

"YES! I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!"

..."No, not that" Superboy said as they both blushed and Garfield visibly deflated

"We have two new recruits...filling out each team" Megan explained excited as she stepped back to allow two people in.

The first was a 10 year old dressed up in a winter jacket, with a visible cold mist around him.

The other was a girl about Cyclop's age, dressed in the full body garb on an Islamic female.

"Their names are Bobby Drake and Sooraya Qadir. I'm sure your make them feel very welcome" Miss Martian said in a level of kindness and hope that Superboy couldn't do.

"Man, I hope this guy isn't like these two" Raven hoped to all Azarath that Bobby wasn't a joking, immature clown.

Peter bristled as the sight of Sooraya, and turned away as be bitterly took a bite of his toast.

"Really...?" Kurt muttered at Peter's behavior.

"I'd wish there was more time for you all to be acquainted but we have information from Impulse's scouting that we need to investigate up north. Your free to finish Breakfast on the way, change into your combat cloths and meet at the Bioship in 15 minutes" Superboy informed them.

_Mars_

W'lkrnn M'rzz was Megan's white Martian brother, and one of the scariest people Superboy knew.

Not because he was a dangerous person normally...he was a religious Martian and just he gave the boyfriend talk that a father normally would give to Superboy.

He always hoped for better times in the future...

"Martians of the planet Mars: your planet has been determined as a suitable homeworld for the Amazo-Sentinels" a fleet of thousands of giant robots that shared the name and appearance of the robots his sister had mentioned appeared in the sky above him and far to all horizons: as he looked up in object fear, shape shifted in the form of a normal white martian (Aka, the monstrous thing that Megan is ashamed of)

Dozens of other martians: mostly greens, stared up as well, more in confusion.

"Prepare to be destroyed, living scum" the robots monotoned "Accessing Human Torch"

Each and every robot caught on fire, coating the planet with a overcast of extreme heat, the kryptonite of the martians of every color.

It would seem his hope may just burn away, like how 66% of the planet already had

**By the way, while he has not been named by Greg, W'lkrnn M'rzz is in fact based on a DC or Marvel character? Anyone guess who?**

**Omake**

**Canon**

**Character sheet 1**

Fans of my Naruto stories may know of me doing this with Jutsu, and my Moon Heir fans with the characters. Well, here's a character sheet for all the characters who have appeared in the story so far. Note, its not complete

Groups

_The Team (Currently Fractured)_

Robin/Dick Grayson (Leader) Acrobatics, Peak Human Conditioning, Techie

* Zatanna (Caster) Magic with blood skills

* Batgirl (Rogue) Acrobatics, Techie, Peak Human Conditioning

* Donna Troy (Powerhouse) Flight, enhanced strength, endurance, Electrokinesis

Storm (Force of Nature) Weather Control, Thief, Magic potential

* * *

Kid Flash (Speedster) Super Speed, Science Prodigy

* Artemis (Archer) Archery Mastery, peak human conditioning

* Ravager (Slayer) Swordsmanship, Marksmanship, Precognition, enhanced strength and reflexes

* Husk (Reactant) Elemental forms

* * *

**Team 1**

Superboy (Conduit) Peak human conditioning

* Miss Martian (Multi-Tasker) Super Strength, Telepath, Telekinetic, density shifter

Rocket (Support) Flight, Force Shield

Caitlin Fairchild (Scientist) Super Strength, Intelligence, Dense Skin

Impulse (Scout) super speed

Wolf (Animal) Super strength, smell, hearing

**Team 2**

Nightcrawler (Hit and Run) Teleportation, Shadow Blending, Prehensile Tail

Cyclops (Soldier) Optical blast

Static (Sky Shock trooper) electrokinesis, intelligence, techie

Spiderman (Scrapper) Super strength, endurance, web shooting and future sense, intelligence, techie

Dust (Infiltrator) Dust form

**Team 3**

Beast Boy (Multi Terrain) Animal transformations

Ben 10 (Heavy Support) multitude of alien forms (Heatblast, Four Arms, DiamondHead, XLR8, Stinkfly, Ripjaws, Grey Matter, Wildmutt, Upgrade and Ghostfreak)

Raven (Harbinger) Flight, Soul Projection, Empathetic, Healing, Magic

Pixie (Illusionist) Flight, Pixie Dust, magic potential

Iceman (Force of Nature) High level ice manipulation and formation

* * *

**Other heroes**

Hulk (Embodied Rage) Extreme Strength, Durability, Healing Factor

Wolverine (The Best there is) Adamantium claws, Healing Factor

Armor (Well behaved daughter) Psionic Armor

X-23 (Daughter of the Best) Adamantium Claws, healing Factor

Kitty Pryde (Smart Daughter) Phase Shifting, Techie

Jubilee (Spunky Daughter) Explosive blasts

W'lkrnn M'rzz (Saint) Super Strength, Telepath, Telekinetic, density shifter

**Dead Heroes**

Cannonball (Brother) Propelled Flight

Hippolyta (Queen Mother) Super Strength, Immortality, Invulnerability,

Commissioner Gordon (Good Cop) Markmanship, detective skills

Lagoon Boy (Ship Sinker) Underwater breathing, size shifting, Super Strength,

The Kingdom: (African Super Hero Team )

* * *

**The Light**

Vandal Savage (The Leader) Immortality, Caveman Strength

Ra's Al Ghul (Assassin) Swordsmanship, Immortality

Lex Luthor (Industrialist) Intelligece

Queen Bee (Queen) Pheremone Control

Ocean Master (Magic Breaker) Strength, Endurance, Life Force Sucker

Brain (Scientist) Genius, Techie

Klarion (Spellmaster) Lord of Chaos, anchor cat from beyond hell

**Important Light Minions**

Doctor Nemo (Inventor) Genius, Invisibility

QuickSilver (Scout) Super speed

Rainmaker (Caster) Weather control

Magik (Teleporter) teleportation, Magic

Elixer (Healer) Heals anything

Billy Numerous (Human Wave tactical person) Self duplication

Metamorpho (Living Periodic) Changes into various forms of matter

Colossus (Solid Wall) Metal Form, enhanced strength and endurance

Human torch (Projectile) Pyrokinesis

Firestorm (Factory) Molecular Alteration

Superman (Man of Tomorrow) Super Strength, Speed, Invulnerability, Heat Vision, Flight

Batman (Detective) Peak human conditioning, hacking skills

Wonder Woman (Princess) Super Strength, Immortality, Invulnerability, Electrokinesis

Flash (Speedster) Super Speed

Icon (Heavy Hitter) Super Strength, Speed, Invulnerability, Light blasts

Black Canary (Ranged Attacker) sonic scream, peak human conditioning

Zatara Zatanna 2 (Magician) magical power

Aquaman (King of the Sea) Enhanced Strength, Endurance, Sea Life control, breaths underwater

Green Arrow (Marksman) Archery skills, peak human conditioning

Red Arrow 3 (Moody clone) Archery skills, peak human conditioning

Black Lightning (Shock Trooper) electrokinesis

Hawkman (Aerial Assault) Wings, nth metal mace

Plastic Man (Plastic Army Knife) shapeshifter

Red Torando (Plot Instigator) Aerokinesis, Robotic immortality

Blue Devil (Demon Remover) Strength, Endurance, demon removing trident

Aqualad (Captured Friend) Super Strength, Endurance, Magic, breaths underwater

Tempest (Purple eyed) Super Strength, Endurance, Magic, breaths underwater

Aquagirl (Triangular tip) Super Strength, Endurance, Magic, breaths underwater

Sportsmaster (Mercenary) Peak human conditioning

Icicle Jr (Glass Cannon) Cryokinesis

Mammoth (Medium Tank) Super Strength

Blockbuster (Light Tank) Super strength

Guardians of the Universe (Mini Nukes) Emotional Light control, Immortality, reality control

Black Manta (Underwater Assaulter) Powered Armor, Leadership skills, laser blaster

Black Adam (Heavy Tank) Super Strength, Speed, Invulnerability, Magic, Immortality

Poison Ivy (Plant Queen) Chlorokinesis

Riddler (Strategist) Riddle crazed wise man

Joker (Clown Prince of Crime) Crazy sadism

Killer Frost (Freezer Burner) Cryokinetic fury

Mallah (Combat Butler) Super Strength, Intelligence, Marksmanship

Copperhead (The Snake) Poison bite

**Dead Light Minions**

Dreadbolt (Hero Killer) Super Suit, Laser Blasts

Match 1 (Dark Foil) Super Strength, Speed, Invulnerability, Heat Vision, Flight

**Non Light bad guys**

Ultron (Robotic Conqueror) Super intelligence, endurance, lasers, strength, speed

* * *

Apocalypse (God) Immortal, technoshapeshifting, super human qualities

Mr. Sinister (Arcolyte) Telepathy, Shapeshifter, Techie

Gentleman Ghost (Assailant) Ghost, Death Touch

Killer Croc, Solomon Grundy, Shaggy Man (Test Subjects) Super Strength, Healing Factors

* * *

Amazo Sentinels (Life killers) Power copying, high tech

* * *

Doctor Doom/Richard Grayson (Anti-Villain) super intelligence, magic, strength


	29. Mission 1: Unprepared

I love you all! So many reviews today.

kingdom Hearts; it was an intro chapter

Guest: Batgirl is a gymnast in some continuties, such as The Batman, and if you recall The Hulk killed Zatara 1 and Red Arrow 2. I should use Red Arrow 1 shouldn't I? As to a Scrapper, I got the name from a AVX tie in book, and as to what a Scrapper is, the definition from Urban Dictionary is this...Someone who looks small but is really wired and can kick some major ass even though he doesn't look like it. Also, the Light has IVO on their payroll, and he made the original Amazo. Also, it is my understanding that the canary cry is reserved for being too lethal for her taste. If she's controlled by the light, lethal force is not

blue Moon and Timewalker: I'll see what I can do

Furyuu: He will, as his battle scene showed a few chaps ago in the future. But not yet

Also, note how I am playing with Peter and Dust. I happen to like all the muslims I know, but I am trying to create a scenario where Peter can have problems with her, and have a decent excuse. Its also me trying to work on better character developing. Particularly I have plans to develop Ben into someone who will either be loved, or will die in a way that gets respect point. I'd love to hear how you guys view their growth.

To the story!

_Cadmus_

A glowing blue lantern, a huge glass tank filled with millions of mechanical nanites, a few dozen clones who look like Superboy, Roy, Black Canary and others in various ages, a pure white room with a cage that held the Light's secret weapon, and hundreds of other powerful items were in the Light's base as Lex Luthor and Guardian walked alongside the pods.

"Are you sure you shouldn't sent the Weapon too?" Guardian questioned as Lex sighed. "Both the metal mutant and the Hulk could be taken down by it?"

Sometimes giving them free will was irking. Why did Ra's have to seek that out.

"The weapon is far more dangerous than even Superboy. The weapon has the power to take down the Guardians on its own, and even the entire Justice League. However...against creatures that have the ability to affect starro tech...we can't take the risk of it going rogue. It doesn't matter anyway, a team is already on their way, with Aqualad leading it"

"Aqualad? Wouldn't Superman be better suited?"

"...Young Conner would far more willingly hit Superman, foolish clone. Now, go adjust Black Canary clone 16. Its starting to go through Puberty."

_Meanwhile, flying north: Bioship_

While Miss Martian was piloting, and Superboy off in a corner talking to Raven about something, Kurt, or Nightcrawler, had poofed right up next to Soorya, or Dust as their code names were.

"You...oh sorry you startled me" the girl attempted to cover up the whole 'though he was a demon' thing.

"Nein...its not a problem" he had...gotten used to people doing that "You know...I have never met a Muslim before..."

"...And I have never met a Christian..."

"...So, what exactly is Ramadan? I've always wondered...is it just a month long Christmas, or is more like Lent..."

As Dust and Nightcrawler began a conversation about religious holidays, Virgil chuckled.

"Well would you look at that...it is possible for religions to play nice." Take that Al-Queda and the KKK...

Then he spotted Peter looking away, looking annoyed. That soured his mood.

"Really?" Virgil, or Static as his name was, confronted Peter, or Spiderman, quite annoyed "Are you really one of those people who can't tell the difference between a girl and a radical nut?"

"...I don't believe she's going to kill me, if that's what you think?"

"...The sons of Odin didn't think that either..." Static recalled a hate group that was a problem back home in Dakota. "They just want to beat, harass and humiliate..."

"...Don't compare me to people like that...its just...I just don't want to deal with the memories" Peter said weakly.

"Memories..." Virgil asked Peter as he said that in his Queens accent...

Queens...

New York City...

Dislike of Muslims...

"You lost someone, didn't you?" Static asked gently, just as something slammed into the Bioship.

"What the..." Iceman said in shock as, simotameously, a hole was ripped open in the hull of the Bioship, the ship was pulled down, and Miss Martian clutched her head in agony.

"They're hurting her!"

And they...were right below them.

Another Superboy (Who was not Match but dressed like him), a KF aged girl girl with brown hair in some sort of scarelt red swimsuit, cape thing that vaguely made her look witchlike, (who was creating a platform made of the purple tinted magic she was using), a huge teen with red skin that looked like the blood and muscles under the skin, Rainmaker, a kid in a yellow and blue full body suit and mask, and finally Aqualad.

"...the Bioship's alive...?" Cyclops said in surprise, being the closest to the hole as Aqualad, using his water bearers to propel himself upwards, flew at him with a Starro tag.

"RAVEN, NOW!" Superboy yelled.

"_Non recipiuntur magicis vel scientiae_" Magic came in many forms...ranging from the more mortal backwards speech to more godly use of ancient languages.

Generally, magic was stronger, yet more dangerous, if one uses older languages. It also didn't work as well for normal humans, like Zatanna. Raven's spell, being in latin and her heritage, was stronger than Zatanna's.

The light, knowing of Zatanna's limitations, had placed magic work on the starro tech to counter Zatanna's best magic. Yet the casting by Rave was stronger, and thus overpowered the anti Zatanna spell.

True, next time they ran into The Light, Klarion would have fixed that, and unless they had a couple dozen lords of Order or Chaos on their side, it wouldn't be a doable solution. But for now, they had the upper hand.

For Aqualad was shocked when the tech failed to enter Cyclops, who brushed the tech off as he gave the Atlantean a nasty smirk.

"My turn"

Aqualad got hit straight on with a full optic blast...just as the bioship hit the ground with a thump.

And only that because of Miss Martian's telepathy...had it not been for that it would have hit the ground with a BOOM!

"Take them down for the Light!" Aqualad, his chest burnt by the power of the optic strike, ordered as the Superboy clone, Rainmaker and the witch flew into the air, while the red muscle guy, the blue and yellow guy and Aqualad ran at them., the yellow guy in particular moving fast.

"Alright then..." Superboy, Miss Martian, Rocket, Fairchild, Wolf, Static, Spiderman, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Dust, Raven, Pixie, Ben, Beast Boy and Iceman stood against them...having not brought Impulse due to the whole...wanting to keep their speedster secret thing.

If the Light wasn't trying to find him, that made their job easier.

"Damn...this mission was just supposed to be an investigation into those reports Impulse gave us about Canadian super humans in Alberta...take them down" he ordered as they charged.

'_Raquel, Caitlin, Megan...I hate having to do this, but a full on light attack was not supposed to happen. Focus on helping everyone, they haven't had nearly enough combat training_' he told them over a mental link.

"ITS HERO TIME!" Ben yelled as his omnitrix was activated...

And he became a four armed, red alien.

"OH YEAH THIS ROCKS...!" Ben cheered...then was shut up by the Superboy clone smashing into him, showing a far more match like power set...

"RAGGGH!"

And sanity level.

"_GET OFF OF HIM_!" Megan said in both mind and voice, which due to her restrictions didn't knock him out...but dazed him a tad

"YA!"

Just long enough for a four armed smash up the jaw.

"Take that, you cloned freak, I'm Ben 10, here that...I AM THE MOST POWERFUL HERO OF ALL TIME..."

But, before Megan could point out Conner was also a 'cloned freak'...she got blasted with lightning from Rainmaker, just as the clone launched itself back at Ben as the two grappled, silencing Ben's ego.

Now, the Light measures strength by maximum ton yield. As Fourarms, Ben could lift, in theory, 70 tons.

A Kryptonian, on the other hand could lift 100+ (They hadn't gotten a scale that could measure past that yet).

So, Superboy clone was pushing back the upper hands of Ben back at a speed between average and gradual.

However, Ben called the form of the extinct Tetramand race Fourarms for a reason.

For even Kryptonians found that sort of thing hitting them in the stomach painful...as pink dust engulfed them both.

"What the..." Ben said in very abject horror as he was surrounded by his one true fear...

"HUCK HUCK!"

"CLOWNS! AHHHHH!"

Fourarms-Ben fell to the ground alongside the Superboy clone, who was groaning "RAGHHH PRIIIIII RAGGHH HMMMMEEE!" as Pixie fluttered over him, blushing.

"Oops"

Their inexperience was clearly showing, and not just with Ben and Pixie.

Up against the Scarlet Witch, based on her color and appearance, Raven had, at one point had a hand due to having more experience with magic...but then Iceman had tried to freeze her, and froze Raven instead.

For that, he was nearly blasted into a rock wall by Scarlet Witch, but Rocket had caught him before flying into the girl and knocking her into a tree.

Beast Boy had turned into a Hippopotamus to smash the red skinned armor guy, as Hippo's can move at about 25 miles per hourand have powerful mandibles of death this was, in itself, a good idea.

However, Static had used an electric blast at the same time...electrocuting both into a stunned state of unconsciousness.

Aqualad was using his water bearers to form shields to block Spiderman's webs and Cyclops optic blast, the two held under constant fire as Nightcrawler poofed behind him, aiming to trip him...when Aqualad ducked.

Nightcrawler, webbed and blasted, smashed into the ground with a nasty thump.

Caitlin crossed fists with the yellow and blue guy, squaring off with an equal amount of force.

"Give it up girl, the Light grafted me with the powers of the JSA! The old Flash, Hourman, Wildcat, Atom...you can't beat me! I'll DAMAGE YOU!"

He attempted to speed at her again...but Wolf bit his ankle as he yelped in pain. He let go...to act as a tripper for a punching Fairchild.

"Yeah, problem is the JLA wasn't exactly Superman in power levels, were they?" She smirked as he fell...before a blast of the witch's magic hit her in the back, knocking her down as Dust formed around her with the intent to trap.

With Megan knocked out by Rainmaker's lightning, (Who had just been taken down by Superboy's Black Canary fighting skills) any chance of teamwork they had was non existence

"NrAGHTR!" Scarlet witch was going to use a Return spell to send them back to the Light's base (with the team in dissaray...she wasn't originally programmed to do this because the Light hadn't managed to fully catalogue their new army yet, so the spell would have consumed the Scarlet Witch's entire life force and they'd be unable to replace a particularly powerful asset), but Dust had tried to silence her by forming up her hand from her dust form (Which, due to her inexperience, required her to fully revert to her normal body)...messing up the spell which instead caused a huge wave of water to smash into them all.

_A tidal wave in Alberta later_

Wolf shook the water out of his fur, carrying a timed out, and still clown struck, Ben and a still tasered Beast Boy on his back as Rocket assessed the situation.

Everyone here was fine, and aside for being soaked, were okay. The bioship, still healing, was floating in the newly formed lake that had been the battle site.

The bad guys were gone, which was a good thing...but Megan, Caitlin and Superboy were gone, a bad thing...

That meant SHE was in charge.


	30. Mission 1: Unprepared1

This chapter is not a true chapter. Its more like one of Marvel's .1 issues, and it will be shorter than normal

However, it is necessary to deal with certain...issues from last chapter 61394 brought up.

As to when this is going on, the when is as Rocket is having Wolf carry Ben back in

_Dry Zone_

Peter sneezed, wishing he had some sort of water proof super suit or something.

The team, as they had originally planned, wasn't going in with tights or masks because of how the Light was using them, and it would just cause the party they were trying to recruit, who had been attacked by Light members...to attack.

A fight was not planned...

Nor planned, by him at least, was Virgil and...her walking over to him.

"What do you..." He began to Virgil, before the electric hero glared at him.

"Don't start. Rocket does not need any more problems, so I'm dealing with one now! Now, you two make nice, or at least a burning indifference...before we have to knock one of you out with Pixie Dust"

"HEY!" Pixie yelled as Static left, leaving the two teenagers to look at each other...with distrust on one side and resignation on the other side as Virgil walked away...something about being idiot intolerant.

"...Please don't tell me you expect me to stab you in the back when your not looking" Dust said evenly as Peter looked away.

"Like I told Virgil, I don't hate Muslims. I'm not going to try to shoot you or rip off that...what's it called your wearing?"

"A Hijab, and I understand your distrust of me is not going to turn violent. However, our team has enough problems without divisions. As of right now, there are two issues on the team. Ben and Garfield's rivarly, which cannot be dealt with while they are unconscious and your enmity to me? Now, I am told that your accent is a New York one...is your distrust in me founded in that day...in that attack?"

Peter seemed to have a few tears in his eyes now "It was the last time...my parent's ever made me lunch"

"...And you distrust those who follow the prophet Mohammed due to it"

"Its something I'm not proud of" Peter admitted. His uncle had always told him to differentiate between the extremists and the normal people...but he struggled with himself applying that to Muslims.

"...Its understandable. I distrusted Impulse when I met him for similar reasons"

Peter rose his eyebrow in confusion.

"I come from Afghanistan, where many innocents are killed in the crossfire between the Taliban and the Western World. Many people, including several I knew, were killed by American drones, but an equal amount have been killed by the Taliban, who claim to be protecting my people. So a healthy dose of distrust from the west was something I had...though I admit the way your super heroines dress rather bothered me when I found out I had gained my powers"

"Your using past tense...shouldn't you still distrust the west...or at least Impulse. I know Kurt is still annoyed by his 'insensitivity'"

"The West has its flaws, and I hope one day that the West's prayers to Allah succeed in bring them peace...the people here have freedoms and assurances that I had never seen at home. Though some habits I do not agree with" Pork, female revealing clothing, America's alcohol obsession "Its not like the hell the Taliban had propagated it as"

"Allah? I thought you were talking about Christians..."

"In Arabic, in which I have fluency in...though my main tongue is Pashtun, Allah means God. The same God who is the beloved lord of all people of the book: Muslims such as myself, Christains like Kurt...and the Jews"

In the distance, a sneeze was heard

"...and before you say anything, I am not someone who refers to Isreal as the Zionist regime"

"Hey, give me some credit! Anti-Semitisim wasn't something I was going to imagine you to be"

Meanwhile, Virgil was reporting to Rocket.

"...They seem to be clearing the air. Peter is getting everything off his chest, and Dust appears to be fixing his distrust of her as much as she can. Peter shouldn't have any more problems...for the mission at least"

Rocket, who really did not want to be in charge, shook her head. From what she had heard, Wally and Artemis argued a lot during their early missions...

While Peter and Dust probably weren't going to get together...some of the principles should still apply.

"Keep an eye on them, and be ready to head back out"


	31. Mission 1: Rally and Woes

So, now that I have dealt with a potential red flag problem...time for the story to continue with something that has been asked for many a times.

KingdomHearts: GLad you didn't

Timewalker: I can't tell if that is sarcasm with the clapping, but I did intend for this to be when Superboy gets number 2. As with Robin...I actually don't know what to do with him. When should he go Nightwing, or even full Batman? While Starfire is meant to be girl number five if Storm works, Firestar doesn't have a place yet. She could be a Light Mook or a Superboy Student.

Guest: I am pretty sure that I mentioned 'Peak human conditioning' and assumed that counted. On my data list, I amended it to include hand to hand. I also mean that with Ivo around, they would have access to secrets on the original amazo, and can work on ways on dealing with the Amazo-Sentinels from the wreckage they would have salvaged. As long as Ivo is around, they probably won't return...but they will cause a lot more problems, elsewhere. The Light isn't building more because they have very good reason to expect they'd go rogue again. The JSA guy, by the way, was Damage, a hero from the JSA who was the son of the Golden Age Atom and had DNA from many heroes inserted into him. This one was a mutagen victim, and it just happened to be random.

61394: Glad to see the issues at hand are repaired.

Now, to continue the story...oh and a point. If each little dream thing that pops up seems...a tad unconnected, imagine that each time someone sees this worlds future, it changes a little. While the main story itself remains the same, sometimes characters from the future won't make it to the true future. If they die...well that is on me and perhaps you guys. However, if I do mention a character in the future, like Cass Cain and some of the guys here, they will be seen in the present.

_Dream_

Superboy didn't dream all that much. He normally had very quite nights...he was usually dead tired anyway.

So anytime he did have one...was a rare event he tended to recall quite accurately

And this one...was certainly strange

For one thing, why was Intergang in his dream?

"Move it, quickly! We can't afford to linger long. " A hideously faced man ordered the very un hideous second in command, a red haired woman, and their various dumb muscles.

Ugly Mannhiem and Whisper A'Daire...and he noticed Parasite was with them too, among the muscle.

They were apparently robbing what appeared to be a federal reserve, in Russia, carting out tons of gold...just as a pink line began to rise from the ground...

"Its them! FIRE!" Ugly yelled as Intergang opened fire on them, before the lasers were stopped mid air by one of them: a blond in white clothing that seemed S&M inspired.

"Really, when will you guys stop doing that? It never works" the oddly dressed woman snarked as Superboy got a better look at who was with them.

A pink being, whose color was like the teleports.

An guy in a red suit with horns and two D's on his chest

A Asian girl in a yellow jacket with red shades that somehow didn't seem fashionable (what was fashion coming to in the future. Who dressed like that...)

Finally there another Green Lantern who he hadn't seen beofre

And him...looking like Superman and dressed in said guy's monkey suit.

Maybe he shouldn't be dissing other's fashion sense.

"FIRE AGAIN!"

"You never learn" the woman sighed as she waved her hand and the line collapsed bar Manhiem, Whisper and Parasite.

"YOUR NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!" Manhiem threatened again as he drew a grenade from his pocket...but the giant Wolf that the Green Lantern created promptly sat on them almost comically wagging its tail as the Green Lantern smirked.

Said grenade ended up rolling, but before the asian's glowing hands could fire, the red guy waved a hand in front of her.

"Don't...the grenade needs a heat charge to explode. I can smell the chemicals"

It was instead dealt with by the giant dog releasing a green sonic howl that blasted the grenade into his future self's hands, who promptly crushed it.

"A man's best friend...and a criminal's worst nightmare" the Lantern said with amusement at his creation.

"Must you overdue the creativity on everything?" the blond S&M lover quipped. "A block would have sufficed"

"Must you abuse your powers. The last time the U.N rose a stink, you made the North Korean leader make out with Iran's!"

"Well Kim the fourth is so much happier now that I pulled him out of the closet..."

"Wonder if I can still convince Scott or Ben to take my job" future Superboy said in very dripping sarcasm.

"Yeah, like Cyclops would argue with her" Beast boy said sarcastically. "And Ben...must I make it noted that won't end well"

Superboy of the future then saw the civilians...and shot laser vision to blast away a empty bottle that was the herald of the mob attacks they dealt with too much.

"Really, must you treat us like Intergang...they blow up a suburb of Saint Petersburg, and your mobbing us?" The Green Lantern made a giant wall of green peace protesters with peace signs blocked the barrage.

"Blink, get us out of here. Better put them in** 42**" Superboy of the future told the pink girl, with so much dislike in that one number it made present Superboy's calling Lex Luthor his father seem to be warm and fuzzy.

Clearly, whatever 42 was, Superboy would not like it.

He the woke up, with a shivering Caitlin, and a catonic Megan...

In a clear, white cave that could only be one thing.

A glacier, a natural dam to the flood...and their prison.

_The dried team_

Rocket did not want to be a leader...but it would either be her, or Wolf.

Though somehow she still believed he'd be better, if he could only talk...

"Doubting yourself isn't going to fix anything" she turned in surprise to spy the annoyed face of Raven.

"What makes you think..."

"I am an empathetic. I can read emotions, and yours are doubt ridden and sappy. I normally feel those off Superboy"

"Of course, he has...severe daddy issues, doesn't feel like a leader..."

"If your trying to G rate his problems, don't bother. I can feel the embarrassment and slight aroused feeling about his 'problem'. I'm not expecting you go and announce it to everyone, but what I do expect you to do is to pull yourself together. Your the experienced hero here, now lead"

Rocket gritted her teeth, but sighed in defeat...or victory...or whatever

"Your indignation from being read like a book by a 10 year old is noted, though I can feel your reluctant appreciation so no vocalized thanks are necessary"

With a heavy sigh, Rocket rose her voice up, getting the attention of every, including the now awake, fished out ten year olds

"Look guys...I know that our defense was...not smooth. Our first mission did not go as planned. While we managed to deal with the unexpected enemy...we weren't used to working together. Superboy, Miss Maritan and I weren't planning on combat for you guys without training together as a full team. This was just supposed to be recon and possible recruiting only"

"Don't here me wrong, did you guys utterly fail. No...you managed to hold your own against the Light squad. The first missions the original team had: against Cadmus, against Mister Twister and Santa Prisca had an equal amount of failings and mess ups, and even the Justice League had trouble in their earlier missions together. However, they both share this, they didn't give up. They figured out how to work with each other strengths. They figured out ways to cover each other's weaknesses. They learned the movements of their teammates so they can anticipate what they will do. It's something anyone can learn, be they as overly friendly as the Flash, or a brooding grump like the Batman"

"However, now the question is this, do you want to finish the mission and work to make sure the errors seen here today never happen again, or do you wish to give up. What are your answers?"

"I will" Raven deadpanned, her empathetic powers letting her know that, in order to keep the team working, they needed someone to jump the gun and start the rallying.

Sort of like at an auction.

And just like that...they began to follow.

"Lets finish this" Cyclops said quickly after

"If I leave now, i won't be able to find Megan. So I'll stay" Beast Boy added

"Allah has never made anything easy, but then again if something was easy, why would we find it worth doing?" Dust grinned under her hajab "Count me in as well"

"I agree with Dust 100%" Nightcrawler perked up

"...I won't say my response is based on faith, but my uncle always told me that 'with great power comes great responsibility'. I always thought he meant for when I would be a major scientist working on some sort of dangerous project, but it probably applies to science too" Spiderman quoted his famous saying

"I've got nothing else to do, so why not" Static shrugged

"I'm not letting Green Boy take all the glory" Ben asserted

Pixie and Iceman seemed to be the most hesitant...but eventually they nodded, perhaps due to the fears of the young more than anything else.

As Rocket was quite...amazed that she had actually got all of them to muster themselves behind her...she was starting to realize she **owed** Raven for all of this.

_Stuck in what was the result of Ra's having Firestorm turn the excess greenhouse gasses into Staro tech_

"Cold...so cold" Caitlin shivered as Superboy looked on nervously. The red head had gotten pretty banged up by the flood, with a lot of tears in her clothing...

She was going to get hypothermia...and his own jacket had been washed away in the flood. The only thing he had on was his normal T shirt, pants and the undergarments of those (shoes were missing too).

With the loss of his powers, also came the loss of him resistances to cold, heat and other aspects. He could no longer dip into lava or ice for fun, meaning it wouldn't be as simple for him to give up his shirt to her.

The chips only made it worse...

'_Conner Kent!'_ Megan's voice rang in his head _'I thought we went over this!_'

_'Megan...your awake!?'_

_'No, its complicated. Somehow, ever since I fell out conscious my mind has sort of been sharing your head with your own mind. I don't know if its the chip, or just the chip on a telepath, but I can hear everything your thinking, and I thought we went over this!'_

_'Yeah...but she's unconscious and dying! I always imagined this sort of thing happening without mortal peril!'_

_'Then get on with the sex for survival thing! Generate body heat in the best way you've got! If she gets connected to my abilities, she'll get the Martian cold resistance, like what your unconsciously channeling.' _

Martians could tolerate cold temperatures much better than humans, it would take liquid nitrogen level cold to kill a Martian that way.

_'...Argue again Conner Kent and I will make you watch that fan video I found from someone who believes that Superman and Batman...'_

'_Fine_' he did not want to even ask WHY the hell people had those thoughts, and where they got the actors, as he knelt down next to the shivering red head.

"Caitlin" he said gently as the girl shivered in cold.

"Superboy...are we going to hug to share body heat..." she asked weakly.

"No...times call for a more, extreme exchange of body heat" he told her, before kissing her.

Caitlin's eyes widened, as she began to return the kiss, as Miss Martian mentally formed herself some popcorn.

'_My own private show_' perhaps she was turning into a**_ bit_** of a pervert.

_In Space, rapidly approaching Earth orbit_

Desperetly fleeing the planet, a single bioship, horrifically scorched held the only survivor of the now fallen planet.

**Up Next: Despite the age change, some battles in comics are always going to happen. Can Cyclops and the band hold their own when Match's killer attacks. Up next, vs Wolverine!**

**Oh, by the way, as of now a Dust-Spiderman or Dust-Nightcrawler isn't planned right now. If it develops later, sure, but as it stands I sort of have Dust and Nightcrawler be just very good friends.**

**As to why the Fairchild thing happened as it did, at this point such a scenario is one of the few Superboy would do. **


	32. Mission 1: Wolverine and his Family

As I find your many requests for lemons to be...Young Justice Next Gen Behind the Scenes is now a companion fic to this one.

There, you can see any lemons I choose to write or not. Just in case something does go wrong, however, I backed up my chapters when I posted it.

Something I have never done before...man just my main stories alone take up a lot of pages.

Said bad habit the main reason I am lemon cautious most of the time

Timewalker: Erm, perhaps not under the lake, but under a lake's weight of ice anyway

61394: I don't know, I don't hunt down Yaoi porn. If people want to pander to that sort of pairing, go read comics with Apollo and Midnighter. Or, if your marvel fans, there is a universe where Captain America married Natashia Stark and avoided the Civil War, or Iron Woman as it were.

Gaby: Lemons in the other section. I started with a Megan/Superboy and will expand over time, thought it won't be particularly consistent or in order of anything but my muse's whims.

Guest: I meant on my personal list that I use to track things for myself. Did you thought I typed that up on a whim. That list was being worked on for at least half the story, and tends to expand every chapter. Your see a new list pop up...erm probably at the end of the arc after the current one.

Also, on Saturday Young Justice will return, though it will be Before the Dawn that comes on, which a lot of us have probably already seen. But it means we will still have all the new episodes we can get.

But to end an arc, the story has to continue

Recap, mainly because you might have forgotten where I had slipped him earlier. 

_"Mariko..." the short now widower canadian man who could really use a waxing was clutching the dead body of a young Asian woman who really did define the term, hot wife, ugly husband._

_Of course, they fell in love for more than just looks...but now he was feeling two types of pain, the type that you get when your body is mutating against its will..._

_And the moment you find the person you care about most dead, having watched them die._

_"Hey, its the half pint!" the grieving short man looked up as a few dozen of the punks who always harassed his family began coming around. "The one with all the bitches"_

_His family lived in a house a few blocks away (He really hoped the gas cloud stayed far, far away from there), the family living in this poor area of the city due to he and Mariko having the misfortune of investing in both Enron and Madoff._

_His government pension was enough, but they didn't have the depth of money to really pay for a house away from the white trash._

_He and Mariko had a biological daughter, Laura, but because he had been a orphan as a child, they had adopted foster children Katherin (Kitty) and Jubilee, and taken in Mariko's niece Hisako._

_Now, there were many things that got him annoyed; such as modern age music, racism, american politicians, the Edmonton Oilers winning, the Calgary Flames loosing, waiting in line at the hospital, animal abuse, wife abuse, child abuse, hippies, Tom Cruise, Justin Bieber, smart cars, gun restrictions and Jehovah's witnesses coming to his house (Particularly that really pushy one), but lusting or wanting to date his daughters, for he was one of those far too uncommon people who take in adopted children as much as their biological ones, got him really ticked. Seeing as half of these guys probably had a STD of some kind gave him even more reason to chase them off with a gun a few times a month._

_However, the gangsters around his home normally didn't look like mutated humans like these ones did, nor did they have fire in their hands._

_He, was Logan Howlett, former member of the Canadian Secret Service...and was the best at what he did, thought what he did wasn't really nice..._

_With a yowl, suddenly three claws burst out of each hand, glinting with a evil steel glint._

_And now, he had claws...but damn he really hoped this...whatever caused his and their powers...and Mariko's death, stayed away from his daughters._

End recap

_The Albertan Rockies_

Logan Howlett did not believe he was one of those American, ultra libertarian, militia nuts. He did not take what remained his family into the remote hills to avoid taxes or prepare for apocalypses.

However after Mariko died and he had to deal with the Canadian White Trash punks, he came home to find that what he feared had come true.

The original mutagen blast had gassed their house, and his daughters were affected.

Thankfully they hadn't died, though now Kitty kept walking through walls, Jubilee now kept shooting fireworks out of her hands, Hisako kept forming a glowing armor around herself and Laura...was just like him, but with two claws on her hands and one on her foot.

However, the harassment just got worse, with the white trash getting far too close to his house.

He didn't want things to get to a point that his daughters would be harmed, or forced to kill. So, they slipped out of town on a bus as soon as it was light, with as much as they could carry on them.

Considering how he got a scent of some starfish scent, which then he smelt on the mutated freak with a backwards Superman S burned into its chest that he fought to the death, it was probably a smart move.

Though god bless his healing factor. He was pretty sure they would have freaked out if his arm hadn't grown back.

Standing up, the short man smiled fondly as he noted his sleeping daughters shaded forms through the tent's plastic, who now had the only tent after that creature destroyed his with heat vision.

Kitty: his smartest daughter, a orphan from Isreal. She was sleeping with a stuffed dragon toy, the only link to her family after they had been killed in a terrorist bombing in Isreal.

Jubilee: his most...reported on daughter from school due to her stand offish nature, Dyscalcula, and her odd tendency to always wear her yellow jacket and shades. A orphan from Hong Kong who had been sent from her orphanage away from Chinese retaking of the city.

Laura: his own flesh and blood: a tanned skin, black haired girl whose face was vaguely asian. She took a lot after him

Hisako: his niece, and the only daughter who, he had to admit, never played the 'Daddies girl' card and had never gotten into a fight. A japanese girl, her family had died during an earthquake.

He was their father, and nothing would come to harm them. Though for any guy who was interested in his fourteen year old daughters...well somehow he had the oddest feeling his relationship with his daughters would suffer then...

Sniff, sniff

Mutagen.

_A little later and a distance away_

"You smell anything, Beast Boy?" Rocket questioned the green domestic dog, who reformed into his regular, semi human, semi monkey form.

"Yeah...it smells like beer, heavy metal, and ice shavings..." he said utterly confused.

"That doesn't explain anything helpful. Canada is known for its mining, its cold temperatures in mountainous and northern regions and its independent people. That might just be how this place normally smells" Raven noted in her normal deadpan tone.

"Since when are you an expert on Canada?" Ben demanded

"Since I read the Wikipedia article" she deadpanned as the bushes ruffled.

"I got it!" Iceman yelled as he blasted said bush with a volley of ice shards.

"Why the hell did you just do that!" Spiderman snapped at the young boy "You never attack the bushes...there is always a savage animal in there"

"RAGGHH!" as said 'savage animal' burst out of the bush with huge claws.

"Or a really angry Canadian" Cyclops mused as he blast the guy away with his optic laser.

Why did that feel particularly good, blasting the short, wild Canadian?

Ben reached for the Omnitrix just as Static, Iceman and Cyclops prepared to fire again.

"Hey, we're trying to be more organized!" Rocket yelled as the Canadian charged at them again "Pixie, dust him!"

Pixie nodded as she spread her wings and released the dust cloud. The wild Canadian suddenly no longer saw them.

Instead, he saw Edmonton Oilers, a team dressed in blue uniforms with a logo of a white circle with a oil drop, and the Canadian Football League's Edmonton Eskimo's, football players in green and gold uniforms whose symbol was two interlocked E's in a circle colored the same way.

They were having a barbecue...in speedos.

"TO VICTORY OVER CALGARY DOGS!"

"HO HA! HO HA!"

"GO EDMONTON!"

In horror, he spied all four of his daughters...dressed in cheerleading outfits (Kitty and Hisako in Oilers colors, Jubilee and Laura in Eskimos colors)...

Texan Football cheerleading outfits...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone blinked as he suddenly collapsed, paler than a heart attack victim, but still alive.

"What the hell do people see when they get hit by your dust?" Static said incredibly

"I...don't know"

"He's terrified" Raven commented...as a blast of glowing fireworks smashed into the rapidly formed shield Rocket formed in front of them as four girls burst through the trees.

"GET AWAY FROM OUR DAD!"

"Pixie, HIT THEM!"

Pixie proceeded to unleash another dust storm, burying the young girls in hallucinatory crazyness...

"GERBILS! KILLER GERBIL NINJAS!" the brown haired girl who kept phasing through things yelled

"EVERYTHING'S LIKE A 1920's old people movie! The world even has a tacky sountrack!" the yellow jacket one shivered as she covered her ears

"I AM NOT A COMIC BOOK CHARACTER!" The one with the claws like the 'father' cried out "I was not created by a nerd!"

"NANI!? Since when was the Aflac Guy president of the United States" the girl with the glowing armor said in utter horror "And why is his vice president Charlie Sheen!?"

They all gave Pixie weird looks

"Your power...its kind of disturbing"

_Meanwhile, Light HQ_

"...The entity calling himself Apocalypse has fled, as have his allies. Our force has sustained injury, all injured pawns have been placed in healing chambers" Sporstmaster confided to his masters, the Light, as they looked, annoyed

"Understood, be gone" Ra's commanded as the assassin who may have had a traumatic past incident with hockey pucks vanished.

"Even as rulers, we find ourselves immersed in failures" Ocean Master said bitterly.

"Relax my friend, a wise saying says that 'good things come to those who wait'" Ra's mused. "We didn't rule the world by being hasty after all"


	33. Mission 1 end, Mission 2 begin

Bestoftherest: at least one of those will be done

Timewalker: I am glad to see that my little Wolverine family worked. Who are your favorites anyway? by action, what exactly do you mean? Fighting or love

Anyway...

_A Light meeting_

"...Its been a day and our team has not returned from capturing the unique metaled specimen." Lex Luthor said in quiet a annoyed tone.

"Its possible that they have simply not found this metal being..." Ra's offered up.

"Or the guy slew them like Match" Klarion added as Ocean Master sighed.

If Aqualad was dead...Black Manta would be intolerable.

"Send a heavy assault team to the Rockies. Have them verify what has befallen our team, and make them sure to return the metal bound one to Cadmus" Vandal spoke deeply.

"You know, shouldn't we move Cadmus...the young 'heroes' know where it is" Bee questioned as Vandal smirked.

"As a hunter, dear Bee, let me tell you the importance of the prey finding the trap one sets for them?"

_A few hours later_

"It took you guys long enough to get back?" Rocket sarcastically noted as the missing trio of seniors: Superboy, Miss Martian and Caitlin Fairchild.

"Well excuse me for not being immune to tidal waves washing us down a valley!" Superboy commented sarcastically '_So, what happened...and why do you have five people frozen?'_

While the elder four began a telepathic updating for each and one another about what happened, Dust happened to note Ben messing with that watch of his.

"What do you think your doing?" she inquired of the boy.

"...Nothing"

"Your repeated spinning of that device's top is most likely going to break it, and it is most definitely not, nothing"

"...Fine, I just want to get this thing to do something...more. Like in videogames, with cheat codes and all that?"

"...I have never played a video game"

"Oh..."

_'So wait...you guys are now a three...'_

"...WHA!? WHERE AM I! LET ME GO YOU..." the short, hairy guy with the metal claws, who had finally emerged from his pixie dusting, yowled in rage and interrupting both conversations, and waking his daughters, who promptly began to try and break free.

One in fact did, by density shifting, or something, right through the ice, and was about to release the others, when Caitlin yelled out.

"Whoa, whoa...just calm down"

"CALM DOWN!?" The girl who had just phase shifted yelled. "YOU FROZE US TO A WALL"

"Ja...but you did attempt to blast us" Nightcrawler pointed out, as the girl who had phased through the ice looked at him and visually flinched.

Nightcrawler visibly recoiled at how she reacted, and Dust put a hand on his shoulder kindly.

"Well, you were attacking our dad!" The Asian girl in the...painfully vibrant yellow jacket yelled.

"He attacked us!" Static yelled back

"You shot Ice at me!" the dad said, quite angry.

Somehow, they were getting the idea the guy was normally angry.

"We thought you guys were someone else" Iceman said weakly.

"Who'd you think we were? Sasquatch?" The phase shifter said dryly...as Spiderman got a weird feeling...

The blast of yellow light that smashed straight into Pixie and knocked her out right out of the bat was probably related.

"No, them!" Superboy said darkly, pointing at where the blast had come from as Miss Martian used her telekinesis to shatter the ice holding the Canadians back.

This time, the Light's forces were not just Aqualad, the new Superboy clone, Rainmaker, Damage, and the other two that Megan, via telepathy, noted as having the designations Mettle and Scarlet Witch.

They now had Blue Devil, whose trident has just blasted Pixie and her magic dust One Turn Kill away, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Killer Frost, a blue skinned super villain, the white and blue speedster Quicksilver and the large metal man Colossus.

And, most oddly, and disturbingly of all, a one armed Roy, or naturally armed Roy anyway. The other arm was cybernetic.

"The Light orders you to stand down. Resistance, is, futile" Blue Devil said in a dark monotone.

'_Link us up, Megan_' Superboy asked as Megan spread telepathy out...

'_AHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! VOICES IN MY HEAD_!' the clawed daughter mentally yelled.

_'Oops, sorry about that. I didn't mean to pull you guys in too'_ Megan said gently.

_'If I see one thought in here about Krypto Boy, Yorkie, Sparky or Blue Elf thinking about my daughters, I will kill you'_

_'DAD!'_

_'You sure we want to do this, after last time..._' Static pointed out_ 'Yeah, we won't be surprised, but if Miss Martian gets knocked out again...'_

_'I'd hope not. You guys barely had time for training if your minds are anyway accurate. Now, we're distract them while the kids...'_

_'Quicksilver's a speedster, not quite Flash level, but they won't be able to get away' Rocket recalled their fight with Quicksilver when the team got separated_

_'DAMN IT!'_

_'My magic is still in effect. If they have tech, it won't do anything'_ Raven decided to point that out.

'_Good to know...now lets deal with these guys, or at least deal with Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, and maybe Rainmaker and that clone of my powered self. Then we should be able to get on the Bio-ship and escape' _Superboy deduced_ 'Megan, keep as linked as long as possible'_

_'Hmph, not a bad bit of command there, you realize your limits and focus on getting everyone out, not bad ad atll, but you could use some fine tuning' Logan noted. _

This entire conversation, in a speed of thought, wasn't even 3 seconds, just as Quicksilver sped up, armed with Starro tech he was not briefed were useless.

However, before he could strike, Nightcrawler bamfed onto him, and promptly punched him in the face.

As the speedster stammered back, he thought out 'Ben, now!' and teleported away as Quicksilver caught sight of a flash of Green light.

And was blasted with a huge blast of fire as Heatblast stared down the speedster.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!"

"OH YEAH! WHOSE ON FIRE!"

"Who is no longer, on fire"

Aqualad deluged Ben with a water hammer, knocking Ben to the ground, his fires out and his now de-fired lava form mildly resembling a robot suit of armor (who, by the way, the Author wishes to add in but has no idea where or how)

"Hands off the kid!" a colorful firework blast smashed into Aqualad's chest, as the girl with the odd love for a yellow jacket blasted the sidekick of Aquaman off.

"And who are you supposed to be, who thinks she can stand against the Light?"

"Names Jubilee..." it sounded vaguely heroic, even if it was just her first name.

It was certainly cooler sounding than 'Aqualad' anyway.

Meanwhile, the other Asian daughter, who had a huge, glowing armor suit around her, like some alien robot suit, smashed her glowing fist into Damage, knocking him back as she caught sight of Red Tornado holding back Rocket and their wolf from striking him with his wind powers.

'_Wait, Red Tornado is a robot, right?_' Hisako asked.

'_Yes...he is in fact made of metal'_ Miss Martian, who was currently working with Superboy to deal with Blue Devil, Superboy grabbing his trident as Miss Martian was holding his horns like a bull rider a cow

_'Kitty, remember the toaster?' _

_'You bet I do!'_ she smiled as she ran over to her sister, who used her armor to prepare...

"Maneuver Seven!"

Hisako tossed Kitty straight at Red Tornado, the phase shifter flying straight through the robot, Kitty being intangible and thus immune to the winds.

As soon as she went through, Red Tornado began to spark as he began having the robot equivilant of a computer freeze.

As Rocket, well rocketed off to aide Static, who was having his electric powers sucked up by Rainmaker, and Wolf ran and tackled Blue Devil, Hisako blinked in immense satisfaction.

'_I do believe I need a code name...like Armor perhaps...'_

_'Code names later 'Armor'_' Her adopted father teased

The battle in itself was going a lot better off than last time, with Megan not knocked out, the mental chain of command was working.

The experience that Superboy, Megan, Rocket and Caitlin had was used to give advice, along with Wolverine's combat experiences, as they were pulling a much better showing this time.

The new clone had been taken down by Dust. Using her powers, she blocked its airways until it fell unconscious.

Mettle had exchanged a powerful punch with Caitlin, and was then tripped by Beast Boy in animal form, before being blasted, in part due to Miss M.

Scarlet Witch's mental perception was briefly altered by Megan, and her magic blast aimed at Wolverine instead struck Mettle, knocking him out. She then got smashed by Rocket and crashed.

Damage had first been bound by Spiderman's webs, then taser punched by Static.

Killer Frost had attempted to freeze Beast Boy, but Iceman had used his ice powers in a similar way to Rainmaker with Static, negating them as Ben, as Heatblast, got her dead on in the chest.

The one armed Roy, or Arsenal, was taken down by Superboy and Wolf. While the handicapped Roy attempted to blast Superboy, Wolf used his teeth to rip the cybernetic arm off. The then helpless Roy was then back chopped by Superboy in one of Black Canary's finishing moves.

Colossus was taken by the father, daughter team of Wolverine, as the dad joking called himself after Armor's little quip, Jubilee and Laura. The two managed to cut the man's strong steel body, making it vulnerable for Jubilee's blast to leave major hurt.

Rainmaker was still causing trouble, flying above and taking stronger than normal thunder shots at Miss Martian or Raven as they tried to get her.

Black Canary, however, wasn't down, and was still quite dangerous, and was the main reason they hadn't retreated yet.

She had struck at Laura a few moments ago, knocking her down without even using her canary crime. Nightcrawler had bamfed behind Laura, aiming to get her away, but Dinah grabbed him by his tail and slammed him into a tree.

This brief distraction gave Laura the time to counter attack, and she sliced at Dinah with her claws. Dinah blocked by grabbing both of her hands by their wrists.

"You have the metal in you we seek" Black Canary said in a machine like voice "Your coming with us..."

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Wolverine yowled as he lunged at Black Canary, his claws unsheathed, and stabbed Black Canary in the back, a claw on either side, and pretty much tossed her away

He yanked his claws out as the Justice League member grew still.

"BLACK CANARY!' Superboy, who was quite close to Black Canary...was very distraught at seeing this, and was going to say something...

However, the super charged Rainmaker beat them to it

**ZAP! BOOM!**

As it would turn out, whatever metal was in the skeletons of Laura and Wolverine were quite good conductors of electricity, and with her super charged state...

All that was left of Logan was a metal coated skeleton. Black Canary herself was completely vaporized.

"DAD! NO!" Laura, who had just been out of the way of the blast, screamed in horror, a scream that was quickly echoed by the others.

Including Jubilee...who had a huge burst of her explosive power raging in her hands as she fired a huge, house sized blast at the downed girl.

"Bo..ooom Tube, in...initiate" a malfunctioning Tornado beeped out as the portal formed over their heads, sucking in the downed bad guys...Rainmaker pulling up the skeleton of Logan with her.

However, most of Red Tornado, bar his limbs, was in fact held onto by Megan's telepathy, as was the 'deactivate' switch for the boom tube.

As soon as the gate closed, it took a few seconds for the reality of what just happened to sink in with the daughters of Wolverine.

Why would they do something like that!?" Jubilee had tears of fury and sadness in her eyes, her hand sparking with building leveling force. "They...they killed him...and took his skele...skele..." she burst into hysterical tears.

"I managed to catch from their minds they were after some metal that was resistant to their starro tech, or the mind control tech they used to take over the Justice League" Megan said grimly "They must want to reverse engineer it"

"They will not" Armor said in fury "They will not use our Dad for that. If you know what they were after, you know where they took his..." she broke down at that.

"...Well yes, Cadmus labs in DC.."

"Then we're heading there. They will NOT hold onto Dad's bones!" Laura snarled, her claws sharp and glittering with lethal metal that shimmered like her tears.

"...They also had thoughts that quite explictily said they are prepared for the Team to pop up there any time..."

"Well, we are NOT you guys" Kitty hissed in tearing fury,

"Guys...I think we should go" Kurt voiced as the elder four gave him shocked looks.

"My motherz died due to the mutagen, and I didn't do anything until I knew they were buried right. I'd do anything to avoid a bunch of evil cuckoos playing with their bones."

"My father died and my mother disappeared after she managed to get me out of Taliban controlled areas when I was 10. She had went back to get her brother...and she never returned. I can quite understand their need for closure" Dust said sagely.

..."I have to third this...I'd have never stopped wondering if they were still alive if Aunt May and Uncle Ben had never identified their bodies...parents are something that can't ever be defiled..." Peter voiced, getting a surprised look from Rocket and Virgil but a faint smile from Dust and Kurt.

"...I am going to regret this, and I'm sure they have some more data on the Starro tech to reverse engineer them" Superboy sighed, the comments about the parent thing getting at him because...well he just watched their dad kill his closest thing to a mother figure.

He was a little sensitive right now.

Moments after they left, a new Light Squad boom tubed in, finding an empty forest, bar the team or Red Tornado's important body parts.

**A/N. Before anyone says anything, how Kitty reacted to Nightcrawler is how she did in canon. I do research on this stuff. **


	34. Mission 2 details, Mission begins

To the fans

I understand that Wolverine can be quite awesome, and his death was quick (And canonly possible, I consulted a forum discussing ways to kill him. Burning his flesh to a point there isn't a single cell left was one of them, and that was how Ult Wolverine died). It was always planned for him to die, it gives his daughters reason to fight and, quite frankly, the team itself is to be young. Wolverine is at least 30 here, and if he was there he'd be leader. Superboy is to be the leader, and thus I removed the Hypotenuse, Wolverine.

Wolverine is also a character who suffers from writers who vary in his regenerative abilities immensely. You have X-Men evolution where Wolveine takes a while to recover from falling off an Airplane, and you have comics where he can regrow his flesh after being hit with a nuke. Here I applied a bit of balance, he can regrow limbs but he can not regenerate that much damage.

But, with that major point down..the other points

Bestrest: maybe

timewalker: Dust might get paired up if a pairing strikes me.

Guest: They picked it up via the mental link, and I plan to change that

13 souls: Your see...

_Cadmus labs, Washington D.C, a day later, sub level 1_

"Did we really loose Red Tornado? We have suffered a great loss" The dark skinned Amanda Spence mused while looking over a clipboard "Our loss of Black Canary 1 is unfortunate, but we have 15 Black Canaries in storage at various stages of growth. His power in creating wind has not been managed to be reconstructed by you, Professor Ivo"

"The robot caused its own destruction when he rebelled early on" the short, red and graying man muttered "Whatever Morrow did with his robots is probably something so...basic I haven't considered it. Its not like he stole it from aliens or anything that ridiculous"

"No matter...the bone samples may be resisting all our attempts to drill a sample and mildly toxic to those in contact with it, but we will manage to extract their properties for killing Starro Tech, and find a cure for it" Spence mused as the duo walked away...just seconds before Kitty phased down through the ceiling, with Jubilee, Armor and Laura (She really needed a code name) holding onto her somehow.

Through the cracks in the building, Dust flowed through, reforming herself physically after a ghost like being phased through the wall, before a green flash of energy (Masked by Dust's storm) and the retreat of said storm revealing Ben.

'_We're inside_' Dust thought out loud.

'_Superboy asked me to say this...but I've hacked the motion sensors_' Static snarked.

'_Good_' Superboy replied to them all. '_Nightcrawler will bring the rest of us in to cause a diversion. Recover Logan's body, and retrieve any data or items of value. Then, its time we remind the light that we're here...and destroy Cadmus'_

_'Hey, why can't I cause the diversion_?' Ben whined. _'That involves blowing things up_!'

_'Because in the worse case scenario, we need someone with raw power on this team. It was either you or Megan, and its more than likely they added anti phase shifting tech to Cadmus since our last visit here. You and Kitty do something...different then density shift.'_

_'Fine..._' he walked on ahead as Dust sighed.

In the West or the Middle East, little boys were the same.

_Level 52_

With a Bamf, Superboy, Miss Martian, Caitlin, Wolf, Rocket, Static, Spiderman, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Pixie, Raven, Iceman and Beast Boy poofed down into the very bottom of Cadmus, guided by the memories of Superboy from this 'hell'.

The still deactivate Red Tornado had been returned to base, where Impulse was currently checking him over and building a new body.

With no cure at the moment, a new body was the best for Red.

"Whoa...this place looks like something from my father's realm..." Raven deadpanned as Nightcrawler gave her a look.

"Who exactly is your father?"

"...You don't want to know"

"Can't be worse than having Lex Luthor donate his DNA" Superboy joked as Nightcrawler gave him a look.

"Sorry...that wasn't a jab at same sex couples, that was a jab at him being a very unpleasant man" Nightcrawler turned away, shaking his head

Note to self, no Momma Lex jokes around Nightcrawler.

"Believe me, Lex Luthor is Mother Teresa compared to my father"

"Erm...parent politics aside" Spiderman snarked "Aren't we here to cause a distraction?"

"Our last visit here showed the Genomes had been removed, though if that was to another location or to death I have no idea. So the only opposition we should get from this place are Light minions, and maybe more clones...and if one is looking for distractions in Cadmus..."

Superboy pointed at a poorly replaced 'flesh' wall, which Caitlin immediately took as, rip if off. Growing to her battle form, Caitlin ripped the hinges off the door, revealing the cold storage where Match and Speedy 1 were stored.

"The mentally unstable clones the Light haven't let out yet are always the best place to go"

As the team entered, everyone but Iceman began to shiver, as Superboy had a far too sinister grin as he saw the hundreds of glowing red buttons.

"Raven if you would" Raven nodded as she closed her eyes, her body glowing with a black shadow as a huge raven of darkness flew up from her as it broke up into multiple bolts of darkness, causing each of the red buttons to be coated in shadow.

Then she mentally pressed them down.

Steam filled the room as hundreds of frozen containers began to open, revealing a couple hundred Superboy's. Mixed among them were clones of Icon, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Batman clones injected with mutagen and other 'failed trials'.

'Lets get out of here...' Nightcrawler bamfed them up a level as the clones got to see their surroundings...

And promptly attacked each other.

_Level 2_

"WHAT! THE REJECT CLONES BROKE OUT!?" A french accented Gorilla, Monsieur Mallah (Who had been given genetic manipulation as to talk by Brain), snarled in rage as dozens of metahumans stationed at Cadmus because their powers 'were not battle decent' or better suited for research.

"I told you we should have updated the security system" A frog like man snarked, sticking his tongue out to grab a cockroach that had just managed to sneak its way into the building.

"BE SILENT TOAD!" Mallah snarled "Get Numerous, Penance and Copperhead. We're going down there to calm down the rubbish, after I find out why the 'super genius' didn't keep them on a tighter reach...or make a better computer security system!"

Mallah directed this glare at a blue dressed man who was currently programming four separate computer systems at once, his plastic like body stretched with a limb working each complex program, with the head of a pre maturing gray teenager with dark hair and pale skin in the middle.

"I would have, Light High Minion, however I was also assigned to complete the Starro Tech cancellation kill switch, which I finished approximately 2 minutes, 17 seconds and 1 nano second prior to your tirade, as well as designs for carbon dioxide nuclear power generation, the genetic requirements from converting the sperm cells of Superman into egg cells compatible with human woman or possibly the creation of a female Superman clone with stability, determining 23 designs for Vibranium based armor, a portal to identified separate realms of existence most magic can not reach, such as the Negative Zone, Gemworld, Olympus and Asgard, dissect the two colors of the emotional spectrum of light we have in possession and determine the correct length of a golf club required for Light Lord Lex Luthor to meet par at that Golf course while designing it, all of these assignments are ahead of upgrading the firewall to avoid hackers"

"Bah" Mallah snarled "Your coming too, Plastic Boy"

"Mister Fantastic, and I am very busy, my twelfth level intellect..."

"WHATEVER! Unlike all of you, I have free will and know that the base avoiding collapse is more important than Luthor's golf swing! Your coming with me! Activate the secret weapon as well...it will be needed in dealing with those things"

As the blue man left with the ape and the hopping man, the group bar Dust shifted through the wall via her power as Dust reformed from the corner.

"Looks like the distraction is in...now lets see where the good stuff is" Kitty smirked as she took out a PDA and an power cord as she began to hack the system a la Robin.

"I really need to figure out how to use those things" Dust mused.

"Where did you even learn to hack computer systems?" Armor questioned Kitty in some due wonder...and slight feeling of disturbance.

"Internet" Kitty quipped as the PDA pinged "Got it" she had pulled up the official map of Cadmus as used by employees.

_Level 1 Staff Offices_

_Level 2 Head Staff Offices_

_Level 3 Atlantean Artifact storage and study facility_

_Level 4 Magic Artifact storage and study facility_

_Level 5 Mutagen tracking facility_

_Level 6 Sublime study facility_

_Level 7 Space study facility_

_Level 8 Time study facility_

_Level 9 Anti-Sentinel think tank_

_Level 10 Warp Space study facility_

_Level 11 Starro Tech improvement facility_

_Level 12 Nanite creation and research facility_

_Level 13 Project Blockbuster, Kobra Venom production_

_Level 14 New Metal study area_

_Level 15 Power Generation area_

_Level 16 Negative Zone study facility_

_Level 17 Gemworld Study facility_

_Level 18 Magic study facility_

_Level 19 Anti-Global Warming think tank_

_Level 20 Flying battle ship design think tank_

_Level 21 Telepathic user to user tech creation facility_

_Level 22 Immortality Formula creation facility_

_Level 23 Lazarus Pit improvement facility_

_Level 24 Cancer cure creation facility_

_Level 25 Zeta beam research facility_

_Level 26 Manhunter re-purposing facility _

_Level 27 Kandor storage area_

_Level 28 'New Krypton' think tank_

_Level 29 Methods to break the Young Heroes Wills think tank_

_Level 30 Watcher Watch facility_

_Level 31 Advanced Cyborg Creation Facility_

_Level 32 Sexual Identity Evolution study facility _

_Level 33 Invisible Jet reverse Engineering facility_

_Level 34 Secret Weapon storage area_

_Level 35 History Revision Committee_

_Level 36 Demon stopper think tank_

_Level 37 Space mapping Facility_

_Level 38 Alien Study Facility_

_Level 39 Nova force harvesting facility_

_Level 40 Source Wall study facility_

_Level 41 Omega Force study facility_

_Level 42 Cloning area_

_Level 43 Clone Storage Facility_

_Level 44 Metagene research facility_

_Level 45 Gamma Radiation study Facility_

_Level 46 Different Universe Study facility_

_Level 47 Mythology study facility_

_Level 48 Endless Research facility_

_Level 49 Emotion spectrum study facility_

_Level 50 Phoenix Force study and capture facility_

_Level 51 Red, Green, Gray and Rot research facility_

_Level 52 Faulty clone storage_

"...We're going to need a few shopping carts for this" Jubilee said in a voice that waterfalled sarcasm.

_Meanwhile, Colorado_

"Is this the right arm linking bolt, or the right leg?" Impulse sped around Red Tornado, pulling parts around as he reassembled the being...hoping he didn't mess up the rebuilding process...

When he suddenly felt a telepathic grip on his mind.

'_Relax young speedster, I come not as a enemy_' a calming voice as a...hideous white monster rose up from the ground via phase shifting.

"Wait...I know you, your Megan's brother...Wlky...Wlkre..."

"I will save you the trouble, you can call me by an Human word..." he reformed himself into a vaguely humanoid shape, but as he was not as obsessed with humans as Megan, it wasn't quite accurate.

His skin was still White Martian white, his face wasn't structured in a human manner, and a tail, probably an attempt at hair, fell down from his head.

"You can call me, Walker"

However, neither noticed several slinking creature made of some sort of living ooze slither out of the burnt bio-ship that lay, burnt outside the waterfall.


	35. Mission 2: The Cadmus experiments

Exam based delays due to studying will be a problem for the rest of the month.

Bestrest: if you don't finish the reviews I can't answer them. Though I have the oddest feeling you might just enjoy the ending here. I predict you will make a request for the new character to be used.

Timewalker: Because it is there base and everyone there is either mind controlled or their allies

Dark: Glad you caught that. Yes, the Martian Symbiotes have landed!

Guest: I fixed that, and the Endless Research facility deals with guys like Dream of the Endless. He popped up in one of Robin's sections. Seven embodiments of forces of nature, such as Death of the Endless, Dream of the Endless and Desire of the Endless. They are Vertigo properties, which are owned by DC. Death herself recently popped up to hang with Lex pre New 52. The clones were in the 'failed clone area' for a reason. Every clone there is like Match, heavily unstable. As for Fem Superman...the Light was testing new ideas out.

61394: That is the idea of the Light wanting to figure out why people become gay or bisexual. Perhaps Vandal wants to get Scandal Savage straight? Who knows, at least one of the Light is probably a homophobe. Brain is somewhat in the closet, Klarion doesn't care and Lex doesn't see it as an issue. So, one of the remaining four is and would want a way to 'fix' all LGBT people on earth.

Hardhitter: I do Percy Jackson too. I have several up now a days.

Now lets continue this

_Level 51_

Level 51 lacked the organic appearance of Project Kr, instead it was mainly filled with four huge tanks.

One tank was filled with plants, another with glowing red energy forms of animals, (Beast Boy oddly turned red when he got near it) a third with grayish mold covering its surface, and the fourth...

The fourth was filled with pure decay. So hideous it was nearly indescribable Covering this horror filled tank were hundreds of glowing bold letters.

**Concentrated Rot Energy DO NOT OPEN UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES! POTENTIAL APOCALYPSE MATERIAL**

Reading this, Iceman began to walk away from the fourth tank very slowly. Wolf whimpered in fright, a behavior the old dog rarely did.

"What is all this stuff?" Superboy asked.

"Its part of the natural order of things" Raven said with a notable note of horror in her voice. "The Light...shouldn't even touch it. Their caution...is very well advised"

"Or else, an apocalypse" Iceman muttered.

"Kurt...get these things OUT of here. This place needs to be destroyed, but not at the cost of an apocalypse" Superboy said solemnly.

"How exactly is moldy cheese exactly supposed to destroy us all?" Static said dryly.

With perfect seriousness, Superboy replied "The same way that I've met telepathic gorillas, fought living mud, recruited an annoying time traveler and somehow don't have any genes from my human gene donor...some things just don't ever make sense"

_Level 4_

Phasing down after taking as many Atlantean artifacts as they could move (Oh, the wonders of Martian Weaving, shapeshifting and expanding bags), Dust's team found themselves in a purple hued room filled with various objects that hummed with magic, though none of them could really sense it.

A golden pendant with an eye, a levitating cloak, various magical tomes, wands, swords and orbs, a crimson gem, a dial and a evil looking multi colored vest.

"What is all this, a magic show reject dump?" Ben complained as Dust sighed.

"Ben...ever figure that all of these things could be potentially dangerous? Or perhaps equal in power to your watch?"

"Hey, my watch is so much cooler than any..." he quickly looked over the gem "Gem of Cytorrak that bestows the power of the Juggernaut...oh that is so scary...I could be a powerful juggler!" Ben said sarcastically.

"A Juggernaut means your unstoppable Ben, not a Juggler" Kitty deadpanned.

"Really?"

"I have no idea, I'd hate to find out...so Hisako..."

"On it" The armor producer formed her psionic projection of a battle suit around herself and very carefully picked up the potentially dangerous gem.

**"YOUR NOT WORTHY OF THE POWER OF CYTTORAK, RULER OF THE CRIMSON COSMOS! BRING ME A BEING OF DESTRUCTION..."** an evil voice began to demand from the gem, which was now glowing a deeper blood red before they dropped it into their bag.

"Okay...so its not all that lame..." Ben said weakly

'_Do not trifle with magic_' Raven telepathically spoke '_Magic can come out in backwards speech, latin, constant chanting...its flexible and always finding ways to destroy you_'

_Level 49_

After going through a level dominated by research on a giant hologram of a fire bird, a room filled with Green Lantern lamps tied to computers seemed far more...important.

I mean, how dangerous could a little fire bird be, anyway?

"Are they trying to figure out what makes Green Lantern Power rings or something?"

"Aren't they made of willpower and all that self help book crud?" Spiderman quipped.

"And...since when did they come in blue?" Static blinked.

"Blue..." Megan trailed off as she saw it.

A single lantern, much like the green lantern personal batteries, but it glowed blue.

And just being around it was...positive power incarnate to all...

But Raven, who seemed ill.

"Urg...what is that..." she managed to wheeze out

"Goodness incarnate...its like a hundred hugs from mom" Beast Boy said in a vaguely drunk voice.

"Its like eating all the candy at Easter and feeling like you can RUN FOR KILOMETERS!" Pixie's voice got higher and higher as she spoke, drunk on hope as well.

"...Grab the lanterns before all this Hope and Joy makes me hurl" Raven deadpanned.

_Level 12_

After finding little of interest, bar research papers about various subjects, a vile of something called Sublime and a lot of clocks, team Wolverine Daughters found themselves in a large room, filled with tanks made of magnifying glass, filled with microscopic nanites.

The nanites were glowing blue spheres with various metal appendages sticking out of them. They were moving around in a similar matter to atoms or electrons, humming and orbiting around larger, gray nanites.

"What are these...nanites...I am pronouncing it correctly am I not?" Dust inquired as Kitty began accessing the files.

"Yes...and they appear to be some sort of...attempt at curing disease and improving humanity" she began "They are also an attempt to create a safer and more controllable mutagen"

"And let me guess...they have some horrible side effect that keeps them from using it." Jubilee deadpanned

"...The nanites were apparently designed by a young scientist named Ceaser Salazar...who was one of the people to die at Pepsi Center due to the Mutagen and Sentinel attack. Because they were not finished, the Light's attempts at adding them to people caused 99% death and it also apparently deactivated starro tech..."

"Isn't that what we're looking for?" Ben asked absently. "A starro tech cure"

"99 percent death...yeah no I'll wait for an alternate method" Jubilee said in a sardonic tone.

"99...does that mean someone..." Hisako pointed out just as a soft groan was heard.

Going around a few machine created corners, they found where the moan had come from.

"Oh Allah" Dust murmured.

In a similar containment field, bound by electrical bindings and his hands lifted away from the machine surface, a young boy was restrained.

He was dressed in a red and orange jacket with brown pants. He appeared to be Hispanic with spiky black hair.

"I take it he's the one percent" Laura said weakly as Kitty walked up to the boy and phased her hand through the field generators.

They deactivated at once, causing the boy to drop to the floor.

"Ow..." the fallen boy rubbed his backside "That hurt..." he then got a look around.

"Where am I?"

"Do you remember anything?" Dust pressed as the boy frowned.

"No...last thing I remember is a guy in a hockey mask breaking into my house down in Austin...he didn't have a chainsaw though"

At Dust's confused look, Laura sent her a mental comment about a movie involving texans and chainsaws.

"After that...I woke up here...names Rex by the way. Rex Salazar"

"My name is..."

"Nanite subject **Omega-1** has escaped" a computerized voice began to monotone, interupting Hisako

"I thought you shut that thing off!" Laura yelled as she unsheathed her claws.

"I shut off his restraints! I have no idea what computer is causing..."

"Nanite subject Ome..." the computer suddenly shut itself off.

All eyes turned to Rex, who had placed his hand on the nearest computer, which was currently glowing with blue tech lines.

"Did I just do that...?" Rex asked in confusion.

"Your some sort of technopath..." Kitty said in amazement.

"Really?" Rex looked at his hands in awe.

"Maybe that's why you survived those nanites...you can control them." Hiskao mused.

Rex looked at his hands in amazement "I have super powers...I wonder what else I can do with them?"

"Can you use machines to grow giant fists!?" Ben asked out of nowhere.

Rex tried, and while his hand seemed to briefly grow little bits of orange metal on it, nothing happened "Got nothing?"

"A giant sword!?"

He tried it again"No"

"...A jetpack?"

"Look amigo, who do you think I am? Some super weapon X or something like that? Now, mind telling me your names?"

_Level 43_

After dealing with floors involving searching for some guy named Morpheus and some girl named Death who was rather pretty, a large area dedicated to mythologies, a bunch of notes that Rocket recognized from the Belle Reeve incursion, a giant reactor of some sort of radioactive energy, and a floor filled with canisters of mutagen, they had finally arrived at the clone storage area, a floor below from where the light had tried to clone the original three sidekicks of the team.

The clone storage area was a much more expansive facility than floor 52's storage. Rows and rows of cold storage tanks held identical copies to dozens of heroes. Clones of Zatarra, Green Arrow, Roy, Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Plastic Man, Poison Ivy, Icicle Junior and dozens of others lined the hall.

"Do we move them all..." Spiderman asked in utter wonder as Caitlin noticed one clone tank that looked like it had been in the process of being moved, but was left abandoned, probably when the staff went to go and deal with the defective clone.

The clone's designation- Black Canary 16. The clone was a teenage version of Black Canary, dressed in a simpler version of Superboy's solar suit, though with BC in the middle as oppose to the symbol of the House of El.

A clipboard was on the clone's tank, which Caitlin grabbed and examined.

_Black Canary Clone Sixteen is to be removed to the holding area. Failure due to clone rejecting implanting of memories of Black Canary original. Clone may also suffer from Project KR aging inefficiency. _

It was dated to this morning.

Spiderman froze, sensing something...

As one of the cloned Poison Ivy's opened its eyes, as did the other clones, bar Black Canary 16.

**Look, I guess you guys probably think I'm crazy. All of you hate Ben, and here I got put in a character who is Ben's equal in many ways? However, Rex is my secret weapon for turning Ben from Scrappy to at least slightly popular scrappy. After all, he's actually one of the few characters who I know exactly what I'm going to do with. **


	36. Mission 2: Fathers

Exams are evil and so are cancellations. Someone give me CN's email address so I can send hate messages. Right now I am too defeated to write something that could be considered groundbreaking, so this chapter is devoted to mainly some house keeping so I don't miss a few points.

Bestrest: Patience Bestrest, pathience

Kingdom Hearts: A super 'putting down' a bad guy? Er, that's not going to happen anytime soon.

Guest: that meant Black Canary 1's personal memories. Her combat skills are still there...perhaps I should have phrased that better. Erm, when they say memories they mean implanted memories to make them believe they are real, like how Red Arrow and Guardian were. Their muscle memory, however, was retained, meaning a clone of Roy could shoot an arrow as soon as he was given a bow and Black Canary 16 can beat the crap out of a lot of people easily. They still get some level of programming, which includes certain commands like Broken Arrow and Red Sun, and such muscle memory. And I'll have to write out a way for that not to benefite the light

61394 and 13: I thought I'd get more hate? Guess Rex has more fans than Ben

Timewalker: Maybe

Guest two; I might throw something along its lines eventually\ow, a little bit of necessaary talkig

Now, a little scene of necessary flasbacking that is not a recap

_Bioship, somewhere between Boise and Flint_

'_Does it count as killing_'

As the bioship flew towards Cadmus, Superboy was currently in the midst of a mental discussion with Megan, Raquel and Caitlin, debating if their destruction plan for Cadmus would count as such if anyone was caught inside.

'_Really depends on your interpretation of killing. While it is obvious that, should you rip someone apart with super strength, that would count as killing. If they die because, say, you get smashed into a building and it falls on them...that's more karma than murder'_ Rocket shrugged.

_'In Superman vs Roxxon, Superman was sued after a fight he had with some sort of sea monster destroyed a Roxxon oil rig and killed some workers. The Supreme Court did unanimously rule that you can't sue heroes for murder if the death is collateral like that'_ Caitlin offered some insight.

_'I know that we're at war, but the idea of killing someone...one of the few things I agree with Superman on. Killing someone...I know I got really close to it when I was under the affect of the shields_' and thus he might be scarred for life. _ 'Not to mention, I don't want Ben's team getting used to lethal force. I also highly doubt that Dust or Nightcrawler want to go over that line...religions do have policies about killing after all. _

_'What about this...we can figure out way to deal with the Light that doesn't involve causing them to die by their own plan or something after this mission. Cadmus is generally a skeleton crew, and any clones we let out to give a fighting chance. You know, like that episode from that History Channel show Life After People, where the dogs who weren't caged managed to have a fighting chance...'_

_'You really watch that show Megan...I find it creepy_' Rocket mused with a shiver

_End Flashback_

As the clones began to escape their pods, Superboy was starting to wonder if clones really did count as living organisms with legal rights...and if it was okay for him to be a hypocrite on that because he was half Lex Luthor.

"I don't feel any magic residue on any of them, they must lack Starro tech..." Raven began just as a elongated fist smashed into her, knocking her into a wall.

"Allies of Rocket and Miss Martian must die" every free clone monotoned.

"Why the hell did they just say my name of all things!?" Rocket demanded as she formed a energy shield to block the second of the elongated fists.

"Well, they do have clones of Superboy running around...they must not want accidents" Cyclops deduced as he fired an optic blast the moment Rocket dropped her shield.

The blast hit Plastic Man clone 7 straight in the chest, knocking him along the ground as he got tangled up vaguely cartoonly.

"Take them down...you know I need a catch phrase to yell at times like this" Superboy said the latter in an undertone as his part of the team attacked.

He himself smashed two clones of Green Arrow down (They didn't have bows on the cloning tank), as the others found themselves up against other clones.

"Oh...how about something like HEROES ASSEMBLE!" Spiderman quipped as he avoided the attacks of a trio of Aquaman's.

"Take us seriously you costumeless buffoon!"

"I really do need one, don't I?" Spiderman joked as he kept avoiding their punches "And you want me to take _Aquaman_ seriously? You guys are useless if you can't command a swarm of barracudas?"

"We control sea mammals!"

"Really? So what, your going to drop a whale on me?"

"SHUT UP!" An Aquaman smashed his foot onto the ground in an angry stomp...leaving a good sized crater.

"Okay...lameness slightly decreased" Spiderman quipped. "This is such an Outrageous fight..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"You know, whenever I had dreams about girls screaming at me...normally this isn't the way it went" Static quipped as he, via a magnetized top from a destroyed clone pod, avoided a duo of black canary clones who were not 'defective'

"EEEEEE!"

As Static was kept at bay...

"Hello, Martian hottie. Want a cool date?"

_'EW! NO!'_

Megan's telekinetic crushed ice display showed quite how much she disliked three clones of Icicle Junior flirting with her.

While in the meantime, a couple other Icicle Junior clones found their ice missing.

"What the...what the hell happened to our ice!?"

"That would be me" they spotted a ice covered Iceman with a bit of a mischievous grin "Who knew...I can absorb ice..."

Said iceless Icicle's then were jumped on by Gorilla Beast Boy, who began to do a fairly good imitation of that Spongebob episode.

Fights a la this were spread all over clone storage level 43

_Erm, a odd scene to visualize regardless, Team Save Logan Bones_

"Level 14...New Metal Study Area" Kitty said in a very sad tone as she and her sisters walked forward.

The area was filled with various samples of the Light's new metals, like Lexium and Vibranium. However, in the middle of the room, Logan's metal coated skeleton was hooked up to dozens of scanners, which were currently analyzing it.

Ben was about to go after them, but Dust held her arm out in front of him, stopping him.

"Ben...this is personal for them. Its better we give them some space"

The four got close to the machine...and promptly began to go into a rabid frenzy of explosions, claws, armor and phased electronic destruction mixed with feminine wrath extract as they fought the foolishly stubborn wires for their fathers bones.

"What are they doing...the data!?" Rex freaked out.

"Desecrating the dead...a berserk button to all people of the book, and those not of it" Dust mused quietly "Allah, give the poor man final rest...for a good man who took in those not of his flesh just as well as those of his flesh"

"And don't these science types always back up their data?" Ben muttered as Rex gave him a look.

"Good point...hopefully they won't destroy that terminal"

"Particularly seeing as they aren't budging on burying those bones properly after this is all over" Dust said in a sad tone as the four finally got to their father, be it adopted or birth...and began to cry more in mourning than their earlier tears that were rage tinted.

_Meanwhile, a Eastern European Castle_

Glowing holograms of each and every member of Superboy's team, as well as Kid Flash's, filled a room as Doctor Doom, AKA Richard Grayson stared at them as he replayed his last encounter with his nephew.

_"Games over you metal suited freak" Dick said very, very darkly._

_"Freak...that hurts Dick" The man said sadly._

_"...How do you know my name"_

_"Your named after me..." the man removed his face plate..._

_"Uncle Rick!"_

_"Yes...come here my nephew...let me hug you"_

_"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" they turned, and the two fourteen year olds saw the three pods._

_Two with the unconscious Zatanna and Donna in them...and the third one with an unsteady on her feet thief girl._

_"THIS GUY'S A PSYCOPATH! LOOK WHAT HE DID TO YOUR GIRLFRIENDS! HE STOLE THEIR POWERS!"_

_"How do we know you didn't do it, thief" Rick Grayson pointed out very, very seriously._

_"I may be a thief, but I don't attack people unless I am threatened or chased first" The girl said equally serious. "I am a thief, but I have morals!"_

_"How hypocritical..."_

_Dick seemed to be leaning to going for that hug, when Barbara got in front of him and glared down at Rick._

_"Dick may be a little overwhelmed right now, but I'm not. I've seen enough liars to know whose telling the truth!" drawing a batarang, she threw it, intent of freeing the thief._

_"POTS!" Rick cast...as the batarang stopped moving and collapsed on the ground "What do you think you were..."_

_"That was...Zee's magic" Dick muttered to himself in horror. He knew what Zatanna's magic felt like...and that was whom's power his Uncle had just used_

_Doctor Doom realized he had made a serious error, but before he could repair the damage he had done, Dick began to break down, in a similar way to if Batman had just shot him with a gun._

_"Dick, it is not what you think, they did it voluntarily, they will feel better after a good night's sleep and have their powers at the same level they did before"_

_It was no use. Finding out your friends were going to kill each other one day, and your uncle draining power from your girlfriends, and a thief...was a little too much for Dick._

_"No...no...Uncle..." Dick was muttering to himself. "No, no...its wrong...so so wrong...got to get away, got to get away..."_

_"Dick..." Barbara felt a very strong tug at her energy levels..._

_"Tog ot teg yawa!"_

_Dick, Barabara, the thief, Donna and Zatanna all disappeared as Doom clenched his fist._

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." his super armor now felt like a Pyrrhic victory._

So far, he had been unable to track him down, even with his new armor.

When had had cast _Erehw si Kcid Nosyarg_, all he saw was the image of a red Elephant.

With the powers of his mind, the armor's magic capabilities copied from Zatanna, its super strength from Donna Troy and some weather manipulation from that knave, he was building an army of robots, planning the conquest of the World and creating the truly better mousetrap...but somehow he could not find his nephew.

It was like he didn't even exist on this plane of existence.

The boy...his beloved nephew, he feared him. It was...not what he expected.

The boy had lost the 'father' who took him, Bruce Wayne, he offered power, why would he not take it.

He had pondered those questions for quite a while, and had come to a conclusion.

As much as those...interloping females were a problem, those other 'heroes' were worse.

Superboy, Miss Martian, Rocket, Kid Flash, Artemis and Aqualad. While it would be easy to kill the fish boy...the rest would be a problem.

The bonds between his nephew and those outsiders were strong, strong enough to substitute for family.

In order to get him back, he'd have to destroy his last substitute for him.

Batman must die...and the Team of Young Heroes would have to be dealt with in the most graphic way.

To die by their own hands.

_Same time_

A white being, Walker, phased shifted into a vacant, abandoned warehouse not all that far from Cadmus, where his sister's Bioship was parked.

The being noted the various treasures moved out of the Cadmus building, but one in particular caught his eye.

The glowing blue lantern battery.


	37. Mission 2 Ends

61394: I am a fan of Heroes United, yes. It was indeed awesome

Timewalker: perhaps

Guest 1: Recall who actually said that. Spiderman. He insults everyone he fights. I showed the fact that Aquaman was super strong in that fight as well. I put a lot of effort in adapting the comic book characters accurately.

Guest 2: Are you the same person from above? It is in fact, essentially this _Still, since the brain stores information in different areas, you could make it so that it was just her personal memories that were not transferred, but her knowledge was_. The idea of cloning always comes with some that don't work out that well. Hence the rejects currently partying down in level 52. Also, Black Canary's memories are not in Megan's head, and definitely not in Raven's. If Megan tried to give Black Canary memories...all that would give is what Megan would know. That's just a few months. What would be left of her, would be a flanderized version of Black Canary.

Is it better to half live, than to not live at all. It sounds like something to ask Nightcrawler.

_Erm, speaking of Nightcrawler_

Bamfing into a Poison Ivy's face, Nightcrawler knocked the plant using clone down, as a few Zatara clones suddenly found themselves screaming in horror.

"AHHH! STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER BRUCE! I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S SUDDENLY YOUR AGE! YOU WILL NOT BED MY DAUGHTER!"

Pixie, whose dust had just crazed the Zatara clones, really started to wonder if her dust was ethical.

'_Who cares, dust them all. We're wasting too much time on this'_ Superboy ordered mentally. _'Raven, spell block us please' _

"_pulvis scutum_!" Raven cast as a haze formed around the team as Pixie unleashed a cloud of her dust across the room.

The clones promptly got hit with the same level of mind altering dust as a heavy addict.

"FATHER! WHY ARE DRESSED UP AS THE FLAMING C! AND WHY DO YOU HAVE FIREBRAND BOXERS!"

"NO! NOT FISH STICKS! GET AWAY...AHHH NO FISH STICKS THERE! THEY BURN! THEY BURN!"

"HARELY! WHY ARE DRESSED LIKE CATWOMAN...NOT IN FRONT OF MY CHILDREN! SAVE IT FOR BED"

"MOMMY! OLLIE WILL BE A GOOD BOY! GIVE ME A COOKIE!"

All around them, the various clones collapsed due to their various visions, ranging from moans of mental pain (Aquaman), to moans that suggested the long hinted extent of their sexual orientation (Poison Ivy), as the group exchanged looks.

"Perhaps it is a tad...unethical" Superboy muttered as he gave a mental order to Megan, Caitlin and Rocket _'I am officially declaring her dust a drug. Stop anyone who bottles it. I am not going to be responsible for releasing a new drug onto the crime scene'_

_Level 27: Kandor Storage Area_

Having placed a detonation device on Level Fifteen, the power generation area, to detonate later, the less conflict struck team had traveled through several floors.

After obtaining various notes on a Negative Zone of some sort, they had picked up some fancy gemstones the floor below it, some more magic stuff, some interesting ideas about reducing global warming, a blueprint for a Helicarrier of some sort,, some more notes on tech, age resisting formulas, lazarus pit stuff, cancer cures (Involving Shark DNA among others), some zeta tube blueprints and a hall of red robots, they continued on their robbing of Cadmus's riches.

Twenty-Six floors had been visited so far, and they were on the twenty-seventh.

"I thought the term was Ship in a Bottle...not city in a bottle?" Ben asked in confusion as they came upon the glowing center object in the room.

In the center was a table, with a little city in a bottle held in it. The city looked like it was far into the future, like something from Star Wars almost.

"Based on the name, I do believe its called Kandor" Dust noted the little inscription on the table.

Picking up the bottle, Jubilee peered inside it "Hey, I think there might be people inside it"

"So, I shouldn't shake it" Ben joked.

"No...unless you enjoy causing high rictor scale earthquakes" Hisako said very seriously

_Back on clone floor_

"Erm, should we let her out?" Beast boy pointed at Black Canary 16 as Superboy recalled what happened when HE, and match, were let out.

"I'd wait on that. Take her out to the base, check her for trackers, and release her there."

"Should we take her too" Cyclops pointed at another clone that did not play riot.

The clone was a little black haired girl. She looked...familiar somehow.

"Does that look like Billy to you Conner..." Megan asked as Rocket gave her a look.

"Billy...?"

"Er...Captain Marvel is really a 10 year old boy who looks a lot like that"

"SERIOUSLY! HE'S 10!?" Bobby said in alarm.

"Erm...11 now I guess"

"Talk about younger then they look. I know some old ladies who'd really love his trick" Peter snarked.

"But why the female clone? Captain Marvel isn't really cloneable" Caitlin mused as she examined the clone pod..."Hmm this last part is in...Arabic I think."

"Arabic, so either Queen Bee or Ra's Al Ghul would want her? But what for..." Superboy began to look utterly Beast Boy Green.

"I don't believe its Ra's...according to Robin the guy's an old fashioned prick. Bee, on the other hand" Megan recalled how she had seen Bee around Beast Boy when they met after the Quarac mission.

She had no doubt the woman was potentially a pedophile. Really amazing when one realized she and Dust came from the same region of the world and the same faith...and yet they were utterly different.

'_Sooraya, you can read this, right?_' Caitlin thought out via Megan's mind link, getting a response.

_'It's not my first language, or really my second. But the Quaran's in Arabic, so I am fluent' Dust explained. 'The message is indeed for Queen Bee...'A personal female version of the little boy you like to...play with'_' Dust's great disgust for reading that last part really, really was palpable. '_This clone lacks all memories and taught morals, allowing you to develop a personal servant with no part of her life beyond you. Perhaps attempts to create a female Captain Marvel may increase its attractiveness for your personal use'_

"And here I thought that drama queen couldn't be worse" Megan said darkly. "Okay, we're taking this one too"

"Great, can I take a Miss Plant L or B too?"

"No Peter...just no" Superboy said dryly. Not only was that probably a way to give the light their location...it just seemed wrong.

_Level 37, Space Mapping_

The two teams met up on level 37, having pilfered everything worth taking in between.

And now they had met in the middle of a huge planet filled room, with hundreds of maps of the entire galaxy. Planets like Oa, Ysmault, Xanshi, Mogo, Thanagar, Tamaran, Sakaar, Chandilar, Majesdane, Skruollos, Hala and Khera glittering with names, race information, and status of infiltration.

"Let's blow this taco stand" Static said with all seriousness as Kitty and Rex downloaded the Light's data while others grabbed maps.

"Nightcrawler, if you would please" Kurt nodded as each member of the group held hands in some capacity, before BAMF

They all vanished, all but a little device making, mysterious ticking noises.

5 minutes later, Cadmus went BOOM

_A while later, home base_

"Mars is...no" Megan cried into Superboy' shoulder as her brother delivered the devastating news.

"Yes Sister...it is greatly horrifying, but there is hope" W'lkrnn M'rzz spoke kindly, now dressed differently then before. A blue and black uniform covered him, with a glowing blue ring on his finger.

Like a blue version of a Green Lantern.

"Hope that by our abilities of shape shifting that a new race of martians can rise. Martians not possessed over the color of their skin. Hope the Amazo-Sentinels do not destroy any other worlds. Hope that the Light can be stopped"

"So, other than your rather Nightcrawler esc speak, and your odd new ring that came from one of the items we liberated from Cadmus..." Superboy began as W'lkrnn glared at him "Are you here just to give Megan some strong words of encouragement, which is good, or glare at me, which I dislike, have you decided to join our fight against the Light fully?"

"I have, brother in law who I dislike" W'llkrn mused "But not in your way"

"...Huh?"

"Conner Kent, you fight the Light on their world, their power base, mainly due to your limited ability to leave the planet. I however, can leave via my ring. It gives me the ability to survive in space and travel through space faster than normal. It was my opinion, and the data you brought in from the Light's science base show it to be fact, that they have aim for other worlds in space, and have control over space's police force, the Green Lanterns."

"I plan to gather a legion of super powered individuals from the worlds, to guard the galaxy from the Light. In space, there are hundreds of worlds with super powered races as powerful as we Martians, as perhaps even Kryptonians. If you allow me to recruit them, your flank above you is secured, and you will have powerful allies to fight the Light"

Superboy couldn't find anything bad about the plan, bar Megan not seeing her brother, which for him was a plus. But she probably did need to grieve with someone.

"I leave in a few days, after I feel as though my sister is capable of recovering from the death of our race. Until then...I ban you from her bed!"

"Brother..."

"Fine. Sleep with him if it helps you. But I still don't like him"

_Meanwhile, somewhere else_

"So, this be the warrior who flew through the night, like the wings of a bird. The child of the dark and noble knight, born of pain and not flesh. One of those bound by unwilling polygamy...yet his mind lies defeated, his mind struck with a treacherous loss"

"The boy has many a great destiny awaiting him. But first, the boy must return to his former level of confidence, and shake off the crimes Richard Grayson committed to him."

"This mortal boy, and my own son must redeem themselves to be true warriors. To remind them both of why they must fight for good and not for ego, and as well as the will to fight, they shall see a future that would be built by their own arrogance and guilt!"

"The heir of the Batman, Dick Grayson, those bound to him, that other one...and Thor, my arrogant son...shall face the timeline of the Rot. So, SAYS, ODIN!"

**And so the Robin storyline begins. Based on the current (Highly acclaimed) hell facing Dark DC heroes Animal Man and Swamp Thing, he shall face the world created by the Rot, which I hinted at a few chapters ago. They shall not face it alone, for they shall be aided by none other than Marvel A list hero Thor. Can they survive Rotworld, and what exactly is this? If you don't research it to find out, see its horror next time!**

**Omake**

**Character list**

_The Team (Currently Fractured)_

Robin/Dick Grayson (Leader) Acrobatics, Peak Human Conditioning, Techie

* Zatanna (Caster) Magic with blood skills D cup

* Batgirl/ Barbara Gordon (Rogue) Acrobatics, Techie, Peak Human Conditioning C cup

* Donna Troy (Powerhouse) Flight, enhanced strength, endurance, Electrokinesis C cup

Storm (Force of Nature) Weather Control, Thief, Magic potential D cup

Thor (God of Thunder) Super Strength, Endurance, Electrokinesis, Flight, Immortality,

* * *

Kid Flash (Speedster) Super Speed, Science Prodigy

* Artemis (Archer) Archery Mastery, peak human conditioning C cup

* Ravager/ Rose Wilson (Slayer) Swordsmanship, Marksmanship, Precognition, enhanced strength and reflexes A cup

* Husk / Paige Gutherie (Reactant) Elemental forms B Cup

* * *

**Team 1**

Superboy (Conduit) Peak human conditioning

* Miss Martian (Multi-Tasker) Super Strength, Telepath, Telekinetic, density shifter, Cryo Resistance generally B cup

* Caitlin Fairchild (Scientist) Super Strength, Intelligence, Dense Skin D cup

Rocket (Support) Flight, Force Shield,

Impulse (Scout) super speed

Wolf (Animal) Super strength, smell, hearing

**Team 2**

Nightcrawler/ Kurt Wagner (Hit and Run) Self Teleportation, Shadow Blending, Prehensile Tail

Cyclops/ Scott Summers (Soldier) Optical blast

Static / Virgil Hawkins(Sky Shock trooper) electrokinesis, intelligence, techie

Spiderman/ Peter Parker (Scrapper) Super strength, endurance, web shooting and future sense, intelligence, techie

Dust/ Sayora Quadir (Infiltrator) Dust form B cup

**Team 3**

Beast Boy/ Garfield Logan (Multi Terrain) Animal transformations

Ben 10 (Heavy Support) multitude of alien forms (Heatblast, Four Arms, DiamondHead, XLR8, Stinkfly, Ripjaws, Grey Matter, Wildmutt, Upgrade and Ghostfreak)

Raven (Harbinger) Flight, Soul Projection, Empathetic, Healing, Latin Magic N/A

Pixie/ Gwenn (Illusionist) Flight, Pixie Dust, magic potential N/A

Iceman/ Bobby Drake (Force of Nature) High level ice manipulation and formation

Rex Salazar (Tech Support) Techie, Technopath, Healing factor, eventual machine-human body creatios

**Team 4**

Armor/Hisako (Well behaved daughter) Psionic Armor A cup

X-23/Wolverine/ Laura (Daughter of the Best) Adamantium Claws, healing Factor, enhanced senses B cup

Kitty Pryde (Smart Daughter) Phase Shifting, Techie, Technology disruption A cup

Jubilee (Spunky Daughter) Explosive blasts, telepathic immunity A cup

**Space League**

W'lkrnn M'rzz/ Blue Lantern (Saint) Super Strength, Telepath, Telekinetic, density shifter, Cryo resistance, Energy constructs, space survival, hope bringing

**N/A**

Red Torando (Plot Instigator) Aerokinesis, Robotic immortality

Black Canary 16 (Teen replacement) sonic scream, peak human conditioning, hand to hand combat

Mary Batson/ (She Marvel) No Powers yet

* * *

**Other heroes**

Hulk (Embodied Rage) Extreme Strength, Durability, Healing Factor

Cassandra Cain (Human Weapon) Peak Human conditioning, Body language reading

Blink (Mass Transit) Teleporting large groups

Emma Frost (Jerk with a heart of Diamond) Telepathy, Telekinesis, Diamond Form

Kyle Rayner (Artist) Green Lantern Ring, Hard Light constructs.

Daredevil (Man without fear) Radar Senses, peak human conditioning

Odin (Lord of the Aesir) Omnipotent power

**Dead Heroes**

Cannonball (Brother) Propelled Flight

Hippolyta (Queen Mother) Super Strength, Immortality, Invulnerability,

Commissioner Gordon (Good Cop) Markmanship, detective skills

Lagoon Boy (Ship Sinker) Underwater breathing, size shifting, Super Strength,

The Kingdom: (African Super Hero Team )

Jay Garrick (The Original Speedster) Super Speed

Giovanni Zatara 1 (Original Father) magic

Red Arrow 2 (Unwilling mole) Peak human conditioning, archery skills

Black Canary (Ranged Attacker) sonic scream, peak human conditioning, hand to hand combat

Wolverine (The Best there is) Adamantium claws, Healing Factor, enhanced senses

* * *

**The Light**

Vandal Savage (The Leader) Immortality, Caveman Strength

Ra's Al Ghul (Assassin) Swordsmanship, Immortality

Lex Luthor (Industrialist) Intelligece

Queen Bee (Queen) Pheremone Control

Ocean Master (Magic Breaker) Strength, Endurance, Life Force Sucker

Brain (Scientist) Genius, Techie

Klarion (Spellmaster) Lord of Chaos, anchor cat from beyond hell

**Important Light Minions**

Doctor Nemo (Inventor) Genius, Invisibility

QuickSilver (Scout) Super speed

Rainmaker (Caster) Weather control

Magik (Teleporter) teleportation, Magic

Elixer (Healer) Heals anything

Billy Numerous (Human Wave tactical person) Self duplication

Metamorpho (Living Periodic) Changes into various forms of matter

Colossus (Solid Wall) Metal Form, enhanced strength and endurance

Human torch android (Projectile) Pyrokinesis

Superboy Prime (Anst to the fifth degree) Super Strength, Speed, Invulnerability, Heat Vision, Flight, psycotic

Scarlet Witch (Chaos Witch) Magic, Reality Warping, chance Warping

Mettle (Armored Knight) Red Armor skin, Enchanced Strength

Damage (The JSA in one) All the JSA's powers

Toad (Disposable idiot) Frog like hopping, elastic tongue, wall adhesion

Penance (Masocist) Pain based energy blasts and flight

Mister Fantastic (Elastic Mind) Elastic body, 12th level intellect

Firestorm (Factory) Molecular Alteration

Superman (Man of Tomorrow) Super Strength, Speed, Invulnerability, Heat Vision, Flight

Batman (Detective) Peak human conditioning, hacking skills

Wonder Woman (Princess) Super Strength, Immortality, Invulnerability, Electrokinesis

Flash (Speedster) Super Speed

Icon (Heavy Hitter) Super Strength, Speed, Invulnerability, Light blasts

Zatara (Magician) magical power

Aquaman (King of the Sea) Enhanced Strength, Endurance, Sea Life control, breaths underwater

Green Arrow (Marksman) Archery skills, peak human conditioning

Arsenal/ Red Arrow 1 (Stumpy original) Weapons skills, peak human conditioning, weaponized arm

Red Arrow 3 (Moody clone) Archery skills, peak human conditioning

Black Lightning (Shock Trooper) electrokinesis

Hawkman (Aerial Assault) Wings, nth metal mace

Plastic Man (Plastic Army Knife) shapeshifter

Blue Devil (Demon Remover) Strength, Endurance, demon removing trident

Aqualad (Captured Friend) Super Strength, Endurance, Magic, breaths underwater

Tempest (Purple eyed) Super Strength, Endurance, Magic, breaths underwater

Aquagirl (Triangular tip) Super Strength, Endurance, Magic, breaths underwater

Guardian (Guard) Top Human Conditioning

Sportsmaster (Mercenary) Peak human conditioning

Icicle Jr (Glass Cannon) Cryokinesis

Mammoth (Medium Tank) Super Strength

Blockbuster (Light Tank) Super strength

Guardians of the Universe (Mini Nukes) Emotional Light control, Immortality, reality control

Black Manta (Underwater Assaulter) Powered Armor, Leadership skills, laser blaster

Black Adam (Heavy Tank) Super Strength, Speed, Invulnerability, Magic, Immortality

Poison Ivy (Plant Queen) Chlorokinesis

Riddler (Strategist) Riddle crazed wise man

Joker (Clown Prince of Crime) Crazy sadism

Killer Frost (Freezer Burner) Cryokinetic fury

Mallah (Combat Butler) Super Strength, Intelligence, Marksmanship

Copperhead (The Snake) Poison bite

Amanda Spence (Geneticist) Techie

Professor Ivo (The Toy Maker) Robotics Techie

**Dead Light Minions**

Dreadbolt (Hero Killer) Super Suit, Laser Blasts

Match 1 (Dark Foil) Super Strength, Speed, Invulnerability, Heat Vision, Flight

**Non Light bad guys**

Ultron (Robotic Conqueror) Super intelligence, endurance, lasers, strength, speed

* * *

Apocalypse (God) Immortal, technoshapeshifting, super human qualities

Mr. Sinister (Arcolyte) Telepathy, Shapeshifter, Techie

Gentleman Ghost (Assailant) Ghost, Death Touch

Killer Croc, Solomon Grundy, Shaggy Man (Test Subjects) Super Strength, Healing Factors

* * *

Amazo Sentinels (Life killers) Power copying, high tech

* * *

Doctor Doom/Richard Grayson (Anti-Villain) super intelligence, magic, strength

* * *

Intergang (Superboy's punching bags) Various mooks

Parasite (Power Robber) Power steal


	38. Rotworld Part 1: Founder Avengers Appear

Best: Be ever patient

Timewalker: The Icicle Junior Clones

61394: She never gave off some of the nobler traits you see in some light members. Lex is Xanatosy, Ra's is a friend of nature, Manta is a decent father, ect ect

Guest: Well, while the Black Canary bit will be dealt with later, Kurt had never had a fencing lesson yet. He also did not grow up in a circus. Don't forget, he was raised by Mystique and Destiny somewhere south of Washington D.C along with his sister. Also with Kandor, read any of the New 52 comic books. Anyway in H'el on Earth, the Kandorians were left trapped in a coma like state, being unable to interact with the outside. Even if they had Starro Teched them, they would have had dead weight. Of course, that means the team has to find a way to wake them up. Also, W'lkrnn's dislike of Superboy is pretty much all due to that.

Now, I hope the chapters are behaving again. You've noticed how they were acting up with show up time?

Now to the story

Recap

_"So, this be the warrior who flew through the night, like the wings of a bird. The child of the dark and noble knight, born of pain and not flesh. One of those bound by unwilling polygamy...yet his mind lies defeated, his mind struck with a treacherous loss"_

_"The boy has many a great destiny awaiting him. But first, the boy must return to his former level of confidence, and shake off the crimes Richard Grayson committed to him."_

_"This mortal boy, and my own son must redeem themselves to be true warriors. To remind them both of why they must fight for good and not for ego, and as well as the will to fight, they shall see a future that would be built by their own arrogance and guilt!"_

_"The heir of the Batman, Dick Grayson, those bound to him, that other one...and Thor, my arrogant son...shall face the timeline of the Rot. So, SAYS, ODIN!_

End Recap

_Unknown location_

Dick slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a place without green. A field without grass. A sky with no blue. It was in fact, a wasteland.

And a wasteland that in fact, was not natural to exist on earth.

"What...what happened?" Dick muttered, as he looked around, spying the knocked out forms of Zatanna, Donna, Barbara and the thief, just as the memories began coming back.

It was HIS UNCLE! He did this to them...in his name.

He was responsible...as lightning cracked in the sky above.

"WHERE HAVE YOU SENT ME MORTAL!"

Dick looked up to see a powerfully built man with long blond hair restrained by a helmet, stare at him from above, floating in mid air. He was dressed in chain-mail armor, a stone like hammer in his hand. A red cape billowed from his shoulders.

"THIS IS NO PLACE FOR A GOD! YOU WILL SEND ME BACK TO MY HOME!"

"I have no idea who you are...but I've met god wannabee's before. Your no Maxie Zeus"

"I am not Zeus...I AM THOR! PREPARE TO BE SMITED IF YOU WILL NOT OBEY ME!"

The crazy god person lifted the hammer over his head, as electricity shimmered up and down the weapon. He then began to whirl it around like a bolong, before using its momentum to fly at Dick.

Dick avoided the resulting crater, though not with his normal grace. While he landed farther from the unconscious girls, as to perhaps avoid them being crushed, 'Thor' then flung his hammer at Dick, who smirked as he took a bit of Donna's physical strength.

He'd catch the hammer and thus disarm 'Thor'. It was probably some advanced alien tech capable of electrokinesis anyway...he really had been spending too much time with Wally.

However, when he did catch the hammer, it suddenly pulled him to the ground, landing in a crater, that wouldn't budge at all.

On it formed glowing letters, red as fire.

**_"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor"_**

'Thor' smirked darkly. "Only the worthy can wield my hammer, and you are not worthy. Few are, now return me to my home, or face my wrath!"

"...I just met you. Tell me how I could teleport you to some...wasteland planet if I have no idea who you or your magic hammer are! Also, if I wanted to send you to a desolate planet...why am I here?"

Thor paused at that, before utterly paling "My father...was serious. I thought he had merely just showed where my brother obtains his dark humor from"

_Meanwhile, real time, Greenwich Village, New York City_

Impulse was the team's scout, and also their grocery boy, as Impulse would occasionally complain about his own role.

While the ancient martian magics in the New Hope provided food, housing, shelter, television and internet, some things just didn't come out. For instance, Superboy had to have Impulse pick up his Archie comics.

Perhaps he felt empathy for poor Archie.

After the very, very annoying search for Superboy's comics, as well as those from the pick up list from comic geeks Virgil Hawkins and Peter Parker at Midtown Comics (Because rare variants were so worth the run), Impulse wanted to get out of The Big Apple quickly.

However, you can't get out of the Big Apple quickly. So poor Impulse got cordoned into Greenwich Village, home to old townhouses, happy gay couples and trendy cafes.

As he passed a loving pair of college aged boys, Impulse recalled how his previous comments with Kurt about religion had only ended badly.

Perhaps he'd ask about the extinct behavior (At least in his era) of homosexuality later. He just had to find a super powered one...

As he passed by a trendy cafe, the Flash's family weakness kicked in.

"Food..." Impulse smelled the scent of vegan muffins. Moving from his alleyway hideaway, Impulse spun around and reverted to a more, modern look of jeans, a brown long sleeve shirt and a hat for the New York Jets.

While Impulse stalked up on food of...unknown origin, a petite girl with black hair and in trendy yellow colors was going over notes. Her handbag had the logo for the local fashion and arts school: Parsons (The) New School for Design.

"Man, I've got to come up with some good designs for Superhero Costume class...and I can't get anything...and now I'm talking to myself" She complained as she put her head into her hands in agony. Covering her table were various drawings of redesigned super hero costumes: including a batman suit that was totally black aside for its large red bat symbol, a version of Wonder Woman's outfit that gave her blue biker pants with white stars and Superman done in street cloths, with jeans, small red cape and a T shirt.

As she was pouting in frustration, Impulse walked by her, several muffins on unknown origin and cups of green tea in his hand.

However, it was still ice season in New York City..and Impulse slipped, sending his abnormal bakery products and green tea flying at the agonizing girl with a crash.

Particularly seeing as she wasn't there.

"Wha..." Impulse blinked, sort of glad the 'trendy teenage females' who went to these kinds of places were either rich and conceited, and probably focusing on their looks in mirrors, or burnouts who barely notice anything.

Rapidly tearing through his unearthly muffins, he found the girl...but somehow she had shrank down to about the size of the muffins, with transparent insect like wings popping out of her backless shirt.

"What the...why is everyone so tall...why do I have wings on my back..."

"Really, a size changer? What could she do?" Impulse muttered to himself as the girl gave him a look.

"What are you talking about...are you saying I'm pathetic!" she yelled as her hands glowed yellow, and fired some sort of bio sting.

"OW! NOT USELESS! OW!"

_Back to Rotworld_

"You really thought that your father was kidding when he said you were a...what was it again?"

"A 'spoiled, vengeful, arrogant blowhard who thinks with his hammer who needs to be taught humility by suffering untold horror and tragedy, and perhaps attacked by some demon he called the 'IRS''. There were other comments, but they don't translate into English...a language I did not know yesterday when I had flowing halls of mead, endless buffets of fine meat and many woman vying for a place in my bed"

"...Somehow I think the guy had a point"

"Silence. Go wake your woman" he said absently as he recalled his hammer to his hand.

"They aren't...the black girl isn't...bah" Dick muttered as he walked over to the four unconscious girls. Barbara was the first one stirring, pushing herself up.

"Er...someone get the message on that..." she looked around "Did I pass out? How lame!"

"You are no Valkyrie, mortal. Be glad your frail body even managed to come here, seeing as I sense no power in you"

"Whose the Misogynistic bastard with the hammer whose about to be castrated?!"

"Speak to me not like that, mortal woman. I am no denier of the fact that woman can be dangerous. I have great respect for my fellow warriors Sif and Valkyrie, but you are not a empowered individual."

Barbara gave him a scathing look, before she happened to see something flying towards them, and smirked.

"Well, if you think woman are inferior (You are deliberating paraphrasing me woman!), I do believe that Wonder Woman over there will be enough to change your mind"

As Wonder Woman got closer..both Dick and Barbara looked greatly ill, and Thor deadpanned.

"If that is what Midgard sees in beauty, then I do believe the wife of the Troll King would be a more suitable bed mate"

Wonder Woman...she didn't look human anymore. She was a twisted mockery of the human form, her skin brown like decomposing flesh, oddly twisted and convoluted. Her eyes were black and soulless, her mouth large and black...and she made sounds that would be used by evangelists to terrify non believers.

The sounds of her unearthly shrieks awoke the others, who saw the approaching...whatever Wonder Woman with fear.

"What in the realm of Olympus...Diana...sister...its me..." Donna said weakly, with absolutely no note of response from the demon Wonder Woman.

"HAVE AT THEE MONSTROUS WOMAN!" Thor yelled as he began to charge his hammer, as hundreds of freakish little...abominations began to rise up around Wonder Woman, like little demons. When Thor's lightning blast struck them, while many did melt away, Wonder Woman was still free to burst past his guard and grab him by the collar, as her teeth looked ready to bite.

**Okay, just to remind you guys: Rotworld is its own false reality created by Odin, based on a possible future for Earth 160/050112 . While Impulse's recruiting goes on in real world time, they have to get out of Rotworld. Also, one this is done, a specific Wally plot will come up. **

**How long will Dick and the rest be in there: well it really depends on how long it takes Dick to get back to the top of his game, and how long it takes Thor to mellow out. Who will be the team found in this world? What heroes can escape the Rot's corruption, a corruption no invulnerable Kryptonian can avoid, no Flash can run far enough away from and no Batman can overcome with pure will. **


	39. Rotworld Part 2: The Bat and the Ben

Best: He'll get some, just patience

Timewalker: I'm glad to keep up the comedy

Guest: I also try to keep the characters from becoming mary sues. Their train to level themselves into something more like their canon counterparts. As to Wasp...her power origins here are more akin to her Ultimate counterpart. And recall that mutagen that got released into the air?

61394: Rotworld is a New 52 story arc focusing on Swamp Thing, Animal Man and Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. Basically the Rot (I mentioned the Rot, Green and Red earlier, right?) the force of death, went crazy and infected the world. Most people got infected and turned into rot zombies. the only ones unaffected in that story are characters connected to the force of animal life, the Red (Such as Beast Boy and Man-bat), the plant force, the Green (Poison Ivy and Black Orchid), those who lack organic body parts (such as a self turned robotic Steel and Deadman, who is a ghost) and some characters who find ways to avoid the Rot via forcefields or skill, or maybe due to one of the above reasons (John Constatine, Killer Croc and Mister Freeze). Who of my characters will be immune? And I meant being a Xanatos type guy as oppose to being a crazed amoral guy who reacts like his DCAU type.

Dark Dhampir: I do plan to let them show up eventually, and while some of the new characters will appear in Rotworld, most of them will appear only in the real world.

Now, while I mix up the chapter's format a bit, a fan requested character makes her debut.

Recap

_As Wonder Woman got closer..both Dick and Barbara looked greatly ill, and Thor deadpanned._

_"If that is what Midgard sees in beauty, then I do believe the wife of the Troll King would be a more suitable bed mate"_

_Wonder Woman...she didn't look human anymore. She was a twisted mockery of the human form, her skin brown like decomposing flesh, oddly twisted and convoluted. Her eyes were black and soulless, her mouth large and black...and she made sounds that would be used by evangelists to terrify non believers._

_The sounds of her unearthly shrieks awoke the others, who saw the approaching...whatever Wonder Woman with fear._

_"What in the realm of Olympus...Diana...sister...its me..." Donna said weakly, with absolutely no note of response from the demon Wonder Woman._

_"HAVE AT THEE MONSTROUS WOMAN!" Thor yelled as he began to charge his hammer, as hundreds of freakish little...abominations began to rise up around Wonder Woman, like little demons. When Thor's lightning blast struck them, while many did melt away, Wonder Woman was still free to burst past his guard and grab him by the collar, as her teeth looked ready to bite._

End Recap

_Rotworld_

However, just before Thor was bitten, a huge blast of fire blasted into her, causing her flesh to collapse like burnt meat in a fire, along with those other monsters

Thor got first degree burns all over his body and a few second degrees on his face. They'd heal though, Thor did have accelerated healing.

"What the hell..." suddenly Dick found himself bound by vines as a large, plant creature rose up from the ground. It had a bad odor, a head of foilage on top that was firered, and a green and black circular symbol on his chest.

Said creature then held a fireball far too close to his face.

"YOU!" the plant creature snarled

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The creature was lariat smashed by Donna and flew into a nearby rock, shattering it as Donna glared down at him.

Donna descended to the ground as a huge green flash of light illuminated the plant being, as a huge orange dog...thing replaced it. The creature had no visible eyes, gills and its symbol was now on some shoulder guard that had formed on its right shoulder

"ROAR!"

The huge monster leapt into Donna, as the others raced to help her (though Zatanna did cast _Tnalp Mirt_ first to free Dick), bar Thor who was still healing his burns, and probably just didn't like them anyway and didn't care if the thing ate them.

Dick and Barbara each sent bird and batarangs straight at the creature, whose gill look a likes flared as it jumped out of the way of the sharp metal.

The thief flew behind it and began to generate a wind, but as soon as the gale started up, the monster picked it up and rolled out of the way and slashed her.

She fell to the ground, bleeding as the monster looked ready to finish her off, just as Donna smashed into it again. As the two flew into the air, grappling and smashing with super strengths of gods and monsters, Zatanna waved her hand over the African thief

"_Laeh_" the girl began to glow, her slash marks vanishing as she caught sight of the monster escape

Zatanna began casting another spell, but the creature glowed green again.

Now the thing was a large blue monkey with six eyes and limbs, tail not withstanding, who aimed said tail at Zatanna as it fell.

Out of its shot some sort of silk, that gagged Zatanna's ability to speak and cast, along with putting her in a complete body bind.

"Okay, that is just gross" Barbara said in a very ill tone.

"That better be spider silk" Donna yelled as she came down from above, but quickly began to realize that punching a six limbed opponent wasn't easy: two arms blocked while the other two hit her upside the head while the legs sucker punched (Kicked) her.

As Donna fell to the ground, dazed the monkey landed as it glowed again.

Dick had just began working on cutting Zatanna free with a Birdarang, as a huge green viney limb grabbed him around the waist and dragged him back towards where the shapeshifted landed.

Now, instead of a very literal Spidermonkey, now there was a large plant creature, different from before. It wasn't as humanoid, with multiple vines for limbs, and large unfurled plant bulbs were on its shoulders. Its arms were more like vines, and seeds grew on its back. A single cycloptican blue eye was in the middle of its green head.

As Dick was pulled up front, the Plant glared at him like Batman at Joker.

"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK NOW!" the Plant snarled as it used its other arm to remove a seed from its back "DID YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT US!"

"I didn't" A blast of lighting blasted the plant, the healed thief girl (Ororo) snarled floating at its origin as the plant had a huge burn mark covering it.

The seed it had plucked rolled away, before exploding like a grenade.

"Okay buddy, time to freeze" Barbara yelled as she threw a set of exploding pellets at the plant, which exploded into a fast acting cryo agent, freezing the plant being.

"Took you long enough" Thor scoffed from the sidelines

"Would you be quiet!" Donna snarled as she began to rip the silk body bind off Zatanna, as the ice around the plant glowed green and began to crack.

"ARHHHHH! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, DICK GRAYSON!" the being had changed again, now into a giant tiger like humanoid with a lot of muscles, a huge black claw on his hand, and physical attitude.

He also yelled a lot

"RATH HAS A LOT OF ISSUES WITH YOU! YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU CAN COME BACK NOW, AFTER WHAT YOU DID!"

_Rath induced cliffhanger aside, Tibet_

"I had to find that fashion crazed bee..." Impulse muttered as he sped past a Yak as he went along a desolate mountain path. "I had to agree to go on this stupid hunt...I hate goats"

After he had found Janet Van Dyne, AKA the Wasp, a week ago, the girl had been going crazy. Apparently, as a fashion designer in training, the idea of making the actual super hero costumes for a team of super heroes was a dream for her.

Really, it was that sort of little thing that the team really needed, a small but necessary part of playing hero. It was more exiting to most of them than the Starro vaccine Caitlin had developed. While an exact cure was still eluding her, she could ensure they couldn't be affected.

And it would seem that the sting happy nut case wanted some sort of goat leather for some costume.

So, he was naturally sent to find some sort of wild goat. But he mixed up the goat he was supposed to be looking for (The Chamois) for another species called the Himalaya Tahr.

So now he was in the wrong part of Eurasia, and had to go all the way back to Europe.

Baaaaa-humbug.

"...The Black Bat struck again"

Impulse, who understood Chinese because it had been one the three remaining languages in Reach Land (English, Chinese and of all things, Esperanto), stopped running in curiousity as he listened in on the two Chinese Soldiers.

"She took down the Commander when he was going to enjoy a local girl. That's the fifth of us she's taken down ...non lethally"

"So...if she's only attacking to knock out..."

"IDIOT! We can not afford to show weakness! We are China! We are the most POWERFUL nation on Earth. One lone Bat will not be allowed to dishonor us. She is said to live on a desolate mountain to the south of the village...nothing a nuclear missile can't destroy"

"But sir...your going to use a nuclear weapon to kill a single person"

"Future tense...how inaccurate. The order has already been sent. Once the target is confirmed...the Bat dies"

Impulse blinked in utter shock. Someone that good...he smelled a new recruit.

Now, to outrun a missile.

_Back to the bad future_

"What the hell is this damn thing!"

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, CHEAP WONDER WOMAN KNOCKOFF DONNA TROY! I AM A HERO UNLIKE YOU POOZERS! AND RATH DOESN"T EVEN KNOW WHAT A POOZER IS, BUT YOU ARE ALL WHATEVER THEY ARE!"

The two continued to grapple on the ground, physically equal. Because Donna had taken a few blows to the head, she was a little too unsteady for aerial combat.

And that oversized tiger had good senses. Particularly with Donna out of it, any attempt to attack him would likely result in him using Donna as a human meat shield.

Physical attacks, anyway.

"Wait...Zatanna its changing forms" Dick said with some hesitation, a bit worried he was wrong due to the shock of Richard 'Doctor Doom' Grayson still affecting him, let alone how the fire plant/monkey/cat gorilla/other plant/ homicidal tiger was talking as if the wasteland of evil Wonder Woman's was his fault "If we can somehow turn it back to default..."

"Its probably weaker" Barbara deduced as Zatanna nodded

"TLUAFED!" Zatanna cast as the shapeshifter glowed, before the glow vanished.

_Human Base Form Deleted_ a mechanical voice monotoned. _Tetramand Form Deleted. Pyronite Form Deleted. Galvan Form Deleted. Majority of forms, deleted. Human Identity, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, functionally deceased. _

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, ZATANNA ZATARA! RATH GOT RID OF ALL HIS FORMS AT RISK IN THIS HELL! THE HELL THAT YOUR ALL RESPONSIBLE FOR, EVEN THAT OVERSIZED HAMMER STROKER!"

"HAMMER STROKER!? I SOMEHOW FIND YOUR COMMENT INSULTING AND VAGUELY LINKED TO MASTURBATION! FEEL MY HAMMER VILLAIN!"

"RRRRRR"

"That wasn't Rath"

The group looked up into the horizon as a huge swarm of mutant monsters began charging at them. And leading them were mutated versions of heroes and villains who were in the same state Wonder Woman was in: they included Quicksilver, Tempest, Sportsmaster and the one leading them looked a lot like a mutated Ocean Master.

"RATH BLAMES YOU ALL FOR THIS!"

_On top a really large mountain, Tibet_

Impulse had traveled up a huge and rather imposing mountain, and it took far too long. This was due to a multitude of reasons. He was caught in two rockslides, an avalanche, had to escape an angry Yeti, ran into a Buddhist Mystic who told him the meaning of life and discovered a mildly poisonous berry.

At some point, he had probably added something funny to his report, problem is who knows what that funny part was.

However, after all his physical and spiritual traumas aside, he had finally gotten to the top of a mountain, where he found a cave that looked fairly lived in.

"Hello..." Impulse called out, first in English then Chinese. It echoed, echoed...

Maybe this was the wrong cave

"...You" a chinese voice rang out.

Impulse turned around, very rapidly as the 'Black Bat' approached him.

The girl was built a bit like Jubilee...just taller, fitter, had more scars and didn't wear anything as obnoxious as her coat and goggle set. Her dress was a fairly worn travelers cloak, the kind you'd really expect one of the monks of the land to wear, as oppose to a teenage girl about Dick Grayson's age.

It had a lot of holes in it, which is how he noticed her many scars on her arms, stomach and legs. None of them looked self inflicted.

He knew what that looked like. Bad futures did lead to a uprise in suicides after all.

"...Who...are...you..." she seemed to be barely be able to speak. And somehow it didn't seem to be the problem of a language barrier.

"Names Impulse, and I need to get you out of here. The Chinese are going to blow up your mountain with a nuclear missile!

"...You...Truthful..."

"THE HELL I AM TELLING THE TRUTH! NOW WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE LIKE NOW! THE MISSILE MUCH BE HALF WAY TO SHANGRI LA BY NOW!"

"...You...Talk...Too...Much"

**So, Black Bat AKA Batgirl AKA Cassandra Cain is on Team Superboy, and Ben 10 is currently gone into a berserk rage to kill Dick's team. Why does Ben want to kill them? Who will Impulse find next? Really, I could use some ideas, particularly for the other characters who I've thrown cameos out. Even without Kyle Rayner for now, ideas for how to introduce Emma Frost, Blink and Daredevil would be nice. Though I do also plan to add Jean Gray in too, and could do with some ideas there too. So, as a Comic God says, Excelsior!**


	40. Rotworld Part 3: Death World

Bad connection, too much work and doctors visit recently.

61394: Recall how I mentioned that some heroes or villains are immune to being connected to the Red or the Green, or lacking flesh. The aliens used were all animal or plant like. And yes, there is a Chinese Bat Girl, she made a cameo in the Justice League episode where Vandal Savage altered history. Also, to that point earlier the characters Deathstroke, Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman were mutated. In fact, none of the harem girls from Wally's or Conner's group are still uninfected.

Best; Perdita will appear, but something will be different

Final Kingdom: Actually he wasn't all that dumb...

Hard Hitter: Yes it will be explained

Guest: I fixed that point about the english Cassandra. She now speaks only Chinese, and I did mention that Impusle is fluent in it. The name Black Bat wasn't hers, the soldiers call her that because she swoops down on them like a bat in the dark of night. As to the origins, I don't think all of them are mutagen based. You have Ultron who was made by T.O Morrow, and Pixie who was a natural meta human. But good ideas everyone, and with Thor the idea for a child only league is most strict on Superboy's end. With the weapons, the Helmet of Fate vanished when the original Zatara was killed by Hulk, and the Lantern Ring will eventually find Kyle Rayner. Have to find the right moment to kill either Hal, John or Guy.

But, can't do that anytime soon

Recap

_"Wait...Zatanna its changing forms" Dick said with some hesitation, a bit worried he was wrong due to the shock of Richard 'Doctor Doom' Grayson still affecting him, let alone how the fire plant/monkey/cat gorilla/other plant/ homicidal tiger was talking as if the wasteland of evil Wonder Woman's was his fault "If we can somehow turn it back to default..."_

_"Its probably weaker" Barbara deduced as Zatanna nodded_

_"TLUAFED!" Zatanna cast as the shapeshifter glowed, before the glow vanished._

_Human Base Form Deleted a mechanical voice monotoned. Tetramand Form Deleted. Pyronite Form Deleted. Galvan Form Deleted. Majority of forms, deleted. Human Identity, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, functionally deceased._

_"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, ZATANNA ZATARA! RATH GOT RID OF ALL HIS FORMS AT RISK IN THIS HELL! THE HELL THAT YOUR ALL RESPONSIBLE FOR, EVEN THAT OVERSIZED HAMMER STROKER!"_

_"HAMMER STROKER!? I SOMEHOW FIND YOUR COMMENT INSULTING AND VAGUELY LINKED TO MASTURBATION! FEEL MY HAMMER VILLAIN!"_

_"RRRRRR"_

_"That wasn't Rath"_

_The group looked up into the horizon as a huge swarm of mutant monsters began charging at them. And leading them were mutated versions of heroes and villains who were in the same state Wonder Woman was in: they included Quicksilver, Tempest, Sportsmaster and the one leading them looked a lot like a mutated Ocean Master._

_"RATH BLAMES YOU ALL FOR THIS!_

End Recap

_Rotworld_

As the army of the mutated freaks approached, the tired team of Dick's ladies and the thief girl, plus Thor and the shapeshifter, prepared to confront the army...

"_BANDS OF CYTTORAK, BIND THE LOST_!"

A spell was cast, as huge red chains

A woman descended from the sky. A red cape billowed from her shoulders, levitating her as a golden pendent with a closed eye on it dangled between her breasts. Beneath her was a night blue cloak, with a hood that covered her face, leaving her arms and legs bare but covered the torso from neck to bottom of the pelvis.

"I AM RAVEN, SORCERESS SUPREME! NOW, BE GONE BY THE FLAMES OF AGAMOTTO!" Raven extended her hands as each and every one of the army of the mutated monsters suddenly burst into flames.

Zatanna looked at that with astonishment, that was beyond what she had seen her father, as himself and as Doctor Fate, ever accomplish.

The woman descended in front of them, and glared at the cat who called himself Rath.

"Ben, what sort of idiocy have you gotten yourself into now" she deadpanned as the cat glared at her.

"Ben Tennyson is dead. Ben Tennyson was weak..."

"And people say I'm disturbed" Raven deadpanned as the cat/plant/dog/monkey/fire plant pointed at the group in fury.

"HEY! HEY! I WAS TRYING TO GET RID OF THEM! TO MAKE THEM PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID WE 'DO' THAT WAS SO BAD!" Barbara demanded as the woman called Raven gave them an even glare.

"You were not here, Dick Grayson, and the world died"

_New Orleans, real time a few days later than the last incident, an abandoned warf _

Superboy may not be the most educated of people, but he had common sense.

He knew that Laura Logan with her metal claws was the most likely of his group to use lethal force, less in attitude but more so in the fact that some powers just were killing oriented.

So he put the one person who, according to Megan's mind probe, loathed killing more than he did.

"Yǒu gèng duō de láile!"

"There are more coming!"

It also helped that Jubilee spoke Chinese and could translate for her. Only He, Impulse or Raven knew Chinese otherwise. Megan could mentally translate, but her mind was wired differently than a normally developed mind, having her visual cues heightened at the extent of her ability to talk.

But, on their little mission to the south, that wasn't needed

A small mob of armed men charged at them, all manning some rather large guns.

25 men vs 5 young teen girls...

Kitty rendered her body intangible as a few bullets passed through her various organs. As the thugs looked confused, she promptly tripped them and disarmed them of their weapons.

Hisako formed her battle armor which repelled her bullets, before smashing into them with the gentleness of a early air plane. They smashed into the alley wall, unconscious.

Both of them were now dressed in yellow and black uniforms, with the black stripe down the middle. They were originally going to be leotards and have cleavage windows, but the two complained.

Jubilee rubbed her hands together as a burst of rainbow fireworks slammed into her 5, blasting them into a set of trashcans that were promptly over turned.

She was still dressed with her jacket and goggles, trademark Jubilee, but had the same uniform as her adopted sisters.

Laura stabbed a pair of their guns with her claws, shattering their interior mechanisms before ripping them out of their mooks hands and tossing them at the other two.

Just as those guns knocked two more behind, she struck the other two with her non clawed hands in a weak point that Cassandra had taught her, knocking them out cold.

For the final one, she growled at him vaguely animal like and he fled.

Her uniform was less formal than her sisters. It was a small top that vaguely looked like a sports bra and long pants. All black

With Cassandra, who had traded her worn wear for something more black, wearing a completely black body suit, it only took 5 hits to take down each of her opponents. All pressure points.

It would seem that 5 young teen girls win against 25 men with machine guns and low I.Q's.

However, something was not right, and Cassandra was the first to notice it.

"Zhè míng nánzǐ, tā bùshì yīgèrén!"

She pointed at one of the men who Jubilee had blasted. While covered by trash, the blast had melted the flesh of his hands, to reveal the robotic wiring in them.

And his leg, and his face. In fact, it seemed there was no flesh in them at all.

"That's no man" Hisako didn't need to translate or understand Cassandra. "That's a robot"

"But why in the world would someone send robo thugs to New Orleans anyway?"

Of course, they had no way to know that they were just the guards.

Or that, about 10 miles out in the gulf of mexico, something had finally reared its head again.

"Your existence, has been terminated"

The tormentor of Cyclops, the last creation of T.O Morrow. A dangerous threat who had been quiet for a while, only to strike at the right moment.

And now, as a body fell into the water, staining the seas red with the blood of royalty, Ultron had made his presence known to the Light...by killing one of their own.

Ocean Master, was dead.

_Back in Rotworld_

"What!? Are you saying that somehow, this world is my fault" Dick said with a bit too much depression. Going from Uncle of evil to this...

"While I may disagree with the idiot here..."

"HEY!"

"It does have truth to it. The words of the Entity, the living embodiment of the White Light of Life, stated at you would have been important in stopping this disaster, but you weren't here. Thus, when the Light attempted an experimental death bomb to be used against a man named Doom..."

Dick paled at hearing that. Was this his fault

Raven rose an eyebrow has her empathetic sense picked something up.

Guilt. A lot of guilt. Self Loathing. Some hunger for crapes too.

"...The bomb went out of control. The force of death they used to power their bomb, a force known as the Rot, was not a single use on the Doctor's castle. While the castle and its lord was not harmed, the force spread across the world, turning every being it touched into a zombified version of him or herself. Hero or Light, it didn't matter who, all became fuel for the rot."

"Our early attempts to stop it, utterly failed. While we did find there were some who were immune: animal based beings such as Spiderman, Beast Boy and Wasp, plant based such as Poison Ivy and characters with powerful magical or purely mechanical origins, such as myself, Rex Salazar or Husk. The Rot's natural enemy is the force of animals, the Red, and the force of plants, the Green, and it also requires flesh to corrupt. However, we found that over time, the Rot evolved from pure corruption to a willingness to terminate those it could not have as its own. We also found that the NextGen chip that Superboy would refer to as 'the most evil thing ever invented by the Light', would distribute the infection to those normally immune. This has contributed to our forces being greatly reduced in numbers and in strength"

"That's...bad" Barbara understated.

"You understate things, woman lacking in power" Thor mused "This is a place of torture my brother Loki would not be condemned with, a timeline so dark Asgard's finest minds would not contemplate"

"Are...any of our friends left" Dick asked weakly. "Rocket, Aqualad...Wolf?"

Raven looked uneasy as the tiger spoke up "Rocket asked me to kill her when she was beginning to rot, Aqualad was killed when the Indian Ocean was evaporated away and Wolf...well I was hungry"

"YOU ATE WOLF!"

"He was going to die of old age and wounds anyway"

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Dick demanded of the morpher.

"I was one of the heroes from the beginning of this war. I control a shape shifting device of incredible power...but it was not enough. I watched many of my friends die: Pixie, Iceman, Nightcrawler, Cyclops and many others, and even I died. I gave up my own ability to be who I once was, a human boy who got power by a mistake of fate, and most of my forms, in order to be forever immune to the rot."

"Had I been smarter, perhaps they'd be alive. But, they will one day be avenged, and you will help us. Fulfill your prophecy, and save the meager hundreds left, and strike at the heart of the Rot, the Parliament of Decay"


	41. Rotworld Part 4: Future of Death

Guest: Is this what an editor feels like, because if it is I'd like to clone you and put you to work overlooking my other two stories. By no chance would you like to read my Harry Potter Reads the Multiverse, featuring Harry Potter the mutant? Even if you don't, now for your own points. First with Cassandra's speech...consider that a future plot point. With the Thor point, the idea of him following Dick all the time wasn't intended, I actually was thinking something more like Ash's Charizard for Thor's appearance. With the Mutagen, I'll have to play around with the idea. The thing is, while there are members of the team affected, its still affected a wide range of characters for the Light's army. Colossus, Mister Fantastic, Rainmaker, Scarlet Witch...and don't forget they didn't plan for it to be released into the air like it did. The Space League won't be spotlighted as much, but it has many possible recruits, as the timeline of the Legion is not around, and some of them, particularly those whose powers are natural and not caused by freak lightning storms or space whale digestion, for example, would appear, and likely many of those whose powers are indeed the result of space whales. With X-23, I'll probably do Wolverine because a Talon did appear as one of the Anti Team who came from a bad universe? You know, the same world that was home to an alternate Superboy who removed Superboy's powers and got mind wiped by Megan, her first and last victim in this world? And the divide, I am trying to build that up over time. Your get a little more foreshadowing. I'm trying to channel James Robinson's foreshadowing here.

Timewalker: It is the legit name, and I have no idea why. It is based off the Parliament of Tree's that governs the Green name wise, which was made by Alan Moore. a writer who is essentially a drug using, British Polygamist hippie red neck, if you ask me. As to the title, don't forget Doctor Fate's gone, even in the normal timeline

Bestrest: let's see, the practically zombie-mutant invasion must have something to do with it. And no, no power ring for Wally, though he'll get something better in the near future. The last segment of this chapter might leave you a hint or two.

61394: Ever here of the story 'Old Man Logan', well this Ben is essentially 'Old Man Ben'. He is utterly broken

Now, to begin the story, and fix something I noticed I did in error last time. I also want to try some ideas for the Rotworld era, one of them I had always planned, the other something I just thought of.

_Team Base, Rockies_

Megan held her green hands up against the forehead of Cassandra, her eyes glowing green.

From above, Superboy, Virgil, Caitlin, Rocket and Peter watched the whole thing.

"Who could do that to a girl?" Caitlin mused as she observed what Megan had noted "The girl was trained so severely that the parts of her brain that should be used for communication are instead are meant to pick up on body language. Most of her scars seemed to have been made before she was even eight. Its a wonder she can even speak the few words she could when she came here."

Apparently the only reason she could was because of something called K'un-Lun.

"Even with Megan's telepathy, she can only input a few phrases at a time for her to say in complete sentences, and she has to think about saying them. They are liable to collapse at any time"

"Worst of all, it appears that the person responsible for her speech problem...is her own father"

"Man, and I thought my friend Harry's father was a nasty old Goblin" Peter snarked as a buzzing sound was heard, setting off a round of his spider sense (AKA, his odd feeling for danger) as Janet Van Dyne, aka Wasp and AKA the gal who had knitted together his spiffy new 'Spiderman' suit and was in fact their team's designated super outfit maker, began glaring at the five of them.

It was red and blue and webby with a cool spider logo. It was cooler than Virgil's Static uniform (Though to Virgil, his outfit was cooler than Peter's)

She in fact had created a black and yellow spandex suit for herself, with slits just for her wings. She apparently did not subscribe to the Super Heroine cleavage principle, not that most of them could due to age or religious views.

"Okay, whose the jerk who ate my chocolate!" she was not happy.

"Wha?" Peter cocked his head in confusion.

"Someone stole all of my chocolate! And I need it! NEED IT!"

Caitlin and Rocket suddenly understood what was wrong. Superboy just began backing away.

Virgil and Peter were just clueless.

"Really, because seeing as we're in spandex we can't really afford to eat too much of it, though considering how much energy rapid wing flight generates, you can probably eat as much as you want" Peter joked as the three who knew what was wrong paled, as glowing bio energy formed from Jan

"YOUR DYING NOW SPIDER-BRAIN!"

Peter began running as she began zapping him, causing him to yelp as Virgil sighed.

"This is why I am glad my powers make me a living bug zapper"

Even as Peter ran for his face's life, a rat covered in a pitch black skin scampered off in a rather un rat like manner, with a opened and partially eaten chocolate bar in its mouth.

_Bialya_

Queen Bee was considered by her peers to be the second most disturbed, sociapathic member of the Light, behind Klarion who was a lord of Chaos.

Abused as a child as the only daughter of a conservative Royal Muslim family, she developed her ability to control people based on their attraction to woman when two of her brothers attempted to continue the tradition of using her like a concubine.

After that, she had her entire family commit suicide and took over Bialya, remaking it as a dictatorship that was low on all human rights watches (Bar the whole, female rape thing. That she dealt with extreme prejudice).

Female rape by males was the one sort of sexual kink (with sentient beings involved) that she did not partake in at night.

While one could consider her use of the Light's controlled Justice League members as her personal sex toys as rape, one mustn't forget she is a person in love with double standards.

So, she found no hypocrisy in waking up to a phone ringing, with her controlled Superman, Lois Lane, Reed Richards from the Cadmus ruins, Icon, Rainmaker, Hawkwoman, Captain Marvel (Who had Shazamed multiple times last night) as well as Shimmer, Devastation, Poison Ivy and the joker's little minion Harley Quinn (there on their own free will) laying out cold on her bed (which was massive, reinforced with steel and lined with only the softest materials known to the Light)

Really, only Batman and Aqualad were off limits to her by order of Ra's and an agreement between the (Unknown to her) late Ocean Master and the rest of the Light to Black Manta.

Still naked, she picked up the phone.

"This had better be for an impending alien invasion" she deadpanned.

"No it is not my dear" the voice of Vandal Savage said gravely "I have grave news to report...our colleague Ocean Master...is dead"

Bee dropped the wireless phone in surprise as that. How things could change in the period of her 6 hour long orgy and 8 hours of sleep.

_Meanwhile, in Rotworld_

"The Parliament of Decay, the counterpart of the Green's Parliament of Trees and the Red's Parliament of Limbs, contains the collective minds of the avatars of the Rot, guiding the very nature of death itself. Fittingly, they've occupied Detroit" Raven mused as they spied the ruins of the Motor City, a buckle of the Rust Belt and the Great Recession's punching bag.

The former city by the Great Lakes was in even worse condition then it had been. Monsters roamed everywhere, glowing lights came from the former Hockey Arena and it smelled like a bad Gotham alley.

"Odd, I thought it was getting better" Barbara said with a frown as she gazed down.

"Invasions by forces of death tend to set back economic recovery" Raven snarked as the army of the survivors began to gather.

A man made of orange metal (Rex Salazar, who turned himself into a pure machine), a man made of pure ice (Iceman, who had given up his physical body to become pure ice), a red man with a tail (Beast Boy, his connection to the Red had became more pronounced), oddly enough Red Torpedo, the Hulk (the beast gave off a strange energy aura that made the Rot unable to mess with it, some sort of gamma field), a levitating red haired female whose uniform was adorned with phoenixes (Jean Gray, who had a connection to a cosmic life power), Monsieur Mallah (Who was a animal and thus part of the Red) and...

"YOU!"

Vandal Savage, who Dick had just grabbed and forced up against a wall, unintentionally borrowing Donna Troy's strength.

"This is a, its all your fault moment, isn't it" Vandal deadpanned.

"What is it you speak of?" Thor demanded in confusion "Why do you hold that Neanderthal in a manner in which you plan to slay him?"

"I am not a Neanderthal"

"Whatever race of human had the misfortune of spawning this freak, he's the leader of The Light! He ruined everything, and created this mess!" Robin demanded "If the overgrown tiger..."

"HEY! I AM NOT AT THE MOMENT!" he was actually a giant bug now, with translucent green rings, a sharp tail and four eye stocks.

"..or whatever is thinks we're responsible for this, why is he still alive!"

"Because, Dick Grayson, I didn't vanish. I stayed to fight. I admit my mistakes, my poor choices, my extreme actions, my faults, and have tried to make amends for them. Have you come to accept your problems?"

"Your problems can be discussed later...the Rot's ally is here" Red Torpedo said in a voice that felt familiar to Robin as a fleet of something came from above.

A huge army of robots, most gold and smaller than a single, metallic colored robot with its visor eyes and face area glowing red.

"Ultron" The one formerly called Ben growled as rot monsters began pouring up behind them.

"Termination of all organic life, 99.99% complete. Process to be finalized"

_New Orleans_

Madame Xanadu's little hole in the wall for spirit channeling was a place where people used to get ripped off of their hard earned, mostly dumb tourist cash to get bogus conversations with the dead from a busty Cajun.

However, in two years and across an alternate universe or two, things can change.

"You seem to have taken your latest view into the future in strides" The Phantom Stranger commented to the Madame, who smirked.

"Hardly. I've seen far worse futures laid out in the cards. I've managed to cause just the right shift with the oh so destined to hell members of the Illuminati"

"The Light"

"Whatever you choose to call them Stranger, to keep their little house of cards up longer. But those seven, or six as it is, have turned the world's collective prosperity into a bubble. Their choices have already caused the near extinction of the Martians, and I see that one day, their bubble will pop, and take the world into a Dark Age"

"Caused by a civil war amongst two who once counted themselves as friends" The stranger held up two of the several decks of tarot cards the Madame had, two that were stylized versions of the older Superboy and Kid Flash.

Dropping them onto sets of other cards, Superboy onto cards featuring older versions of Peter Parker, Virgil Hawkins, Cassandra Cain, a red head in a tight black suit, a red head framed by a fiery phoenix and a Raccoon with weapons.

The Kid Flash card fell on a pile including a red eyed man in a trench coat, another man in a trench coat with a cigarette, Artemis, Wanda Maximoff, a man with a metal arm and a well dressed figure who was covered by the card of some weirdo in red.

"What I cannot discern, however, is the cause of the split, and also" Xanadu held up a couple of cards showing older versions of Dick, Zatanna, Thor, Aqualad and a slightly orange skinned female in skimpy purple clothing "What role, and what side, they will take"

**Can Dick's teams and the survivors handle the armies of both The Rot and Ultron? What is the mystery of Red Torpedo? How long until the Symbiotes make themselves known? Should I had used another Light member as the token formerly evil survivor? **


	42. Of Stephan, Sodam and Seven

My work was taken up by college scholarship work. Also, I'll be taking a chapter recess from Rotworld to do some work on other elements of this story verse. With the delay, I can't afford to do the Rotworld Part of a chapter, as that takes me the longest. So, instead you get to here about some of the other characters who've appeared before.

Best: that was not Zoom

Timewalker: Yes, she's one of those 'Craves Chocolate, or will PMS' type. Two, that story is for the team only, and I am suffering writers block there. Three, the Detroit thing was my idea. And four, your guesses were completely off.

61394; Glad to see how that is a shared viewpoint

And now, for the story to resume

_Mongolia_

The Light chose this base for many reasons. Part of it was because Vandal enjoyed his time with the Mongols, another was because Klarion loved to say Ulanbatar.

What ever the reason, the now six members met for a grave matter

"There are many powerful numbers in magic. 3, 7, 9, 13, 52, 108...yet only one number is worthy for the Light" Ra's opened their conference, having left Newborn Damian behind for this meeting.

"We have lost one, and now we must find a replacement so we may once again be 7, and be whole"

"Well said" Bee spoke "Now, the choice must be unanimous, and I offer my suggestion"

The holographic image of a huge man in a suit appeared.

"Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin"

"Ah, I have had dealings with him" Ra's stroked his beard in interest "He is ruthless in his goals, yet has the ability to...remember certain points which should never be crosses. I am told he is rather fidelius with his wife"

"The fact he doesn't have fun in the red light district doesn't cover the fact the guy sells drugs" Lex Luthor said darkly "I don't deal with that scum"

"Really Lexy, your willing to sell guns and poison gas, but you won't touch a mushroom?" Klarion scoffed

"Stop calling me that" Lex darkly growled "And I like to think that, like the rest of the Light, that we all have lines that separate us from Joker. I don't deal with Drugs, Bee doesn't tolerate male on female rape and Ra's is willing to spare Gotham when he attempts to vaporize cities"

"Yeah yeah..."

As Lex seemed to be considering strangling Klarion, Brain activated a hologram of the huge form of...

"That nutcase from Afghanistan?" Bee asked in disbelief.

"He is, immensely powerful. He appears to be at least as old as Black Adam. He also seeks to better the evolution of humanity"

"He is also takes Charles Darwin's views far beyond what they should be" Ra's pointed out "If he was in charge, all that would be left would be creatures twice as strong as Mammoth, and half as intelligent"

"We could just lie to draw him out" Lex spoke up, stopping his glare at Klarion "After all, his armor isn't natural to earth, and could be an interesting bit to research. He could be connected to those, Reach, we have heard of"

"You sure, I'm sure being able to form metallic weapons from your armor that you can't get off is not just from the alien society whose been doing it for Cthulu knows how long?" Klarion commented sarcastically.

"We'll, keep the false opening option on the table" Vandal commented as he brought up his candidate.

"Black Manta. He has the caring nature of a father, mixed with a certain level of ruthlessness and operating efficiency."

"Perhaps better suited to guiding soldiers on the field than making the decisions, perhaps" Lex tapped his fingers against his table "It is sometimes better to keep commanders in direct command on ground forces, as oppose to less direct commands through a chain"

"That, and we already had a fish guy" Klarion commented "We need someone with, new perspective"

"Yes, new perspective..." Ra's frowned "And I have heard rumors of someone who indeed has it...a man who calls himself, Doom"

_Planet Daxom_

Sodam Yat, was different. And not physically, his humanoid appearance with black hair and lightly tanned skin wasn't all that different from that of a regular Daxamite, same with his robe like clothing.

It was his mind set that made him differet.

Born on the planet Daxam, a world known for its extreme isolationist stance, to a point the mere act of astronomy was illegal, he did not enter the view that the best of the universe was on this world and this world alone.

Sodam Yat found greatness shining above him in the night sky. He found greatness in the comets. He found Greatness in the spiraling meteor showers.

Greatness only matched on Krypton by caring affection, but not the kind from a loving father or mother, which Sodam did not have.

What he did have, is his best friend, and the only one aware of his star gazing habits.

His friend Lar Gand, a street orphan. Sodam's father loathed his very existence, which just increased his appeal as a friend.

Lar was, at the moment, eating the Daxam equivilant of a hot dog as Sodam was adjusting his telescope, trying to find Rimbor in the sky, when Lar suddenly saw something.

"Sodam! Look" he yelled as his friend adjusted his telescope, and was astonished at what he saw.

A glowing blue star was descending to their secret star viewing post in the Daxam Nature Reserve. Glowing with a blue that seemed to radiate the power of positive feelings and great hope.

As the light came to the ground, it faded away to reveal a white skinned alien with a single head tail, dressed in a blue and black uniform.

"Hello. I am W'lkrnn M'rzz, the First Blue Lantern..."

"Blue Lantern? I thought they were Green?"

W'lkrnn frowned "I'm new. That is of no matter, for you are new as well. Great Evil stirs in many forms. It strikes worlds in many ways, some ways subtle, other ways direct. Millions have already died, and trillions more shall meet a similar fate. The Corps of the Green Lanterns has fallen to the control of the subtle, and Mars burns by the fury of the direct. I would stop them myself, but, I am one warrior. I require the aide of the Universe's finest, and I sense you two possess what I need to save the Universe, in both will and power"

"What are you talking about?" Sodam demanded "I mean, sure that great evil thing could be true...but we're just Daxamites. We don't have any powers"

"In the warmth of a yellow sun, you do" the Blue Lantern floated to eclipe the Red Sun with his blue aura, to the view of his two future recruits that is "In its light, you will possess the powers of the ancestors of the Daxamites, who colonized your world. You will possess the powers of the Kryptonians, of Superman himself"

Meanwhile, a planet called Korbin was being 'visited' by the Amazo-Sentinels.

_Philedelphia_

Stephen had always been teased for his last name.

The son of Italian Restaurant Owners, he had gone through school with the goal to do more than just cook noodles in one of the more affluent parts of the city of brotherly love, just another black haired, olive skinned thin kid.

He found his calling to be in the sector of helping others. However, he was no psychological major. Nor was he a Physical trainer.

What he was, was good with the human body and the art of medical healing.

He had began taking full on medical classes in the local high school as soon as he entered, and had already received several scholarships for the best medical schools in the Western Hemisphere.

He was talented for two reasons. One was he had great attention to minute details, seeing things that many doctors with years of experience failed to see.

The second reason may be the cause of the first.

"_Afferte eum ad_" he cast, his hands glowing green as a gray haired, poorly dressed bum began to breath normally again. They were alone in the dark, abandoned alley, perhaps for the best for Stephan had no idea what he could do.

Perhaps it was magic, perhaps it was the work of god through him. Stephan really didn't know or care. His parents had stopped taking his family to church when he was six due to the scandals.

It was controlled through Latin, which was the language of the Papalcy, but the origin of his power didn't matter.

All that did was that it could help people.

The bum began to stir.

"Tell me...why are you this way?" Stephan quesioned as the Bum muttered.

"...Boos...need it..."

"An alcoholic" Stephan sighed "_Vocatus est autem cum videris, numquam iterum tangit. Quaeres auxilium petere quam vitam. Esse humana iterum_" he enchanted the man, as the magic began to create a magical block to stop his bad habits, though it did knock him out again.

"Whoa...that's some strong magic"

Stephan turned around, alarmed at the voice, to see a boy dressed in white and red. He appeared out of nowhere...with a trail of dust behind him.

Like he had ran here...faster than any human could.

Any, normal human anyway.

"Who are you?! Are you the son of the Flash?"

The speedster shrugged "Grandson actually, but that's not important right now. You've got real magic in you. Without any training, you can do something that Zatara himself could not have done. Imagine what you could do with training er...what's your name?"

"I am Stephan Strange"

"...You've got the coolest last name of anyone I've met, you know that?"

**Omake**

**Promo**

"Is she one of the ones we seek"

A shaded council of far more than the seven of Light, who lacked any of the light's number in them, viewed a image of Miss Martian.

"Our reports do suggest she possesses a certain, great kindness of her. An innocence of soul the archer...lacks" a man dressed in black, bald and gray haired commented. He was a great conquerer, who overthrew an ages old order and ruled an empire for over 100 years.

"A kind one, can still hold darkness in her heart" a short man spoke. He ruled the last piece of a empire of hate, a powerful force of the inhuman. "We search for seven single hearts, in a space of thousands of worlds of billions."

"Let alone, that we have found two" a skinny man in a dark cloak with a spiral mask commented, a hand on his chin. This man had struck down one of the most powerful of his world, schemed for years and had stolen the name of his worlds bogeyman. "The Senator and the Genetic Experiment already are ours, lessening the likely hood that we can just, randomly find one."

"Though the experiment does remind us all, that the girl need not be human, in majority" a brown haired man in white and black robes mused, an ancient spirit whose powers were only known to him. "Such a spirit could come from my homeworld, from my realm. Nettu for instance"

"Let us hope not, seeing as that one is missing" the spiraled mask man mused "But, I still have doubt that this, Miss Martian, is who we're looking for"

"Perhaps" a robed man spoke, his voice like a thousand snakes hissing at once, like those he could commune with "But, we can't miss details. They have the tendency to backfire and destroy your body"

He spoke from, personal experience.


	43. Rotworld Part 5: Phoenix and Ultron

The week was evil and the dried up reviews sort of...ailed me. Then I had my father's birthday to celebrate. But, this chapter will help me ensure that a certain character is seen for his power.

Best: I'll be getting back to Dick, but Wally has his story line coming up, in the current timeline that will give him a new status quo and set up the Phantom Stranger scene from earlier

61394: You have a point

Timewalker: Thanks.

Recap

_"This is a, its all your fault moment, isn't it" Vandal deadpanned._

_"What is it you speak of?" Thor demanded in confusion "Why do you hold that Neanderthal in a manner in which you plan to slay him?"_

_"I am not a Neanderthal"_

_"Whatever race of human had the misfortune of spawning this freak, he's the leader of The Light! He ruined everything, and created this mess!" Robin demanded "If the overgrown tiger..."_

_"HEY! I AM NOT AT THE MOMENT!" he was actually a giant bug now, with translucent green rings, a sharp tail and four eye stocks._

_"..or whatever is thinks we're responsible for this, why is he still alive!"_

_"Because, Dick Grayson, I didn't vanish. I stayed to fight. I admit my mistakes, my poor choices, my extreme actions, my faults, and have tried to make amends for them. Have you come to accept your problems?"_

_"Your problems can be discussed later...the Rot's ally is here" Red Torpedo said in a voice that felt familiar to Robin as a fleet of something came from above._

_A huge army of robots, most gold and smaller than a single, metallic colored robot with its visor eyes and face area glowing red._

_"Ultron" The one formerly called Ben growled as rot monsters began pouring up behind them._

_"Termination of all organic life, 99.99% complete. Process to be finalized"_

End Recap

_Space, Sector 665_

Space Sector 666 was a lifeless place, decimated by the Manhunters, the predecessors to the Green Lanterns.

It was once home to a dark empire, but now it was home to nothing at all. And thus, on the very edge of one of the nearby sectors, came a being who could change that.

If Being was a correct word, that is. It was a huge mass of energy, fiery and shaped like a bird.

The Phoenix Force, the embodiment of life and death, was going to repair the Guardian's work...

**ZZMMMMM**

A blue blast of energy slammed straight into the energy being, causing it to dissipate and reform a few space yards back.

Icon flew up, his hand glowing from his energy blast, as other came up all around the powerful force. With him were 20 Green Lanterns, the only non alien being Hal Jordan, Superman, Captain Atom, Black Adam, Zatara, Wotan and a trio of minions of mutagen origin that hadn't made an plot contribution yet.

The father of two other mutated minions who had been affected at the same time due to an explosion in a Polish area of Buffalo in up state New York , a white haired man in dark purple armor named Magneto.

A red version of the Hulk, but under the control of the Light.

A man with long blond hair with a yellowish Superman rip off costume, called the Sentry.

And leading them, was Klarion, with teekl who was put in a magic bubble by Wizard, who was there for only that purpose and that purpose only.

"Hello Phoenix Force...your coming with us"

_Their impending ass kicking aside_

While the army of the future mostly went to battle the armies of the Rot and the rest of the Ultron army, Dick's group, Thor and Vandal ended up fighting the head bot himself.

_"PARCS TI_" Zatanna cast as the robot briefly glowed, before the glow faded and the robot fired a laser blast at her.

Due to her training with Dick with gymnastics, plus the chip lend lease power trick, she managed to avoid getting fried

"I installed a magic firewall to my system not long after my first encounter with hero designation, Cyclops and hero designation, Ben 10. Such an attack was a poor use of your human RAM equivilant"

"I have no idea why thy speaks of goats, but I will not have it!" Thor yelled as he lunged at the robot, his hammer sparking. The hammer slammed into the robot's chest, which was not affected at all.

True, it did go back a few yards before the thrusters on its back put it back on track.

"This unit's metal structure was synthesized from the body of the hero Laura Logan, who had bones made of a powerful and nigh invulnerable metal. Your attacks can not damage my internal processor due to blunt trauma..."

He briefly stopped as Ororo blasted him with lightning.

"Or electricity. I, however..." Thor was blasted with a face full of laser. "Can"

"The joints...if my brothers transformer toys broke easily when he yanked on them, maybe this guy will too" Barbara whispered to Dick as Ororo the thief got blasted by Ultron's laser.

"You have a brother?" Dick didn't know that about Barbara.

"...There's a reason for that. The guy...isn't alright in the head." She said darkly as they gave a hand signal to Donna and Zatanna.

"_Hcnual eht nozama llabnip_!" Zatanna cast as Donna flew at the robot in a magic powered Manuever seven.

"You humans call machines repetitive" Ultron almost sighed as he fired a laser blast from his mouth at Donna, as a magical force field formed around her, repelling it.

Donna the Amazon pinball then smashed into Ultron, knocking him to the ground through force

"Yeah, you could call us pedetitve!" Dick and Barbara slammed two batarangs into both joints of his arms, right where the arm would bend.

Sparks exploded from those points as Ultron attempted to escape, flying up into the air, leaving his arms behind as Vandal lunged at him, a huge curved knife made of some sort of bone in his hands.

Ultron blasted him away as his body began to glow with a fiery energy as new metal arms began to grow.

"Fools, do you think that they haven't tried that!? I digitized the power of the Phoenix Force's second host. My circuitry is self repairing, my power core is infinite...I am immortal"

"Let me tell you something about immortality" Vandal said darkly as he stabbed the robot with his knife into one of his red eye like visors

"It, is greatly overrated"

Ultron didn't react to the manner most would if someone stabbed their eye out. He merely just grabbed Vandal's throat and yanked him out of his repairing automatically visor.

"A knife made from the bones of Wanda West nee Maximoff, a being whose magical energies would have caused my Phoenix Force Program to malfunction. However, I created a patch for that.

Vandal's body then was set afire with cosmic life and death fire.

"You are deleted" Ultron said darkly as he let go, to leave only ash.

"I thought Vandal Savage was immortal..." Dick said in horror. While he utterly loathed the guy, Batman had always taught him that killing was wrong.

And that killing immortals was not easy. Though that was just common sense.

"_Sgnar' moaf erif on_!" Zatanna cast as Dick and Barbara found themselves armed "Gib kcor!" and Donna with a really big rock.

"_Drah thgil tih eht live tobor_!" A blast of hard light flew from Zatanna, along with a lightning blast from Ororo, the bat normal's special bat and bird arangs and Donna's rather large rock.

A wall of that fire that Ultron had used to kill Vandal fired up, protecting him.

"You really expect that to have succeeded? My processors allow me to know what spells your casting and elements your firing before even you do. Now burn..."

"ONLY THY METAL MONSTROSITY SHALL BURN THIS NIGHT! TASTE MJOLNIR!" distracted by the other attacks, Ultron was not ready when Thor's hammer slammed through his body.

"Error...Error, Phoenix Force Program being harmed by unknown material. Hammer designation, Mjolnir absorbing away Phoenix Force Programming. Unit loosing power" Ultron's eyes dimmed as he crashed to the ground, deactivated.

However, the thing did have power cells that were not phoenix powered, and began to reactivate...

"_OG YAWA_!"

And promptly found himself in a little placed called Benin.

_Back to reality_

When the ever charming author commented about ass kicking...the nerd with the computer and no day job that didn't involve backpacks, text books and the occasional piece of gum on his chair didn't mean THEY would kick ass.

Oh no, not at all

"Klarion...Klarion report!" Vandal of the present demanded over a deep space communications frequency that was vaguely radio like.

Klarion, who was missing his legs and most of his lower torso (Slowly growing back via the power of the universe's chaos), managed to move his arm up to his com link on his ear.

"The capture...failed" Klarion moaned in agony.

"What?" Vandal said in shock. "But we sent a force that our scenarios have shown could conquer Hala!"

"The force we sent...it was completely curb stomped...we've lost Sentry, 16 of our Green Lanterns, Zatara 2, Captain Atom, Wizard and our Hulk. The rest...well they aren't going to be useful for a while...and I currently am half the person I was when I left. No chance you have spare legs anywhere?"

"Grr..." while they could get more Green Lanterns and clone another Zatara, Captain Atom's powers were now completely lost to them.

"Though I did manage to send the Phoenix Force to Earth and managed to put a spell on it to make it unable to destroy the planet"

"Now, all we have to do is find it"

The energy of the Phoenix Force emerged from one of Klarion's black and red portals and, dividing in two, and going to two completely different areas of the planet.

One to a Hospital in Mid State New York, where a local Honor Roll, Soccer star Red Haired female had just been orphaned due to a five car pile up, and wasn't doing that well herself.

Though just as the energy was entering her, her heart beat began to pick up and she stopped approaching flatline.

And another to a dark alley in England, where a plain and glass wearing brown haired girl was crying in an alleyway, a huge hand print on her cheek and her right eye glass broekn, who began to glow a fiery red.

**Omake**

**Promo**

**The Nature of Universes**

In the Multiverse, there exist two sorts of realities. One could further break them down, but the differences were like Amphibians, Reptiles and Mammals to the above's Plants and Animals.

In a majority of universes, such as the one you are reading now, the reality only takes after one version of an original world, found close to the core of the Omniverse. The reality may take some ques after additional versions of reality, but its predominately one, and every planet can be accessed.

But, in some realities, many of the concepts that in many would make up an entire universe, are confined to singular worlds. These worlds can't be visited, easily.

But all of them, share a singular danger.


	44. Rotworld Final: The Phoenix and Aqualad

61394: He got set on fire by the Phoenix Force. I thought that was decent enough

Time: Er I have a bit of a policy about breaking up couples I have no problems with. You do recall that Cyclops is on Team Superboy, right?

Book: Dick will have only 5. And assuming that I ca get around to developing Storm more, the number is filled

Guest: Ah, my all but Beta Reader has returned. And I will try to end Rotworld this chapter or next. Then we get to meet up with Wally. And the idea of that black hole was not used for that simple reason, and the fact that Zatanna is not Doctor Fate. And that actually is a point in the Mormon faith: their marriages can be 'sealed'. So, let's say your a married Mormon and your wife dies. If you remarry and resealed, the three of you would live together in Heaven (if one of you goes to Hell...I don't think you'd be able to skype). How that would work if, in theory, you were Bisexual and married a man and a woman after one dies, I'm not sure, but considering how the Later Day Saints spearheaded Prop 8, I don't think anyone would answer that without bias.

And now, to go back to last chapter's cliff hanger.

Also, should a second base be made for team Superboy? If so, any particular Marvel locations that could be used for that. I think the Savage Land myself, and have just the perfect plan to add it in. In totally unrelated news, I'm doing a little short story in the JP universe.

_Mid State New York, Hospital_

"Gray...Jean..."

The eyes of the red haired Jean Gray began to flicker open, as she saw herself looking up to the entire Bayville High School Girls Soccer Team and their coach, an older, glasses wearing man named Robert Kelly.

"Er...what happened?" She asked as she found herself in a hospital bed in a hospital gown, a machine measuring her own pulse next to her bed.

"You...you were in a car accident, a drunk driver" the coach began as Jean had an alarmed look "You came in pretty bad..."

"Mom...Dad..."

"You were the only survivor" the coach said gravely...

"No...its not...they can't be..." Jean began to say in horror "NO..." she groaned in horror, as suddenly everyone around her had a glazed look and collapsed to the ground.

As they did, she began to get random thoughts in her head, that weren't her own.

_'Poor Jean'_

_'How can she afford to drive me home now'_

_'Does that mean I'll have a shot at college scholarships'_

_'Jean is so attractive in that gown. I envy the doctors who put her in it'_

The last thought came from her coach, and caused her to look rather ill.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU CREEP!" She yelled as she kept getting their thoughts coursed in her head. As more people kept collapsing, and more memories kept coursing through her head.

_'Why can't my son get better grades'_

_'My job should pay better'_

_'Damn machine isn't giving out my soda'_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

She had to get away...get away from the torrents of, thoughts.

Bursting out of the bed, she doesn't notice that she levitated a bit. She did not notice that telekinetic forces were putting more cloths on her. She did not notice that the doors opened on their own .

All she wanted to do, was get away from the voices. But one voice remained

'_Bring life. Bring Life. Bring Life_'

Later, all but Kelly would awaken, for he somehow had become brain dead. When they investigated his house and found images from the girls locker room after games in there, no one missed him.

_Rotworld_

At the cost of Vandal, who apparently had some anti Phoenix knife made of the bones of some girl Wally would eventually meet up with in many ways, the Ultron army began to collapse.

But the army of the Rot had just arrived, and was currently at arms.

A rot version of Icon snarled as Ororo blasted him in the face with a blast of lightning.

"You know, I was just minding my own business" she commented in a slightly middle eastern accent as she blew away rot versions of Chesire and Mettle away.

"I didn't ask for powers" she summoned a blast of cold that froze a zombie version of Kitty Pryde

"I didn't ask to be with heroes" she electrocuted a rot monster version of some guy in a devil costume

"I am NOT a hero!" a blizzard emitted from her blew away a Asian batgirl rot zombie.

"I JUST WANT TO LIVE!"

As the battle waged on, more entered warfare.

The Hulk clashed with Rot Superman, immense levels of strength colliding like two locomotives.

Rot Reed Richards wrapped himself around the red haired Phoenix girl, who yelled in rage as a unearthly fire burst out from her. Mister Rubber promptly began to melt like plastic in a fire.

Thor hammered his way through zombie Flash's body.

A rot version of toad hopped onto the back of Raven's cloak, which promptly strangled him.

Dick was going to go after Rot Bane, but he suddenly collapsed. Bane didn't get a chance to eat him though, as Donna smashed him from above with a Amazonian pile drive as she, Zatanna and Barbara formed a defensive threesome around him, like a triangle.

"I don't know what just happened" Barbara deadpanned, everyone not catching the fact that Red Torpedo had also collapsed.

_?_

Dick found himself floating in a dark void, with no sign of anything.

"Dick Grayson" voices began to ring out around him.

"Robin"

"Chum"

Out of nowhere, blueish ghost like forms began to rise out of the darkness itself.

"What are you?" Dick demanded to some disgusting fish like creature.

"We are part of the Parliament of Decay, Neptune's beard aren't you an idiot"

"We are Representative of what has been lost" a ghost of Superboy deadpanned, but sounding like a hundred familiar voices were talking at once, with his just slightly louder.

"The Rot is the end, dude" a ghost version of Kid Flash said in a bad imitation of the real Wally.

"It was the end a long time for you anyway" Ghost Rocket pointed out

"You were living on borrowed time" ghost Artemis told him

"Ever since I adopted you" ghost Batman bat-scowled.

"Give in to the Rot, Master Dick" ghost Alfred spoke.

"It will all be easier" said ghost Megan

"You can be with us" A ghost version of a familiy in dress that looked like circus versions of a uniform with a large bird

"Forever and ever" ghost versions of the Flying Graysons spoke as Dick closed his eyes.

His mom...dad...

"Just because something is easy, does not make it right"

A non ghost voice spoke out, breaking Dick from his melancholy as a non blue person appeared in the void. He was dark skinned, white haired and had gills.

"Ka...Kaldur" Dick said in surprise.

"Hello, Dick. It has been a long time" the Atlantean said calmly.

"But...where did you come from?!"

"I was in the Robot. My father, Black Manta, managed to place my mind in it as his last act as a human" Kaldur explained calmly "While he is a violent criminal, he still makes a decent father...even if I was under Starro Tech control"

"Dick" where did he learn his name anyway "You are strong. You possess great will power. But where is that power now? Will you really give up, join pathetic facsimiles of those you cherish? Your a hero, your a leader, You are the first, and best, Sidekick"

"Will Today be the day you give that all up?"

Dick had a neutral look on his face, before he looked at who had formerly been versions of his friends and family with a look of strength he had not had since he ran into his uncle. They had changed into disturbing blue faces, with no trace of his loved ones and friends.

"I will never join you! I will fight to live! I will fight to allow those I care about to live! Zatanna, Barb, Donna...you will take none of their lives, or the lives of anyone else. This ends here!"

However, before Dick could figure out how he could actually follow through his that boast...

"YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF!" a powerful voice rang out as the Rot froze. Dick blinked in confusion, as all reality began to fade away.

True, He, Zatanna, Donna, Barbara, Ororo and Thor were still there, but all of reality had become white. Pure, utter whiteness.

Then, color began to reform. Reality began to build itself anew, into that of a throne engraved with precious gold and stone. On it, sat a large man, tall and noble looking. He had a eye patch, a long beard and was dressed in gold armor.

"I am Odin, Lord of Asgard."

"The Norse God?" Donna asked in shock "So he isn't a nut"

"Silence woman"

"You be silent" Odin told Thor harshly "Yes, I am the Norse God. And yes, we do know of your gods, Amazon...I don't particularly like your father though"

"I don't have a father..." Donna began

"Never mind that. I placed you all in that, simulation of a worse case scenario, which your friend Conner Kent, another bound by unwilling polygamy, managed to avert by stealing the sample of the Rot from the Light's former base at Cadmus and placed it in a secure area."

"WHY!? Zatanna demanded

"Because I wished to snap young Son of Gray out of his angst. I had also hoped to give my son a chance to learn humility. While the Son of Gray has snapped himself out of his, I do believe Midgard calls it a 'Funk', you, son, are still as arrogant as ever. And so, until you learn humility: I tie you, Thor, to these five as a Midgardian concept called, a Lackey"

"YOU WHAT!?"

_England_

Emma had always been an unattractive girl.

She was small chested, her feet were big, her brown hair had no lush to it, her face was like a horses, she could never loose that bit of fat and wore the ugliest glasses imaginable. Her father, a member of the House of Lords...was never pleased with her.

She could never get the grades he wanted. And for her latest, as her american host family she had in Boston called the corresponding grade, C, she was, punished.

Odd how she did better when she was on the other side of the ocean from her father

But, as she cried, she suddenly was set on fire. But it did not hurt. Nothing at all hurt as the fire seeped into her very being, her very cloths, her very brain.

The fire lasted for seven minutes, before the fire began to sink down into her skin and vanish, as she felt, kind of strange.

She collapsed, her center of gravity felt off. It was when she found herself staring at a puddle, she realized something was...different about her.

"My...my hair" it was blond, shining and lovely, her face now of aristocratic beauty, and her glasses were gone, but she could see clearly. Pushing herself up, she gasped in shock at what had changed about her.

Her body looked like it had been replaced with someone from sports illustrated. Her breasts and hips were larger than any of her father's five previous trophy wives. She was taller, perfectly in shape and somehow was dressed in a white leotard with opera gloves and lengthy boots.

"I look like a porn star" she said with disgust. Just because she had boobs larger than her head did not meant they had to be shown off.

Of course, she then got the full blast of having been in an alley near the University of London, and its over 125,000 students (Higher education was easier to get with the Light controlling the earth).

'_Oh, Brave New World'_

_'The Cotangent of a Triangle can be found by dividing 1 by the Tangent'_

_'The first true noble gas is Neon'_

Her newly discovered telepathy was copy and pasting the entire collective knowledge of an entire college. This went on for a quarter of an hour, before she collapsed and the voices stopped flooding through her.

But a voice remained in her head

'_Destroy life. Destroy life. Destroy everything'_

It would seem, that when the Phoenix was split into two: it was into the embodiment of life, and the embodiment of death.

_Elsewhere on the European Continent_

In the nation of Vlatava, in the bed of a queen, a queen with a transplanted heart suddenly began to glow, as the Mutagen affected its latest being.

Just as a speeding knight approached Vlatava's borders

**A/N. Emma Frost was actually a rather plain girl in her youth with grade problems. While her changes were more the result of plastic surgeries, I had more room here. She was also of higher class Massachusetts origin, but I think the House of Lords **


	45. Vlatava Part 1

Now that Rotworld is done...

Oh, and by any chance are any of you guys tropers? Because I just noticed someone put a totally word less page for my on TV Tropes, and I'd like to see myself troped.

BestRest: You'll see

61394: You seem dissapointed

Final: Er, what happened there?

Time: Thank you

Guest: I have a few ideas, and your see them over time. And I'll have to think about that. I mean, Ben isn't particularly liked, and a lot of the anime characters I like...might not be the right fit for Superboy's team. As to time frame, when the teams split up due to the Light's attack it was late winter a week plus a year after the season 1 final. Superboy had about two weeks before the Amazo-Sentinel attack, then about a week before Mission 1. After the Cadmus thing, it was two months to this chapter. Kid Flash and Robin's adventures with the Vlatava event and Rotworld take place at different times: Robin's is a few months behind while Vlatava is current. As the Starro tech, Firestorm produces it rather fast, and it does affect all the world's leaders, including the Atlanteans. They are mostly free range, but the Light still has controls. As to the fandoms, I am playing around with a Jurassic Park story, am currently writing in Harry Potter and Naruto realms, had written stories in Percy Jackson, Pokemon and Secret Saturday verses. I do consider some other worlds from time to time, such as Star Wars and Bleach.

_Vlatava_

Queen Perdita was the young queen of Vlatava, who was just about to go into the horror show called puberty.

With that, came several things. Periods, odd itching and occasional dreams about a 'dashing' red head doing very unroyal things to her.

Pun intended of course.

But, he was, maybe, 16 last time she saw him, and she was 11 now. And there were far more attractive super heroines his age.

She didn't have the good looks of say, Rocket or any of the other super heroines who vanished with him...

'AHHHHH!'

Or, she didn't anyway.

'What is happening to me!' she was in so much pain...she couldn't even stream. Her body spasming out of control, she closed her eyes, and hoped it would end.

_Superboy's Base_

"You know, I do miss my functioning body."

Superboy tried not to hit his head against something. Today had been a stressful day: first Black Canary 16 was still being very...not well behaved. She blew up three tables, beat up Ben in a sparing match with far too much force and would not attempt to talk out her, well cloning blues.

Dealing with her

It had been about 2 months since Cadmus, and she still wasn't even trying to act normal. 'Mary Batson' as they had taken to calling Billy's she clone, was perfectly fine. According to those on his team who had dealt with young girls, like Megan, said she was perfectly fine mentally.

Black Canary 16, not so much.

And that wasn't even taking into consideration the fact that, after having captured Red Tornado, they had to remove his old body and separate his CPU from it, freeing him from Starro tech.

Of course, it did leave him as only a head, which loved to complain about how local tech experts, like Rex, could not manage to duplicate his body's circuitry and powers.

"What did Morrow do to make you...!?" Rex had demanded at least 4 times before swearing in Spanish.

"Hey!_ A causa de la luz, puedo entender todo lo que dice en español. Así que cuidado con tu boca, me besas a tu madre con esa boca_?" Superboy told off Rex, before he realized he was starting to sound like a parent.

Come to think of it...could he be a parent?

"I wish I could remember who mi Madre was" Rex said sadly to himself as Superboy felt like hitting himself.

If he could be a parent, adoption or otherwise...he was leaving the sappy emotions to Megan and Caitlin.

_About, 4 minutes later from Vlatavian time_

4 minutes

4 hours

4 years

How different were they really? In pain, time was irrelevant.

However, whatever the time it was, it finally stopped as she managed to get up.

"Finally, I can actually talk again..." Perdita began, before she grabbed her throat. She didn't sound right.

She sounded, older...

It was as she wondered this that she caught site of herself in her large mirror, and looked at herself in shock.

"What the..." she said in shock as she saw herself.

What had once bee a girl who had only her toes into the pool of puberty, looked like she had just jumped into its deep end.

She was now tall, tall enough to look Kid Flash right in the eyes. Her non existent boobs had grown in, being at least C cups, possibly verging on D. Her hips were wider, her legs were longer, and had she been American, she would need to shave some of her body hair off.

But, Vlatavian woman were like many Europeans, and didn't particularly do that.

Had she looked like this a decade or so ago, and removed her body hair, she could have played Fleur Delacour.

"I'm...I'm..." she started to stutter in shock.

Needing to hold herself up from the sheer shock, she placed her hand down on her own bed, as she realized something.

A: she was naked

and B: something burnt was on her bed.

She picked up the small, burnt thing and looked at it. It vaguely reminded her of sea food...

Feeling a breeze, she shivered and decided to fix her more, obvious problem. Though how she'd convince her court she was actually her was going to be annoying.

She needed cloths that fit.

As if responding to the request, a actually fitting set of cloths flew to her from the closet of a similarly aged daughter of one of her minister's closets.

"Huh?" she said to herself in confusion. How did that happen. But, she wasn't going to walk around in the nude all day, so she began to put them on.

However, she looked at the retrieved thong in distaste "I am not going to wear this"

The thong returned to its drawer, as an actual pair of panties came to her.

"Much better" she decided as she got herself dressed.

Now, she had a pair of white socks over a pair of sandles, with a pink sun dress covering her properly panty clad crotch. Though getting a bra on was a challenge.

She was beginning to understand her nurse maid's many complaints about her breasts: they got in the way when they were big.

'_I deserve better than this, I am a huge star! But here I am, left in the cold like a Rob-Liefeld comic! CURSES LIEFELD! CURSES_'

This, oddly annoying voice was ringing in her ears, along with vaguely, peasant like complaints about food, shelter and other such complaints.

Perdita always hoped she could be seen as a caring queen, unlike some others (In Bialya, a queen sneezed).

She might as well figure it out.

Walking up to her window and balcony, a solid wall of glass that has faced east for generations, waking up generations of Vlatavian royalty.

They had woken up her parents as well...before they died when she was 7.

Stepping onto the balcony, she saw the sparkling lights of the capitol, some 16 minutes away from her palace by her royal limousine.

Perdita debated if she should, or should not, go attempt to drive it (As Queen, did she even need a license to drive?)

'_YOU CAN FLY! FLY LIKE THE NOBLE GROUSE! FLY_!'

That annoying voice again...and what did it mean, fly. She couldn't fly. She wasn't Superman...

Then she realized she was floating.

Why did she keep asking for the universe to show her to be wrong.

Oh well

Perdita flew into the air... starting to realize that sun dresses were not good for flying.

At least it was dark, so no one should notice her borrowed clothing not visible to most.

Flying for about a few minutes, following the path lit by 'The Queen's Turnpike', lights that seemed to turn on as she approached, and turned off as she left them behind.

Eventually about a few yards from the capital, she touched down on the ground, to find a teenage male her age living in a box.

The box, a faded red and black, had various words made in it with what looked like a knife. Phrases like WWW, Deadpool and Kangaroos from the sky.

"Hello oddly aged up queen person!"

Perdita turned around, alarmed to see this...vagabond, who probably lived in the box. He was dressed in badly matching red and black clothing, faded in color that covered his entire body.

"How do you..."

"I know everything! I am a character no one can comprehend! Not Timewalker, not the one formerly called Naruhina fan, and definitely not, Rob Liefeld!" he said that last one in disgust "I am the hobo with a mouth! But most everyone calls me Deadpool!"

"Dead...Pool?"

"Oh yes, I came up with it myself! And thanks for having the best health care in all of Eastern Europe! Those Russies, they really made a mess of this part of the world! But your medical system, it did wonders for my broken leg."

Really, just because he sort of annoyed that guy, he had to hit his leg with a axe. That hurt! So what if it grew back.

"Um...well okay" Perdita wanted to back away...real slowly "So, you don't need my help, as Queen..."

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine. I could use some Chimichaungas and some Ichiraku Ramen, but I'm not picky! I love the strange slimes that grow in the Vlatvian subway systems!"

Nervous, and mildly disgusted, Perdita waved her hand, and somehow created a box labeled 'Chimichaungas, 50 per box.

"YES! YOU ARE GODLY! GODLY! YOU SHOULD TOTALLY GO AND HAVE A HAREM OF MEN!" As 'Deadpool' began to attack the box, Perdita flew away, disturbed by more than just the hobo.

Did she create a box of some..vaguely Spanish sounding food like some god...what happened to her.

And why did that hobo tell her to have a harem of men?

As she started to fly back home, she heard an anguished cry.

'_MY CABBAGES_!'

Still not sure what was going on, she re angled her flight towards the nearby border of Vlatava and Poland, coming down on a rock ledge over a little plot of land, where a old man was crying.

"CURSE YOU RABBITS! MY CABBAGES!"

If she had...created food before, could she do so again.

'Well, here goes...something' she thought to herself as she waved her hand over his little farm.

As the man wept, the earth began to shake, as green, round bulbs of vegetable began to grow from the earth.

"MY CABBAGES! YOU ALWAYS COME BACK TO ME!" he cried in joy as he hugged one.

Perdita smiled, sensing she had brought joy to someone who really did need a hug, as she took off, wanting to get back home.

However, as she did fly, she had curved, flying over the farm and just going out of the border of Vlatava and into Poland, when she began to fall

'WHAT'S HAPPENING! FLY! FLY! FLY!' she paniced as she crashed to the ground, loosing consciousness...

* * *

"Whoa, what happened?" she muttered as she finally opened her eyes, and looked up as she started to regain her energy, oddly once she was back in Vlatava, as she saw her savior...

Her twice savior

Kid Flash was scratching his head in confusion, with a woman who resembled the archer 'Artemis', a white haired girl with a sword, and a third blond girl whose hair was sort of like hay. "Hey there...you look sort of familiar"

**A/N: Yes, the powers that Perdita has are strange, but they are not unknown. Wildstorm-DC Hero Jack Hawksmore has the power to control cities and has super powers in them, but only in them. It's strange...but it works. Basically, in Vlatava Perdita will have powers that are a fusion between Superman (Flight, Strength) and Spiderman (Wall Crawling, Agility), as well as pretty much being a god. Out of it...well it is sort of like Van Kleiss. **


	46. Vlatava Part 2: Savage Conflicts

Due to my sister having a birthday, and local boston having a bombing, I was delayed. I do hope that I can still go to Comic con in Boston. However, in exchange you also get to find out that this story has just fused up with a short of mine. What short it is...well you'll probably guess it.

Timewalker: I am best when I can insert enough hilarious views of things. And I checked: I had not put a cabbage merchant here. So...he had to be happy somewhere.

Final: Short chapters once a week, or long chapters monthly? Your choice

bestRest: I had to use one of your ideas sometime

61394: remind me to make that little extra bit a bit more canonical

Furyuu: Be careful what you ask for.

Guest: Her powers did in fact age her based on her desires, as again in Vlatava she has essentially become a god. However, I am not saying that Thor or Ares would be immune to Starro tech. However, she is also essentially the living form of Vlatava, sort of like if she came out of Axis Powers Hetalia, and Starro tech doesn't work on non sentient life forms such as cats, pureblood wizards and countries. And with the anime characters, I'd have to figure out how to make them fit in...also with Secret...she is a ghost. She is no longer on the plain of life. Ect Ect ect

Now, let me get back to work

_Somewhere in the tropical pacific_

'_Create life'_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Jean shouted in agony as she flew over the most remote corners of the planet, trying to find silence.

She didn't know why she was able to fly, or hear voices, but it was driving her crazy...so crazy she was sure she saw a flying...

"YRGH!"

Jean blinked, stopping mid air as she realized what she was in fact seeing.

Flying below her, in a flock...were Pteranodon, the crested flying reptile of the Cretaceous period.

"Huh..." was she going crazy too? Those things are extinct...

They lived in a different time, a savage time, in a savage land.

As the clouds that were below her cleared, she saw a series of five islands, where the Pteranadon were flying to. Jean herself floated down to the water level, hovering a foot above the waves as she saw the flying reptiles fly up the river of the center, and largest, of the islands.

She could see the estuary, and saw the looming heads of long necked dinosaurs, of a type she wasn't sure of, graze the tops of nearby mangroves. At the feet of the huge behemoths, chickens ran about, pecking at disturbed insect life, as prehistoric looking monkeys darted among the tops of the trees.

"Where did I fly too?" Jean asked in utter confusion as she flew over a coral reef, forming around and over a partially sunken boat, whose logo was visible.

Ingen

_Vlatava_

"And to think you forgot about me already...maybe if you had taken the sword as a souvenir." Perdita said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Per...Perdita!?" Wally said in utter surprise

"The queen of Vlatava...the about 11 or 12 year old queen of Vlatava?" Artemis emphasized

"Royals get all the good blood" Rose muttered, glaring at Perdita's chest.

"What the hell happened to you?" Wally asked in utter shock.

"Puberty, in 4 minutes" she said with no emotion at all.

_New York_

8 years ago, a young boy named Matt was the son of an acclaimed professional boxer. However, the boxer did not want his son to have his life, and pushed him to do well enough in school so he could go to law school or something.

Your basic american dream stuff.

However, in 2004, the boxer found out his career was a lie, and he was supposed to throw a boxing match for his sleezy boxing manager.

However, Matt the son was in the audience, a rare occasion, and the boxer could not bear to loose in front of him.

So, the boxer ended up being shot in a dark alleyway.

To make matters worse, Matt ended up in a car accident involving a Lex Corp tanker truck filled with various chemicals of unknown nature, that splashed out and blinded the poor boy.

The chemicals also washed some baby turtles into the sewers, but the press never did put that down in the report.

So, the blind orphan ended up being raised by his uncle, Stick, a martial artist who was a old friend of the Golden age hero Wildcat, who had taught many.

A lost Bruce Wayne, a legacy seeking Dinah Lance, and his nephew.

Matt Murdock.

Now, with the death of the uncle due to old age, the 16 year old had returned to New York City, but not to get into college via blindness scholarships and his impressive intelligence.

He was after the man responsible for his father's death, but not just the underling. He had been beat up and arrested already.

He was going to for the man he worked for: the Kingpin of New York Crime.

Of course, like most people of his world who had a grudge, he saw this through not via the legal system, but dressed in a suit.

So of course he was the guy in the blood red body suit with horns and two huge D's as a logo who was smashing into thugs armed with guns and crow bars while snarling out "KINGPIN! YOU KILLED MY FATHER! PREPARE TO DIE!"

A huge man, in both the height and the width form of the world, was observing this from his high rise suite, while this vengeful little vigilante was tearing up his sub levels.

"What a bother. I always seem to have people wanting to kill me" the man sighed "Does Luthor have this problem? No...however unlike Luthor I always do keep a guard dog..."

He pressed a button

**_THUMP THUMP_**

Matt Murdock may be unable to see, but training and whatever that radioactive material was had given him an almost radar like sense.

**THUMP THUMP!**

He could 'see' with his other senses

**!THUMP THUMP!**

And what he saw...was big.

To someone who could see things like color and texture, the creature that emerged was huge and bulky, seemingly made of orange cobblestones closely held together, like a stone skin.

The being face was rigid, with blue eyes that seemed to be those of a human, despite the creature being of stone.

"Kill him my monster!" the Kingpin yelled. Somewhat reluctantly, the cobblestone creature lunged at Matt.

_The bedroom of the queen of Vlatava_

Wally held up the burnt out piece of something that had came out of Perdita "Yep, it's Starro tech."

"Starro tech?" Verdita asked in confusion.

"It's biotech-sorcery used by a group called The Light to take over the world around the time I officially disappeared..."

"I cried" she admitted with a blush.

"...Thank you...I think..." Wally didn't know how to properly respond to that

Artemis thankfully did "The Light used the Starro Tech to control all the world's leaders and the Justice League. That included you...but now it is out"

"I wonder why?" Perdita asked, looking at her 4 minute long puberty's result.

"Super Powers...aren't exactly something you can explain. Why did the experiments I replicated create super speed? Why did Black Canary develop a sonic cry? Why did Paige here end up with the power to shed her skin in a vaguely hentai like manner"

"Hey!" the blond said indignantly.

"...It's sort of true" he said weakly as he got a few glares.

"I wonder if one's powers are a result of who they are, or what is around them? I'm queen of Vlatava...and I am practically a god..." Perdita held her hand out as the latest I-Pad formed in her hand. "Yet out of it, I have no power, and I begin to die"

Unlike...another feeling that was rather alien to her. It was some sort of puberty thing...involving certain parts of her body...

Wally twitched "Please stop with your molecular manipulation or matter transportation or whatever it is you can do."

"Godly power" Perdita commented, as her inexperienced body was starting to turn on more and more.

"Molecular..."

"...Please stop before we have another Fate magic vs science argument!" Artemis snapped.

Wally did not need to offend a practical god. Klarion was enough of a problem.

"I guess we can stop having that argument" she said in a tone that Wally was far too familiar with.

"Wait...can we talk this over...your 12!"

"...I am a 12 year old GODDESS QUEEN!" with a wave of her hand: Artemis, Rose and Paige were tossed out, as the doors to the queen's suite were locked.

The sounds of Wally trying to avoid the whole, 16 year old body, 12 year old mind, dilemna was for a length of time worthy of Superboy the compared to the Bird and the Speedster, chaste.

"What a Tudor" Rose commented with a sigh.

_Light HQ_

Klarion, still regrowing his legs, was listening in to a meeting of the Light.

"...Verdita, the Queen of Vlatava's starro chip has gone...offline"

"Ra's, tell me if I am wrong" Bee began "But didn't we upgrade all of the tech to explode if someone tries to negate it?"

"That is what concerns me. Even if someone under the tech dies, the Starro tech is still active. We will need to make an investigation to Vlatava as soon as possible." Hopefully, it would not require a vote; with no new members as of yet, the six who made of the Light now could tie in votes.

And that sort of disagreement would be...problematic.

"I suggest we send in a heavy response team, armed with the fullest available force to ensure that, if it is the young 'heroes' who have done this, they do not escape..." Brian began to speak in increasing sadism

"MROWW!" Teekl suddenly snarled as Klarion forced his torso up in shock.

"No..."

"Klarion?" Vandal asked in curiosity.

"...She has appeared" Klarion for once did not sound like he was having a private joke with reality.

"She?"

"There are 13 Lords of Chaos, who are countered by 13 Lords of Order. Two of those Lords of Order are Nabu and Shazam the Wizard. However, they are not my greatest enemies. Each Lord of Chaos has a corresponding Lord of Order who opposes him or her...and the Lord of Order who opposes me has appeared"

Meanwhile in the ruins of what once was a thriving Martian landscape, a purple crystal was rising up from the soil. A couple dozen Amazo-Sentinels spotted it.

"Accessing..." they would have said something if they hadn't been melted as a burst of fire began to rise up just like the crystal.

The crystal and flame began to descend, revealing two figures.

The flame revealed Emma Frost, who was now dressed in a golden brassier armor that made Wonder Woman look conservative, with a white cloth cape. Similarly gold boots covered her legs.

The crystal revealed someone more practically dressed. Covering her body was chainmail, with purple pants and blouse covering private parts of the body. Blond haired flowed from her rather noble face, while a large sword embedded with a purple gem that had a similar feel to Teekl or the Helmet glittering at its hilt.

The two looked ready to duke it out.

"The Queen of Gemworld... Amethyst"

**Omake**

**Canon**

**Fate of the Worlds**

"Earth 032913 is no more"

A dozen Promethei looked grave at this news as a thirteenth Promethei was replaying the image of an earth glowing, a small piece of it blowing away as the majority of the earth exploded.

"For reasons unknown, the fabric of reality has been in continuous decline ever since the Sasuke and Naruto of Earth 020911's conflict spiraled across multiple worlds: first when that Naruto traveled back, then when the Sasuke, after his death, used a agent in Earth 063012 to revive and promptly begin destroying reality after reality. While he was destroyed in The Library, world's still continue to collapse. The world chain centered by Earth 102412 is beginning to violently degrade, and the world that Earth 032913 fused with, Earth 050112, continues to mutate. Is the recent chaos worlds a few sectors of the omniverse over the cause...or is it time to remove the dying stems of the universe tree, to save the rest of it"

"But, we have other business to begin with...such as the gender of the ones called Haku and Crona.

The resulting arguments made discussion of the end of reality suddenly vanish.

**So, who will win? Next Gen Daredevil, or Next Gen Thing? A Lord of Order, or half the Phoenix Force in an inexperienced hostess? Also, while I am aware the Savage Land is in Antarctica...there is some island with dinosaurs in it in DC. The Savage land that I created via Savage Island Documentary is fused with that.**


	47. Vlatava Part 3: Of Gods and Lords

Timewalker: I try to be careful when I do that. I choose Ben and Rex to use specifically because they have limits due to how their powers are at starter levels at the moment for them, and I could find ways to add them into the world via a connection to T.O Morrow/Manhunters/Guardians and the Light for the Omnitrix and the Nanites without adding too much. I don't need Vilgax or Van Kleiss on top of who I already have. I'd have to do a considerable amount of retool to fit the Avatar characters in, and I'd have to think on it. And yes, before the New 52 Amethyst was a Lord of Order.

BestRest: Best, I have three stories right now. I've learned that is my max limit. But, as you might have said in a IM

Furyuu: That he was

FinalKingdomHearts: Problem is, If I was to write out of a routine, I'd eventually fall out of it. So, its more of a short chapters weekly, or my writing slowly dying away. But look at it this way, each chapter I write is about as much as a modern day comic book. So you get your poor man's James Robinson/Grant Morrison hybrid every week or so.

HardHitter: Season 2 had some good points.

_Vlatava, the day after_

"This, is, humiliating" Artemis said in a tone that really reminded people her parents and sister were armed killers.

"EEP! It's breezy" Paige blushed and shivered at the same time "And who in their darn right mind wears these things!"

"Why does a 12 year old have this fetish anyway?" Rose asked in some level of confusion.

For some reason Perdita, who had gotten up after she spent the night er...removing Wally's problem with the fact that she was mentally 12, had immediately demonstrated her growing godlike power to affect anything in Vlatava.

And that included the three other Wally loves, who had been waiting outside to give her a 'sharing' talk. Instead, Perdita changed their clothing into rather sexy french maid outfits.

Specifically a shoulder less, sleeveless black top, with white chokers, white bows on their chests that pointed out what was under them, a white apron look their lower part, black skirts that covered the thighs, but nothing else on their legs bar black stockings and, in Paige's biggest issue, black heels.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE DRESSED LIKE THIS!" Artemis snarled, making Perdita glad that she hadn't brought her bow with her.

"Hey, we royalty are a perverted bunch" Perdita pointed out with a bit too much amusement at all three of their distresses"Kings and Queens are known for their...activities. King Augustus the Second of Poland had 350 children, and only one of them was legitimate. I'm told my parents were themselves...I believe the term is 'swingers'. So, while I don't particularly see a huge problem here with...well I think Wally would have explained the problem more if he wasn't as wiped out, this 'Next-gen chip' thing, we do have to be convincing. So, Wally shall be my royal consort slash husband, and you shall be the servants in all things"

"WHAT! Heads up Princess..."

"Queen" Perdita said dryly to Artemis

"...Whatever, I was here first by over a Year..."

Artemis was silenced by a gag.

"Wow...what do Vlatavian children see on TV?" Rose had to ask "Perverted much..."

"Gags are perverted?" Perdita seemed confused on that "Never mind. You may think I'm just being petty, but look at it this way. It is far more scandalous for the Queen to have an affair then the king...broken system I know. Plus, Kings, Lords and Gadaffi's of all eras have always kept armed female maids. So just wear underwear and your be perfectly fine"

"But you removed our underclothing?" Paige pointed out with a face red enough to make Hinata seem pale at a Naruto hentai convention.

"Oh yeah..." Perdita snapped her fingers as she fixed that, and got rid of Artemis's gag before she passed out.

While Artemis was catching her breath, Paige frowned.

"I just thought of something, how are you going to deal with being suddenly sixteen?"

Perdita smirked "Simple" she snapped her fingers as a wave of energy suddenly emitted from her and crossed all of Vlatava "I can simply make people think I was always this age. It even affects any internet web site or book read on Vlatavan soil. True , if they cross the border they can read a internet article that says that I am 12, but once anyone crosses the border my age gets bumped up. I can also affect what people are willing to post on Facebook or Twitter while they are in my borders...so we should be safe for the moment"

"That...is kind of creepy" Artemis said, rather unnerved.

"AHHH! SOMEONE JUST RETCONNED AN AGE! IT MUST BE THE DOING OF BRIAN MICHEL BENDIS! CURSE YOU BENDIS!" a voice yelled from a nearby forest.

"Who was that?" Rose frowned.

"Oh, just Deadpool the hobo..." Perdita began as she just happened to glance into the sky.

"WHAT THE DEVIL!"

Artemis, Paige and Rose couldn't help but agree with her.

_Ra's little hideaway Island_

"So, your the one who has been stealing my beloved's heart"

Talia, who had completed her pregnancy, was pacing outside a cell, giving occasional superior glances to the rather attractive woman in the black leather cat suit, who looked like she had been the football in a super human superbowl.

"What do you know" the beat up victim, Catwoman, glared at the Demon Heiress "I've been a part of Batman's life longer than you have. The real Robin, not that rip off you have now, even sent me a mothers day card"

"I had his child. He is married to me. You on the other hand, are a former prostitute who went into thievery to try and escape that life, and in part to help raise that daughter you had as a teenager, who you gave up for adoption to avoid her growing up like half the psychotics in my Batman's rogue gallery, by putting half of what you steal into her adopted families account...Felicia Hardy if I am not mistaken" Catwoman's glare pointed out how right she was.

"At least I didn't have to put him under mind control" Catwoman said very darkly.

"He is not! He loves me!"

"HA! Your daddy is a member of the Light, and I've heard rumors about what they did to the Justice League. For all you know, your daddy made him do it. He doesn't love you, he's programmed to"

"No...no...no...no..."

Catwoman looked up, and while she was expecting denial, Talia Al Ghul repeating the word no again and again like a glitching computer was not what she was expecting.

Was she under the control of the Light too...

"Okay, that's enough...Mr. Jordan if you please?"

The much older, male voice rang out as green rope wrapped itself around the cat burglar, as Ra's himself strolled into the dungeons, accompanied by the white and not ginger Green Lantern and some really pale guy with a visible brain.

"No...no...no...no..."

"No need to scar my daughter. There are things she does not need to know about, and the truth about Bruce, and her, is one of them" he gestured to the brain guy "Now, if you could remove that memory, Psimon, while I" he held up some sort of tech chip "Do believe that, since I can't keep Wonder Woman around for my Damian's body guard to feed, and seeing as my daughter is busy, I might require a Nurse Maid"

"...GET AWAY! GET AWAY...!"

_As the Starro takes its next victim, Mars_

Emma Frost, while a girl bathed in misery, did manage to retain some control when the destruction half of the Phoenix Force entered her.

So, instead of blowing up London, Tokyo or Albuquerque, she went to Mars. According to the Manhunter, the planet was destroyed, so if she destroyed it she wouldn't take out lives.

Just robots.

The blond with the sword was not supposed to be there.

Said blond pointed a sword at the Phoenix powered Brit, giving her a serious look "Scantily clad female! You are possessed by a force of Chaos more primordial than the Lords of Chaos! Prepare to be purged of its influence!"

While Emma had some control, it was not a conscious one, but more or less unconscious. "Ha! You talk like you're a few centuries behind, just like your so called Order! The Phoenix represents change, Chaos like none of those so called 'Lords of Chaos' could even dream of! Without Chaos, the status quo would never have changed and life would never have been born!"

"Without order, horrible things happen" Amethyst responded "Your idea of change is mass extinction, dystopia and social unrest!"

"I'd expect a more open mind from a human" Phoenix-Emma pointed out as Amethyst glared back.

"That's the only reason I don't agree with Nabu's views about killing Benjamin Franklin or Leonardo Da Vinci. There is a difference between controlled amounts of chaos in certain areas, and giving the KKK armored attack vehicles"

That had been one of Superman's original appearances.

"SILENCE!" a huge pillar of Cosmic Fire infernoed at Amethyst, who waved her sword as a solid wall of gemstone rose up to diver the flames.

Amethyst then jumped in the air, her sword gleaming as she slashed Emma in half. Amethyst landed behind the now bisected Emma, just as far as from where she had lunged from, as the sliced body glowed in Phoenix Fire as her body reconnected.

"I fought The Spectre, and survived! Do you think I fear some unstable girl, possessed by a fraction of force no mortal could comprehend?!"

"The Phoenix DESTROYED The Spectre!" Emma yelled as she raised her hands, as all of the Amazo-Sentinels that had been coming to destroy them were rolled up into a huge ball of metal high above the Martian surface, set on cosmic fire that burned like a thousand Chernobyl explosions. "AND IT WILL DESTROY YOU TOO! Now, feel the burn of that idiot Klarion's 65 year old masterpiece of chaos, DONE BETTER!"

**!BOOM!**

_Earth, Superboy Base_

"...Just about got it" Caitlin, with the aide of Virgil, Peter and Ben as some frog thing, were putting the last touches on a Starro tech immunity. Superboy and Megan were there, eager to see the results. "Soon, we're have our ace in the hole. Hopefully Kurt's visit to New York City to drop off that letter to that..."

"Aunt May" Peter offered

"Will be one without incident" They'd have sent Impulse, but he was busy investigating a rumor about Ocean Master being dead in the south around the time that Jubilee's team had been out there.

When the evening sky was suddenly transformed, into a bright red morning.

"Whoa, who turned on the day?" Peter demanded as a huge explosion covered the sky...as a star exploded.

And not just any star.

"_M'arzz_" Megan said weakly, before collapsing.

The destruction of your home world does give you the right to do so.

_Metropolis_

Lex Luthor's eye twiched as he saw what looked like Mars being utterly destroyed.

"Can't things just go simply for one day...JUST ONE DAY!"

Perhaps Ra's idea of putting a force field around the earth to stop excess radiation and energy from the earth was not a waste of money only good to stop global warming.

_New York_

Red and Orange clashed as the super sense Matt Murdock hopped over the brick being who charged at him like a football player.

Using his pair of billy clubs that he had been using earlier to beat up mooks, to smash the rock monster in the neck. The creature was knocked back due to motion, crashing into a window and fell to the ground below, cracking the New York pavement as Murdock noted his fall, and turned to focus on Kingpin...

As a huge blast of vibrating air slammed into Murdock, knocking him through the window that he had just knocked the brick being through. Murdock managed to regain balance and landed on said creature's belly, before hopping up as the creature forced itself up, rubbing its stomach in pain.

"HEY! Watch where your landing, you New Jersey Devil reject" it said in a New York accent, and in a male tone of voice.

"Darn it, I missed" hearing this, Murdock looked up, not recognizing who was up there due to his lack of sight, however the brick creature could see.

"Hey, whose the weirdo dressed up like my Aunt Petunia's oven mitt? And is that the Riddler...isn't he supposed to be the Batman's problem?"

"I heard that! And I am not a oven mitt! I am the Shocker!"

"Yes, do ignore him and his conundrum causing name" The Riddler held his staff on his shoulder blades in annoyance "You know, I was here mainly to deliver a message to the Kingpin, and here I find two meta humans. My masters will be pleased to illuminate you"

"Well, look here you second rate Gotham pest! I don't want to be 'luminated' by any of you!" the stone creature snarked as Riddler began ranting about being a major member of Batman's rogue gallery.

"So, you are willing to work for a murderer, yet not a second rate Bat Villain..." Murdock deadpanned to the stone creature who gave him a harsh look.

"Hey, listen here you Broduer fan gone wrong! I wasn't working for Kingpin because I wanted to! My Aunt Petunia needed money for a surgery, and I can't exactly flip burgers to pay for it."

"...So, your not evil?"

"Heck no! I'm a good student, star football player and I've been going to the Synagogue fer ever. Names Ben Grimm, even if I look like some butt ugly Thing now."

The only reason he was even saying that was because A, it was actually his last night before he was fully paid and B, Fisk wasn't particularly vengeful. Unless Thing attempted to attack him, he wouldn't harm his Aunt.

The two dodged another sonic blast as Riddler seemed to be calling for reinforcements, something about capturing two meta humans...

**BAMF**

When something grabbed the two, and in a poof of smoke teleported them away.

_The Next Day, in Vlatava_

The destruction of Mars sort of dominated a lot of news, but in Vlatava, there was something else.

It wouldn't get any coverage outside of the local, but that suited Perdita just fine.

"My loyal subjects, I do apologize that I choose a day such as today to announce this, but I can not wait any longer for such an important announcement" the teenage Perdita said, and just as she had made it no one raised an eye that she was suddenly Sixteen, just as she had wished it.

"Today I announce, that I am engaged to a handsome prince...the hero who saved my life in 2010. Ladies and Gentlemen of Vlatava, I introduce Kid Flash, your future King!"


	48. Vlatava part 4 Deadpool appears a lot

Timewalker: that was Shocker...I like him anyway

Bestrest: I'm not familiar with that. Give me some time to research it

61394: The fact that Dick is fact, a 'Dog', and that Wally pre timeskip flirted with 80% of beings with no Y chromosomes, is why they are more...spread out, than Conner, who is practically single sexually attracted to Megan.

Final: Channeling Ruby of Rosario fame?

Guest: They don't know he's not a metahuman. And while the FF won't be there, I meant the team Fantastic Four. Individual members can in fact appear. As to defense, your see, and the news is in fact strictly local. CBS, Fox, GBS and other anchors are sort of occupied by Mars exploding.

**Speaking of Vlatava, a day later**

"...Never again" Wally complained as he collapsed to the bed, in a tux that Perdita fitted on him far too well.

"Oh hush" Perdita chuckled, still dressed in a stunning emerald dress perfectly fitted for her age, and sitting on the edge of the bed "The ball wasn't that bad"

"I can't dance..." he complained

"Didn't do all that bad for yourself then" Paige smiled, the trio being in blue dressed, just as well fitted and sitting on the bed as well.

"...I still feel more exhausted than the last time I had to deal with a full Rogues ensemble."

"Do you mean the ugly ones, or the hot one?"

The quartet looked out the nearby window in shock, to see a hobo in red.

"Oh, it's you" Perdita frowned. The Hobo...was weird.

"Er, I have no idea what you mean by a hot Rogue, so I'll go with the ugly, plural ones" Wally said, unsure of who this guy was.

"Oh that's too bad. I'd love to be alone with Rogue for extended periods of time. So, I here you have a little Harem going on here...can I join? I'm Bisexual!"

Wally paled so fast that Psimon looked tan by comparison "n..n...no!"

"Ew..." Paige, being raised in southern, rural areas, was not particularly a fan of Homosexuality. But she was a proper dissident of the concept, as oppose to groups like the KKK or One Million Moms: she didn't go suggest that gay people needed therapy, or death, or that they should be hidden from public view. It was more of, I don't say anything, you don't do it front of me, sort of thing.

"Maybe" Rose pondered. A Gang Bang couldn't hurt...if this Deadpool was clean.

"No...no...just no" Wally said very, very harshly.

"What!? Are Harems filled with a single Heterosexual male and multiple Bisexual females only? That is so discriminatory ...YOU DISCRIMINATE CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER"!

Artemis gave Perdita a look "Whose he talking to?"

"I have no idea?" Perdita was honest..."Speaking of, how exactly did you get past my guards?"

"Oh, that's easy" Deadpool the Hobo vanished in a poof of red smoke and reappeared behind Wally, in a sort of creepy way "So, who wants to drop the soap first, you or me?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Wally sped from his spot, and behind Artemis, faster than Red Tornado from a magnet.

"Oh, so you'd do Robin and not me? Birdflasher!"

"Me and...What the hell are you smoking!?"

"Well, my fire is mostly conifer, but I did have this tasty rabbit the other day...or was it a Chihuahua? I can't tell"

"...Can you please get rid of him? Maybe dump him in a lake or something?" Paige pleaded

"DON'T! THE LAKES IN VLATAVA ARE FILLED WITH GIANT CATFISH! I DON'T WANT TO BE FISH FOOD! I'M NOT JEREMY WADE, I'M W..."

Deadpool disappeared as Perdita shook her head.

"Not as good as the bottom of a lake, but I do think the opposite end of my country is far enough"

_Savage Land_

'_Create Life, Create Life, Create Life..._'

"SHUT UP!" Jean yelled with a fiery fury, disturbing a herd of ostrich like Dinosaurs that looked very similar to the _Gallimimus_ of Jurassic Park fame.

The only reason Jean still had a large degree of control, was because she had a stronger will than Emma. She had confidence and a positive outlook on life, unlike her counterpart.

_'Create Life..._'

"Yeah, I get it" Jean commented "You don't have to repeat it"

_'I've been freed from my destructive half, and now I must fulfill my duty. To create life...'_

"You can actually say something besides 'create life'? Shocking" Jean snarked. As she said this, a band of monkeys that looked a bit too modern, instead looking like any average Capuchin who had been taken from Costa Rica or something, gave her strange looks.

_'You hold my power, Jean Grey. You must use it'_

"I flew here didn't I?"

'Use it to create...'

"Your a broken record, you know that. A very annoying, broken, record" she stomped her foot in annoyance as a burst of phoenix force rose up, forming itself into a species of fern that had not grown since the end of the Jurassic period.

_'At least your making progress'_

"What, you want me to make ferns?"

_'No. I want to you make life. This island chain, it is not like the other areas of this world. What exists here, exists no where else. You will improve it!'_

"And, pray tell, why would I listen to a fiery...whatever you are?"

_'Because you are stuck in a Savage Land with nothing else to do but avoid being eaten by over-sized, leathery birds. '_

Who knew that the Phoenix Force had sarcasm?

_Team Superboy_

"...Does anyone here have any experience with therapy?" Superboy questioned as Megan was still in shock from Mars being blown up. She hadn't really came out from her shocked state even with 6 hours past.

"Er, I have some skills with punching people...always worked on Yancy Street" the newly recruited, and dubbed, Thing shrugged.

"Do they have any girls on Yancy Street?" Kitty questioned.

"Er...well ever since that Twilight book, they don't really throw down like they used 'ta"

"So, no to that way..."

"Well, when I need to feel better, I read the bible while listening to Beetles music" Nightcrawler offered "Though sometimes I watch some old swashbuckling films from my moms old film collection."

"Better..." He didn't know if the Bible would help, but the other two might.

"My aunt makes me cookies" Peter offered

"Do you know the recipe?" Stephan, who chose to be called Doctor Strange as a hero, asked the Web user.

"...I think it involves three types of chocolate and flour"

"So...no" Jubilee sarcastically replied.

"...For some reason I remember hearing something about chocolate being an addictive substance to Martians, so maybe not..."

'_You could just have sex with her'_ Caitlin mentally commented, borrowing Megan's telepathy.

'_Er, while she's like that, I don't think it would count as consensual_' Conner did not need Olivia Benson or Elliot Stabler arresting him. Even if Kitty had a poster of Munch in her room.

"...Oh wait, I have an idea" Kurt offered up "When my sister" who he rarely mentioned because he wasn't sure if she was dead or not "Got upset, I used to do this"

He _bamfed_ behind Megan, and began moving his fingers rapidly.

"TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE!"

That had two effects.

One, it did snap Megan out of her shock induced comatose, worse than a possible event of her mind wiping a friend.

But two...apparently on Mars, tickling was considered to White Martians what waving a swastika emblazened flag in front of a Jewish, Polish or similar person.

After about half an hour of Megan attempting to kill Kurt, Conner finally manged to get her to realize it was nothing more than a culture based mistake. However, the poor blue boy needed therapy from Dust the ever understanding and had to check that every other female did not have 'tickle issues'

_Vlatava_

Wally had spent over a year without being able to entertain the one love of his that could beat out all others.

"So, my King, how do you like the fruits of 12 hours of non stop work by my countries finest chefs in everything from steak to milkshakes?" Perdita smirked as Wally was practically drooling at the size of the buffet.

It was big enough to stretch across the main part of The Cave, from end to end.

"I'm going to need a fork" was all Wally said before he prepared for the biggest feast of his life...

"Howdy protagonist who was a major part in the evil cliffhanger caused by the Weisman curse of 2!"

Wally stopped his attempted feeding frenzy, as all four of them stared in horror as Deadpool the Hobo was back.

"Your back!" Paige said in horror.

"Yep! I'm like budget problems, I am never far away! Just like the impending attack I saw coming!"

"Impending wha..." Perdita said in shock as the sound of a boom tube opening above Vlatavan airspace shook. Perdita waved her hand, as the roof became transparent.

The huge, gaping hole glowed above Vlatava, as Light soldier began flying down from above.

A brown haired female in a red corset and cape, Magik, who had caused them to be separated from the rest of the team, Superboy clones and more as the Light began their invasion.

"Well, at least there aren't any Nuclear Missiles in there...those Giant Mushroom's ain't friendly" Deadpool quipped "Of course, last I checked all the planet's nuclear missiles are on the Moon with the Lunar Potatoes".

**Omake**

**Non Canon but still something the readers should care for**

**Turtles**

At Crossoverpairinglover Studios, a single young male who can't get rid of that unsightly belly fat he got during that age with Smartfood popcorn works tirelessly to create a variety of material for the readers enjoyment.

Ideas are made, typed and posted, and to keep up demand for the supply new characters are occasionally brought in.

Some, like poor Ichigo Kurosaki, still have paper work issues.

Others, were moving at a faster pace

"Man, what is with all the paper work!"

Four human sized turtles with differently colored head bands had individual stacks of paper that were nearly as large as dictionaries.

"Oh relax Mickey, if a bunch of ADHD affected Demigods, and Luna Lovegood, could fill it out, we can too" the purple masked one snarked.

"But, what should we put down...80's, 2000's or 2010's?" the orange one complained.

"I say 2000's, that is hard core!" the red masked one snarled.

"Really dude, I sort of like the 80's" Mikey the Orange shot back "It is hilarious"

"I say 2010's, it's somewhere in between" the blue one one said fairly.

"...And yet people wonder why I'm still here" a orange haired, tall guy in black robes with a huge sword complained. "Where's my harem story!"

**I am considering these guys for future use: so I'm just curious which turtles I would base them off, if I was to use them. So, if you have any comments about that, do leave me a comment. Also, I need one more Avenger before I go back to Superboy's team for a spell. Some ideas are appreciated, and I'll give you a hint about what that plot is to spur your creative thoughts. **

**Brock, Gargan and Thompson.**


	49. Vlatava Part 5: The Heroes Golden Rule

You know, I was surprised about how many people responded to the Turtle question. YJ Fans must be fans of the turtles...and that does make sense. The new one came on, if memory serves, after DC nation. If this is the case, does the Korra question ring similar bells? But no matter what, thank you for the most reviews this story has gotten so far! Also, Deadpool will make a comment that is not fact about Young Justice. Do not take it seriously. But do take the poll I just put up seriously.

Best: The Deadpool is contracted to the Wally side of the verse

Final: Ruby, a witch from Rosario Vampire, you quoted her catch phrase. As to the harem comment, well to be fair I try to be aware of double standards

Dalek: He was A Deadpool. Not all Deadpools are Klarions

Guest: No kidding, I watched Turtles forever and Raph broke the fourth wall at least three times. And the 2000 series is my old fave. As for the avengers, I've been eyeing the other Hawkeye for a while (Kate Bishop) or possibly Mia Dearden for Superboy's archer. Cage is a possibility though

Coppa: And we have a vote for the current series, and for a neat Avenger choice

Furyuu: Hmmmmm

Crofty: Venom is one of the Symbiotes I am planning to include

Hardhitter: He will, but don't forget, in canon Superboy only really showed interest for Megan really. Wendy and Black Canary, while vaguely there, is rather crackish if you follow Canon.

Timewalker: Jean, again, has a strong enough will she can keep it from going that far. If Emma had the Life half...well she'd be Octomomming by now.

61394: Because Deadpool has no sense of timing or tact

Clint Barton, Luke Cage, Hank McCoy, Jennifer Walters. Four ideas...four possibilities

_Vlatava_

The scarlet corset Witch, Magik, Superboy clones and a continuing increasing mass of Light minions spilled out of the Boom Tube, floating over Vlatava via a Green Lantern Construct Air Carrier via John Stewart.

"ENGAGE THE FORWARD SHIELDS!" Deadpool yelled like a Trekie as the surrounding four, sane people gave him a look.

"A, its, ENGAGE THE FORWARD SHIELDS!" Wally yelled like a Star Wars fan "And B...do we have shields?"

Perdita snapped her fingers as the air, in a dome shape, hazed around Vlatavan space. A Superboy clone promptly demonstrated that it was impenetrable, by punching it and shaking his hand in agony.

"Well, that solves it" Paige pointed out as the three who were in the hero business longer gave her a look.

"What?"

That question was answered when Magik formed a glowing white disk on the carrier, and its twin which appeared right next to them.

"That" Artemis commented as Perdita changed the fours outfits to combat gear: or for Paige, a Flash red, conservatively loose spandex suit, complete with any weapons they may carry normally. Perdita herself was dressed in a similar colored armor and cape to her uncle's garb.

Like Artemis's bow, which she fired through the Limbo disk and into Magik, who stumbled backward. A golden skinned Light minion placed his hand on Magik's hand as he yanked out the arrow, healing her body of the fatal injury as the Limbo disk flickered away.

However, any victory that delay might birth died in Sudden Infant Death Syndrome when Superman was the frontline of the next wave.

"Well, at least you three might get to be rerun on Toonami if you die" Deadpool quipped to Kid Flash, Artemis and Perdita as the Man of Steel arrived "I can't appear on Toonami! I am XD shit!"

"Toonami? You mean the Anime block, for cartoons?" Artemis vaguely knew what it was.

"SACRILEGE! ANIME AND KICK ASS ACTION!" Deadpool snarled "THIS IS A SERIOUSLY MORBID MOMENT!"

"Then why did you...oh forget it" Wally declared as the six glared up into the ever Lightening sky "We have to keep The Light out of Vlatava at all costs..."

"Kind of hard to do when we can't fight back" Rose said darkly as Wally gave her a confused look.

"Er, you do realize this room has a speedster, an archeress, a element shifter, a goddess, a nut job, and you?"

"You know what I mean. They aim to take us out, and we can't take them out, seeing as they have gold healer boy with them."

Wally, Paige and Perdita looked unnerved, Artemis looked neutral and Deadpool stared at Rose like she was speaking his language.

"You want us to become murderers!?" Paige cried out in shock. "We're heroes!"

"I want to live, and this is war" Rose said evenly "In war, you kill. The Light expects you to either Submit via Starro or willingly, or Perish. They have clones, we don't "

As Paige looked horrified at the point, Wally stepped in.

"Look girls, and Deadpool, this is a moral question. We don't have time to debate it. So, what about this" he offered a compromise "If you don't want to use lethal force, don't. If you believe it is the right thing to do...considering that any clone of Superman the Light has ever made with his full power" if Superboy's tale of Match was to be believed "is utterly made, it might just win The Light Earth forever" after all, who'd support Superman's killers?

_Savage Land (Do recall that events in Jean's, Team Superboy's or others, unless specified in canon, move at a different pace)_

Floating over the edge of the Savage Land's sea, where a barrier designated by the water's color changing from ocean blue to a greenish blue: a barrier where creatures could go from present to past, but not past to present, floated Jean.

Jean, whose clothing had changed by the phoenix fire from what she had put on in her panic induced haze, to that of a orange bikini, stopped floating as she dropped to the water.

With a huge splash, she was briefly submerged before her flowing red hair broke the surface with the rest of her head.

'Y_ou should be creating life'_ the annoying voice of life snarked as Jean ignored it. Below her, a huge sea reptile, a _Mosasaur_, sensed her power, and turned away very quickly, sensing that she was not worth trying to eat. 'Not cooling off'

"Lay off me would ya? In just this last day, I recreated two species of arapaima, four gars, a sturgeon, four frog species, two newts, seven stingrays, four sharks, five bat species, a bee species and a dozen types of butterflies, without going into plants. I am going to take a break, and nothing you can do will change my mind!"

As she yelled at her inner voice, a lost pod of Orca whales, who were migrating out in the open water, turned tail away from her, and from the differently colored water that would have probably spouted their death by _Mosasaur_ or _Deinosuchus_.

However, Jean did see that something was on them...someone.

Using Telekinesis, she lifted the unconscious female form from the dolphin wolves of the sea and pulled her through the barrier, as the barrier, as Jean did find out, didn't affect humans or, she assumed, other sentient beings (she would have left if the voice didn't start giving her maddening headaches. Oddly enough, one of the Orcas, one with a shorter snout, seemed to acknowledge her before the pod departed once again as Jean got a better look at who the sea mammals had brought her.

The girl was dressed in soaked purple battle dress and armor, with a golden, purple gem centered diadem on her forehead. A sword had somehow remained in her hand.

And somehow, Jean knew the girl was just as powerful as she now was.

_Back in Vlatava_

Magik, having recovered, opened another limbo portal inside the dome. In theory, Perdita could probably keep the portals from opening in Vlatava at all, but Perdita was still learning what she could do as her powers. She did manage to keep it in the single area as of that moment, but that was more of an unconscious move on her part.

Perdita's ability to influence the world was limited to Vlatava, meaning she could not create a giant torpedo and send it out of Vlatava to blast Superman to Europa: it would loose power the second it left the country, and all that would do would in the end be giving The Light a huge torpedo to shoot someone with.

A floating island near the edge of the force field, and below the portal, she could do. Even if it did require most of her concentration and her remaining on it.

And the battle was roughly more along the line of two separate forms: one half was using lethal force, and the other wasn't. From said island, they were letting out attacks on the outside the selectively restrictive barrier, though

Rose and Deadpool, who were in the battle where killing was done, were currently slashing down Light rogues, either with a single sword, and Deadpool with a pair of katanas that he had pulled out of nowhere.

Rose took her sword as the snake suit wearing Copperhead reared his head up, and stared at her in surprise.

"Huh...what a minute your one of us...?"

"I was" Rose bisected him "But no more"

Deadpool meanwhile, via his teleporter and katanas, was killing off various low level light minions that only someone as obsessive about using C list fodder, such as JaredMilne1982 (Who the author and deadpool both suggest, but one should start with Sleepwalker first), would know about. Such names that the author would probably never mention again, unless the Light bothered to clone them, for another blood bath, included Killer Moth, The Polka Dot Man, Hellrazor, Blindside, Porcupine Kite Man, and Silt Man, characters so obscure they aren't even worth the words to describe what they look like.

On the other end, you had Wally and Perdita, who were doing the whole fighting thing the old fashioned way: super hero punches and kicks.

With his super speed, Wally was striking down and back out, various light intruders through the mass, such as Captain Cold, Abra Kadabra, Icicle Junior and Shimmer, while Husk, whose powers shredded her cloths, had changed into a dense material to smash back the harder hitters, like Brick and even a duo of superboy clones. Though when Superman himself tried to pass, she husked into a glowing green Kryptonite body that caused him to retreat through the limbo portal and out of its range.

Artemis wasn't inactive, but instead guarding the concentrating Perdita, using her arrows to shoot down fliers, such as the yellow and black armored Firefly, the android Human Torch, and some guy in a vulture suit. True, she wasn't aiming for the kill, but a pessimist may say, yet at this point.

"Since when do heroes kill?" Icicle Senior, the graying yet muscular veteran, commented to the fellow light operative in charge of the attack, the Sportsmaster.

"Better question, why won't my daughter?" he complained as he saw her us a non lethal arrow to trap Mammoth in a foam cocoon.

Icicile gave his old friend a 'really' look as Rose killed Killer Frost and Deadpool, who had gotten a grenade from somewhere that was not Perdita, stuffed it down Atomic Skull's shirt before teleporting and avoiding the mess.

"This is a...unpleasant change of pace" Icicle commented "Report to the Light that we will have to change our tactics. They don't appear willing to leave Vlatava...prepare Siege operations. Arrange for a change in deployed forces for long term squeeze, as oppose to full out rush tactics" he turned to Magik "Shut that portal down"

"But, Higher Light Minion, we just sent the Scarlet..."

"We have her DNA, we can make another. She's dead anyway. Shut, it, down!" Magik complied as the rather attractive woman in scarlet red burst through a just closing portal, a blank look on her face as she was confronted by Rose and Deadpool ...

"Wait" Perdita spoke up as she got between the Scarlet Witch and the killers, though not before binding Scarlet Witch with metal restraints. The floating island they had been on vanished as the attack ceased, as they returned to the still opened roofed dining room of the Palace, where the food was still there for consumption.

And easy to reheat for the Vlatavan goddess, but that's for later.

"This one's under the full control of The Light" Rose pointed out darkly to Perdita, who was joined in protecting the bound Witch by the metal bodied Husk, who wasn't going to de-husk, and be naked, in front of the Light forces still gathered outside. Wally and Artemis weren't involved in this glare down. "She's dangerous, and they left her here. We don't need a spy, especially when the spy is not because someone bugged the eye she once had" Rose indicated her missing eye under its patch.

"Yeah, and she's particularly dangerous. She might do some House of, insert letter here, on us!" Deadpool pointed out in his own strange way.

"Even if the reason some of us kill is understandable" Perdita explained diplomatically "I am not going to condone it outside of battle or the outcome of a trial. Maybe we can free her?"

"How? Hayseed there may have freed herself, but she still doesn't know what metal or alloy or whatever she turned herself into to be free" Rose pointed out of Paige.

"Hello, godly powered child here?" Perdta pointed out as she placed two fingers each on her temples.

Perdita closed her eyes as she forced her power into the girl, searching for the Starro Tech within. However, she did discover two things very quickly.

One, the girl had untapped power, perhaps greater than her own, and two...

She quickly retreated her power from the witch in great shock.

"What happened?"Wally asked in concern.

"...This girl has the equivilant of a kill switch on her starro tech. If anything outside it, like a cure tried to affect it, she will explode"

"What?!" Artemis demanded.

"Oh my lord" Paige said in horror.

"Well, you make me dress like a maid, I guess I can get a mop" Rose pointed out as Perdita and the Non Deadpools in the room gave her a look for her dark humor.

"There has to be someway to..." Perdita began, before she gave Kid a look.

"What?" he asked.

"The chip in your system, that Next Gen Chip, it doesn't destroy the chip, but deactivates it. I'm pretty sure that would not kill her"

"Maybe...but wouldn't that be, Rape" Wally pointed out uneasily as the roof to the palace began to reform "I mean, perhaps before it wasn't so consensual, but somehow, you four all initiated the contact..."

"So, if I kiss you, can I join..."

Deadpool was answered by Perdita teleporting him to the nearest Mexican food seller in Vlatava.

"Tell me my King" Perdita asked him dryly "Would you rather have a woman alive and free, a slave, or dead?"

Wally closed his eyes, sighed, and reopened them "Wonder if this is karma for me watching Harem anime on Youtube and stuff?" he weakly joked as he placed his lips on the restrained witches lips.

In totally unrelated news, a few hours later the Queen had a new maid named Wanda Maximoff.

**Oh, because it has been a while, and in preparation for Superboy's team and their Symbiote story to begin, a refresher to who I have recorded down so far. Note, some powers are not written there for spoiler reasons. **

Groups

_The Team (Currently Fractured)_

Robin/Dick Grayson (Leader) Acrobatics, Peak Human Conditioning, Techie

* Zatanna (Caster) Magic with blood skills D cup

* Batgirl/ Barbara Gordon (Rogue) Acrobatics, Techie, Peak Human Conditioning C cup

* Donna Troy (Powerhouse) Flight, enhanced strength, endurance, Electrokinesis C cup

Storm (Force of Nature) Weather Control, Thief, Magic potential D cup

Thor (God of Thunder) Super Strength, Endurance, Electrokinesis, Flight, Immortality, Healing factor, Mjolnir

* * *

Kid Flash (Speedster) Super Speed, Science Prodigy

* Artemis (Archer) Archery Mastery, peak human conditioning C cup

* Ravager/ Rose Wilson (Slayer) Swordsmanship, Marksmanship, Precognition, enhanced strength and reflexes A cup

* Husk / Paige Gutherie (Reactant) Elemental forms B Cup

* Queen Perdita (The Good Queen) Authority of Vlatava, Control of Vlatava C cups

* Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch (Chaos Witch) Magic, Reality Warping, chance Warping D cups

Deadpool (Deadpool) Weapon Mastery, Insane, teleporting

* * *

**Team 1**

Superboy (Conduit) Peak human conditioning

* Miss Martian (Multi-Tasker) Super Strength, Telepath, Telekinetic, density shifter, Cryo Resistance generally B cup

* Caitlin Fairchild (Scientist) Super Strength, Intelligence, Dense Skin D cup

Rocket (Support) Flight, Force Shield,

Impulse (Scout) super speed

Wolf (Animal) Super strength, smell, hearing

**Team 2**

Nightcrawler/ Kurt Wagner (Hit and Run) Self Teleportation, Shadow Blending, Prehensile Tail

Cyclops/ Scott Summers (Soldier) Optical blast

Static / Virgil Hawkins(Sky Shock trooper) electrokinesis, intelligence, techie

Spiderman/ Peter Parker (Scrapper) Super strength, endurance, web shooting and future sense, intelligence, techie

Dust/ Sayora Quadir (Infiltrator) Dust form B cup

**Team 3**

Beast Boy/ Garfield Logan (Multi Terrain) Animal transformations

Ben 10 (Heavy Support) multitude of alien forms (Heatblast, Four Arms, DiamondHead, XLR8, Stinkfly, Ripjaws, Grey Matter, Wildmutt, Upgrade and Ghostfreak) (Swampfire, Spider Monkey, Wildvine)

Raven (Harbinger) Flight, Soul Projection, Empathetic, Healing, Latin Magic N/A

Pixie/ Gwenn (Illusionist) Flight, Pixie Dust, magic potential N/A

Iceman/ Bobby Drake (Cool kid) High level ice manipulation and formation

Rex Salazar (Tech Support) Techie, Technopath, Healing factor, eventual machine-human body creations

**Team 4**

Armor/Hisako (Well behaved daughter) Psionic Armor A cup

X-23/Wolverine/ Laura Logan (Daughter of the Best) Adamantium Claws, healing Factor, enhanced senses B cup

Kitty Pryde (Smart Daughter) Phase Shifting, Techie, Technology disruption A cup

Jubilee (Spunky Daughter) Explosive blasts, telepathic immunity A cup

Cassandra Cain (Human Weapon) Peak Human conditioning, Body language reading A cup

**Team 5**

Janet Van Dyne/ Wasp (Costume Maker) Flight, Shrinking, bio Stings, Insect control B cup

Stephan Strange/ Doctor Strange (Doctor of Magic) Magic, Healing, Medical knowledge

Matt Murdock/ Daredevil (Teen without fear) Radar Senses, peak human conditioning

Ben Grimm/Thing (Clobbering blue eyed thing) Super Strength, endurance, longevity

**Space League**

W'lkrnn M'rzz/ Blue Lantern (Saint) Super Strength, Telepath, Telekinetic, density shifter, Cryo resistance, Energy constructs, space survival, hope bringing

Sodam Yat (Star Lover) Super Strength, Speed, Invulnerability, Heat Vision, Flight, Lead Fatal Illness

Lar Gand/ Valor/ Mon El (Valiant one of Stars) Super Strength, Speed, Invulnerability, Heat Vision, Flight, Lead Fatal Illness

**N/A**

Red Torando (Plot Instigator) Aerokinesis, Robotic immortality

Black Canary 16 (Teen replacement) sonic scream, peak human conditioning, hand to hand combat

Mary Batson/ (She Marvel) No Powers yet

* * *

**Other heroes**

Hulk (Embodied Rage) Extreme Strength, Durability, Healing Factor

Blink (Mass Transit) Teleporting large groups

Emma Frost (Dark Phoenix) Telepathy, Telekinesis, the Phoenix Force

Kyle Rayner (Artist) Green Lantern Ring, Hard Light constructs.

Odin (Lord of the Aesir) Omnipotent power

Phantom Stranger (The wanderer) Unknown

Madame Xanadu (Reformed Charlatan lady of tarots) Precognition

Jean Gray (Phoenix) Telekinesis, Telepathy, the Phoenix Force

Gambit (The Cajun with the Cards) Kinetic energy charger

Black Widow (Reinvented perfection) ...

Rocket Raccoon (Armed Doctor aide) Animal senses, weapons mastery

John Constantine (Magical Con Man) Magic, Escape Skills

Amethyst (Lady of Gems) Lord of Order, Swordsmanship, Crystal manipulation

Felicity Kyle/ Black Cat (Selina's kit) ...

**Dead Heroes**

Cannonball (Brother) Propelled Flight

Hippolyta (Queen Mother) Super Strength, Immortality, Invulnerability,

Commissioner Gordon (Good Cop) Markmanship, detective skills

Lagoon Boy (Ship Sinker) Underwater breathing, size shifting, Super Strength,

The Kingdom: (African Super Hero Team )

Jay Garrick (The Original Speedster) Super Speed

Giovanni Zatara 1 (Original Father) magic

Red Arrow 2 (Unwilling mole) Peak human conditioning, archery skills

Black Canary (Ranged Attacker) sonic scream, peak human conditioning, hand to hand combat

Wolverine (The Best there is) Adamantium claws, Healing Factor, enhanced senses

Zatara 2 (Magician) magical power

Captain Atom (Quantum man) Super Strength, Flight, endurance, energy blasts

* * *

**The Light**

Vandal Savage (The Leader) Immortality, Caveman Strength

Ra's Al Ghul (Assassin) Swordsmanship, Immortality

Lex Luthor (Industrialist) Intelligece

Queen Bee (Queen) Pheremone Control

Brain (Scientist) Genius, Techie

Klarion (Spellmaster) Lord of Chaos, anchor cat from beyond hell

**Important Light Minions**

Doctor Nemo (Inventor) Genius, Invisibility

QuickSilver (Scout) Super speed

Rainmaker (Caster) Weather control

Magik (Teleporter) teleportation, Magic

Elixer (Healer) Heals anything

Billy Numerous (Human Wave tactical person) Self duplication

Metamorpho (Living Periodic) Changes into various forms of matter

Colossus (Solid Wall) Metal Form, enhanced strength and endurance

Human torch android (Projectile) Pyrokinesis

Superboy Prime (Anst to the fifth degree) Super Strength, Speed, Invulnerability, Heat Vision, Flight, psycotic

Mettle (Armored Knight) Red Armor skin, Enchanced Strength

Damage (The JSA in one) All the JSA's powers

Toad (Disposable idiot) Frog like hopping, elastic tongue, wall adhesion

Penance (Masocist) Pain based energy blasts and flight

Mister Fantastic (Elastic Mind) Elastic body, 12th level intellect

Magneto (Master of Magnetism) Magnetism

Shocker (Badass who needs a better name) Sonic vibration blasts

Firefly (Batman's reason to carry Bat-Extinguisher) Pyro Guns

Vulture (The Buzzard of Brooklyn and assorted burrows) Flight armor and assorted talons and metal wing projectiles

Firestorm (Factory) Molecular Alteration

Superman (Man of Tomorrow) Super Strength, Speed, Invulnerability, Heat Vision, Flight

Batman (Detective) Peak human conditioning, hacking skills

Wonder Woman (Princess) Super Strength, Immortality, Invulnerability, Electrokinesis

Flash (Speedster) Super Speed

Icon (Heavy Hitter) Super Strength, Speed, Invulnerability, Light blasts

Zatara 3 (Magician) magical power

Aquaman (King of the Sea) Enhanced Strength, Endurance, Sea Life control, breaths underwater

Green Arrow (Marksman) Archery skills, peak human conditioning

Arsenal/ Red Arrow 1 (Stumpy original) Weapons skills, peak human conditioning, weaponized arm

Red Arrow 3 (Moody clone) Archery skills, peak human conditioning

Black Lightning (Shock Trooper) electrokinesis

Hawkman (Aerial Assault) Wings, nth metal mace

Hawkwoman (Aerial Striker) Wings, nth metal mace

Plastic Man (Plastic Army Knife) shapeshifter

Hal Jordan (Air Lantern) Green Power Ring

Guy Gardner (Angry Lantern) Green Power Ring

John Stewart (Architect Lantern) Green Power Ring

Blue Devil (Demon Remover) Strength, Endurance, demon removing trident

Aqualad (Captured Friend) Super Strength, Endurance, Magic, breaths underwater

Tempest (Purple eyed) Super Strength, Endurance, Magic, breaths underwater

Aquagirl (Triangular tip) Super Strength, Endurance, Magic, breaths underwater

Jason Todd (Not Cool Robin if he doesn't die for a spell) Peak Human Conditioning

Guardian (Guard) Top Human Conditioning

Lois Lane (Superman's girlfriend) reporter

Catwoman (Thief of Gray coloring) Peak Human conditioning, thief skills,

Damian Wayne (Heir to the demon) Baby

Terry Wayne (Guard of the Heir) Baby

Sportsmaster (Mercenary) Peak human conditioning

Icicle Jr (Glass Cannon) Cryokinesis

Mammoth (Medium Tank) Super Strength

Blockbuster (Light Tank) Super strength

Guardians of the Universe (Mini Nukes) Emotional Light control, Immortality, reality control

Black Manta (Underwater Assaulter) Powered Armor, Leadership skills, laser blaster

Black Adam (Heavy Tank) Super Strength, Speed, Invulnerability, Magic, Immortality

Poison Ivy (Plant Queen) Chlorokinesis

Riddler (Strategist) Riddle crazed wise man

Joker (Clown Prince of Crime) Crazy sadism

Killer Frost 2 (Freezer Burner) Cryokinetic fury

Mallah (Combat Butler) Super Strength, Intelligence, Marksmanship

Amanda Spence (Geneticist) Techie

Professor Ivo (The Toy Maker) Robotics Techie

Shimmer (Matter transmuter) Matter alteration

Harley Quinn (Harliquinn of crime) Crazy psycho-sadism

Devastation (She Muscle) Enhanced strength and endurance, super jump

Wotan (The Viking reason to hate magic) Powerful sorcery

Psimon (Vaguely alien) Telepath

Icicle Senior (Old Ice Man) Ice tech

Captain Cold (Parka Guy) Ice Gun

Abra Kadabra (Wally's magic killer) Tech that is vaguely magic like

Brick (The living cobblestone) Super strength, endurance

Atomic Skull 2 (Why you don't freeze dry Nazis) Atomic blasts

**Dead Members of the Light**

Ocean Master (Magic Breaker) Strength, Endurance, Life Force Sucker

**Dead Light Minions**

Dreadbolt (Hero Killer) Super Suit, Laser Blasts

Match 1 (Dark Foil) Super Strength, Speed, Invulnerability, Heat Vision, Flight

Sentry (Man of a thousand suns power) Super Strength, flight, invulnerability

Wizard (The Earth Victorian Wizard) Magic

Red Hulk (Anger Flamer) Super Strength, extreme body heat

Copperhead (The Snake) Poison bite

Killer Moth (Not the cool one) a suit that smells like cat sick

Polka Dot Man (Needs a retool) Super twister dots of doom

Hellrazor (Assorted Psycho Nut Guy number 8) What needs to be said about what he can do

Blindside (Unsightly Brand New Day er) Blinding powers

Porcupine (Pointy ButtMonkey for kicking) Shootable quills of doom

Stilt Man (What was his creator on?) Suit that is less practical than a chainmail bikini

Kiteman (And people say I'm on something when I write Fanfiction?) Rocket propelled kite, probable suicidal tendencies

Killer Frost 1 (Freezer Burner) Cryokinetic fury

Atomic Skull 1 (Needs some serious Facial Moisturizer) Atomic blasts

**Non Light bad guys**

Ultron (Robotic Conqueror) Super intelligence, endurance, lasers, strength, speed, Anti magic software

* * *

Apocalypse (God) Immortal, technoshapeshifting, super human qualities

Mr. Sinister (Arcolyte) Telepathy, Shapeshifter, Techie

Gentleman Ghost (Assailant) Ghost, Death Touch

Killer Croc, Solomon Grundy, Shaggy Man (Test Subjects) Super Strength, Healing Factors

* * *

Amazo Sentinels (Life killers) Power copying, high tech

* * *

Doctor Doom/Richard Grayson (Anti-Villain) super intelligence, magic, strength

* * *

Intergang (Superboy's punching bags) Various mooks

Parasite (Power Robber) Power steal

* * *

**Mjolnir worthy**

Thor, Odin


	50. Symbiotes and Heroes Prologue: Dreams

Just created a T.V tropes page for Next Gen. Go check it out and edit it if your tropers. I'm curious to see who you guys would put down as Ensemble Dark Horses or Scrappies. This would help me figure out which characters I should focus on, try to rescue from the heap...or kill off.

Page here FanFic/YoungJusticeNextGen

And also, I have some great news for you all. While the plot to Superboy's current adventure is set in stone, with the Robin one in production (I'll give you a hint, it involves a old Captain Marvel Villain, the Billy Marvel), I am beginning to see the next KF story, and it involves TONY STARK! Iron Man 3 finally gave me an idea of what I want to do with the guy.

Timewalker: Thanks

61394: he he he

Coppa-Cola: The poll is definitely interesting for me

Final: Perdita is a rookie at it. She is still figuring out her powers, and is cautious about possibly

Best: hmmm...

Guest1: Ah, my ever there psuedo beta. Well, to answer your points, first the Wonder family is taking it's origin cues from The New 52, where Diana is the daughter of Zeus, but Donna takes cues from pre New 52 as a Diana clone...thing. And Kurt can naturally hide in shadows via his powers. And as I said earlier...they are training or have yet to appear. Doctor Doom will be explained, and Terry's mom was Diana. As to the siege...Icicle and Sportsmaster are not the planners of the Light. They had siege stuff ready, but the Light realizes that is a bad idea

Guest2: or I assume your someone else, I'll think on it

_Chicago, Illinois_

Doctor Doom had used his great mind to create a suit that granted him magic and super strength. He had found in experiments that controlling natural forces via the thief's powers would freeze or overheat the suit, so he adjusted it so it's lightning generation would self feed into the suit's power grid.

After all, the power to block Cyclop's laser blast with a personal force field didn't come from nowhere, after all.

"Give me the hybrid, the urchin and the martian!" Doom demanded, his arms folded over as he gave a great air of borddom. Around him, the rest of Teams 2 and 5 were surrounding him, trying to get at the powerful foe...well aside for Strange and Nightcrawler, as Kurt had bamfed into the bubble, and got thrashed as result. Strange was healing him.

"Okay, I really doubt that Rocket's an urchin" Doom's shield, holding up against Cyclops's blast, also held up against the trash can lid armada that Static had electromagnetically thrown at him like a invading U.F.O air force.

"Let me show ya what a Urchin is!" Thing, who was the closest thing to a urchin the 9 member fighting force had, shoulder smashed into the barrier.

The blow caused cracks to form along the barrier, causing the Doctor to raise an eyebrow.

"Curious...I had not calibrated my shields for such a level of force..._ESLUPER EHT ELYOGRAG_!"

While not a Gargoyle, magic understood that meant send Thing flying into a wall. However, with the crack, there was opportunity.

"_Superoneret scuta_" Strange, who was now dressed in a set of cape and robes that, in designer Wasp's words 'Made him look more badass than Alan Rickman', (complete with a few of the magical artifacts that they had taken from Cadmus, cast as Nightcrawler no longer had torn tail ligaments.

The crack, which had begun repairing itself, reversed its repairing trend, and utterly shattered.

"Attack!" Cyclops ordered as everyone, bar the repulsed Thing, let Doom have it.

Cyclops blasted him with his optic blast

Static, having found out earlier in the fight he could absorb his electricity, let loose the saucer armada once again

Using webs, Spiderman propelled a old dumpster at the armored villain

"_Offendo hominem stannum_" Strange cast as a blast of magic energy towards Doom

Matt Murdock, or Daredevil as his code name was, extended his billy club right at the armored man.

"_DRAUG_!" Doom formed a shimmering barrier around himself to resist the attacks, he still got pushed back though, but as she shook himself off, he demanded "Where are the demon and the woman!"

_BAMF_

"Ya, you know I'd really appreciate if you would take your 'I hate woman' attitude, and tell someone who cares" Nightcrawler popped up behind Doom and smashed into his back. As Doom used his suit's strength to throw the German off, he suddenly found his armor circuity cackling.

"What is ..." Doom demanded as he scanned his suit, and found it was being destroyed by dust.

No, destroyed by Dust.

"Hey, Tin Man rip off!" Wasp quipped, having bamfed in with Kurt and Soorya, as she held a glowing yellow finger gun to his eye socket.

"Bang"

_ZAP_

"AHHH!" Doom shouted in agony as he held his right eye in pain, as Dust was destroyed his waste disposal units " _TROPE.._.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Peter didn't need his senses to tell him that, as a trail of dust particles exited through a armor joint of Doom's armor, touching Kurt as he bamfed away as Wasp flew back.

"..._LET_" Doom vanished as the team reassembled, with an injured Thing being held up by Stephan, who was healing him.

"Oww...who caught the number on that bus?" Thing muttered as Daredevil looked away

"He's back"

"Hey, thanks for crashing his mode for me" Impulse sped over from seemingly nowhere, though from where Daredevil was gazing his blind head "I had to high tail it all the way to the lake, poor guy was being chased so far..."

"What, did you locate a thief?" Cyclops frowned

"And why do you smell like a sewer?" Wasp questioned, holding her nose.

"No" a rather intelligent voice said as a blue, furry head popped out from a sewer drain "Because people seem to react rather strongly to a blue haired, cat-gorilla. And can we please leave, I think I might have stepped on a dead body down here and the rat's are checking me out"

_Back at base, a hour or so later_

Everyone was gathered as Superboy, Megan, Caitlin and Rocket looked far happier than normal. In contrast, Wolf was sleeping and Impulse looked like he needed to go to the little speedsters room.

The other four teams: Team 2 (Cyclops, Dust, Nightcrawler, Spiderman and Static), Team 3 (Beast Boy, Ben 10, Raven, Pixie, Iceman and Rex), Team 4 (Armor, X-23, Jubilee, Shadowcat and Black Bat) and the recently completed Team 5 (Wasp, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, Thing and the recently recruited Beast), along with the non combatants Red Tornado (whose body was still broken and he was currently just a head leaning against Wolf), the fem Billy who they had dubbed Mary, who was being given lessons with Cassandra about speech and social skills, and Black Canary 16...who was proving to be less open than Superboy had been (Yeah, scary). She was really only here because it was practically forced to.

"In the month of time, give or take, since Cadmus, you've all improved yourselves vastly. Your skills have greatly improved, and some of you have developed powers we had not originally suspected. The Light can not be defeated in a day, but all your skills, all your progresses, work towards that goal. However, today we have finally managed to overcome the greatest weapon of the Light's arsenal"

"After extensive efforts, with the aide of myself, Peter, Virgil, Kitty, Raven, Stephan and the posthumous aide of Kid Flash, Robin, Zatanna, Artemis and Logan" Caitlin began, as they assumed their teammates were gone. The original team, were among those to lower their heads in morning, but similar mourning was noted on other hero fans, like Virgil and Gar, while Logan's daughters were also depressed. "We have finally developed a Starro Tech immunity" she held up a patch similar to that of Starro or Next Gen tech, but it was of a metallic color and seemed to have a trace of magic around it.

In fan terms, it was essentially Adamanitum with magic around it to keep it from poisoning the host, as well as to enter the skin. The magic was a continuous spell that was meant to take the energy to keep it going from the person: minute amounts that was essentially what one got from eating a single pancake.

"Now, every one come up here to apply the tech to yourselves. It will sink into your skin, and after it does no Starro tech will be able to affect you

_Later that night_

Raven did not dream.

Technically that was a lie, but instead of dreaming she saw her father and had to listen to him nag her to aide him in conquering reality, so it was better really, for her and everyone involved, to be out of her dreams and in someone elses.

But, in which dream to dwell?

Raven first landed in the dreams of Pixie...where everything was pink and bubbly and there was Justin Bieeber music. She quickly left.

She then entered the mind of Cyclops, who was so, obviously military schooled that even his sub conscious mind was orderly, with dream Cyclops looking over various news articles.

'Howard Stark sends 'troubled' son Abroad', 'Rogue Element takes over Vlatava', 'Justice League to recreate Mars like body, with life, to repair solar system' ect

It was just...sickening, so she left

The third dream was not the charm, as she had briefly entered Nightcrawler's dream...but it was religious that the half demon girl was burning.

So, she ended up in dream world number four

Ben's dream

Raven was flying through a dream version of Metropolis, where Ben, who looked older now in his alien forms, was beating up Super Villians, each in a different alien form...at 10 different locations

The lava alien was burning all of Poison Ivy's plants from Metropolis Wayne Tech

The four armed brute was knocking Mammoth into Lex Corp tower like he was a toy

The green crystal creature was on the bridge where the bus had it's first, but not last, brush with death. He was currently winning in a swords duel against a few dozen League of Shadow's assassins

The flying bug was in the sky line, using his goo shooters to blast Wotan down.

The speed raptor was currently running circuits around Parasite, who couldn't touch him he was so fast.

The fish monster was on the Metropolis water front, putting Black Manta in a head lock.

The blind alien dog was chasing a utterly terrified Riddler down a street, like a dog after a mailman.

The ghost she did't like the feel of was currently making a fool out of Deadshot in the gold storage area of the Metropolis bank.

The tech fusing mass was fusing with the Toymans robots, blowing them up from the inside out around the Daily Planet

And even the tiny frog was around, inside a Subway restaurant breaking Professor Ojo's laser helmet

"You certainly see yourself skilled" Raven deadpanned as the actual Ben appeared next to her

"Hey, this is my dream...what are you doing here?!" he demanded

"My mind wanders sometimes" she lied "But do you even understand what it means to be a hero...after all it looks like your just beating up people as oppose to heroing"

"Hey! I am so a hero! Remember that mission to Rio? With Diamondhead, I saved Rex, and two apartment complexes." after that, they were quickly becoming best friends "Or that time in Botswana? Without XLR8, that elephant herd would be gone, and Intergang would still be poaching them? I saved your life in that mission in Romania..."

"Am I saying that you haven't done good, no" Raven deadpanned "But being a hero isn't all about saving people. It is doing what needs to be done to save lives. A hero must be willing to die to save the lives of others. Until you get put in such a scenario, as the Justice League had, as the older team has done...you can't truly call yourself a hero"

As Raven had a long talk with Ben, we come to Superboy's room, where we find the titual hero, Megan and Caitlin under the covers. Oh, not doing anything that is inappropriate, some nights people just want to be close to those they love in a bed.

It is this situtation, that we find something oozing towards Superboy.


	51. Symbiotes and Heroes Part 1: Sickness

61394: Doctor Doom's armor copied Zatanna's powers, and who said the Symbiote is Venom? I just used him as an example as the most famous Symbiote.

BestRest: It isn't

Timewalker: Yes, it was a tad creepy

Guest 1: I'm a Percy Jackson fan...I might be channeling Thalia a bit.

Jank: I don't take the characters exactly from their canon. All of them are altered a bit. So are the Symbiotes. While they retain a lot of the old symbiotes, they've changed based to fit this new world. For one thing, they come from Mars. And also, Spiderman never did have two people connected to him.

Guest 2: Are you a different guest? And yes, I am quite aware of it.

Also, poll is up for this story, and again I ask any T.V tropers here, or those interested in the site, to help with this story's page there. It would help me figure out how to better this story. For now, I need to start building the introduction stories for the Avengers Iron Man, and Captain America now.

_The Base, morning_

Normally, Superboy needed time to wake up in the morning, or else he would show himself to be not a morning person, waking up only when the alarm went off, today with the news of a speculation about tension between the Stark father and Stark son slash heir that led to the son being sent overseas (Speculation ranging from the more crackish theories like the son really being dead and replaced by some alien or being gay, to some more solid rumors like the son causing the proud CEO to fear that he was the dumber of the two)

However, instead he looked far too happy, having actually gotten up before it

"Your chipper" Caitlin commented as she rose from their bed, finding Superboy was already dressed.

"Yeah, ever have one of those days when you feel that nothing can go wrong" he said in a bit of uncharacteristic good cheer "Well,I feel today's the day!"

Caitlin sniffed him a few times "Oh, you showered already..."

"Sorry...I got up early" he said, though something about that phrase seemed off.

"Odd, the shower normally wakes us up" Caitlin commented with a curious tone.

"You must have slept through it" again Superboy sounded just a teeny bit off.

"...Well I was pretty tired last night, finally debuting something like the Starro immunity was taxing. I'm sure Megan'll give me a make up date with you in the shower, right Megan?" Caitlin turned her attention to the bed, where a non moving lump indicated Megan was still awake.

"Megan...Hello Megan...Wakey Wakey...Megan, Queen Bee just fell off a cliff"

"Alright, I don't know why your ignoring me, but it ends, now..." Caitlin ripped off the bed covers, to find a paler green Megan underneath. Her breathing seemed shallow, and when Caitlin put her hand on her, she felt warm.

"Megan!" Superboy now sounded perfectly normal in his display of fear and shock

_The Infirmary, a few minutes later_

Stephan Strange had elected to be the group's healer, he was interested, skilled, and Raven was not nearly friendly enough for the job.

However, while he had experience with removing drug addictions, burning off cancers and curing colds, Martian 'flu' or whatever Megan had was not in his area of expertise.

"Conner, sir..." Stephan frowned as he kept going over her with magic "I...I don't know much about martian ailments, but I don't think this is a sickness"

"What?" Superboy didn't like what Stephan was implying.

"Megan seems to be loosing life force...sort of like some parasite is leeching it from her" Stephan was stroking his chin nervously "However, I couldn't find a leech, a virus, or anything that seemed to be causing it. I found some strange organs, one of which looked sort of like a chip, but they are probably just some sort of Martian organs: camouflage allowing, phase shifting..."

"Oh...well, keep her here, see if she improves" Superboy voice was a mix of every voice had heard, who thought the problems of the ailing were due to their actions: the dog owner whose pooch's teeth fell out, the diabetic son whose mother fed him 'wrong', the alcoholic whose brother encouraged him...

"Sir" Stephan told Superboy as he looked ready to leave, and probably scream in frustration and self loath a bit "Unless you stuffed Megan with Antrax, stabbed her in the stomach with a sword or purposely set her on fire...this, is, not, your, fault"

"Yeah...sure" Superboy still left, as Caitlin looked on with concern.

Stephan exchanged glances with the magician: and there was nothing needed to be said.

Keep an eye on him

_Elsewhere in the middle of a grassy clearing_

"...We need team names" Static commented lamely to his squad as they had completed an training session with Cassandra Cain in the woods.

"If I could feel my tail, I'd think of a name" Kurt complained. Hand to hand combat practice wasn't fun. Particularly when Black Bat knew where to find knock out points.

They did improve though. They lasted about 10 minutes, which considering that A, fights were rarely that long in real life, and B, Ben was beaten in 1 minute while in his physically strongest form first day.

"What about, Team X" Cyclops suggested, unable to move his arms. "Or, X-men"

"Erm, girl here" Dust, who had avoided a beating because she had been a dust cloud, pointed out.

"And X...where does that even come from? You might as well called us C.S.N.D.S" Peter offered, wondering if honing his agility was worth the pain, thought at least he could stand up, him and Dust alone.

"I just thought it sounded cool" Cyclops groaned.

"Oh, naming your squad?" Kitty's head popped out from the ground, technically she was supposed to be with her team getting trained, slash being beaten up, by the super skilled Chinese mistress of combat. "We were just talking about that in my team"

"What did you choose, Logan's Angels?" Virgil was just starting to get some feeling in his left hand again.

However, Kitty's luck ran out before she could explain, due to Cassandra popping up from behind her, with a stealth known as Batman style 4, and whacked her in a pressure spot in her back. The Jewish Logan Angel collapsed to the ground, knocked out could.

"...Nice...Try" Cassandra quipped in her own way. That was the entire team.

"And that, my friends, is why you don't skip Professor Cass's class of pain" Peter quipped back.

"...Detention...Peter..." Cassandra's voice gave people a reminder that her last name was Cain.

"HEY! NOT ME!" Peter begged as the little girl attacked him, again as Dust formed her head from her dust body that had briefly been hiding in Kurt's shirt (WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE LORD)

"...Allah forgive me for my cowardliness" she said in self loathing.

_Elsewhere on the New Hope complex_

Caitlin caught Superboy in the process of demolishing a dummy, his fifth victim as it would seem.

"Conner..." she began. There was silence, as he seemed to ignore her, then he finally spoke.

"The chip...is it the chip?" Superboy finally spoke up.

"The chip was made by Ra's Al Ghul for Batman and Talia, I hardly believe he'd have been willing to kill his daughter off" Caitlin pointed out Ra's standard. He would never attempt to kill his daughter: control yes, but not kill.

"Talia isn't a martian" Superboy frowned

"If it was poisonous, I hardly think it would have taken over a year to actually do something" Caitlin said reasonably "it's more likely to be the 'adamanitum' causing this"

"No it isn't" Superboy seemed more chipper now that he was trying to reassure Caitlin "We tested that, and it would have affected Beast Boy too"

"See" Caitlin pointed out "You need to think like that. No self loath, no what if's"

However, as Caitlin managed to cheer up Superboy a bit, she started to feel dizzy. Superboy's reaction time was the only reason she didn't hit the floor as well.

"Catilin!"

_Asgard_

"...What do you want..."A tall, pale man with long black hair and a horned helmet questioned a glowing head that had appeared in his room by some magic.

"My name, is Vandal Savage. And I have a proposition for you: a proposition to gain the throne of Asgard"

The horned man gave the holographic head a look "My father has pretty much declared my brother Thor as no longer heir, and as his only brother I am automatically in line for when my father, how do you mortals say, 'bites the dust' . I have no need for any proposition, if anything it would only loose me the throne"

"But it's not set in stone that Thor is no longer heir" Vandal pressed.

"He is bound to serve a couple of mortals until he learns humility, believe me when I say I'll be as old as Odin before that happens"

"Mortals you say...none of their names would be Conner Kent, Superboy, M'gnn m'rrz, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Dick Grayson, Robin, Raquel Evans or Rocket by any chance would they?"

**?**

"The power to reshape the world, in my own image" a man in a dark cloak said in reverance as he walked through a field of destroyed metal like the crashing of an alien armada on some distant space rock.

His prize, glittering in the arms of a armored corpse: a cube that glowed blue beyond electric, beyond the sea, beyond the egg of a robin that flies.

It was otherworldly: a Tesseract, a Cosmic Cube, the power that fit him and him alone!

He reached to touch it...when a shield spun into his side and knocked him to the ground.

"Don't even think about it, Skull" the shield expectantly rebounded back to it's thrower: a patriotically dressed man, enhanced to the pinnacle of human perfection. Behind him was a portal, where others came out to join him: ranging from a man in red and yellow armor, to Logan, Thor and Hulk, to adult versions of Cyclops, Spiderman, Storm, Scarlet Witch, Doctor Strange, Wasp, Beast, Daredevil, Iceman, Thing and many more who kept coming out of the portal: the full force of four teams: the Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four and the Guardians of the Galaxy, plus assorted unaligned, to stop a very real threat.

"Captain America" the cloaked figure said in a harsh German accent as his hood slipped, revealing a skull like face that was completely red "You are a fool to come here! I will see reality itself change on my whim, and my new minions shall see to it"

From the shadows of the dead plain: came gray, skeletal forms of an army that looked like they could induce nightmares.

"They are called, the Chitauri. They are even less humans than mutants, but they serve their role as my new personal army"

"Yikes, those thing are...creepy" Adult Spiderman shivered "I hope those things never go to New York City, that would just be horrible for everyone"

And with that, battle began, between an army of heroes, and the undead army of the Red Skull.

So began Ragnarok.

**(This is more in the vein of Beowulf than the vein of a omake. But, as you ponder that, do you have any neat squad name ideas?)**


	52. Symbiotes and Heroes Part 2: Contact

61394: That part at the end isn't quiet a 'time skip' as you think of it. As to the Symbiote: it's not quite the same, black goo that Peter deals with. However, it is just as possessive.

BestRest: Vote on the poll then

Timewalker: See the 61394 response: the Symbiote may not be the same as venom, but it is just as possessive. It is also Martian: meaning that just as the Venom bonded to Spiderman for so long that it obtained his powers: and eventually passed copies of said powers to Carnage, Toxin and others...

Jackmasters: The Wreckers...good name for a combat team. If only I had a team made up of all heavy hitters. Someone like Nightcrawler or Wasp...hey next time I have some time skip I'll build up a 'wrecker' team.

_El Paso, Texas_

Normally, this warm weather city was generally free of super human dangers: however on this day that was not the case.

At a local carnival, amidst the corny rides, overpriced food and drug using carnies, formed a red portal. As the local crowds who had came here in mass, for reasons unknown, looked on in amazement, out floated a huge, pale blue armored figure. His eyes were cold, his muscles big, he looked like a frost bitten body builder.

With the ability to grow arm cannons from his...well arms.

"I, AM, APOCALPYSE!" the giant blue armored being commanded"GIVE ME THE SCARAB!"

"What?" a hispanic teenager asked his native american pal

"I have no idea Jaime" the bandage nosed Apache frowned "Doesn't this strange shit mostly happen in Metropolis?"

"NO ANSWER THEN!" the being bellowed as dozens of red portals formed in the small Texan city: realig monster after monster.

Killer Croc, Solomon Grundy, Shaggy Man, the heavily muscled KGB beast, a huge man who looked like a Blob, a green scaled Abomination, and a white and red hairy Griffin like creature.

In front of them rose up a pale, vampire like Mr., who looked rather Sinister.

"THEN I WILL TEAR THIS TOWN DOWN TO THE GROUND TO FIND IT!"

_On a T.V screen_

Rocket had this news feed play in the Infirmary as Superboy paced back and forth, the concern he had for Caitlin and Megan enough to power a full corps of concern powered lanterns...

Considering the fact there were now Hope lanterns, whose to say Concern wasn't also a corps?

It had originally just been GBS: a view into what ever the Light was having said. However, before 'Apocalpyse' attacked, it was just basic stuff. Shanghai DisneyLand was complete, while Disneyland Vlatava was postponed due to 'Meta Human activity', more speculation on the Stark family, and some weirdo whose name Rocket missed who sounded like that Thornberry guy from the old T.V show about how the recent merger of Disney with Nick/Cartoon Network/ Funmation/ really all book, movie, anime, comic ect providers was pure evil in the making.

The children happy to see Spongebob and Pikachu at Disney World on the other hand could care less that Klarion was messing with the fictional character continuum.

"Apocalpyse...there's a new nut" Rocket frowned.

"New, not so much" Superboy said after a moment as Stephan attempted to heal Caitlin, but finding just the same problems that Megan still had "He was mentioned by Impulse: he was the one who had Soorya and Bobby captive..."

'_He is the one_' a odd voice seemed to say in Superboy's head.

As Rocket was briefly distracted by an explosion on T.V, Superboy looked around for the voice.

'_Megan...is that you?_' Conner asked weakly.

'_WE ARE NOT THE MARTIAN! HOWEVER, THE BLUE ONE IS THE REASON THE MARTIAN IS DYING_!'

'We...' Superboy said to himself...before his resistance to the idea vanished.

It made perfect sense. Any guy named Apocalpyse was evil. He hurt them. He would pay! WE WOULD MAKE THEM PAY!

If Megan was around, she'd pick up obvious traces of Superboy being under mental manipulation...but she was kind of catonic (Suspicious...)

"Impulse also mentioned in his report, that Apocalpyse was interested in Bio-Warfare!" Superboy said with pre character development aggression "Prepare a strike team, he's to be taken for questioning!"

Had Impulse been around, he could have told Rocket that no such virus was found: but then again when Impulse had seen the report about someone stealing a scarab in El Paso...he sped off to the Texan-Mexican border city.

_New York City_

A doorbell rang in a quaint little house in Queens.

The house was littered with the signs that old people lived there: old mementos of the fifties and sixties retained or bought over time, images showing major events in their single son's life: His birth, his first caught fish, his graduation from High School, his college graduation, his marriage to a beautiful young woman, the birth of their grandson...stuff like that. All that really was missing was the general elderly pet.

However, signs also showed that a teenager lived there: for images of that grandson showed him doing many of the same things his father had done before him: well at least up to teenage years anyway.

The science awards were new though.

"I'll get it" a dainty old woman called up to her still alive husband as she walked over to the door and opened it up, revealing two of her missing grandson's three, well real friends.

Both of them were females, intelligent, hard working and rather attractive for that matter: May and Ben Parker could agree to either of them dating Peter...if he was still alive.

One was blond, with a black hairband. She was dressed professionally, some may even say a bit preppy. She was the daughter of the local police commissioner, she was named Gwen Stacey

The other was a red head, with a personality of similar fire. She also dressed more 'hotely', but that was more rebellious teenager in design. Her father had recently been sent to prison for a long rap sheet, including child abuse, so she was staying with May's next door neighbor, her aunt, for the time being. She was Mary Jane Watson.

The other friend was with his father, head of Oscorp. May never did like him as much as these two.

In the hands of the red head, was a pie.

"Hey Mrs. Parker" M.J, as she liked to be call, greeted "My aunt thought you'd want this..."

"The Relay for Life bake sale didn't go so well" Gwen admitted. The people were more interested in staring at Mary's curves than helping to fight the world's greatest flesh ailment.

Stupid rain. Even when Mary Jane dressed like she was going to church, she still could look hot.

"Oh, thank you dears" May Parker said with a kindness that could cause a nicer villain to turn to the good side, at least for a day of growing fields of wheat for the hungry or building giant toys for needy children "Come in, come in...it's going to rain again soon"

"Don't remind me" M.J had just changed into something dry.

However, when the two caught site of a first grade class photo with a younger version of Peter, Gwen, MJ and the rest of their class on the wall, they looked away, a few tears coming out of their eyes.

"...I'm sorry" May Parker said sadly "It's just...I never took down his father's pictures after the towers fell, so why should Peter be any different from his father or his mother. It also is a way to make sure, that Ben and I never forget"

The fear of Alzheimers making the elderly couple forget about their son, daughter in law or grandson was a nightmare worthy trauma.

_In Space, a few systems away from Earth_

"So, in order to become the King of the Flora Collossuses, you must create a space walkabout, master many sciences and show yourself worthy?" Walker questioned a huge, wooden being who was on the advanced Green L Lantern ship they had 'borrowed'

But, considering the Greens were controlled by the Light, it was best really that The Interceptor was not in their hands.

"I am Groot" the being explained: which when translated meant a very scientific answer.

"Fascinating" Sodam commented

"Weird" Mon added

"I'm a shapeshifting priest-at-heart with a hope powered weapon... weird is relative" Megan's brother pointed out "However, we have bigger problems than what the prince has to say...namely the escaped, unstable Gordanian prisoner who is currently flying towards Earth in a frenzied, confused rage"

It was investigating the wreckage of said ship, and recovering the ship's data, that they had ran into Groot.

"The light has sensors for Maritans and Kryptonian morphs set up in the asteroid belt, and Gates" a hooded figure briefly lowered his hood, revealing a insect like head "apparently resembled a fictional villain called the Ra'zac, so he can't go"

"So, that leaves you" he jestered to a rainbow, florescent humanoid female, whose shimmer dimmed down to reveal a body very similar to a blond teenage female.

She would fit in perfectly in California

"Karolina Dean" he said the equivalent to her name in the English language "Your going to Earth"

**?**

The battle was not going well

"GRWAHHH!" Wolverine slashed a Chituari in half, to reveal the torn up body of Storm.

"Storm...Ororo...ORO!" he shook the limp body a few times...showing that the Goddess of the Plains, was dead. His grief, however, was cut short as a Chituari soldier slammed its electro staff into the metal skinned mutant, causing extreme pain to race through his short body.

Meanwhile, more heroes fought and fell: Wasp stung a undead one in the eye after it stabbed a red haired woman in a black jump suit, Thor slammed his hammer into a mega Chitauri flying tank after it blasted down the man in the iron suit, and a raccoon with guns was overwhelmed and torn apart with Groot.

"How does it feel, Captain America" the Red Skull smirked as he blocked a punch from the Super Solider "That our final duel, will end your age of heroes no matter what. Today, the Heroes FALL! THE STRONG AND EMOTIONALLY FREE WILL RULE THE NEW WORLD I SHALL RENDER FOR MYSELF!"

"Your wrong Skull, no matter how much you try to create a dystopia, the spirit of heroes will never die" Rodgers growled back "Even if you stamp heroes out, new heroes will rise up, stronger than the ones before. The goodness of people's hearts is eternal, unlike the hate you worship"

"Did you end up playing Kingdom Hearts with Spiderman again?" Skull drawled.

Drawing a a gun, the Skull shot Captain America in the gut before he made a mad dash for the untouched Cosmic Cube.

"Oh no you don't!" Spiderman restrained him with webbing, before a Chituari cut through said web s, and Spiderman.

"Foolish bug" Skull commented as he reached for the cube: savoring the moment in the same way most villains do...

As the still injured Captain slammed into him from behind

"SKULL!"

However, due to this tackle, a very bad thing happened.

Both of their hands touched the cube at the same time, as a huge blue aura erased the battle...and everything


	53. AN

I apologize for the delay in chapters. For Harry Potter and the Multiverse, I was writing the chapter to pretty much explain what happened with Harry, Fern and the missing Andrew Potter...and seeing as I want to get it all done in one chapter, have to deal with four years worth of Hogwarts. So far, I just got past Muriel blowing up, so bare with me a bit.

This is why I don't write long chapters: about four days of effort to create a 11,000 odd chapter, and I still have Books 3 and 4 to set up. I normally do 2000 word chapters, because it allows me to work around school and get all the research I need for the chapter done (Eg, Young Justice Next Gen powers, current Naruto plots for Altered Eyes and the meaning of wand woods and cores, among other things, for my chapters.

So, bear with me. I hope to be done before June 1st. But, be sure to vote in the poll if you have yet to


	54. Symbiotes and Heroes Part 3: Action

Wednesday was busy, so I wasn't able to finish this as quickly as possible. The 20,000 word chapter is still rendering me a bit tired out writing wise. I'll take a while to get back in shape.

61394: Well, actually Harry wasn't with them. May said two of Peter's three friends. The Goblin was not considered because he has yet to make a blip on their radar, and the universe the Cap and Skull were fighting in was the one that fused into this one a while ago to explain the Marvel characters

Timewalker: I should have, shouldn't I. And who do you mean by Renegade Team?

Gaby: Black Canary, maybe. But Mary is 10 years old. That, my friend, is called squick.

_Romania_

A large, imposing man walked through an encampment of Gypsies, a people who The Light had given more rights in their new world: mostly at the beset of Ra's because he tolerated the migrant people more than city folks

He had heard that someone from his past was here: among these most fascinating people.

In the back, hidden in a old shag van, he found his target.

"Ah, it has been a long time, Xanadu."

"Hasn't it, Savage? Eat any dragons lately?" the tanned woman smirked as Vandal tossed a playing card at her.

"Sadly no...and a Hologram really?" Vandal deadpanned

"I know of your Starro fetish. Do you have no respect for our past?

"I remember the old days fondly Xanadu: I remember Exotrious, the rogue amazon, Ystin, whatever gender Shining Knight was, Entrigan and Jason Blood, you little player" Xanadu gave him a long look at that element of her past "the princesses Alba and Sarum, whose old kingdom is now part of that unruly little Vlatava, the Holy Grail, the Questing Queen, the Vampires...oh if only I could remember where Paradise Island was, but godly magic and all those blows on my head I would get back in those days do a number, don't they"

"Considering your not crying for that Chaos Freak of yours, I take it you want something?" Xanadu deadpanned

"Oh, I do. You see my dear, I wish to know about that rogue Team of the Justice Leagues. Can they win?"

"You ask a question you already know the answer too, why?

"Many 'heroes' and 'villains' are my descendants: The Harpers, Slade's brood, the Rasputin's...I understand them both quite well. I was a hero back in our old days, you know, and now perhaps I could be called a villain. So I am quite aware that neither of our sides will give up. What I want to know is, will the best laid plans of men such as I myself, go awry by them?"

Xanadu's hologram smirked as she held up a card, her eyes glowing "I hope you recall that just seeing the future changes minute details of it?"

"But the general theme remains Novia" Savage quipped back

* * *

"The actions by the 'Justice League' have gone on long enough!"*

The voice of a U.N official from China rang out as the scene in Xanadu's vision played out, not in the U.N, but in Tibet, where a group of tanned yet Asian children were being chased by Chinese Men in army fatigues.

They were shooting

"GET THE TIBETAN SPAWN!"

However, before the bullet could connect, a wall of ice blocked the bullets, as an adult Iceman landed from the sky.

Before the soldiers could attack, they were restrained from behind by what almost looked like a female version of Captain Marvel, probably the one who had dropped Iceman off

"I don't believe I am understanding what you mean, ambassador?" Conner's voice rang out from the U.N

"The United Nations does not have the mandate to act in a purely internal matter of the People's Republic of China. As a result, neither does the 'Justice League'!"

"Charter? When you disowned the Justice League years ago, you got rid of it" as Conner continued to argue his point, back in Tibet a squadron of bombers were flying towards . However, as they approached the Justice's League's on site base camp (Note, not base) in Lhasa, a blond woman in blue and red with the Superman shield on her chest flew up and physically stopped the jets: two with her bare hands, the rest with heat vision to disable flight systems, as their parachutes exploded out

"We no longer are bound by politics. When a situation happens anywhere in the world, we will respond"

As tanks climbed up a hill towards a monastery, adult Spiderman swung up to the lead one and squeezed it's cannon. The metal crumpled, crippling it's offensive capabilities before he punched through the raised entrance of it, revealing the soldiers inside.

"Uh uh, didn't you get victimized in Nanking, and now your doing the same to the Tibetans? You guys sure suck. Now, I'm going to go stop your friends behind you, but until then, HERE'S CASSIE!"

As he bounded away, a dark shadow was the last thing the soldiers saw before being knocked out.

"YOU WILL BE CHARGED WITH VIOLATING INTERNATIONAL LAW, 'SUPERMAN'!"

As the diplomat said this, the vision went down to the streets of Lhasa, where an adult version of Stephan Strange was healing hundreds of people who had lost limbs while an adult Jean Grey was using telepathy to reunite the remnants of families disoriented in the city.

"...So says the guy whose nation is trying to kill off all Tibetan, Monpa and Lhoba peoples. If anyone is violating international law, it's you"

* * *

"So?" Savage asked as her eyes stopped glowing

"...No matter if the heroes 'win', they will still loose"

_To a character who Marvel just killed who I want to use_

The city of L.A was a cesspool of stars and criminals, often interchanged in titles, and home to a black dressed Asian girl.

Said girl was walking down the street, walking over several stars of famous people, including Walt Disney, Joss Whedon, Greg Weisman and Chuck Jones (The middle two being new additions the Light arranged...hey Lex likes Firefly (eve got it restarted) and Vandal got ideas from Gargoyles (Which he restarted on the new Weis-Whedon network of pure Joss and Greggy Goodness, and Toonami), she could have sworn she saw a face in the polluted air.

A red, white haired, antlered face.

She shook it off. It was probably just the pollution

_Marvel's worst book aside_

El Paso was a mess.

All over the city, Apocalypse's minions were ransacking the place for the 'scarab', unaware that The Light had removed it a while ago.

Said Light was trying to scramble some forces: problem was that at the same time some Neo Nazi cult was acting up in Alabama, Prague was currently being assaulted by some Spore monster and demons were poring out of one of Magik's portals and infesting the Light's base.

They were sort of booked

So, Superboy's team had some time to get the bad guys taken care of before they had two enemies on their hands.

The green scaled Abomination was currently tearing apart a T.V store as a purple burst of smoke formed in front of him.

"You know, it's a sin to steal" Nightcrawler pointed out to the mutated human as he snarled "And I'm pretty sure vandalizing isn't okay in Jesus's book"

"There is no right or wrong, elf, only power and those willing to seize it"

"Hey, isn't that ripping off Quirrel?" webbing hit the Abomination in his face as Spiderman landed behind him.

"I HATE THOSE DAMN BOOKS! ROWLING SUCKS!" the Abomination sent a rack of Televisions a piece at Kurt and Peter: both dodging with agility that they had previously not suspected they had.

"Look man, I'm religious, and I see nothing wrong with Harry Potter" with two remotes, Kurt batoned smashed the Abomination in the face, disorienting him just enough for Peter to web trip him.

"Even if Ginny won in the end" Peter couldn't resist one last quip as he hog tied the monstrous mutagen affected human.

"Really? I always sort of rooted for Ginny" Kurt commented as the Abomination broke free.

"Let's save the Shipping war debate for later" Peter declared a cease fire as Abomination lunged at them.

Elsewhere, outside a Chick Filla, Matt Murdock, who had taken on the name of Daredevil, was currently screaming agony as Gentleman Ghost grabbed him with his death touch.

His partner, Beast, was grappling with a reinforcement from Apocalypse, a mutated human who resembled some sort of cyborg wolf.

"Hmmm, well it would seem as though your not a virgin boy. All the better for my death touch to take you!"

"Virgin huh...well I've got two words for you"

"OVERPROTECTIVE, DAD!" Laura, who had the code name of Wolverine, slashed the ghost with her claws. The Hawkman rogue recoiled as if burnt, as the clawed heroine knelt down to help the red dressed blind hero.

"You okay Daredevil? "she questioned as he shook it off

"...I'll live" and he immediately went in to help the rookie McCoy.

One of Texas's numerous gun stores was shattered nearby as Jubilee, who had been partnered with Laura earlier, blasted the Blob through it. Stepping on the far too prevalent hand gun racks, he growled.

"PUNY GIRL! I ILL DEVOUR YOU!"

"I DON' THINK SO, PAL!" Thing shoulder charged into him, knocking the teenage super obese monstrosity down. (A/N: He's his EVO counterpart, so a teenager and thus less Unmovable)

"And stay down!" Wasp stung him in the eye, as he breathed in and swallowed her.

As Thing and Jubilee looked horrified, Blob chuckled "See, I told ya..."

**ZAP! ZAP! SMASH! CRACK! **

Blob grabbed his mouth as Wasp demonstrated that she still had human strength at her size, by pretty much totalling his mouth. He collapsed to the ground, as Wasp flew out of his ear, seemingly as if she had blasted her way through that skin flap in your mouth that would connect to your nose and cause the whole, milk out of your nose thing.

"...I never want to talk about what just happened, again" she was quite warranted in her revulsion really.

Thing and Jubilee agreed

Where it all began in El Paso, with the arrival of Apocalypse, now battle raged.

As most teams were of 5: that meant there would be extras. With Megan and Caitlin out of commission, and Black Canary 16 behind because she still wasn't up to team speed, and to keep an eye of them and little 'Mary Batson', had the extra's with Superboy, Rocket and Wolf to deal with Apocalypse.

Superboy, Rocket, Wolf, Cyclops, Ben, Rex (Hey, he was part metal, a technopath could be useful), ShadowCat and Doctor Strange

"You dare stand before me, the ALL POWERFUL APOCALYPSE, and expect me to fear you? Your nothing but pebbles before a raging Avalanche"

"Shouting and poetry are small talk. And if you were all so, All Powerful, show us? I bet I could beat you all by myself, you oversized vader smurf" Ben boasted.

Before Superboy could call him an idiot, Apocalypse formed arm cannons "The whelp dies first"

They sprung into action: Cyclops and Strange blasted optic blasts and magic, Kitty attempted to short circuit his armor as Rex made a grab at his leg, Rocket slamming into him and Superboy yanking the Omnitrix working Ben from the path of Apocalypse's canon.

Said 'Giant Vader Smurf' then blasted at Scott and Stephan, overpowering their attacks and knocking them down, back handed the phase shifting Shadowcat as she exited his body to no avail, kneed Rex away and grabbed Rocket's accelerating body and slammed in into the ground.

As he did so, however, a green light illuminated the deserted fairground, as Ben became heatblast.

"EAT FIRE!" and got a fireball in the chest for his efforts, knocking him back a bit and giving Rocket space to recover.

'_Dangerous_' the same voice that had told him Apocalypse had hurt Megan and Caitlin commented of Ben.

However, before he could figure out why Ben was 'dangerous', Apocalypse recovered and charged. While Rocket had flown out of the way, the armored Egyptian smashed Ben with a fist and tossed him into a cheap twirl ride, crushing it as he prepared to strike Superboy.

'_BLOCK IT! WE MUST NOT BE HIT'_

Superboy grabbed his striking hand, and twisted it.

Apocalypse cried out in pain: no one had hurt him like that.

Not since his encounter with the Light, and their dog.

The Superman

***A/N. Sorry, had a unit on Rwanda recently and had to let my feelings out. And as to why I wrote a genocide happening in Tibet, Human rights groups have determined steps towards Genocide. I believe there are 8, with the seventh being actual genocide and eight being denial. These groups also have maps where some steps are appearing. And according to what I read, China is in step 6: preparation. Tibet is a rebellious region. The math points there. **


	55. Symbiotes and Heroes Part 4: Powers

The new Super Smash brothers game announcement got me hooked on the game again, plus struggling with impending graduation. Sorry

Oh, and Nazi's appear in this. While I will wittingly point out how dumb they are, be ready

FinalKingdomHearts: Somewhat: he has more than he ever had, but it is not truly his own

Timewalker: Lex is one of y'all, as the Lousianans say. And Renegade...hmmm...

61394: Static and Spiderman have that sort of quippyness

Gabby: True, but I had assumed the whole, clone of Billy Batson (AKA, the most heroic 10 year old not wearing an R) would give it away

_El Paso, Texas_

Everyone was staring in shock as Superboy stopped the super powered fist of Apopcalypse.

Even Superboy was surprised as the blue armored warrior was released from his hand, holding his arm in pain.

"Okay, this is certainly feeling the aster...just wish I had some ideas..." Superboy wondered where the strength came from.

'The adamantium, it is empowering' the voice in his head lied 'Now, we shall take down the reach meat puppet'

He had no idea what the reach was, but the idea of taking him down was appealing, so Superboy smashed him in the chest with his fists, knocking the warrior down as he morphed his arm into a cannon and fired a plasma blast.

Superboy took it head on, damaging his shirt. Of course, Superboy and everyone else was so shocked at seeing him remain standing that it didn't register to anyone that it was being patched up slowly, as if it was alive.

"You live?" Apocalypse stated in shock

"I don't just live..." Superboy lunged at the blue warrior, moving faster than he had in his pre gold kryptonite stated to smash the blue boy in the chest.

"I am stronger than before!" the impact he gave was better than any punch to Black Adam

"I am faster!" he tripped him

"Superior maybe!" he added as he smashed him in the chest, before a giant chest cannon blasted Superboy into the air.

Superboy tumbled a bit in the air, before stabilizing, in fact he was now flying in the air, hovering over the recovering warrior.

"...Man, he's having a bit too much fun" Strange commented with a frown. "And since when did he get his powers back,..with more in interest?"

"Of course he is. I'd be to if I had a form like that...imagine SuperBen" Ben seemed to be dreaming a bit in Heatblast form.

"Did that metal stuff repair his powers or something?" Rex wondered "I mean...who knows. Adamantium is new to us, but perhaps it is some sort of all cures to Kryptonians?"

Superboy was about to try to see if he could shoot laservision again, but before he did

'HEAT BAD! IT WILL NOT WORK! WE DO NOT NEED HEAT VISION!'

Superboy choose not to, still wondering why his instincts talked in multiple third person (Was we third person? Superboy had no idea), and flew back at the behemoth.

"Red Sun radiation blaster" Apocalypse called out as he fired a red light blast

"_Rubra Solis Radialis Praesidio_" Cast Strange as a bubble formed around Conner, preventing any of the red light from draining him. As the armored juggernaught looked at the magical in shock, not quite aware he was still alive, he got hit by an optic blast and a fire ball at the same time. Oddly enough, the heat seemed to bother Superboy more than the nearby radiation.

"It would help if you didn't shout it" commented Cyclops dryly.

"NO ONE TELLS APOCALYPSE WHAT HE SHOULD OR SHOULD NOT SAY!"

"I'll tell you something to say..." Superboy slammed down on him from above, with a Black Canary prime finishing move "I'm telling you to say ow"

"That hurt more...than the real one" apocalypse weakly muttered as he fell to the ground"...Breach..."

A red portal formed up under him, causing the blue armored being to fall straight through. Superboy floated over it, nearly diving in after him, though the portal closed before he had the chance.

All around El Paso, his squad of nasties vanished as well

_Savage Land_

The form of Lord of Order Amethyst stirred, opening her eyes to what appeared to be a rather pleasant little home. It had the touches of a lived home, with some nice touches of New York thrown in. Some soccer posters, a few boy band posters...it was obviously home to a teenage girl of some sorts.

She looked around to spy a athletic looking, red haired female with brilliant eyes, dressed casually but still quite well built attractive.

However, the female had a power around her...a power that Amethyst knew of.

"PHOENIX!" Amethyst shouted, drawing her sword and aiming it at her

"What? Wait, wait!" the teen held her hands up "I'm not the Phoenix...you mean Phoenix Force, right"

Amethyst did not lower her sword, but nodded

"...Well it's stuck in me, and it won't leave!"

Amethyst muttered a spell to herself, and lowered the sword after a moment

"Your not the Destruction Half...but the Life Half...I apologize, Phoenix" Amethyst admitted

"Jean" the red head introduced

"I had been fighting the other half of the phoenix, the destruction half, to say that I have a problem with the oversized fire bird is an understatement. In case you are not aware, my name is Amethyst, and I am a lord of Order, though my friends call me Amy"

"Lord of Order..." Jean frowned "...Sounds like some darker and edgier Justice League"

"...yeah no, I don't fly around with my panties over my skirt" Amethyst deadpanned as the two laughed a little. "Also, if I wanted to be a hero, I'd have a better name than Amethyst. Crystal Monarch...no...Queen of Stones, no...Rock Magic...no"

Jean listened as Amethyst tried to think of a name that would make her sound cooler

"Say...where am I anyway? Kirbati? Tuvalu? Indonesia..."

"ROARRRR!"

The very loud roar outside interrupted

"No, some strange island with Dinosaurs, Giant Cats and all your other basic Lost World components" Jean commented "I'm thinking of calling it The Savage Land myself..."

"Savage Land...new to me" she admitted

_Somewhere in the south_

It was taught they were evil.

It might be okay if people who wanted to follow said path removed the radical, racial part of the identity.

Bu they never did. They couldn't follow his examples and implement major environmentalist policies, or anti smoking policies, or to improve high ways. Even the crazy pressure to reproduce was ignored, and considering that you already have the Quiverful Movement, and those who generally choose to fly a swastika around now a days are generally dumb enough not to realize that, with sex, what goes in, often has something come out...

No, whenever you had Neo Nazi's, they had to be racist retards.

With really dumb names they choose to shout out like 60's Batman TV villains.

"I am BARONESS BLITZKREIG!" shouted a body suit wearing blond with purple lightning bolts on the leggings.

"CAPTAIN NAZI IS FREE AGAIN!" a very stereotypical blond, muscled nazi shouted, flying in the sky

"REICHMARK!" the metal, rather shirt lacking man with the full Nazi symbol on his chest shouted

"CATALYST IS HERE!" a armored figure in red and white snorted

"THE WHITE DRAGON LANDS!" a similarly colored man on a white dragon roared

...Draco called, he wants his minions back, but that's just the author talking

"The boss want's this" the flying on commented as he tore through a thicket to reveal a downed spacecraft.

"Aliens...must be Jews" commented Shiny Skin.

Yes, because we all know that Jesus was an alien...for so called 'Christians', they are a few hymns short of a prayer book

"Blitzkreig...ensure no life is aboard that vessel, our leader wants it's weapons" commented the normally Captain Marvel Nazi bad guy who is not due to the whole, Billy being too young for even Captain 90's Iraqi, let alone Captain Nazi (Though with time travel, who knows...)

The blond who did not look evilly attractive like most female baddies now a days (Cheshire, Enchantress, Poison Ivy, Bellatrix, ect) sped off, a yellow blur of death as she entered the vessel, only to be smashed back out.

"There is life!" Catalyst commented as he ran at it "not for long, let's see you live with the same sort of gas they used in the Camps!"

"Do superior races have to breath?" Reichmark asked the floating captain, who shrugged as all intelligent readers laugh at their stupidity.

However, Catalyst did not get a chance to poison his team, as a orange blur slammed into him and knocked him into a tree.

All remaining Nazi's stared at the youthal looking form hovering over them. The skin was orange, the hair red like fire, eyes green like radiation and the body overall looked athletic, tall and warrior like.

The female was also practically naked: with pretty much a purple string bikini covering her luscious curves and large breasts.

"...GORDANIAN..." was the only recognizable word in a string of alien language.

"...What?" the nazi's moved their heads away from her boobs just briefly..

The alien female's hands glowed green, and fired a blast of energy.

BOOM!

Sadly, she let them live.

_Superboy base_

Two days later, with most of the team back on their feet (Megan and Caitlin still out), we find Superboy, still nervous out of his mind, attending some business as Team 3 (The young team of 6), entered

"Team 3..."

"Er, Superboy, sir" Pixie spoke up "We, um, sort of talked...can we be called the Teen Titans?"

As Superboy gave them a confused look, Iceman spoke up

"...Well, maybe PreTeen Titans, but the name packs a punch. Cyclops's squad get's to call themselves the Renegades" Nightcrawler felt it was swash-buckling awesome and no one really objected to it "And team 4 has the Birds of Prey name" as a joke for being the sole female squad "So why can't..."

"Sure, sure...Teen Titans, it's okay"

"SWEAT! I TOLD YOU THE NAME WAS AWESOME!" Beast Boy cheered "Raven, can you spell charm that name on our doors!"

"...Never"

"You know you want to"

"...Back on topic" Superboy continued "I have a mission for you"

Superboy would normally wonder why he had just given them the mission he did...but something in him told him they'd be ready for it.

Hours later, the mission for the newly dubbed Teen Titans well underway, a colorful blur landed on the planet

_**Omake **_

_**Non canon**_

_**concept argument**_

_CrossoverpairingLover Studios _

"...Why are you the resource secretary?!" Dick Grayson shouted at a somewhat bored looking Hulk looking somewhat space deprived in the little cubical with a computer, several piles of papers and a calendar featuring 'twelve different fancy Stan Lee's'

"...Hulk need to pay for food" the green creature commented

"...Do you even know how to..."

"Hulk is allowed to smash birdy boy with fists you know" Hulk pointed out as Dick paled

"I'm officially whemled...anyway can you file in my complaint..."

"Hold it right there" a brighter looking, somewhat anime esc robin entered the room and pointed at YJ robin "I was here first. We get to appear in that new Multiverse short!"

"We have tenure at this studio!"

"I was on T.V First, and I'm still am. Didn't you show get cancelled"

"At least my show had overworking plot and actually used basic comic plot lines! And I hardly count that abomination called Teen Titans Go..."

"What's that, I can't hear you over your lack of toys. And look, even if that video game of yours actually works to put you back on air, Greg Weisman left. He's doing that Star Wars Rebels program over on XD! You'd end up like Gargoyles. You couldn't last a season, your fans would desert you!"

"Those Green Lantern guys could probably pull off at least two with us, and do you even have any of your old fans? I heard they all jumped ship!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

As the two Robins began beating at each other with staffs, birdarangs and awesome martial arts, Hulk sighed.

"Hulk should have had a V8"

**Got any ideas of how I could possibly mix the Teen Titan and Young Justice show portayals? Not for this story of course, but any idea is appreciated**


	56. Symbiotes and Heroes Part 5: Xenon

Well, a little lacking in reviews, but better two good than a full story of flames (See latest Altered Eyes), and it was a chapter for depth, not action.

Timewalker: Young Justice: Legacy if I recall corrlectly, out in September. Er...the name stays though

Final: Eh...it is a Omake, it is supposed to be that way

_At base_

The power of Shazam gave one the Wisdom of Solomom, the Strength of Hercules, the Endurance of Atlas, the Power of Zeus, the Courage of Achilles and the Speed of Mercury.

While she didn't have that blessing, Billy Batson's clone Mary Batson did retain many traits from Billy.

This included uncanny luck amongst her pretty much being a female version of the 11 year old young boy.

In her room, decorated with little toy stuffed animals and other girly things, she calmly drew a card from a deck of brown cards, while Virgil looked rather satisfied, being very close to winning with his Five Headed Dragon (5000, 5000)

In opposition, Marty just had Wynn the Wind Charmer and Lyna the Light Charmer (500, 1500 both)

"I activate Change of Heart"

"WHAT!" she just took control of the most powerful monster in the game!

"And I attack...Good Game. Yu-Gi-Oh is fun!"

Virgil collapsed from the table they were playing on, defeated by a mentally 11 year old girl who was so less than a year old chronologically.

"She mastered Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon" an equally pained Peter was on the ground with him, a Nintendo 3DS just out of his reach where he had let it slip out "...If she wasn't 11 I'd worship her"

Mary giggled "Your funny"

Kitty popped her head through the ground, rising up as Mary waved.

"Hey Kitty, I heard you have this card game called Magic..."

"...Not now Mary" Kitty said "Virgil, Peter, stop wallowing in your own pity and get outside now"

"What...is a Bigfoot army outside" Mary asked "With spears, axes, armor and the intent to claim the Rockies as their eternal kingdom"

Kitty gave the girl a long, disturbed look"...No, but a alien is"

_Outside_

Rocket was the only rep of Team 1 out, seeing as Megan and Caitlin were still ill, Superboy was taking vigil, Wolf was asleep and Impulse was looking into where the Scarab, which was once in El Paso, had gotten off to, whatever the scarab was

Aside for the absent Teen Titans team, the still broken Red Tornado, and the anti Social Black Canary 16, everyone else was with her as a glowing female form landed.

The form was vaguely humanoid, in fact as the form's light dimmed, and eventually vanished, the being was pretty much an average 16 year old female, with blond hair, blue looks and looked Californian.

"Identify yours"elf" Cyclops prepared to launch a eye laser.

"...I've been sent by Walker" the female explained "My name, to your tongue, would be called Karolina Dean. I've been sent..." she looked around "Hey...where's M'gann and her boyfriend who Walker uses the photograph of as a dart board?"

"...I thought Superboy was kidding" Wasp muttered

"Miss Martian is currently ill" Strange informed the alien "Superboy is keeping watch over her, and Caitlin Fairchild's condition"

"...Ill..." Karolina frowned "...It's not like Martians or other aliens can catch Earth diseases all that easily, even STDs..."

"So, Superman can't get AIDS...fun fact" The Beast commented as he wrote that one down in a notepad (describe her symptoms...)

"...You carried a notepad to a possible fight?" Wasp questioned her teammate. "...and where did you even pull that out of ..."

Beast was making nervous hand gestures

"...And an uneasy sleep that has lasted for days, with seemingly continual decline" Strange finished as Karolina looked terrified.

"That sounds like..." Karolina then muttered something in an alien tongue

"...Mind saying that in English, however it is your even speaking in English" Peter through out an obvious question

"My race enjoys learning other languages...like how your race enjoys reading books or playing videogames...and as to your question, I've seen a disease like this before...no maybe disease isn't the right word..."

"Then what would be the right world...ailment, infection, clot..."

"Parasite" Karolina said grimly, but also with great levels of terror in a similar manner to a human with the term black plague "Symbiote Parasite"

Everyone was in a confused state as they tried to figure out exactly what she meat

"...Parasite, like a tape worm?" Beast questioned

"...No, while I am not as familiar with what a tape worm, or any earth parasite, is like as oppose to my familiarity with your languages...I get the feeling it is not quite the same. The Symbiotes are the most hated parasitic pests in the universe...they are part lethal pest, and part steroid drug"

"Steroids..." Daredevil asked "...As in strength enhancing, and parasite?"

"That doesn't make any sense...according to my Bio Teacher that I barely passed" Jubilee comment, the last part in an undertone "Parasites take away strength...ticks suck blood and all that."

"...With their original host species, the Skrulls, they were" Karolina knew a lot about them...she had written an A+ graded report in school on them "The Skrulls are shapeshifting conquerors, one of the galactic superpowers. A major enemy of my race...they tried to take my homeworld, we manage to hide it's exact location...they've been active for longer than humanity"

"Millions of years ago, they invaded Mars, but were eventually repulsed. It was years of savage warfare, it's part of the reason Mars is so barren on its surface."

"Odd...never heard that story" Static commented

"...Let's put it this way: before the invasion Martians were merely telekinetic and telepathic, afterwards most of the martian men were dead and the next generation had their shapeshifting abilities, which mutated into their phase shifting"

Everyone in the group who knew what mass rape was paled in horror at the scope of it all

"Several Symbiote populations came with the original invasion, and as Symbiotes breed rapidly, many more left. But the Martians that they fed on mutated their philosophies. They gained intelligence, and the ability to enhance the powers of who they bond with, along with martian shapeshifting abilities to blend into the host like clothing. It's why you see them in illegal boxing rings, assassination organizations, suicide battlers for rebel groups and other shady fighting groups. However, over time the symbiote takes full control of it's host, drains all life from the bonded host, and uses it to breed in mass. They are an absolute menace to just about every world in the inter trading worlds of the universe"

"...But Megan...she and Caitlin sound like they somehow got the bad end of the symbiotes without any of the 'good' stuff" Laura frowned "That doesn't..."

"Superboy" Cassie pointed out as everyone exchanged horrified looks

"...No wonder he somehow got the full Kryptonian smorgasbord" Kurt said in horror.

"But...how is that affecting Megan and Caitlin?" Dust questioned as Karolina shrugged

"...Martians and Kryptonians are secretive races, perhaps their bonds are different than ours. Some races do have very metaphysical bonds between mates, while with the Caitlin person, telepathic based drains are known to occur..." she gave Rocket a glance to show that she knew about the Next Gen Chips and that they wanted to keep them on the down low to avoid panicking the female recruits, the last part about drains was utter falsehood. She didn't have to be concerned about the chip because she had no attraction to guys. "Whatever the reason, we have to stop it as soon as possible. With how Kryptonians absorb sunlight, with no known upper limit...the Symbiote could have the means to endlessly produce more of it's kind without killing it's host, and create a utter plague. However, we do have one advantage, the Symbiotes also have the Martian fire weakness...and I think something else..."

"Well, our main pyrokinetic is out" Rocket referred to Ben "But, Strange and Jubilee should be able to handle the heat. Now, let's go sneak up..."

"...Kryptonians have super hearing" Peter deadpanned as he felt that sense go off "He has enhanced super hearing now...Surprise is out"

BAM

Something struck the ground in front of the group with the force of a smallish meteorite. The shimmering wall of Strange's magic and Karolina with a field of rainbow color like her real form, which she was back in, was the main reason they all hadn't been blown back.

In front of them, dressed in a blue and red full body suit that covered the head as well (AKA, the original Young Justice comic Superboy suit, but also covering the face), was Superboy, or at least his form.

"You know, We don't really like being talked about behind our back" Superboy said, but with his voice oddly re-verbed. It sounded like two were talking.

"...We?" Kurt questioned

"...I forgot to mention Symbiotes are like that" Karolina deadpanned "Symbiote, slither your way off the Kryptonian..."

"Or what?" Symbiote Superboy questioned "True, we had to take full control when Conner actually heard what you were saying, and delaying the repopulation of Symbiote kind, but hey, with this body, what's a few months for critical energy mass when we'll have endless power"

"We know your weakness" Strange said confidently, before Symbiote Superboy slammed his hands together, unleashing a thunder clap that knocked Strange through a few rock faces, alive but really battered and out cold.

"And we are more powerful than Superman has every been. We are more than Krypton, we are XENON!"

"...One level down on the Periodic Table's Noble Gases...original" Peter deadpanned

"You could call yourself Plutonium and we wouldn't care" Rocket commanded as she discreetly gestured for Mary to run "Your going down, and your going to let Conner go!"

The team charged

Thing, Armor and Beast ripped, Laura cut, Dust abbraised, Shadow phase grabbed, Cass struck at where a pressure point should be and Nightcrawler grabbed and bamfed, all failing to do anything before Xenon shook them off, only to have webbing and batons to grab his hands.

Daredevil and Spiderman had him bound and temporarily in place, while Rocket had a large force bubble above him, keeping him from going up.

"FIRE!" Rocket yelled

"CAN YOU TAKE THE HEAT!" Jubilee declared as a full shower of heated fireworks flew at him, accompanied by a laser blast from Cyclops, stings from Wasp, electricity from Static and light from Karolina.

"Did we...get it?" Kurt asked, dazed from being knocked upside the head, as the smoke cleared after 45 seconds of continuous blasting...

Peter, whose webs were broken by the force unleashed on Xenon, looked around "I say he's down..."

SPLAT!

Peter was knocked down to the ground, as something black was on his chest, like something had spit on him.

"...What the...do Symbiotes smoke...AHHHHH!" Peter yelled as the black mass began covering him, as Xenon rose up from the smoke, up in front of the still actively shielded Rocket.

"While We can't unleash a proper brood of hundreds Symbiotes...We can still reproduce in small numbers" Xenon began making more hurking sounds, like he was about to spit, and let loose another glob.

"Get down!" Cyclops pushed Jubilee out of the path of the glob, as it struck him instead and began covering him in black and red.

"Now" Xenon commented as Peter's body rose up, covered in a black and white version of his suit, and Scott's, covered in a black and red version (Think Phoenix Cyclops) "We can begin"

**Can the Symbiotes be stopped before the entire Team is covered? Where did Xenon-Superboy send the Titans? Can the author think of better names for the O.C symbiotes than Xenon and Shockwave (Does anyone catch that pun?) Find out next time**


	57. Symbiotes and Heroes Part 6: Icon ver 2

First I had college Orientation, then I got delayed in Atlanta. Thunderstorms both in the City of Awesome Zoos and Aquariums I want to visit, and in Lagraurdia, part of the World's greatest city.

And again as I often implore of you all: check the T.V tropes page. Update it as you see fit. TELL ME WHO IS A SCRAPPY AND WHO IS AN ENSEMBLE DARKHORSE?!

Excellent review numbers, by the way. Twice as much as last chapter

Oh, and ever here of the Web Comic Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi? Well...imagine all of your favorite nick toons slash cartoon cartoons give or take a few mixed together in a big ol' megalaville. It's amusing, and I recommend it

61394: No, actually his Symbiote is called Shockwave: the name of a Decepticon with a single eye and a big laser on his arm.

Timewalker: And Pokemon, don't forget. And glad to see someone likes the name. The fight shall indeed be difficult. As to the Bigfoot civilization, anything is possible, after all, who says that versions of other CN heroes don't exist in Next Gen?

FinalKingdomHearts: Yes

Jank: Actually, Superboy has enhanced Kryptonian, Spiderman enhanced his powers, same with Cyclops. And once this arc is over, we'll have a Dick run, then a Wally (Featuring Tony Stark!)

_**And now...the Symbiote Battle continues **_

The remaining heroes stared in horror as Peter and Scott were now Symbioted

"...We will own the world!"

"...Yeah I don't think so" Virgil commented, his fist sparking as the possessed Peter lunged at him, causing them both to roll down a hill (OW!)

Laura and the rest of her team went after Cyclops, Armor tackling him so he was knocked down another hill and followed by the birds of Prey.

Leaving Rocket, Wolf, Dust, Nightcrawler, Wasp, Daredevil, Thing, Beast and Karolina Dean to face Xenon

* * *

Down the hill, a burst of electricity freed Virgil from being suffocated by the Symbiote, who growled at him.

"Er...hey...ah" The black Symbiote covered Peter attempted to smash Virgil, who dodged it as the monstrous mutant snarled at him "...er, Venom...Ba Weep Granah Weep Ninny Bong?"

A black web attack attempted to rip his mouth off, blocked by a little burst of electricity.

"...Welcome to the world of Pokemon?" Virgil tried again, only for the dubbed Venom to try to smash his face in, what a day not to have his saucer.

"Constant Vigilance?" Virgil put said lesson to good effect when he avoided symbiote web and blasted Peter in the face with static electricity, to no effect.

"Oh come on, be the inner geek!"

Venom lunged at him again, as electricity formed up on Static's fist.

"You know, you may have his body" Virgil taser punched Venom in the face "But you don't quite have his style"

Venom's slime seized up a bit, as Static continued, glad to see something was working.

"Peter would have found a way to ground my electrical attacks!" Another Taser Punch to the chest was just as effect

"He'd have used his aerial advantage while I'm saucerless" A second repeated punch did the same

"Hell, he'd even have made one of his bad jokes by now" he went for a third, this time with both hands "Your nothing but a feral animal..."

That Venom blocked both taser punches with one hand. It had adapted

"We find your total Voltage to be...lacking" Venom snarked as Virgil paled as it was now using Peter's humor, and the fact he was about to be horribly maimed.

'I am in trouble' he commented to himself as Venom began slamming him into the ground repeatably like a Hulk with a Puny God.

* * *

The Symbioted Cyclops fired a massive blast at Team 4, with Armor forming up her psionic armor to endure the blast for Jubilee, who fired back and struck him in the chest. The burn marks caused the controlled hero to stumble back, but they healed over and he fired again, completely overwhelming the spark blast and knocking Armor back, toppling Jubilee with her.

As he approached, the Symbiote realized three were missing...

Just as Kitty phase shifted Laura and Cass behind him.

**SNICKT**

Laura used her claws to tear open a portion of the symbiote around the spine, as Cass slammed it

"Off" she commented as the symbiote turned to fire, to find nothing was coming off.

"Hey, who knew the guy had on off switch?" Kitty commented as the a stretched out arm attempted to slam her, though phase shifting was useful for dodging as Laura and Cass did with natural agility.

"Hey, who knew we had a freakin' Hyuga on our team!?" Armor elbowed Cyclops as Jubilee fired again

"...You watch too much Anime" Jubilee commented, as the Symbiote grew about five extra heads.

_**ZZSSTT**_

One head blasted Cass down, another had its beam held back by Laura's claws, a third by Armor's Psionic armor, a fourth blasted Jubilee down and the fifth caught Kitty unaware

As Cass managed to force her way back up, her right shoulder covered in second degree burns, she winced

"...Shapeshifting sucks..."

**_Back on top_**

Tendrils of dust were tearing away at Symbiote slime, while Wasp flew and provided cover fire of bio stings. Meanwhile, Karolina was blasting from above.

Xenon didn't even seem to care, as he began making horking noises again.

"HIT THE DECK!" Daredevil yelled as a lob of Symbiote flew at them. The goo nearly got Wolf, who hopped over the glob as it quickly became inert.

Daredevil, however, felt a disturbance...something shift just slightly as a sonic clap knocked Karolina down to earth.

The higher noise level seemed to bother Xenon a bit...

Xenon inhaled, before unleashing a huge blast of cold air. The freezing wind covered the Symbiote, causing Dust and Wasp to fall to the ground: Wasp looking a little blue and Dust shivering as Xenon looked ready to slam down with both fists.

As Kurt bamfed in, grabbed them both and bamfed out as he made a new crater in the mountain side.

"When...when did Kryptonians start having some sort of freeze breath!?" Beast questioned as he and Thing charged, only to be blown back with a mini noreaster that knocked them into the side of the ship with the force of a fast ball in baseball struck by a bat.

"Enhanced powers...hidden potential...ow" Karolina commented as she rubbed her now injured leg.

"Hold him off for me, I have an idea" Daredevil grunted to Rocket, who nodded as he ran back in base.

"And how in the name of my dear aunt Petunia are we going to 'hold him off?'" Thing questioned as Rocket took a deep breath as a memory flashed through.

_"...What do you mean, for now?" a slightly younger Rocket was questioning Icon, who frowned_

_"You may have convinced me to become a hero young Raquel, but I am not Batman. I will not devote my entire life, however long it will be, to track down every criminal. I will always be there to stop the bus falling off the bridge, but I like to think I can resume my law practice in full time in a few decades. However, I want to be sure that I leave Dakota City better than what it was before my tenure as..." he frowned "I need to think of a name for myself." _

_He placed a hand on her shoulder, as the young girl looked up to him_

_"I will be a hero only long enough, to train up a better person as the defender of Dakota City. A person better suited to being a hero. You..."_

_"You will become better than me"_

As the voice of her mentor left her mind, a glowing blue aura formed around her, a power aura greater than ever seen before.

"By becoming an equal...to his equal!" She rocketed forward and slammed into Xenon, knocking him into the sky.

"What power...is this?" Xenon demanded as he horked up another symbiote spawn, which slipped off her aura like a egg on a non stick spray pan.

"The power of an Icon" the two slammed fists into each other, releasing a huge burst of energy, shattering the earth directly below.

"...Are they superheroes, or Super Saiyans?" Beast joked

"Super...super what?" Dust shivered

"Shouldn't we be..." Kurt looked up at the fight nervously

"...And be flattened to the pavement, er no" Thing deadpanned

"Impossible! WE ARE THE MOST POWERFUL PERSON HERE! YOUR NOTHING BUT A BASELINE HUMAN! HOW DO YOU MATCH US!?" Xenon demanded he punched Rocket in the chest, only to be reflected off and crash into the earth.

"You know what they say about powers...they are only as good as you think they are. When it comes to Kinetic Energy, I reflect it back a thousand fold. I just needed a few new ways to channel it.

That, and she caught the Light's brand new 24/7 Toonami channel: with a Dragon Ball marathon when she couldn't sleep while Mary was being introduced to the world of anime by Peter and Virgil.

Yes, she didn't get Toonami at home as a child. Pity her

Now love her as she grappled with Xenon, whose tentacles were covering her arms slowly but steadily.

"You may have powers equal to us, but WE have the lifetime of the sun itself! We are unbeatable to the limited stamina of a mere human..."

"Mere human this..."

**EEEEHHHHH**

A sonic blast slammed into Xenon from below, knocking him to ground as the sonic wave blast continued to sweep around the battle field, striking at the Symbiotes holding Peter and Scott as playthings.

With just about 10 seconds of constant sonic scream, Peter and Scott were freed, their symbiotes falling to the ground and twitching.

As Rocket descended to a now constantly sonic blasted Xenon, she saw Black Canary 16 constantly screaming into it, as Daredevil stood next to her, with heavy duty earplugs in her ears.

"Oh...Sonics...I knew I had forgotten another weakness" Karolina muttered

"YOU CANNOT STOP US! WE ARE XENON! WE ARE POWER..."

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Black Canary, stopping with her scream for a bit, roundhouse kicked Xenon in the face, knocking him to the ground as the symbiote fell off, leaving only Superboy.

_Half an hour later_

Strange, with a bandage around his head from being knocked out earlier, was currently casting a spell to work on the frost damage to Wasp's wings, as Rocket leaned against the infirmary wall.

"...We really needed Impulse...what's the casualty list?" she questioned "Who can go out right now...if we had to?"

"You, as it would seem" Strange began "Kurt definitely, Matt, Wolf and Thing. Everyone else is suffering from Hypothermia, bodily damage and exhaustion...and possible hallucinations"

"OH, hey Mary Jane, what ya in for?" a mildly exhaustion drunk Peter waved to Dust

"...I've seen her facebook: Dust is not Mary Jane at all" Strange commented as he held his head in pain

"...I'm game to go" Black Canary 16 held up her hand on the side, as Raquel smiled

"Thanks..." she said to the clone, as the other clone in the room began to stir.

"...Conner" Rocket said with great worry as his eyes broke free of sleep.

"No..." he began as he tried to force himself up, as he collapsed again.

"You need your rest...physically and mentally" Strange told the Next Gen chipper. "...We know you were controlled, so you have no reason to redeem..."

"No...you don't understand..." he said wearily

"...Megan and Caitlin are recovering rapidly..." Rocket added

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I REMEMBER WHAT THE SYMBIOTE MADE ME DO, ALL OF IT. IT DIDN'T WANT BEN AROUND, BECAUSE OF HIS FIRE ABILTIIES, SO IT SENT HIS ENTIRE TEAM ON A SUICIDE MISSION TO GET RID OF HIM!"

Rocket and Strange paled in absolute horror as Rocket turned to Black Canary 16.

"Get Nightcrawler, Daredevil, Wolf and Thing to the Bioship at once! Where to Superboy!?"

**_Fawcett City_**

SuperHeroes have a dark side to them.

In their quests to stop threats: be they Amazo-Sentinels, Ibbac and Sobec or whatever nut you had, many buildings were destroyed or damaged.

Jobs were lost

Families died.

Now, it was well argued that super hero damage is better than super villain damage. After all, if Superman smashes a building fighting Toyman, he is willing to aide in rebuilding it. If Toyman breaks a bank to steal the money, the bank has a hefty price tag.

Only the most extreme of the anti Superhero political movement on both sides still yack about it: but then again these same people, depending on where they were in politics, campaigned to have Homosexuality criminalized or to have tracking devices placed in the bodies of people.

"Hey, is that Captain Marvel Katie?" a little girl with brown hair and a a cool looking green Invader Zim hat pointed out to the volunteer worker: a New York teenage girl in purple with shades as she saw the flying form of Fawcett's 'Big Cheese' as some called him.

"Yeah, I reckon that is Molly" the heir to the Bishop riches commented as she shaded her shaded eyes with her hand, as an explosion rang out.

A shockwave of energy laced with, unbeknownst to those around, mutagen raced towards the Fawcett City Orphanage: former home of Billy Batson.

"KATE GET DOWN!" The little orphan knocked the future Presidential Community Service award winner to the ground, unintentionally taking the blunt of the mutagen...for the unaffected New Yorker anyway.

The other orphans...

**(And now, we go to Dick's story. Want to hear about Ben's fate...well your hear about it over the next few chapters? Does he live, does he die, and do his teammates die with him?)**


	58. Forever Hate Part 1

Time: Your have to see

61394: Hey, the longer that fight had gone, the harder it would have been to win. Not all fights are 5 episode long DBZ clashes for the sake of humanity.

Nate Silver; Glad to see someone does

JankMaster: Loyalty mission, the Symbiote wanted Ben dead, they were completely loyal anyway

Oh, and by the way, this chapter will feature fictional awesome ideas for restarted anime. Do not expect these to be true as of the writing of this chapter. Perhaps they will become true in later years, but as of now they only exist in this story.

_Near the Bifrost Entrance, Asgard_

"...Now its Naruto: Shippuden. Next up is Bleach: Thousand Year Blood War. Later its Soul Eater EAT&NOT. Stay tuned for the Toonami debut of our newest Anime: Rosario to Vampire Yokai Academy. Only Toonami!"

A horned armored figure was watching the program from a portable T.V, smirking as he looked a bit too giddy.

"Who knew the mortals could come up with such good ideas" he commented to himself about both Toonami and the Weisman/Whedon network as he heard footsteps.

He quickly vanished his laptop, his plushies of Sailor Moon, Goku, Naruto, Mizore Shirayuki and Luffy and TOONAMI FAITHFUL T shirt, but recalled them as he saw who was walking in, it was not one of his fellow Asgardians

"Oh, it's you"

It was Ororo. The dark skinned, white haired former street urchin who was not even aware of what Dragon Ball Z was, looked startled to run into someone, but politeness took over from fear.

"Hello, Loki was it" she greeted dully as he frowned

"Shouldn't you be ordering my brother around. Like perhaps, put him in a maid's uniform and have him dust your residence?" he suggested

"...Their residence, not mine. I'm leaving" she walked past him as Loki paled

"...You'd leave what you mortals would call, HEAVEN!? For what, Midgard?" he formed a little document that had Storm's face on it "From what I have on you here, your Egyptian..."

"It is not because Asgard is causing me to have a religious crisis. This is a place of gods and heroes, and I am neither. I don't belong here"

"Your more of a hero than my oath of a brother" Loki commented

"...That's just one opinion" she commented as she walked towards the Bifrost

"...Now, I could try to stop her more, but my show is about to come on again, and if she leaves it is likely my oath of a brother will follow and possibly die a horrible death" he shrugged as he got back to 'work'.

_The next day_

"WHAT!"

Loki looked bored as Dick yelled at him

"...She left. I was busy" he was only bothering to talk because Toonami wasn't playing a program he wanted to watch (Loki found Season 2 of Panty and Stocking to be...strange, and considering it was Studio Gainix Tuesday...Toonami was out for today), same with the Whedon/Weisman network (Team Atlantis was on reruns this morning) "I didn't have any time to stop her. And hey, if she wanted to go back to Midgard, who was I to stop her?"

"She was one of the few heroes left in on Earth who is free of the Light, and you just let her LEAVE!" Barbara demanded

"...I am the God of Mischief, not Common Sense" Loki pointed out

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" One red head looked ready to pummel an Asgardian, a race that even in Loki's unfit state was stronger, faster and tougher than humans.

True, she did admire Batman, but the bat symbol only enhances ones ability to be a badass by a certain amount.

"Can I go now?" Loki questioned. Weisman's Transformers Empires was on soon for back to back new episodes, and Whedon's Yu-Gi-Oh Duelland and Pokemon Champions Division were premiering back to back.

He had popcorn to make, beer to ferment and accommodations to be made for his comfort.

"...Fine..." Odin commented from his throne as the god of mischief and awesome T.V vanished

"...So, do we go after her..." Thor really didn't care any other way.

"...I mean, if she doesn't want to be a hero, is it really right to force her to be one?" Zatanna offered up as Donna scoffed

"You do not choose to be a soldier. You are chosen for the job in order to protect those you care about"

"...She's an orphan" Zatanna pointed out "Does she have anyone to care about?"

"But she knows that man's world is in utter peril!" Donna insisted "Doesn't she care!?"

"...For someone like her, it might not make all that much of a difference" Thor pointed out "Does it matter much to the poor of Midgard who reigns as president, they are still poor. Perhaps she doesn't see much difference at all"

"...That actually was a good point" Barbara was shocked

Thor gave her a look "Must you say it in a way that makes me sound like a imbecile?"

_On Midgard_

Ororo found herself in a swamp

"This is not Cairo!" she yelled at the sky "...Perhaps it would have paid to learn how to fully read first"

"Depends which Cairo you were after...Al Queida scum!"

A yellow and purple blur sped at her, as Storm formed up a huge wall of wind to knock it back, revealing a female form knocked against a nearby cyprus.

"Al...my parent's were Coptic" she snapped

"...Your still not welcome in the dominion..." a metal covered man, his very body the same color and shimmer of steel, flew from above in the trees and tried to slam her into the ground, but she instead flew out of the way "Of the FOURTH REICH!"

"...My history knowledge is lacking, but last I checked, they don't have tropical swamps in Germany, or Alligators" she added in as one of the reptiles rose up from the swamp and bit him in the leg.

"ARRGGHHHH!"

Let it be known that Nazi's are despised by Alligators.

"YOU LITTLE..." the female Nazi sped at Storm again, who formed a ball of lightning and electrocuted her, causing her to electro-spasm a few times.

"I just want to be left alone, is that so hard to ask? No Super Villains, no Gods..."

"Like you have a choice" a blur slammed into her with the speed of the Luffwaffe, knocking her into the water as a imposing blond man in a cape hovered above her.

"I can name so many reasons, _girl_, why you have no choice"

The yellow suited Neo Nazi meandered over "Let's kill it"

The metal skinned one emerged from the water, with a Catfish stuck to it's leg, and trying to eat said leg. Let it be known Catfish also hate Nazis.

"Do we have to kill it quickly? I like having fun"

The floating one looked annoyed "Fools, the Fuher gave us a list of those he wants, and this one is definitely one of them" he held up a little info book, showing an image of an older version of Ororo, with a X symbol on her. "She looks a little young, but he warned us of that"

He reached for a cellphone and dialed a number

"Sir...we have found the one you call, Storm"

"Excellent" a voice that radiated pure evil came from the other end of the poor cellphone "Bring her back to base"

_San Diego_

The southern California city, a warm and sea bordering town with a potentially lethal cocktail of Californians, Military types and immigrants was shrouded in darkness, illuminated only by the single moon.

As a body washed up to shore.

The well built man, dressed in tattered red, white and blue stirred, forcing himself up. As he stood up fully, his form illuminated by the moon, and it's light reflected from his shield, he looked around.

"This...how did I end up in California" he commented as he noted a border fence with the U.S flag "I was in space...light years away..."

He walked further up into the sandy expanse, as he stepped on a peace of paper. The crunch caught his attention, as he picked it up.

"Come visit...the Hall of Justice? Headquarters of the Justice League? Superman? Batman? Wonder Woman?" the man didn't know who any of them were.

How long was he 'dead' this time?

_Fawcett City (Fate of the Teen Titans part 1)(Note, Captain Marvel's entrance and the subsequent explosion is the last part before Rocket arrives )_

"BOYAHH!" Ben smashed a few League of Shadow Grunts in the head as his four armed, red alien form Four Arms as Bobby sniped a few to the wall with ice shards.

"You could make a little less noise? I'm pretty sure a hobo in Cleveland didn't hear you" Raven quipped as she phased through the floor, startling both of them

"WHOA...since when could you do that!?" Ben demanded in fright

"...I can do a lot of things" Raven mused "Now, Rex is just about done"

"...I am done" from a nearby staircase, Rex ran up, accompanied by Beast Boy and Pixie "We've got the data on the light's newest forces, powers, weaknesses, the whole enchilada, now we can go home..."

"Go home? I don't think so brat" a javelin flew through the air and impaled Raven in the chest. As she collapsed and the four fellow Teen Titans stared at shock, Sportsmaster appeared in the entrance, flagged by Blue Devil and Colossus

"You can't kill someone like her that way, Light superior" Blue Devil commented to the deprived Hockey Player, who gave him a look

"So, I'll just make sure to take her down fully later. But let's deal with the rest of her fellow Kindergarten class first"

Drawing a pair of Rugby clubs, he lunged at Pixie and Beast Boy, while Blue Devil went at Bobby and Rex, with Colossus smashing into Ben

"ATTENTION LIGHT! SOME OF THE REMAINING SIDEKICK'S LITTLE SIDEKICKS ARE IN FAWCETT CITY! SEND ALL AVAILABLE FORCES TO CAPTURE!"

Sportsmaster didn't get his rep by being brash. He may have knocked out Raven for now, but what if the little demoness woke up? And he knew virtually nothing about most of their powers.

It would be best to be over-prepared than under-prepared here.

**(Hey, for all we know, Loki becoming addicted to quality T.V keeps him from being evil?)**

**Speaking of which**

**Omake**

**Canon**

**Toonami Network and Weisman/Whedon Network Listing (Subject to change, not Complete, just 14 each)**

**Toonami**

Dragon Ball Z: World's Strongest

Sailor Moon: Sailor Scouts

Naruto: Shippuden

Bleach: 1000 years Blood War

Soul Eater: EAT&NOT

Rosario+Vampire: Yokai Academy

Fairy Tail

One Piece

Sym-Bionic Titan season 2

Thundercats 2011 season 2

Megas XLR: Glorft War

Panty and Stocking season 2

World War Blue

Kingdom Hearts: The Anime

**Weisman/Whedon Network**

_Weisman's: _

Gargoyles

Team Atlantis

Transformers Empires

Star Wars Rebels

Liberty Kids: Civil War

W.I.T.C.H

Peanuts: the Adventures of Charlie Brown

_Whedon's:_

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Firefly

Angel

Dollhouse

Yu-Gi-Oh Duelland

Pokemon Champions League

Warriors: The Clans of the Forest

Subspace Emissary


	59. Forever Hate Part 2: Time Schmidt

Delay due to computer spazzing and power out. So, the chapter is a little shorter, but I have a schedule to keep. I do at least get to introduce the most evil 'human' in comics after all, the one even the Joker can not stand and finds to be utterly evil

BestRest: That comes after Dick

Jankmaster: I don't play a lot of console games like that. I have a sister who is too curious, won't leave from unpleasantries, and is 10.

61394: Alligators like a lot of things. Sun in the morning, muskrat, fish, deer, dogs...

Timewalker: Captain America and the Red Skull broke their reality a ways back, recall? That was the Marvel verse that fused with the DC verse here, allowing for them to appear

Guest: The Light has had control of them for over a year. They've been directing and creating the shows for about a year so far, and their channel is rather new and most of the stuff on right now is reruns of Gargoyles, Buffy, ect, as well as movies done by the two. The new shows are debuting slowly over time, for example Civil War Liberty Kids hasn't premiered yet

By the way, a new poll is up where I ask about which fictional government is the most horrific

_The former HQ of the Injustice League, if moved to around Cairo, Georgia_

"...You know, it is amazing what people just leave behind in the filthy swamps" a German voice commented as he strolled through the halls of this Hall of Injustice. He absently noted a plant growing in the windowsill, a touch from a previous tenant perhaps?

He swatted the potted plant off, breaking it into a hundred pieces on the ground and dooming the rare plant to dry up with no sunlight.

He smirked at its fate.

Yes, this man is immensely disturbed, an utter psychopath the Joker himself would not want to deal with. When he arrived in this world, he found the pathetic excuse for Nazi's that were the Fourth Reich, and decided that this new world was needing of his particular brand of...Nazism.

Not that he actually used the term anymore, he had out grown its moral restraints.

He took them in, and beat them into understanding how to be more than just inbred intolerant Peckerwoods.

And, once he found more susceptible people to recruit as disposable minions, he would make his move against the Cabal of this world, the Light.

But it would take time: Racism was no where near as easy a feeling to find, at least at the levels he needed. There was a difference between believing all African Americans played basketball and had appreciation for rap music, and wanting to murder them for sport after all.

If he wanted that sort of racial fear, he might have to spread his reach internationally. North Koreans were propagated to fear Black Soldiers by their government, plus with how much starvation they suffered, he could probably get villages of them to follow him with just the offer of a box of Doritos...

"Fuher, we have one of the 'heroes' you wished to capture" the man got a message over his communicator from Captain Nazi "The one called, Storm"

The leader of the Fourth Reich grinned, his inhuman red face looking like it could give Tim Burton nightmares.

"...Keep her alive and lock her in the dungeons for now. We do need a test subject to manage to extract and replicate the mutagen within her, but such delicate science is not my forte. I do know of some who may be able and willing to do it, but I have no idea where they might be"

He had some names that had possibilities after all: after all, if a version of Storm existed, who was to say others did not exist in this world as well.

Like Armin Zola perhaps. The geek is bound to be somewhere, even if he was just a future serial killer in some high school.

Hopefully he'd find him before he murdered his class, and got killed doing so. He was useless to him at the end of such a scenario

_Asgard_

To Agree to Disagree was perhaps one of the better choices in an argument, particularly if you are in a relationship.

And quite so if it could never end.

After a long debate, Dick's little crew was divided. Zatanna and Thor thought it was best to leave her be, seeing as she did not want to be here.

Barbara and Donna wanted her back, though for different reasons. Barbara feared for her, while Donna feared what her capture could do to them.

As for Dick...he saw both sides of the arguments points: the argument between free will and security, and he didn't want to comment on it. That was the reason he left.

Perhaps he didn't want to get on any of their bad sides. Perhaps he just didn't like seeing girls upset. Perhaps he simply liked the ability to have sex with all three of them, individually of course.

Who knows?

Right now, he was trying to put his mind off the problem with a healthy dose of training with Esrkima sticks and a few Asgardian trainees whom were 'lent' to him by their trainer.

And all three of the teenage Asgardians were on the ground, moaning in pain as their trainer looked annoyed.

"You three are all disgraces to your ancestors" the trainer was a muscular female with night black hair and a sword, dressed in red and white armor.

She was Sif, Asgardian warrior and Thor's girlfriend slash female friend slash friend with benefit. All depending on their moods of course.

She was fearsome, competent and the sole reason Thor did not view females as naturally weaker. Though Thor still was pro powers.

"You got beaten by a human child with fancy sticks. You all will run 500 laps, then clean the training area so clean that not even the All Father could find a speck of dust. GO!" she shouted as the wounded warriors fled as Sif gave Dick a look.

"I hope this does not become a habit." Sif commented with a frown "Well, I guess I can at least sleep well knowing that Thor is not bound to the service of some obese couch potato. Though it would make more sense if you used a proper weapon" she noted her sword

"I don't kill" Dick said simply as she rolled her eyes

"Such idealism" she turned and walked away "You mortals confound me sometimes"

Dick frowned "No...it's not wrong"

It was a important lesson Batman always taught. You couldn't kill Supervillians. The results of doing so...the potential results were horrifying.

Batman had played scenarios where he, Superman or other heroes killed a super villain.

In all 52 trials, nothing good had resulted from it. In individual scenarios: Superman ended up becoming dictator, Batman ended up killing the entire population of Gotham, Flash ended up blowing up the Sun and Green Arrow had the best end scenario, with him killing himself.

"...You really should do something, you know" a old croony voice commented from behind him, as Robin jumped in fright and aimed his sticks at the old crone who popped up behind him.

"Who..."

"I am Volga, the Prophetess. I see all, Dick Grayson, Robin the First. Batman. The Third Path"

"...Er..." Robin wasn't quite sure about what the Third Path meant, and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to be Batman, but then again...how alterable was the future anyway? The Future, according to Bruce, was never set in stone

"Now, I do not truly care for the world, seeing as I normally live in the distant colds of Nifflehiem. However, Dick Grayson, I have seen what the future entails, and what allows me to live the longest" Dick sweatdropped at the selfishness

"The Future has flexibility before it snaps. The deaths of some are affordable, while others are too important to allow to die, to fall, to deviate from the path, and young Ororo is one of them. She must be retrieved to your side, lest the future deviate in unpleasant ways"

The old lady got into Dick's personal space

"Unpleasant, Ways"

"Got it, got it, unpleasant ways, she's important, have to get her back..." Dick said quickly as the woman began to vanish before his eyes.

"...And I thought Bruce was creepy" the Batman of the future (in theory) commented "now, for the hard part"

_The hard part_

"...YOUR SIDING WITH THEM!"

Avoiding hurting Zatanna's feelings while getting the point across

Dick looked nervous as Barbara and Donna looked eager to get going, while Thor just looked bored.

"Er...Z...can I, er, talk to you...alone?" Dick asked in an uncannily nervous tone as Zatanna gave him a look, before nodding as the two quickly walked into an ajacent room in their borrowed home.

"Wonder what's got to him?" Barbara asked as Donna shrugged

* * *

"...The words of a Crone?" Zatanna commented to Dick with a frown "Dick, do you even have the slightest idea how difficult it is to actually get the future right?"

"She mentioned something on the lines of that. But it wasn't the crying of a lunatic, she had the seriousness of Batman detailing a plan."

As Zatanna looked away, Dick frowned

"Zee...have I been ignoring you, you can be completely honest with me" he asked with concern. As she tried to avoid him, he pressed "Something's been bothering you all day Zee, and it isn't just Ororo"

"No Dick, you haven't. It's just..." she looked ill "I had a wet dream last night...but not with you"

"It would be hypocritical of me to get offended about you having multiple people in your dreams" Dick pointed out. "So, who was it with? Conner? Wally? Thor?"

"...With Barbara" she finished as Dick had a bit of an understanding look.

"Am I...being changed from who I was by the chip, or was I always like this" the crisis that came upon every teenager who found that they had something about them that wasn't quite 'normal' was washing over her.

"You know, no matter who your attracted to, your always be my Zee" Dick placed a hand on her shoulder as she smiled weakly.

"Yeah, but am I still the Zatanna whose dad put on the helmet of fate?

**And, with some build up and some character development for Zatanna, and my need to sleep, I end this chapter. Sorry, but Ben's back up is skipped for now, in exchange for a question.**

**Which aliens do you want to see?**


	60. Forever Hate Part 3: Storm

Can a three day length chapter help change a street rat to a heroine?

Timewalker: Admitably I was hoping more specifically for Ben aliens, but I can think of some aliens to use

BestRest: I try

61394: I'll have to work them in, and Dick was just rattling off names of guys. Don't forget, Zatanna before the chips in this universe has never shown interest in other females.

Final: I'll try to add some in here

Oh, and for the record: who do you guys like better: Mary Jane or Gwen Stacey. And don't forget, T.V tropes page, edit a bit. Particularly pointing out to me who are Scrappies, so I can work them into the background for your betterment.

_The Dungeons of the Red Skull_

There were many places in the multiverse that would be better to be imprisoned than the prison of the Red Skull.

This number includes the prison of Lex Luthor, Riddler, Poison Ivy, The Rogues, Darkseid, the Reach, Megatron, Voldemort, Darth Sidious, Sauron, Marik, Ghetis, Joker...

Yeah, it was not considered psychologically wise to stay in the general vicinity of the Red Skull's prison, at least without a rope, cyanide pills or something of that order.

Of course...

"...So, your the newest member of the Peckerwood punching bag brigade" a weak sounding voice resonated from the other side of the wall. "What's your race?"

"I'm from Cairo" Ororo deadpanned in the accent "Though I'm not an Arab"

"It would explain while your accent reminds me a slight bit of Swahili...good" the voice seemed to lighten up again "May I inquire what your name is?"

"Ororo, I don't know my last name" she commented

"I am Lucas Charles*, member of the Neo Black Panthers, Starkville chapter" Ororo finally caught some sort of accent there...she wasn't an expert but she thought it might be some southern Dialect "I am not a New Black Panther"

"Er, okay?" Ororo had no idea what a Black Panther was, aside for the cat.

"So, your learning the truth" Lucas commented from his cell "That despite all this talk about 'civil rights', white and black can never live together in peace. Even if the white is red. My brothers in arms from Cairo, Starkville and Oxford are all dead when our convention was ambushed by those animals" the voice seemed to loose just a bit of something "White and Black can never coexist"

Ororo looked contemplative "I lived in a city filled with mixed race: Black and Arabic. There were problems, but somehow I think that was less to do with race and more to do with the government and religion than what color your skin was. And...I had white friend who I left for reasons personal only to myself, and not because of any disagreement or anything"

"Why, in the Republican state of Texas, does the blue island that is Austin glimmer? In the stability lacking continent of Africa, why does Botswanna last with no revolution, no endless cycle of Apartheid hate? There are good white people, I always have known this fact. But people like those Neo Fascists, those who see you and I as less than themselves by our skin and our birth...are the rule to their exception..." his voice grew weaker and weaker at the end of it. "...It can only be changed, by those who actually do something"

That was the last she heard of Lucas Charles, or anyone would.

_New York City_

"...Peter Palmer. Had his whole life ahead of him, his life was on the right track, his act was together, he was helping the world both as Peter Palmer AND Scorpion-Man. Then suddenly he's in the old, failing body of one of his worst adversaries, with mere hours to live. He tries to get out, free himself, stop the villain in his skin before he dies.

As his organs shut down in the fight, he has a moment of hope: He's figured out how to reverse the process. Everything's going to be alright. Then that hope's snatched away as the villain planned for it. As Peter dies, he dies with the people he's devoted his life to protecting, the people he's sacrificed relationships, chances at happiness for, spitting on him and stating how happy they are that he's dead. And he dies with the knowledge that this villain has gotten away with it, all of Peter's loved ones are at risk, and they don't even know it.

Everything Peter has built his life, everything he's ever fought for, he dies believing it'll all be for nothing, worse, that he'll be remembered as a villain in his own right.**"

"And that" said the GBS anchorwoman Cat Grant with tears in her eyes "IS a description of the story line of the upcoming Dan Slott movieline, Superior Scorpion Man, sequel to last years blockbuster film,

"...Sequels" Harry Osborn, the brown haired, thin and geeky male friend of Peter Parker scoffed as he lounged in the OsCorp penthouse.

His friends Gwen and Mary Jane, on the other hand, looked disturbed

"I don't want to see it" Gwen muttered as Harry gave her a look

"Hey, we all saw the first movie, you know big spectacular movie, amazing effects..."

"...With Peter, who found the similarities in his name to the movie hilarious" MJ deadpanned "Now..."

"Oh come on, lighten up. Peter wouldn't want you guys moping, he's just make one of his damn jokes that cause Flash to ..."

Both abruptly got up and left.

"...What did I say!?"

It would seem Osborn men have no sense of tact, tact that even the easiest going of girls can't stand

_The swamps_

In a burst of rainbow light, Dick's team descended into the very swamp where Ororo had gone missing

Thor looked at his boots in disdain "...Remind me to send you my dry cleaning bill" Thor then saw a snake slithering in the nearby swamp

Thor pointed his finger at it, the digit sparking as she aimed at it.

"Thor, I'm no Steve Irwin, but I'm pretty sure that thing is an endangered species" Dick deadpanned. It was in fact a Eastern Indigo Snake, which is in fact, endangered.

Thor did not look apologetic "I don't like snakes. We have a history that is painful on both ends, and will be so when the end comes."

"Jorgumundur..." Zatanna muttered, but before Thor could comment on that, a yellow blur came at them.

However, Dick managed to toss a bolo right at the figure, causing the now revealed yellow and purple speedster to trip and collapse into the murk.

"Impressive" Thor mused

"I was around Kid long enough not to have reflexes for speedsters. Though I doubt this speedster was going to put a 'kick me' note on my back" Dick commented as the yellow suited figure began to vibrate rapidly, setting the bolo to the equivalent friction of 5 years.

Thus breaking it as the speedster charged right back at them again.

"INTRUDERS!"

"...Der thgilf" Zatanna deadpanned as the speedster ceased in her movements. She couldn't move at all, bar her eyes.

"Red Light?" Donna didn't get it. She was getting to know more and more about the modern world, but stop lights were a tad low on Dick's priority.

"Magic has a sense of humor" Zatanna commented with an amused smirk. "Klat"

A swath of magic washed over the trapped female speedster.

"TRAITOROUS SCUM TO THE ALL POWERFUL ARYAN RACE..."

"Rosnec" Zatanna added

"You are all illegimate crud sipping, freaking decent human..." she looked alarmed at her words.

"...I can think of a few bus drivers who'd love to have their buses embedded with that spell" Barb commented

"Now tell us, have you seen a black girl with white hair?" Dick questioned as the speedster looked ready to spit in his face, had her body not been frozen.

"The woman does not have to" the team jumped out of the way of a huge burst of fire, that unfortunately did not spare the speedster.

As all but Thor looked shock at the resulting carnage, a white dragon descended from the sky with several riders on its back.

One of them flew off the dragon and floated over them, folding his arms and looking somewhat intimidating.

"I am Captain Nazi, of the Fourth Reich. You traitors to the master Race shall be put down, as per the call of the heirs of the mighty ancestral gods of the Aryans: the Norse"

Thor gave the figure a look of sheer hate.

"You dare call yourselves the heir of the Asgardian Gods, while advocating genocide on the sole basis of skin? Asgardian hate goes only to eternal enemies of Asgard, not to our brothers in arms who just happen to be different on the outside!"

Thor lunged at him

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR HUBRIS, YOU DISGRACE TO SENTIENT LIFE!" ***

_In the dungeons_

"Knock knock" the voice of the red faced man said in a voice that not even the Joker could manage in the sheer fear generating "Brute?"

"...It can only be changed, by those who actually do something.." Lucas's last words rang in Storm's head

"Oh, the mighty Black Panther is dead? Such a shame, you were always high on my list to kill painfully, after Captain America of course. And that Canadian too...oh well at least I got that X-woman who embodies all the things I can't stand: being a different race, being female, being strong willed and having free will. It was fun to kill Storm once, so I think I'll do it again"

She had once been sure she could never be a hero, but like many a teenager learned by tragedy...

The Red Skull grabbed the metal knob to open her cell, as she grabbed it and sent a shock through it, electrocuting the man and melting the bars.

Sadly, the abomination of life stumbled back as the cages doors melted away, still alive and able to fight as Ororo levitated over the slag, her eyes glowing white and her cloths and hair billowing in the wind.

With great power, came greater responsibility, like fighting the Red Skull

"You called me Storm there, didn't you? Well, let it be known that it will be Storm who will avenge all who you have killed for no reason but hate!"

_Fawcett City (Fate of the Titans Part 2)_

"You can not defeat the Light" Colossus told Ben as the Four Arms form of Ben collided with a clash of force as the other two were having 'fun'

"AZUL DIABLO!" Rex yelled in fury as he was currently trying to restrain his neck.

"Release me you brat!" Blue Devil snarled as he attempted to whack the boy off with the butt of his trident, not being dumb enough to poke at his head with the deadly end of his trident.

"Sure...Perezoso" Rex jumped off the demon possessed human as a huge blast of ice covered him as Bobby smirked

"I have no idea what that means, but allow me to quote the stereotypical words 'chill out'."

Meanwhile a green snake was currently weaving in and out of a pair of clubs from the Sportsmaster, before morphing into a bird and fluttering out of reach, as Pixie let loose a pixie dust storm right at him.

"Cough cough...I don't know what the hell you just spruced me with..." Sportsmaster began, before his vision of reality began to change.

He saw Cheshire right in front of him.

"Meow meow meow meow"

Sportsmaster rose an eyebrow as Artemis appeared as well

"Meow meow meow meow"

Then his wife

"Meow meow meow meow..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" he cried as hundreds of them appeared and began singing and doing that abomination that could be only called 'the Meow Mix song's bastard child with LOL cats'

As Sportsmaster collapsed to the ground, twitching in agony, Colossus was knocked down by Ben just as he was engulfed in red light and turned back to normal.

"Man, that thing has ironic timing" Gar joked, still in the form of a pigeon "I, on the other hand..."

"Yeah yeah monkey boy, stuff a bannana in it" Ben scoffed "Let's grab Raven and get out of here before those reinforcements..."

**BOOM!**

**BANG!**

**CRASH!**

Get here...

*** Look, I used to like T'Challa, and probably would have used him at some point, but then AVX happened and I lost all my respect for him. Lucas Charles was an allias I used, and more likely than an American called T'Challa.**

**** Quoted from Comic Vine**

***** This was actually planned out for a long time. When I originally thought of this group, I was reminded of what I read about the Milestone rogue Hot Streak. He joined a white supremacist group called the Sons of Odin, and since his last appearance was more to show how this Thor is pretty much the arrogant fella he was at the start, this helps show he's a hero at heart. **


	61. Forever hate part 4: To Beat Nazi's

You know, when this story is the most review consistant story I have...I call that worrying. But who cares about my reviews...ZOO TYCOON IS GETTING A NEW GAME ON THE X-BOX..BOTH X-BOX'S!. Though Blue Fang is gone, the guys behind Kinectimals and Lost Winds...IT COULD BE GOOD. True, that game will not exist in this universe, because I have an even better potential Zoo Tycoon in the works in this verse, by Sid Meir actually! Also, story got delayed due to fanfiction log in ending, and a odd case of writers block I've been having recently. I guess I have a lot on my mind: less than a week from this posting I'm going to college. It is for time reasons that the Ben part is skipped again, but hey, the arc is going on until Superboy starts up again. Some extension is better to give Storm and Red Skull more time for their fight. Speaking of which...

While I have the general idea, I still need some specifics. So, what do you want to see in the Kid Flash-Tony Stark arc up next?

61394: She just assumes the guy is a nutcase, not a hard mistake to make. That was one of the goals of this storyline and how true

Timewalker: You can find wild dragons if you look for them in the right magical locations, and I can only deny the Saiyan part.

grandpagohan1: That is the plan

Gaby: the T'challa expy is a member of a fictional group, the Neo Black Panthers, somewhere idealogically between the old and new Black Panthers. The Neo Black Panthers are only in this story

_The southern swamp of Nazism Villainy _

Thor and Captain Nazi collided, fist and hammer meeting in a powerful burst of equal force as the rest of the team entered combat with Fourth Reich.

Dick and Barbara avoided the grasp of the metal skinned Nazi, Donna flew and smashed into the Dragon riding Nazi while Zatanna battled the red armored one.

* * *

"Prepare to be nothing but a statue for target practice, Gypsy!" the metal one attempted to grab Dick as he leapt over him.

"You know Tin Man, it would really help your chances if you didn't point out you can probably trap us in metal by touch" Barb deadpanned as she tossed a stun bomb in his face, the pellet letting out a burst of intense light that caused the over sized thug to become disoriented.

"And do I really look it?" Dick asked Barbara as he used the same sort of extended taser he had used on Superboy back in the good old days.

"No, not really"

"SILENCE!" the metal man lunged, both his huge hands in grip like position at the both of them as the two kept dodging the mutagen affected rogue.

"I don't understand people like you" Dick taunted as the two Gotham Children kept avoiding his grip "I deal with many utterly disturbed psycos daily for over four years, and they all have a reason somewhere. Poison Ivy was driven insane when her college professor altered her with a very dangerous chlorophyll formula. Mr. Freeze had to freeze his wife to keep her from dying and his work gut its funding pulled by a greedy businessman and then he was dosed in unstable cryogenetic chemicals. Two Face got his face burned with acid and had previous, controlled psycopathic problems. They all had distant or abusive parents, emotional or otherwise. What is your excuse!?"

"You treat me like a criminal, yet we are not criminals! Thieving members of the Gypsy and Jewish race..." The metal man began before a bolo from Barbara caused him to trip.

"Why do you even say that? Religions are not races! Christians can be of any skin color, same with Jews, Muslims or any other religion. They are not a race!" Dick snapped, before throwing a birdarang right into the forehead of the being.

It ended up stuck in his forehead, the metal man ignoring it as he turned the bolo restraining him into metal and absorbing it into him.

"Foolish thief boy! You can't kill me that way"

Dick replied, in a very monotoned voice "That wasn't the plan"

The birdarang suddenly exploded, allowing a huge burst of an Arrow family favorite: high-density polyurethane foam, to cover the metal man, restraining the man's hands from turning the foam into metal.

As the metal man attempted to get out, Barbara looked at Dick with concern.

"First time anyone's really harassed me for my heritage" Dick admitted as Barbara gave him an assuring smile

"Hey, you never had to deal with a ginger joke"

* * *

Donna flew out of the direct path of the dragon's fire breath, before flying over it and spying the rather thin and unimpressive rider of said dragon.

It was obvious that the fact the guy controlled a giant fire breathing behemoth was the only reason he survived in the world of the social darwinist nazi knock offs.

"GET HER!" the boy's attempt to sound commanding made him sound like he was terrified out of his mind about her. The dragon roared and let out another stream of fire.

"You know, in my home Dragons are considered protecting from hunting" Donna commented as she again avoided the flames, being quicker at maneuvering in the air than the other flier this guy was used to "Amazons may have once hunted dragons as a measure of power, but we learned about the fragility of populations long before man's world even grasped the concept of extinction. The last bastions of dragons are in magical realms where mortal man can not venture. How does a acne studded teenager obtain an egg!?"

"I found it in the Appalachian Trail: this egg giving me the power that I have so craved in my painful existence. No longer shall I suffer! I shall render my pains upon the world, and the Fourth Reich is the avenue to get there" the teenager said in a tone that could be heard in several historic figures, including Adam Lanza, Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold.

"You are disturbed, you know that." Donna deadpanned, before she flew back at the dragon again, as she aerially dodged another fire blast "And you have the combat tactic skills of a drunken Kangaroo. It would be far more effective for you if you tried to use your dragon to slice me in half, instead of burning me alive."

She then grabbed the dragon by its neck, restricting it's oxygen flow and retarding the flames.

"Claws are a bit harder to negate than claws" Donna commented as the dragon began loosing altitude.

"No...No...This is impossible...a girl can not be stronger than a guy..." the rider commented in utter shock as he began having a spasm as the reality he knew seemed to have totally collapsed.

'Even if I wasn't an amazon, that has been a possibility in the world of Man since the seventies at the most" Donna told him as she let go of the now unconscious dragon and flew away as the great beast crashed into the swamp below with a great big SPLURG

* * *

Zatanna sniffed the air with disgust as she avoided a punch from the armored Nazi wannabe.

He smelled like some sort of science lab, with all sorts of chemicals.

"A witch huh? Well, I know what to do with your kind, I have just the right chemical for you" the man chuckled, though giving away the fact that he could control chemicals.

Zatanna decided to take no chances.

"_Tamzah"_ she enchanted as a shimmering halo formed around her, just as her opponent began leaking out a nasty cocktail of Carbon Dioxide and gaseous Mercury.

It didn't even give her a head ache.

Likewise...

"_Moob_!" a spell that should have released a burst of energy at the armored man and knocked him down fizzled out with a fart noise.

"Ha you little devil wife, science triumphs!" the man snorted as Zatanna gave him a long look.

"Yeah, I'm sort of married already, and he doesn't have any horns."

"Then your a devil's mistress! While I do agree with you dropping the thief like the crap he is, adultery shall be met with..." he began ranting

"Er, I went to Catholic School. I don't cheat, and even if I did it wouldn't be for some non factor like his ancestry" she deadpanned "And you know what else is in Catholic Schools?"

"Sluts like you!" he was eying her chest, which was visible due to her great growth over the last year

Zatanna felt disgusted, but finished "_Gnippihw kcits_"

Now, while the chemicals around the guy could keep magic from directly affecting him, there was always the loophole of indirect.

Like the stick that fell from up top of a nearby Cypress. True, the magic kept it from beating him senseless, but there was still that handy little nine point eight meters per second square to deal with.

The armor the guy was wearing may have kept the stick from being a widow maker, not that the guy was married, but he was knocked out

* * *

Thor and the flying Nazi clashed, hammer meeting fist with equal force.

"Hmmm, you strength is impressive, for someone utterly lacking in manliness, Goldilocks" the racist deadpanned as Thor gave him an annoyed look.

"Is there any group in Midgard you don't look down upon?" For the record, Thor was well regarded among the female population of Asgard, but unlike some with hyper senses, metal claws, cybernetic armor or bows, he did not have one night stands.

It was one area that his father, Odin, had never gotten into a hissy fit over.

"I only respect those who know the truth" the neo-nazi flew at him as Thor who dived out of the way using his hammer, before slamming it into the man's back with the force to kill a normal man.

This guy, being strong enough to harass Icon, Captain Marvel or even Superman, was just knocked into the water below, before flying back up.

"That mallet you wield, it is impressive" the fascist flunkie smirked as he flew at Thor, planning to grab the hammer. Thor caught this, and loosened his grip as the hammer was snagged by the nazi, thought Thor held onto the leather strap for just a bit longer "Allow me the pleasure of using it in destroying...AHHHHH!" faster than a speeding bullet, the hammer slammed into the ground below. It hit the ground with the seeming weight of the earth itself.

Captain Nazi attempted to lift it, but couldn't. He then tried to let go, but found that, as he had grabbed the hammer by the handle, the strap was free to be tied to his arm in a knot.

"My hammer can only be wielded by the worthy" Thor told the struggling Nazi "And you" Thor lifted his arms over the struggling Nazi in a wresting move, his fists sparking with electricity "ARE NOT WORTHY!"

**SLAM**

**BAM**

**BOOM**

**CRUSH**

The Nazi was smashed into the ground with enough force to dislocate Superman's shoulder. The nazi was knocked out, as Thor touched the hammer, which glowed as the leather knot undid itself.

"I'm not perfect, but compared to you: I am that Midgardian fellow you guys love so much...Joesus or something" Tohr told the defeated Nazi as lightning crashed down nearby.

And it wasn't him


End file.
